


Animal Magnetism

by HeavenlyRarity, MisterDandy



Category: demon slayer - Fandom, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime), 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: Action & Romance, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 124,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyRarity/pseuds/HeavenlyRarity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterDandy/pseuds/MisterDandy
Summary: Set in a kinder future of Kimetsu no Yaiba, the young Demon Slayers have grown up to become established Pillars. This story centers on Inosuke and Aoi's time together following a few visits to the infirmary, accidental voyeurism, countryside travel, and their developing relationship and romance. Later chapters are Rated MA for many lemons.
Relationships: Hashibira Inosuke & Kanzaki Aoi, Hashibira Inosuke/Kanzaki Aoi
Comments: 122
Kudos: 300
Collections: Kimetsu no Yaiba Fanfictions





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in an RP (role-play) format with two authors, so the cadence/timing of the 3rd person POV switches between characters. Each writer depicts a specific character and various extra characters as needed. They may read differently in the sense that the perspective and writing style changes, subtly, for each character. Sometimes this change is perspective will be denoted with ... between authors.

There were many times when the Butterfly Estate was bustling with activity. Every sick bed filled, even the floor space and bedding running low, supplies in high demand and an organized chaos trying to keep it all together and everyone cared for and tended to. But for those periods of emergency, there were many more of the exact opposite. The estate was quiet and tranquil, especially when there were no visitors, patients, and demon slayer members visiting. It was the best state to be in, when inventory could be refreshed, double and triple checked. Research and medicines could be developed, and chores were all leisurely, commonplace activities.

People always came and went, and they had certain returning visitors and patients alike, but Aoi Kanzaki was one of the estates mainstays. Ever since they had lost their proprietors and the last surviving member of the Kocho blood years ago, the group of orphans had found themselves with a responsibility and reality that had always been a possibility. A possibility they hoped would never happen. Kanao and Aoi were both entrusted with the estate, along with the wishes of the Kocho's original missions. Kanao took on the field and aspects of battle that she was much better at, working on her social skills and diplomacy as she went with Tanjiro's help. Aoi handled the pharmacy and affairs of the estate, along with the care and development of the three growing girls, Sumi, Naho, and Kiyo, along with any other orphans who may have been directed their way and showed a knack or interest for medicine and nursing.

It was hard work, but she had to constantly remind herself that Shinobu was also of a similar age when she had been entrusted with the same legacy. Over the years people came and went, the smaller girls growing to develop different talents and paths. By far the hardest aspect of Aoi's job was the fact that she was always waiting for people she knew to return home again. Sometimes they didn't. And oftentimes when they did they were either on death's door, close to it, or very injured and hurt.

Inosuke Hashibira was one of the worst repeat offenders of such homecomings. This time was considered mild, surprisingly so, with only two broken ribs instead of all of them, fairly-deep lacerations, and dislocated joints in his shoulders and knees. When it came to the unique boy, simple patching and rest were his most effective treatments. Their medicaments and salves to speed the process and even to ease pain were often ineffective or very slow acting next to his natural abilities and resistance to poisons, for better or worse. Since his arrival had come during a slow time, Aoi had been able to take care of him herself, leaving the other girls to tend to the autumn harvests and preparations for the home and wintering.

She had sewed him up neatly and carefully to minimize scarring, stabilized his ribs and bones where she could, and even managed to pop his joints into proper place with chiropractic care. A few weeks and he would likely be good as new, barreling out whenever his crow returned with more bone breaking work. At least, for the time being, she knew that one of her friends were safe in her care.

It was always after the first couple of nights when she finally reached her limit, having bathed, changed, and tended to anything and everything her patients needed. Usually she didn't sleep for at least a day until she was done supervising and making sure the patient was stable. Despite having seven beds available in the recovery wing, Aoi had fallen asleep at Inosuke's bedside in her usual uniform and apron, a half-peeled persimmon on the tray next to her over the edge of his bed. The windows throughout the wing had not yet been opened for the day, keeping the chilly air at bay as it warmed into the afternoon. The sunlight of a late morning streamed brightly through the sheer green curtains, making for a very pleasant, warm, and quiet atmosphere. Perfect for dozing off in.

Dreams for Inosuke were rarely peaceful. Battle. That's what he dreamed of most nights, the visions filling his head running the gamut from glorious triumphs for the boar-headed warrior to blood-soaked, harrowing affairs. When his conquests, fictional or true, came to him, he slept more easily, and when the faces of his dead friends and the horrors of the demons visited him, he grew fitful and restless. But they were rarely peaceful either way. The only place where quiet, pleasant dreams seemed to come to him were those times at the Butterfly Estate. Even unconscious after another grueling fight, Inosuke rested peacefully whenever he was brought here.

The steady rhythm of his breathing shifted as his nostrils flared, a pleasant, familiar scent wafting in the air. It was only moments later that his eyelids fluttered open, those brilliant green eyes adjusting to the light and focusing on the ceiling overhead. Inosuke simply blinked as he immediately realized where he was, far too used to waking up back at the Butterfly Estate to be surprised any longer. The sheets glided and shifted as he began to sit upright, the sudden shooting pain in his core causing him to freeze suddenly as his body rejected the idea. Most men would have simply laid back down, but Inosuke Hashibira was hardly normal. Instead, he merely flexed his core even more firmly, that iron will ignoring any pain shooting through him as he pulled himself into an upright position. "Even the mighty body of Inosuke Hashibira is no match for Inosuke Hashibira!" he announced to himself, clenching both fists triumphantly.

Though his ears weren't as keen as Zenitsu's, the sounds of soft, shallow breathing drew his attention towards his side. While he was used to Aoi being there at his side when he awakened, she never had been sleeping on those earlier occasions. Normally, she would chastise him about his recklessness and injuries, words guaranteed to go in one ear and out the other if they were even to be remotely heeded by the headstrong demon slayer. So the sight of her dozing at his bedside made for a pleasant alternative. A single, light snore even sounded as she slept.

The mattress shifted as Inosuke rolled over onto his hands and knees, crawling closer towards the sleeping girl until his face was but an inch from hers. For a good several seconds, he stared and watched her peaceful slumber, reaching over and grabbing at the half-peeled persimmon resting nearby. It was so unusual to see Aoi like this that he couldn't help but marvel at her, though he wasn't one to simply sit still for any amount of time. His finger poked right between her eyebrows, prodding her forehead just forceful enough to rouse her. "The victory is mine. Inosuke Hashibira has woken up before you," he stated with a wide grin, hardly giving her a second to process what he said before he started biting into the persimmon straight through the rind.

Aoi liked to think that if there had been some sort of injury or risk that required her full attention, she never would have dozed off like that. She might not have had the courage for sword fighting, but she still had a fairly good intuition and sense for different sorts of dangers. Like someone's life on the line. Inosuke was not in critical condition, though he had been plenty of times in the past, and by now the older girl was comfortable enough with him and the regulars to relax when it was fitting. Even when he started to move and talk to himself she hadn't budged. It wasn't until he poked her that her brow furrowed in the same spot, his words slowly catching up to her in a delayed register. That crisp bite was finally what made her dark blue eyes flutter fully open, the horizontal view of the room jarring her the rest of the way to wakefulness.

"Oh-You're up," She part murmured, part grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and patted her cheeks to rouse that sluggishness away faster. "You've been asleep for a full day. That's almost nothing." Compared to three or more, or even a week and then some.

She soon slipped into the normal tirade of how he ought to be more careful as she listed off his injuries, especially with unnecessary maneuvers like purposely dislocating parts of his body. She wasn't at the battle or witness to the circumstances, so she couldn't criticize him too much. But she wouldn't have been Aoi if she didn't fret at least a little bit. "Anyway, I'm glad you're going to be okay. Maybe you should lay down though," She suggested, scooting up to sit beside him so that she could gently press down on the center of his chest with one hand while pulling up and piling pillows behind with the other. He was almost too tall for the hospital beds now. She let him have the orange fruit, as the rind would be the least of her worries of what could hurt him.

"I took your boar's mask to wash and I'm going to patch it up since some fur tore off of it when you came back. I'll have Kiyo-chan bring you a proper meal." His hair caught her attention when she was about to get up, her fingers running through the shaggy black-blue tresses as she made a mental note to give him a trim later. Since she was there and he was up though, it was easy to reach for a brush in the drawer and want to straighten him up a bit. "If you get bored while we're waiting for your body to recover, we'll work some more on your tutoring for reading and writing. I hope you've had a little time to practice." For all her business and gruffness in all those tasks being set out, she was still doting on him as she brushed his hair, happy that he was alive and well.

As Aoi launched into her rote repetition of admonishments regarding his reckless behavior in battle, those wide pale green eyes simply stared at her with no change. Inosuke didn't react to a single word, simply watching her go through that familiar routine while he chomped away at the persimmon and chewed it up thoroughly. Those pulpy chews were the only sound to come from him, a steady rhythm accompanying her litany of concerns. When she finally finished, he audibly swallowed down the fruity flesh and broke into a wide smile, flecks of juice flying from his lips. "Don't worry! Inosuke is tough! Tougher than everybody else!" He simply brushed those concerns aside with his standard bold proclamation, undeterred by her concern. Though when she did tell him to lie back down and pressed her small hand to his chest, he didn't resist. "I don't need to lay down, but I will because I want to now," he stated.

The remainder of the persimmon disappeared into his mouth, rind and all, more emphatic chewing sounding in the quiet room as she started speaking to him again. While he had originally been resistant to receiving treatment at the Butterfly Estate, the girls who lived here were all now longtime friends of his. It was comfortable to be here and be doted on by Aoi and the others, a rare luxury he allowed himself whenever he was injured in combat. Not only had he made a pinky promise with Shinobu long ago not to tear at his bandages until he was healed, but it clearly made Aoi happy to help him recover. He made a pleased grunt through his chews at the mention of his boar head being patched up and an even more pronounced one at the promise of receiving a full meal, his eyes sparkling. Despite his wild personality and hard, muscular physique, his facial features were rather feminine and lovely.

"Inosuke has practiced! I conquered the most important characters!" he announced in his usual loud voice, more flecks of fruit flying from his mouth before he swallowed the final remnants of the persimmon. "Get me paper! I can show you!" He was clearly very proud of another triumph even if this one wasn't him conquering some crazed demon or mastering a new sword technique or breath art. Even bristling with excitement to show off the fruit of his training, he sat still enough for Aoi to not have too much trouble brushing at his black and blue hair.

While her warnings and chastising for his well being and carefulness were likely the least effective for Inosuke, the girl couldn't help but to express her worries and concerns for him nonetheless. At least he bothered to acknowledge them at all by asserting his grit. Tanjiro usually would try to assure her that he would be more careful and Zenitsu tended to more out rightly ignore or sigh at her depending on his moodiness. His compliance to laying back made her smile at the oddly childlike insistence that everything was by his own will and power. He had always been that way, granted, but it was nice that he never changed even as his body was clearly getting stronger and older as the years passed. Sometimes she thought he'd be the same wild child forever. His excitement and eagerness to show her his improvements in the lessons she had been teaching him were oddly endearing.

"Okay, okay, hang on." Aoi tried to keep up with him as he jumped ahead with her conversation, laughing in spite of herself. His lustrous hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, knowing that he was going to get it messy with getting to eat soon. She also had to pause to wipe his mouth and flecks of fruit that had clung to his lips and chin with an embroidered handkerchief. "Inosuke, you're practically a grown man now. Maybe you should be a little more conscious of eating more neatly so that you don't scare people away. Especially girls." She noted offhandedly, not certain he'd really care or understand the social subtlety. There were plenty of other reasons they'd run no matter how nice his face looked. He'd catch on sooner or later, but Tanjiro was often better and more sensitive with explaining more delicate things. He had been so good to Kanao, after all.

Snorting at her insistence that he eat more gracefully lest he scare off girls, Inosuke's reply was simple and straightforward. "I don't want scared girls clamoring over me! If food scares them, then Inosuke should terrify them! Hahahahahaha-ngg!" he proudly boasted, hitting his fist against his chest in his excitement. That strike caused him to grimace and his laughter to falter briefly, but with the usual excessive guts he displayed, he powered straight through, returning to guffawing as if his messy eating was a triumph of its own. Once he'd deigned to finish that outburst, he wasn't finished speaking, "Besides, you aren't scared of Inosuke's eating, so I don't have to change!"

Aoi had to set her jaw to keep from yelling at him to settle down again, since the more she said the more bravado he might have tried to display, leading to hurting himself even further. "I'm not scared of messy eating, but I can still appreciate eating neatly," she attempted to clarify for him, not certain if it was the right time or opportunity to teach him about etiquette and manners. Had she not made so much progress in teaching him how to write characters and read, she never would have considered doing more to help make him a properly functioning member of society. Just because he was gruff and wore a boar's head mask didn't mean that he had to live all the rest of his days as a boorish man that didn't know how to do anything else but fight, eat, and get hurt so that he could get better and do it all over again. He was getting older. They all were. And they would be expected to have more responsibilities as time went on.

"Ohh! Inosuke is awake already!" A smaller voice spoke up from the entrance of the room as the girl Aoi had mentioned was already passing by. Kiyo approached them quickly and greeted him by briefly clasping his hand. "Now Aoi doesn't have to worry anymore! I told her you'd be just fine though."

"It's not like I can help worrying!" Aoi's voice was drowning out in their discourse.

"Of course Inosuke is awake!" he spoke in his boisterous voice as he heard another familiar sound from the doorway, quickly turning to look at Kiyo as the younger girl scurried towards him. She had grown so much since their first meeting, starting to blossom into a young woman from the small child she had been. "Hold on tight!" he announced, flexing his muscles and lifting the lightweight girl into the air as he raised his arm, showing off his power despite his injuries. Those wide, shimmering green eyes shot back to Aoi, the incorrigible Inosuke grinning as he said, "See! Kiyo isn't scared either! You girls are strong, though I can still defeat you all in wrestling!"

Before she could stop him from showing off, he was lifting Kiyo up with his arm, the small girl squealing happily and hugging onto him for the short duration. "I'll get Naho to come later and we'll help you train when you get better. Sumi's gone to start learning how to use a sword. Maybe she'll be the one to beat you at wrestling one day!" Kiyo happily told him.

"Could you go fetch something to eat for him? Kiyo-chan is getting pretty good at cooking," Aoi spoke up, the young girl nodding to quickly attend to the important task. She scurried off soon after to get his meal together and enlist her remaining friend's help. The elder girl stayed with him, getting up to open a window before trying to find some paper and a pencil in one of the other drawers. It would be better to distract him with something easy to do lest he try to get up and move around again so soon.

Once she had been set back down, Inosuke called after the departing Kiyo, "Lots of food! LOTS!" clearly having quite the appetite being out for an entire day. That huge smile didn't diminish even as he seemed to settle down a little, pressing back against the pillows in his reclined position. "Aoi doesn't have to worry," he repeated, his voice calmer though still just as firm, "Inosuke will always come back." Even as she was opening the window and letting the crisp autumn air into the room, he repeated, "Always." He remembered the day that Aoi had learned of Shinobu's death, all those tears that she had cried. He didn't want to see the young woman look that sad ever again.

"I'll still worry, but... that makes me feel a little bit better. Thank you, Inosuke." Aoi smiled in spite of herself, making her way back with a few leaves of paper.

She didn't know if it was something he could really promise, too many people already being lost, but she appreciated his efforts to reassure her. "You'll likely have a home of your own someday with all the money you make as a demon hunter, but since you're learning how to write, you'll be able to send me letters no matter where you are. You can do so even during your jobs." With that, she sank into the mattress next to him and pressed against his side since there wasn't much room, setting him up with the wooden board and materials he needed. "All right. Show me all the characters you remember. In the right order."

Inosuke shifted a little in the bed to afford Aoi a little more room on the side of the mattress, but even with that, he could feel the warmth of her bleeding through the blankets, the soft shape of her rear touching against his side while she helped set up the wooden board and provided him with paper and writing implements. A brief glimpse down at that point of thinly separated contact delayed the start of his display, but he didn't let the thought distract him for more than a second. In his characteristic, wild manner, he immediately started to scribble on the paper. "I had Tanjiro teach me the best characters, and I defeated them!" he stated eagerly, the pencil marking each stroke in a haphazard manner. Even as he learned how to write, it was clear that proper penmanship and calligraphy was an entirely different lesson.

That short flurry of strokes culminated with several characters covering the entirety of that first leaf of paper. 'BOSS INOSUKE IS BEST! AWESOME! STRONG! CHARGE!' splashed from the top of the page to the bottom as he held it up for her approval, that irrepressible spirit of his showing in the broad smile he flashed towards her. "See! Boss Inosuke is best! That's the most right order!" Without leaving room for protest, he pressed that leaf into her chest, clearly giving it as a gift. "That's my first letter! You can look at it whenever you think Inosuke is hurt and remember that he isn't. Inosuke is best!"

They were indeed characters more advanced than he had learned previously, showing his effort to learn them even if they came from his single-minded desire to show off, but rather than dwell on them for long, Inosuke pressed forward with the lessons she had taught him previously. One by one, he started to write down the hiragana characters one after the other, mostly getting the order correct, though they all shared his horrid handwriting. Once he'd finished with the first alphabet, he switched to katakana, thrusting another sheet of paper into her hand for her inspection as he wrote the second alphabet in his usual frenzied manner. And after those, he even managed a few of the more simple kanji. "See! Inosuke remembers!"

Aoi didn't think too much of her closeness and familiarity with the boy, having knowing him several years already and more familiar with his body than most after having to literally mend and put it back together on many occasions. While Inosuke was blessed with a beautiful face and physique both, the growing, maturing girl was always reminded that she had to stay professional and objective when it came to admiring a man's body no matter who it was so long as they were a patient of the estate. Besides, it was Inosuke. He was practically like a family member and mentally like a simple-minded child. It was hard to teach him that he should have been anything different but himself and likely wasn't her place to.

Though she still wished that Tanjiro would have at least talked with her about what he was teaching him before he started confusing things and getting characters out of hand. Aoi watched as his words and scratches appeared all over the page, barely able to make out what he was getting at while cold sweat dotted her forehead. When he pressed that first paper to her unexpectedly, she felt some of the air leaving her lungs, briefly bending to catch the paper as well as reacting to the unexpected touch to her breasts, no matter how inadvertent and unintended. As he explained the purpose of the paper that was now her letter, she couldn't help but to blink in surprise at his insightfulness and hug the wrinkled sheet to her. Had he somehow managed to notice her worries?

"O-okay...I'll use this to remember that Inosuke is best." She conceded, patting his head and folding it neatly to tuck inside of her apron. Oddly enough she was reassured.

Inosuke soon shifted to what she had asked of him to demonstrate, managing not just one, but two alphabets and even some more complicated characters. Aoi did her best not to show too much frustration at the state of his handwriting, focusing more on what he had memorized. "You did remember! And you only missed a few strokes..." Or at least it was hard to tell what some of them were. Placing back the first hiragana sheet for him, she took his hand and tried to manipulate and place his fingers to hold the pencil more properly before setting him back against the paper, still holding his hand.

"Let's take our time and write it again, slowly, okay? It's not a race." Trying to guide his hand proved to be fairly difficult considering how big it was in comparison to her own, and she soon found it was easier if they switched, with her holding the pencil directly while beckoning him to rest his hand around hers to at least get a sense of the strokes and pacing. If he was willing to let her lead and guide them, it was methodical and took long enough to do that Naho and Kiyo had both returned with two trays full of food offerings before they finished hiragana. The food was mostly for Inosuke, but also for Aoi considering that she also hadn't eaten all morning and had just barely woken up with him.

Inosuke nodded as Aoi pledged to hold onto and remember his letter, affording a brief glance towards her as she tucked the paper into her apron pocket. His preternatural sense of touch had noticed something before, and that quick look affirmed something in his mind: Aoi was growing much as he was albeit in different areas. Her chest had been quite soft and larger than before, and she'd grown a little taller as well. Her silhouette had grown a little sleeker, and yet the curve of her hips was more pronounced. All he could tell from just that brief touch and the sensation of her rear against his side.

He beamed from ear to ear at her praise, "Inosuke is the best writer! Soon, all characters will fall to my awesome strength!" The strokes of the pencil halted as her small hand settled atop his, looking up at her large, indigo eyes, listening dutifully as she insisted that this wasn't a race. "Yes! If it was a race, then I'm already the victor. But let's try this too." As large and broad as his hand was, it was clearly a bit of labor for her to expertly guide him along even as he allowed her to guide his strokes, the results still a little uneven. However, things went more smoothly once she swapped the positions of their hands, his atop hers as she took the pencil and let him feel the more refined strokes. His nostrils flared in the occasional light snort as he seemed to be learning a bit, touch the best way for him to pick up tasks intuitively. Aoi was naturally a good teacher, finding such a method that benefited her rather difficult student.

That large hand entirely encompassed Aoi's, their warmth sharing as she they touched. Unlike him, she was soft and smooth, her training almost entirely related to nursing and caregiving, and while there was some lean muscle in her frame, she wasn't at all like the rough, defined figure of his. A faint bit of color spread across his cheeks the longer they continued to write together, her shoulder soon touching to his as they worked across the page, her chest soon joining it as she leaned over further. Indeed, she was larger and so soft. It was comforting to be this close with her, but even still, Inosuke could feel his heart beating more swiftly, blood flowing through his veins.

When Kiyo returned with Naho and their writing lesson ended for the moment, Inosuke lit up once again, smiling excitedly and shouting, "Naho has grown as much as Kiyo! Much bigger! Maybe even stronger!" Rather casually he reached over and ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner, the white of his teeth showing with as wide as he grinned, "Maybe you three and Aoi could even present someone as strong as Inosuke a challenge in arm wrestling if you all teamed up!" He didn't pick her up like he had Kiyo since there was food to be had, eagerly dashing the remaining papers from the wooden board and laying it across his lap so the tray could be deposited there. "Everyone is bigger now! Even Aoi! Though she got more big here than here." Accompanying his words were hand gestures, the first rounding over his chest to simulate the swell of her breasts while the second was him raising his hand from his head as if growing taller.

She could tell that he was concentrating and attentive because he was very quiet in the time that passed once they began to write together. His hand was rough and almost seemed to completely wrap around the entirety of her own while he held on to her and followed her strokes. While it was no surprise given that he was a dual wielding swordsman, it reminded her of how Tanjiro's hands were yet much more hardened and almost unnaturally calloused for how young he was so many years ago. They were all finally growing into the hardened physiques that were already developing back then. Fortunately, the harsh training had not seemed to stunt their growth or completely affected their ability to develop normally.

Aoi wouldn't have even suspected that the closeness would be noticeable as different or intimate for Inosuke, brash as he was. It did feel very warm, however, that contact quite a bit more than what she was used to even when she was tending to the sick and injured while they were unconscious. Maybe he was so warm because he was still healing, and his body was otherwise on fire despite how he acted fine and not in excruciating pain. After a while Aoi found herself enjoying the warmth and peaceful quiet, missing it as it swiftly dissipated when food finally arrived.

Both of the girls twittered excitedly around their returning patient and friend as he greeted them in turn, immediately approving of the idea of having Aoi fill in for their missing triplet when it came to helping him train.

While Aoi quickly reprimanded them for agreeing to arm wrestling so easily, she shrieked at the way he tossed the papers they had been working so hard on away, letting them flutter to the ground as Kiyo and Naho started to set up the trays and take the covers off of the offered foods for him. From fragrant rice porridge with onions and chicken, to seafood pancakes, eggs, and fruits, the amount of food itself was impressive for the two small girls to have brought in themselves in the first place. They were still setting up when Inosuke made conversation with his observations, the two smaller girls blinking blankly with their button eyes as they made sense of what he was referring to, looking back and forth for reference. Aoi had flushed scarlet.

"Well—Ah—Of course I'm b-bigger! It's natural enough, isn't it!?" Aoi sputtered, at a loss for how she was supposed to respond, or if she was supposed to at all.

"Aoi is oppai!" Naho quipped simply, laughing as she copied Inosuke's gesture and carefully dodging to the other side before Aoi started trying to grab her hands to make her stop. Kiyo giggled behind her hands and partially hid behind Inosuke while Aoi huffed and suddenly became aware that her closeness with the boy hadn't gone without notice after all. "W-whatever! Just eat already!" She sputtered, fleeing the room so that she could calm down and reorient herself. It was just an observation. It wasn't like Inosuke was anywhere at the same level of awareness as Zenitsu anyway.

The laughter of the young girls prompted Inosuke to laugh along with them, not yet realizing that he'd said something insensitive. He'd seen Aoi get flustered plenty of times before, figuring that was all part of then fun, and so when Naho mimicked his gesture, he repeated it as well, the throb of his broken ribs barely even registering as the room filled with such mirthful giggling. "Aoi is Oppai?" Naho's words came out of his mouth next, rolling around that unfamiliar word and looking towards the elder girl, asking, "Aoi is Oppai? Is Oppai a secret name? Show Inosuke how to write Oppai!" His enthusiasm was well-intended even if he were simply driving the knife in deeper and twisting it, so when she leapt to her feet and stormed out of the room immediately, he could only blink in surprise.

Inosuke stared at the door for a few seconds after the rapid departure, still not fully grasping what had just happened. Without his usual instructor here to explain, he looked to the young girls, cocking his head to the side as he fixed a quizzical gaze upon them. "What is Oppai? Why is Aoi Oppai? Was Inosuke not supposed to know that Aoi is Oppai?" the flurry of questions flew out of his mouth, his confusion at what had just transpired even holding him back from devouring the delicious smelling spread before him for a moment. Though only a moment, as one of the seafood pancakes were stuffed into his mouth as he let Naho and Kiyo answer his questions, chewing just as noisily and messily as he had earlier.

In afterthought, Aoi realized that she could have handled the entire situation in a much more mature manner and been the adult to the trio of children. Making a big deal of the event only attracted more attention to herself and showed that she was rather self-conscious despite the way her usual clothing hid her development. Over time Naho had proven herself to be only deceptively innocent and was developing a bit of a mischievous streak. She just liked to tease Aoi when she could in an attempt to lighten things up around the otherwise serious caretaker.

"Oppai means having large breasts." Naho explained as-a-matter-of-factly, gesturing once more to her chest as they had been without Aoi in the room. "It's not like you weren't supposed to know since it's there and anyone can see it. It's just something that girls like to be proud of! I think. I guess Aoi is just more embarrassed since there's usually no one to notice." While Inosuke began to eat, Kiyo started giggling at his mess and manners even as she tried to reason and stand up for their big sister figure.

"Um... Usually girls don't talk about things like that. Especially with boys. I just hear them sometimes comparing each other at the bathhouse or hot springs." Kiyo offered. "It just means Aoi is becoming a fine woman. I think. That's what the grandmas say, at least."

Continuing to shovel food into his mouth even during the explanations provided, Inosuke occasionally managed to grunt out a word here or there amid his voracious chewing. "Wwlahhj bryests! Prowwd!" he began, shoveling the rice porridge into his mouth once the seafood pancake was fully ingested, "Hawwt sprwinggg! Foiine whummmon!" Their answers were somewhat contradictory, seeming to indicate it was both a good and a bad thing, so in his mind, Inosuke began to weld their two explanations together into a single idea. Nodding, he let out a long grunt of understanding, that nonverbal cue seeming to satisfy both Naho and Kiyo that they had succeeded in teaching him. Of course, neither had actually fully succeeded in managing to clarify the delicacies of speaking to a woman about her bust.

Food disappeared from the trays at a rapid pace, vanishing into Inosuke's gullet with a gusto only he was capable of. Yet he didn't eat everything there. While his mannerisms came off as inconsiderate and brash most of the time, he did care for others in his own way, and food was an area that he understood completely. People need food, and Aoi had run off before she could have any. "Aoi is growing bigger! She needs food to keep getting bigger and more proud! Inosuke will bring her food for her oppai!" he announced, immediately piling the remaining portions of the feast he hadn't devoured onto a single tray, and without an opportunity for a word of protest, the recovering warrior leapt from his bed and charged out of the room. "AOI! AOI!" he hollered loudly, calling out to her.

While Kiyo wasn't convinced that they had really managed to help Aoi and Inosuke, there was very little that they were able to do by the time he ate enough to energize himself for running around the house trying to find her. Kiyo at least had enough sense to lightly hit Naho for being too insensitive and teaching Inosuke a strange new word, and with little else left to do in the empty wing the pair cleaned up after the mess he had left behind and made the bed. It was pointless to chase after him or confine him to bed rest when he was clearly well enough to be up and running around. No matter how his ribs were still broken.


	2. Chapter 2

The Butterfly Estate was fairly sizeable, capable of housing numerous injured Demon Slayers at any point in time, but at a full sprint, Inosuke was able to cover it rather quickly. Running from room to room, his loud voice continued to ring out through the entire mansion, those pounding footsteps alerting Aoi as he neared. When he finally found her, Inosuke skidded to a halt, proclaiming the thoughts he had put together in his head without lowering his volume. "AOI! DON'T RUN FROM OPPAI! BE PROUD OF OPPAI BECAUSE OPPAI IS LARGE BREASTS! OPPAI IS A FINE WOMAN! INOSUKE NOTICES HOW MUCH OPPAI YOU HAVE GROWN! EAT FOOD AND KEEP GROWING, AND INOSUKE CAN GO WITH YOU TO HOT SPRING TO COMPARE OPPAI LIKE GRANDMAS!" His loud words continued to reverberate even after he finished, a huge grin on his face as he thrust the tray full of food towards the flustered girl. "Eat!"

Aoi had just a little bit of time to gather up some more writing materials before contemplating whether she ought to return to her room and freshen up a bit, or go and eat herself. Rude as Naho had been, she still trusted the young girls to make sure that Inosuke ate and rested. She just didn't expect that Inosuke would come after her still yelling about the new word that he had learned and trying to take care of reassuring her in his own boisterous, odd way. She heard him before he had finally found her in the kitchens, picking up after the meal that Kiyo had been preparing. As his voice blasted over her, pinning the delicate blue butterfly wings in her hair back with the force, Aoi tried to keep up with his raving, blinking in confusion when he stopped and gave him the unfinished portions of the food he had been brought.

Despite her flustered reactions earlier, what he had been taught was so random and muddled that she couldn't do much more than stare as her mind worked to make sense of it all. And when it did, as much as she could understand at least, she couldn't help but to burst out laughing.

"Ah…Ahahahaha!" She doubled over, tears springing to the corners of her eyes as she gasped for breath and wiped them away. She felt rather foolish for getting embarrassed at all, Inosuke's confusion and purity more obvious than ever. "O-okay, I'll eat," she managed to say once the fit of laughter managed to subside a bit, taking the tray from him to move it to the table. "Are you sure you should be up and walking around though?" Of course, she didn't think so, but he knew his own abilities.

Inosuke looked expectantly at Aoi, waiting for her response. In his mind, she'd naturally just agree and start eating, his simplistic logic not accounting for the sheer absurdity of what he had just hollered in her face. He hadn't expected laughter to bubble up from her so suddenly nor quite that loudly, the twin-tailed girl doubling over as couldn't control herself. The smile remained on his face even as he looked slightly bewildered; after all, food was serious business. But that much mirth was infectious, and soon he was chortling alongside her, though he wasn't quite at the point of crying like she was. "Good! Eat!" he responded with monosyllabic enthusiasm as she took the tray from him, following her over to the table where she could enjoy the meal he'd brought her.

"Of course! Inosuke belongs on his feet when he's awake, not in a bed!" was his boisterous response, swinging his arms even as he bent his knees, squatting down low to show off. The pain returned the instant he reached the bottom of the squat, shooting through his body and making his knees tremble slightly, that slight pause giving him away even though he shot back up a second later and acted as if nothing was wrong. "See! Perfect health!" he demonstrated a second time, visibly wincing this time but still trying to seem like he was at one hundred percent. He was smart enough not to try that a third time, but his energy remained persistent, "Such perfect health! Perfect enough to go to hot spring and compare oppai like grandmas." It never crossed his mind that what he'd said before was strange, so naturally, he said it again.

After the exertion of those squats and the return of the ache within his body, Inosuke pulled out a chair and took a seat beside Aoi, already feeling her scrutinizing look. "Perfect health! Inosuke just decided to sit down! Don't worry! Just be proud and become a fine woman!"

She wasn't entirely convinced that he even understood why or how he had made her laugh so hard, but he wasn't offended. She immediately regretted asking after his bed rest when it prompted him to have to demonstrate squats. She caught enough subtlety in his expression to know that it hurt a fair bit even the first time, much more the successive ones after. It was almost as if he were trying to prove to himself more than her that he was well enough. She sighed softly, holding back anymore remarks unless he try it again, and grunting as he brought up the hot springs and older ladies once more. If she ignored it completely then he might even get in trouble later on with people who didn't know what he was talking about.

"When your wounds close up, I think I will have you bathe in the springs to help heal the deeper straining in your muscles and joints." Aoi told him, checking up on the bandages to be certain he wasn't already ripping up stitches and skin with all his activity and running around. "But you won't be able to go with me, Kiyo, Naho, or the other grandmas. When I go it's only with other girls and women. And for you it'd be with other men, like Tanjiro and Zenitsu. Whatever you boys want to compare is entirely your own business..." She coughed, blushing a bit into her fist as she tried to focus on eating a bit of breakfast. It was ironic that she'd have someone like Inosuke encouraging her to have more confidence in her body.

That unerring pale green gaze remained fixed on Aoi as she explained that he couldn't join her in the hot spring, the boorish warrior grinding his teeth as some of what she said didn't sit well with him. He knew that he was only supposed to normally take baths by himself or with the others, and that had never been a problem for him, but Inosuke was fixated on helping Aoi and having some issue letting it go. If he were younger, he might have barreled ahead and continued to insist, but the tone of her voice and the light in her eyes were clear enough that even Inosuke could register that she was serious. "Fine! But don't run or hide from the grandmas and Naho and Kiyo or anybody else! Show them you're proud of your oppai! That you're the Oppai Boss!" combining the new word with one of his long-time favorites to give her an unusual new title. His large, calloused hands clapped on her shoulders, giving those slender muscles a squeeze as he nodded emphatically as if saying the matter were settled.

Unable to help himself, Inosuke plucked several slices of pear from the tray and chomping away on them. His mouth opened as if to say something, but remembering what Aoi had told him earlier, he instead refrained from speaking for the moment, chewing on his food and swallowing it before proceeding to speak his mind. "You're a fine woman. You always fix me when I hurt, and you teach me how to read and write. You don't fight like Inosuke does, but you are strong too. Just different strong." Grabbing at another piece of pear, he paused before popping it into his mouth, instead holding it out towards her, "Boss Inosuke respects Oppai Boss Aoi."

Spared from having to go into further detail about why men and women bathed separately, unless they were a couple perhaps, Aoi smiled sheepishly and nodded to at least assure him that she'd try to have a little more confidence the next time she was in the nude with a group of people. She still felt a bit silly at how he had managed to normalize an otherwise unspoken asset of her development. For all his yelling and brashness, he had taken her embarrassment to heart and was doing his best to empathize and give her confidence. He was even listening to what she had tried to teach him about eating through it all.

As he thanked her for her care in his own way, Aoi smiled warmly and nodded, accepting the offered pear by leaning over and gingerly taking a bite from his fingers to let him feed her. It felt like he was trying to take care of her. "That's very kind of you to say, Boss Inosuke. Don't worry about me. I feel much better now." She was certain that she'd only hurt herself if she ever tried to seriously swing a sword again, and had invested herself in all the skills that had helped him and others survive to that day. But no matter how overshadowed it was to be working behind the scenes, his acknowledgement was all she needed. Not that she had any doubt of the importance of medicine. "Um… Just don't call me Oppai Boss when there's other people around though, okay? Um… in fact, it might be better for you to not use the word oppai at all." She made a mental note to give Naho a firm talking to later about the slang and how she ought to have known better. Maybe they had all just gotten too comfortable with one another.

"Do you want anything else to eat while we're in the kitchen? I can make you some of your favorites if you're still hungry." She offered as she finished up. "I'll walk you back to your bed when you're satisfied."

Inosuke beamed triumphantly as he was thanked, his chest puffing up as Aoi acknowledged him as the boss. It seemed that he had gotten through to the young woman, and she had recognized just how awesome he was. Tanjiro wasn't the only person who could make people feel better with words! Soon, Inosuke would beat him at that as well, and then he'd say the best words to make him feel good about losing. He nodded along with her strong suggestion that he refrain from calling her Oppai Boss in public, though he found his own reason for agreement.

"Yes, Inosuke doesn't need to say it. Aoi will show people she is Oppai Boss, so I don't have to." Whether his advice was metaphorical or literally to assert her dominance by showing off the might of her growing bosom was for her to determine. As Inosuke was one to go around without a shirt the large majority of the time, he certainly would approve of the literal choice too.

At the mention of more food, Inosuke's demeanor shifted entirely, the warm glow of pride vanishing in an instant and replaced with an almost inscrutable stare. Inscrutable until he began to visibly drool, nodding eagerly without saying a word. Boss Inosuke outranked Oppai Boss in his internal hierarchy, so naturally it was a sign of good initiative by his subordinate to offer to prepare him more food. Kiyo's cooking had been wonderful and bountiful, but even on his least voracious days, he was a black hole that food disappeared into. With his body on the mend, he craved even more.

"Oppai Boss understands so well..." he said, voice trembling with pride.

Inosuke was a simple boy and simple things made him happy. His reasoning was likewise easy to understand and was surprisingly empowering. She never would have suspected or thought that his words would be so effective, but she was rather thankful for it in the end. So long as the entire notion of 'Oppai Boss' remained between them, she wouldn't have to put up a front and be embarrassed over it anymore either. Obviously she wasn't about to go topless everywhere to prove to anyone that she was a growing girl. But she appreciated his sentiment. It took a moment for Aoi to realize that he was indeed enthusiastic about getting to eat more food, picking up a nearby napkin to wipe at his drool. "Ah... I thought I did understand you pretty well, for the most part..." Aoi murmured at his odd joy. She wondered if she even ought to feel a little proud that she had made it to boss level on some aspect with him in his world.

Letting him wait and watch, Aoi made him what she had often observed him eating and reaching for most often when presented with a variety of foods and with other people. Shrimp and kobocha squash tempura were battered and fried to a golden crispy perfection in short order. A pot of rich genmai tea was also boiled and poured for the two to share. For dessert she got out red bean dorayaki that Kiyo had bought from the marketplace just the other day, happy to sneak and share some of them with him as a treat.

Inosuke was indeed a simple one with simple needs and wants, and food was often near the top of that short list. He remained seated at first as Aoi began to cook for him, but as the oil bubbled and crackled in the pan, the savory scent of frying tempura filling in the kitchen, he ended up hovering around the young woman, peering at her handiwork while continuing to drool a little. Every now and again he'd peer over her shoulder or lean around her side, watching her cooking from various angles. The breakfast that Kiyo had prepared was quite tasty, but Aoi was frying up some of his absolute favorites for him. Whenever she had to move to grab something, Inosuke made sure not to get in her way, continuing to hover about eagerly, though it took some manner of self-control to not just snatch up each piece of tempura as they were finished, allowing Aoi to finish this second meal so they could share it together.

When the meal finally came together, Inosuke hurriedly returned to his seat, sitting at attention while his nostrils flared excitedly. It all smelled so delicious, and once the tempura and dorayaki were laid before him, he clapped his hands together and loudly called out, "Itadakimasu!" before starting to wolf down the tempura. "Mmmmmmmmm~ delicious! Delicious!" he managed between shoveling more tempura into his mouth, at least partially succeeding in chewing with his mouth closed most of the time. The way he ate, it was almost like he hadn't finished a meal just recently, that tempura seeming to disappear into a second stomach. By the time he was finished though, his body had grown quite heavy. The weight of all that food was also making him drowsy, so as Aoi started to shepherd him back towards the infirmary, Inosuke didn't put up a fight.

By the time he had finished eating his second breakfast, or rather lunch, she had fed him so well that his belly was actually full and slightly rotund. Aoi insisted on seeing him back to the infirmary wing, and that they go slowly together with her hanging on to his arm. She didn't doubt that he'd resist and carry himself or pull ahead, but by the time they were back at the other end of the estate he felt a little bit heavier as the activity and food all caught up with him. The room and all the beds had been cleaned and reset ever since the other helpers had left, and Aoi turned down and helped Inosuke into his usual place before tucking him into it. She also let his hair down so that it'd be more comfortable as she fluffed his pillows to lay him back.

Surprisingly enough, Inosuke didn't simply charge ahead through the halls like Aoi may have expected. Whether it was due to his lingering injuries, his full belly, or overexerting himself by dashing about the estate earlier, he moved along at a steady pace, never once trying to pull away from Aoi's grasp on his arm. A pleasant, soothing warmth flowed from her hands and arm into his body, the softness of her skin causing the temperature of his body to rise. Every now and again, his arm brushed against the side of her breast the way she held onto him. Normally, such things were of no consequence to Inosuke, but he took greater notice of it now. He took notice of her far more than he did most others in fact. There was some air about her that made him feel... tingly and light. It was similar to the time he'd made a pinky promise with Shinobu, the former mistress of the Butterfly Estate, but it wasn't precisely the same either.

"Have a good nap, Inosuke. I'll see you when you wake up. And… thanks for supporting my oppai." She added, grinning before pressing her lips to his forehead in appreciation as she watched his eyes grow heavy.

Inosuke couldn't figure out what he was feeling, his large green eyes watching the young woman silently as she made his bed and tucked him into it. Every action she took was for his care and comfort, pampering and doting on him, and he was glad for it since that meant she lingered there longer. The tender touch of her lips to his forehead caused his face to redden considerably, but he did manage to stammer out, "T-thank you for... feeding Inosuke and taking good care of him." Even flushed as he was, the bed was so comfortable and the blankets so warm, so it was only a matter of time before he drifted off under her watchful gaze, falling into a deep sleep and snoring up a storm.


	3. Chapter 3

Most patients tended to be thankful and gracious, but for Inosuke to have become aware and of the same aptitude, it seemed to mean that much more. Over the course of the next couple weeks she was with him nearly every day, cooking and changing his bandages, keeping him on mild exercise and stretching. She practiced letters with him in an ongoing attempt to improve his handwriting and also started reading out loud to him so that he could see more words. Most of the content tended to be instruction manuals in pharmacy and first aid, but eventually Kiyo and Naho had shared some of their children's books for the readings and also helped read to him when they weren't contorting him for training or helping to push and stretch him out. He learned quickly, and soon they were borrowing books from the library to see what else they could get him to read in his spare time. 

As Inosuke started improving and healing significantly, there was a brief surge of activity on the estate when a demon hunter on a mission not only was eliminated in battle upon his success, but a cloud of poison from the dead demon nearly took out a faction of kakushi helpers and many civilians with it. They were able to distribute an antidote but the town was overrun with their own sick people, so the assistants of the demon slayer corps were mainly transported to be recuperating at the Butterfly Estate. Every bed was taken, along with much of the floor space, and all hands at the estate were full with tending to so many guests and making sure everyone was comfortable.

Inosuke was asked to help only when they were especially running behind on distributing supplies. Aoi was busy mixing antidotes and making sure patients were recovering. But she did still make sure that Inosuke was fully healed as well even when there were days she didn’t see or talk to him at all, eventually checking on his freshest scars and giving her approval that he would be fit to be back on the field if they had need of him. 

One of the last things she prescribed for Inosuke was a trip to the hot springs in the mountains behind the estate. Honestly, Aoi could have used the same treatment, being utterly exhausted and overworked from the surge in activity. But it wasn’t anything she hadn’t seen or done before and the worst was thankfully over.

…

The first couple weeks of his stay at the Butterfly Estate were rather pleasant even if Inosuke was confined to bed for much of it. The overly energetic patient continued to escape from his room and rampage about whenever it struck his fancy, but Aoi and the others managed to successfully corral him much more than on previous stays. Reading and writing had been of little interest to Inosuke for years, but now that Aoi had committed to teaching him, he showed an unusual amount of enthusiasm, spending hours each day working on his handwriting and reading stories with her. The medical manuals were slow work, the technical jargon and advanced kanji often causing him to stumble and struggle to follow along, but once the childrens' books were brought in to replace them, he became a much more vigorous reader. The simplistic tales of good and evil seemed to appeal to him a great deal, and he insisted on reading and rereading them ad nauseum.

However, those idyllic days weren't to last forever. The sudden influx of numerous weakened and injured kakushi and civilians turned the quiet estate into a bustling, overfull hospital in an instant. While she still made time for him, Inosuke saw far less of Aoi from that point on. It was only natural considering that he was very near making a full recovery while the others were in much worse condition, but the young man chafed at the lack of attention and the crowded halls. Without the distraction of Aoi or Naho and Kiyo to keep him in bed, he began wandering about much more, trying to find ways to help out on some occasions and just trying to boss around people on others. It was quite the sight for some patients to find the infamous Pillar of the Beast shouting at them to get healthier faster, commanding them to get up and move about so that their bodies didn't weaken, but it was even more remarkable whenever Aoi would run him off or scold him in plain sight. Still, Inosuke found ways to be helpful hauling supplies or moving mattresses. He couldn't be trusted with anything medical or housework, but his brute strength was still useful.

With the passing of each day, Inosuke silently watched as Aoi grew more and more fatigued, the complexion of her skin growing wan and bags showing beneath her eyes. No one was working harder than her, and even one as dense as Inosuke could tell that she was burning the candle at both ends, wearing herself out more and more. Her final message to him was a recommendation that he take a dip in the hot springs up the mountain before he departed from the estate, the letter delivered by Naho while Aoi busied herself mixing more antidotes and tinctures. Uncharacteristically, a plan began to form in his head. A rather simple, straightforward plan, but one nonetheless.

After eating a full meal at dinnertime, Inosuke took up position down the hall from the pharmaceuticals storehouse, seating himself so he had a clear view ahead and a straight, open path down the hallway. The people that passed him by tried to stay out of his way, not wanting to arouse the ire of the wildest of the Pillars, and so Inosuke remained there for another hour. The sun was beginning to set when he heard the sound of the door opening, and in an instant, he darted from his seated position, bursting forward at full speed. He had gauged the distance perfectly, the timing impeccable as he scooped up Aoi in his arms while continuing to dash down the corridor, leaping out an open window and rushing off towards the mountains. If she wasn't going to find the time to rest and take care of herself, then it was up to Boss Inosuke to do that for her... even if his way might give her a heart attack.

…

Every now and again, during that busy period and the rare lulls in between consciousness, Aoi found that she missed those slower days. It was always a pendulum, swinging between slowness bordering boredom and the extreme of fighting against life or death. Taking care of and focusing on Inosuke had been very pleasant and entertaining once he was well on the mend, even if it couldn't last forever. It was rare that she got so much one on one time with any one patient, much less one she had known for so long. His progress and intellectual development were also a point of pride, happy to see how much he liked children's books and stories when he was able to put his mind to it. Having him around when the worst of the poison cases began to roll in had also been helpful, even if she had to stop him from hounding the bed ridden ones. 

He had likely noticed how fatigued she was more than she was aware of her own limitations and body. The last of the worst patients were finally recovering and soon another chapter of the estate's larger tasks would come to a close so that they could recuperate and restock themselves. Aoi was making just a few more antidotes for inventory and any last-minute surprises, a few bites of Kiyo's delivered supper more than she had eaten the day before. She had been so distracted and focused on her tasks that it was a wonder she had managed to get in some instructions for Inosuke before he left at all. But she was glad that he was still around in some fashion, hopefully finding ways to train and entertain himself.

As she thought about the boar head boy, she hadn't realized that it might be due in part because he was haunting the hallway on the other side of her door for the past hour. And when she stepped out, she was briefly alarmed by the strange shadow his mask cast before realizing it was just Inosuke being himself as usual. 

"Oh, Inosuke, did you ea---Eeeeek!!" She barely began to greet him before he had run right into her and taken her with him. Straight out of the window. Her shrieking echoed briefly in the estate before all was quiet again, ending when his landing knocked the air from her lungs. It felt like she hadn't been outside in ages, or at least a week, the cold autumn air immediately rushing past her with his run and pulling at her pigtails. Her arms instinctively held tightly around his neck and head, the coarseness of the boar’s bristles rubbing against her neck and cheek. “What’s happening?! What’s wrong! Are we under attack??” She began to panic a bit, though the view of the estate disappearing through the foliage upon the bright moonlit night was as calm and collected as ever.

…

Ignoring her surprised screams, Inosuke charged ahead at full speed, rapidly bounding towards the mountain and then up the path. Each powerful plant of his feet into the ground caused a brief cloud of dust, grass, and gravel to fly in his wake, dissipating into the air even as they rocketed forward. When the trail veered into a series of switchbacks up the mountain, the boar-headed warrior simply launched himself upwards, flying through the trees and brush to land on the next level before repeating the same feat again and again. Normally, it took a good fifteen minutes to ascend to the hot spring on the mountainside, but with his remarkable speed and unconventional route, it was only a couple of minutes before Inosuke came to a skidding halt in the small clearing.

Whispy tendrils of steam rose from the natural spring, cloaking much of the area in a fine haze that kissed the surrounding stones, leaving everything moist. A faint burbling sounded from one end of the spring, hot waters rising up from the depths of the earth, but most of the pool was more placid. Though some areas surrounding the spring had been smoothed out to make it easier for people, the majority of the rock formations had been unaltered, multiple igneous minerals rising from the waters like small islands. The most obvious signs of humanity in this small spot of natural beauty was a cozy looking shack filled with towels, buckets, soap, and other bathing paraphernalia and a water pump a few meters away for those who needed a cool drink after their dip in the hot spring.

Inosuke still held Aoi in his arms, the inscrutable gaze of his boar's head fixed on the flustered, confused woman. He could see her clearly through the modified eyes even if she couldn't meet his gaze directly, and seeing this close under the pale moonlight, her skin seemed almost translucent. 

"What's wrong? Aoi is wrong! Aoi keeps helping people and telling Boss Inosuke to be healthy, but then she goes and she makes herself unhealthy!" he loudly proclaimed despite the fact that she was close enough that yelling wasn't warranted. Plopping her unceremoniously onto the ground, Inosuke thrust his arm in the direction of the hot spring, barking his orders to the caretaker, "Oppai Boss thinks she can order Boss Inosuke to go to hot spring?! Well, Boss Inosuke orders Oppai Boss to go into hot spring! My body is fine! I'm healthy! But you're not!"

…

Her cries did nothing to faze him, and his movements were so fast and sure that trying to struggle or push him away seemed more dangerous than simply holding on tight. She had always known that Inosuke was a powerful warrior and a very strong man, but she never truly appreciated how strong until those moments that she experienced it firsthand. The small girls had sat on the demon slayer’s backs once upon a time had helped them train in various ways since they were very young. But this was still different and he wasn't even really trying or exerting himself from what she could tell. The familiar path up the mountain to the semi-private hot spring flashed by in an instant. It was truly remarkable how quickly he had managed to get the both of them there. One moment she had just stepped into the hallway in the estate and now she was in another place altogether. 

The hot spring area was quiet and tranquil. Quite a contrast from the busyness and bustle of her prior fortnight. Even with the influx of visitors, the spring was kept in excellent condition and quite clean. She briefly looked over it before staring at the blue eye of the boar when Inosuke finally told her why he had brought her there. She was still trying to translate his intentions in her head when he dropped her, making her squeak with surprise. Grimacing, she rubbed her rear as she got herself on her feet somewhat unsteadily, still finding her bearings while she slowly realized that he was worried about her. 

Aoi sighed softly and tried to calm him down. She hadn't heard him call her that special new nickname for quite some time, keeping her request to not shout it out everywhere in mind while being conscious of their surroundings. But he clearly wasn't forgetting it anytime soon, if ever.

"It's fine, Inosuke, I'm all right. Just a little bit tired is all. Nothing I haven't done before, especially when people need me." Whether or not she intended to actually obey his command, they were there, the water looked particularly inviting, and she had sent that note to him to bathe there as well. She went to the small structure, gathering a few materials into a wooden basin with some towels for a set of two. 

"Tired is bad! You're not strong like Inosuke! Not in the same way!" he folded his arms across his broad chest, those bulging pectorals highlighted by the full moon overhead. Despite her dismissal of his concern, she nonetheless began to obey him, making Inosuke snort with pride, glad that he could help Aoi and care for her like she did for him. At least in his own unique, forceful way. When she returned, he was nodding in approval, like a parent pleased with his child.

“Um… you know that normally we’re supposed to bathe separately, right?” She checked once again as she returned, having already mentioned it. She tried not to make too big of a deal of it, given how that whole episode with becoming Oppai Boss had turned out. Besides, she had seen him naked plenty of times. Maybe he’d think nothing of it. It seemed silly to do nothing and wait outside of the water when it was clearly large enough for two and more. “I’ll go into the spring to rest… But you first. And don’t peek when I get in!” She hoped that she had made the right decision. Maybe she was getting too comfortable around him.

A more forceful nod indicated that he was indeed aware that under normal circumstances, Inosuke was only supposed to bathe with other men. Previous stays at the Butterfly Estate had hammered that into him, his complete lack of boundaries leading to multiple occasions where he had wandered into the hot spring during a time designated for the female staff and patients. But this was an exception! Since Aoi wasn't caring for herself, it was up to him to ensure that she rested, relaxed, and let the spring ease the tension in her body. She needed a full night of sleep too, but that would come more easily after a nice, long soak.

"Inosuke will not peek, but I'll have my eye on you to make sure you don't run away," he started firmly. While that seemed contradictory, it quickly became obvious what he meant. His hands moved to the sides of his boar head, suddenly twisting it around so it faced the opposite direction. Without any hesitation or modesty, he yanked down his uniform pants and the fur pelt wound about his waist, putting his nudity on display right in front of Aoi. He had grown plenty over the years, but even flaccid, it was clear that his manhood had grown considerably since he was younger, hanging long and low between his thighs, a tuft of black and blue-tinged hair sprouting just above. "Don't run, I'll catch you!" he said pointedly, thrusting his finger vaguely in her direction, pointing a little more past her shoulder than directly at her, and with his clothing stripped off and his piece said, Inosuke stomped off towards the steamy pool. As he walked away from her, the eyes of his boar head were pointed towards her, bobbing slightly with each step. 

She was afforded a good long look at his well-toned rear and the muscles running up his back, every inch of him seeming like it was hewn from stone. Strong both physically and in personality, he was an imposing figure. At least until he misjudged where the edge of the spring was, falling with a violent splash into the water and causing droplets to rain down on the surrounding stones. But even after that, his boar head floated up to the surface, still pointing towards Aoi while he clearly remained facing the opposite way.

…

She could tell that he was pleased that she was going along with his suggestions, even if she couldn't see his facial expressions. He was always fairly easy to read even based off of gestures and aura alone. It felt odd and at the same time somewhat refreshing that someone was actually fretting and worried about her. The girls at the Butterfly Estate all looked out for one another, but Aoi was now the main head mistress when it came to affairs of the estate and she couldn't afford to be anything but diligent and strong in her own way. If the situation in the manor hadn't been so much improved by then, Aoi also wouldn't have been able to linger with him at the hot springs. Between a good resolution after all their hard work, Inosuke's insistence, and her building exhaustion, it was a perfect night that he had picked to surprise her with. 

Despite knowing that he wore a mask, Aoi still felt a chill down her spine when his head made a 180, willing herself to relax as he immediately began to disrobe. Without any warning or preparation, she simply stood and stared, eyes naturally drawn to that full-sized manhood between his thighs and all the contours of his hardened body. Again, she had to remind herself that she had seen it all before. Except those times he was always unconscious and covered with a fair bit of grit and blood. It was clearly different now, looking at him as a man and not as a patient. With his abilities, she didn't know if he could feel where she was looking and how it affected her, but she did her best to keep her heartbeat from pounding out of her chest and willed her head to stay cool before she'd surely overheat in the springs.

Just as she thought that she couldn't do it after all, was clearly mistaken in her maturity, and ought to run back to the estate crossed her mind, she froze at his warning. He was going to chase her down and throw her in even if he had to do it in the nude. 

With one last look as he splashed into the water, and she swore he had actually fallen in, Aoi crept quietly back beside the shed after gathering and folding up his clothes so that she could undress there instead of out in the open. Their clothes were piled neatly together and another towel was wrapped around her torso, barely covering her rear and chest. Her hair was also pulled out from her pigtails to pile up onto her head. Her bare feet hardly made a sound as she carefully picked her way back to the edges of the damp rocks, trying to divide her attention between picking a safe way down. Those blue boar eyes felt like they were watching and moving with her as it floated above water. By the time she had managed to find a ledge and sit down upon it, the towel had loosened from the mild activity, nearly translucent as it remained draped over her stomach. Her breasts were certainly much more apparent and well developed than her modest clothing would have ever let on, the upper curves eventually slipping into the water. She slid slowly into the all-encompassing heat with a long and drawn out sigh that bordered on a moan and then a soft whimper as the soreness of her muscles made themselves clearly known. It was hard to admit that she certainly had been neglecting her health, but at least it had all turned out to be well worth it in the end.

..

The geothermal heat of the water suffused every iota of Inosuke’s body as well, melting away any tension in his muscles and filling him with a pure comfort that could only be experienced in a hot spring. Yet he wasn't fully relaxed, listening keenly in the darkness of his mask and focusing on Aoi's movements. She didn't have the gait of somebody attempting to flee nor was she sneaking back towards the path. Instead, she simply acted more slowly than he had, taking her time and methodically tending to their uniforms before she eventually began to make her way closer. Even without actually being able to see, the light patter of her feet upon the stone as she neared the spring caused Inosuke's heart to beat more rapidly, never having bathed with a woman. Even as abnormal as he was, the significance of this act was dawning on him as it was occurring. It would have been easier if she had simply leapt into the water, but she quietly searched for the proper spot of entry before carefully dipping herself into the spring.

Inosuke continued to face away from Aoi as she settled into the water, an almost sensual sound leaving her lips as the mineral-infused waters washed over her. It almost didn't matter that he had obscured his vision and was looking the opposite direction; his sense of touch was so developed that each ripple in the water screamed the proportions of her body, the liquid conveying so much more than air and ground could. Beneath the boar's head, his cheeks flushed red as the heat rose within them, and as he felt himself growing more excited, he shook his head side to side to clear his thoughts.

"Aoi still has lessons to learn about being Oppai Boss," he stated suddenly, his voice more muffled than usual as he spoke into the wrong end of his mask, "You creep and hide when you should be proud. You are boss of the mansion, so there's no need to seem meek." Smacking his chest, a gesture made more awkward to see considering his 'face' was pointed in the opposite direction, he continued his lecture, "Aoi is only here with Inosuke, and Inosuke isn't even looking. Be more bold and proud! Be the Oppai Boss!" Even in his weird manner, he continued to encourage her while also trying to distract himself, though talk of her oppai brought his senses into focus on the swell of her chest even more.

..

If she didn't know any better she might have suspected that Inosuke was overheating a bit with an imaginary flush of that boar's head expression. Or maybe his words and movements were just a bit more agitated than normal. It made sense, given that they were both naked together in the hot spring even as they tried not to talk about it or call attention to the fact directly. Talking about her oppai didn't make it any easier or less apparent either, but his point and lesson was appreciated even if she still felt a bit out of place. 

"I'm just relaxing, not trying to show off or anything..." Aoi tried to explain, though she did start to lean back and willfully try to let the hot water melt away any lingering nervousness. It got a little easier with each passing minute. "Hehe... Oppai Boss..." She couldn't help but to chuckle in quiet amusement to herself as the words caught up with her again. Glancing down, her hands squeezed experimentally at her chest before letting them go, the swells bouncing slowly in the water. "I wonder if I'm even a little bit bigger than the previous Love Pillar was..." Realizing that now she was starting to compare herself even without other women around, Aoi huffed and straightened, reaching for the basin of supplies to make them useful. 

"Want me to wash your back for you?" She offered, not certain it would help the awkwardness but knowing he could likely use a good scrub anyway. "If you're too hot in that mask then just say so...Um..I trust you."

…

Even though Aoi mildly protested against his suggestion, Inosuke was plainly aware that she was growing more relaxed, feeling the ripples of the water as she leaned back and sank deeper into the spring. Content with the fact that she was able to relax more now and finally ease some of the stress she had accumulated over those last busy days, he was quiet and satisfied, neither sharing a word for another minute or so. The brisk night wind whistled through the treetops, leaves fluttering and brushing back and forth while the branches swayed, the sounds of the forest joining with the soft bubbling of the natural spring, even the occasional call of a distant animal sounding. There was clearly some amount of activity and bustle down the hillside as well, though it was indistinct and far off, not detracting from that quiet moment they shared.

Inosuke twitched as he felt his companion start to squeeze at her own chest, her soft voice pondering just how large she was in comparison to the former Love Pillar. She was certainly comparable at the least, though Inosuke had enough tact to not provide that answer, knowing it would awkwardly reveal he could clearly tell her size and knew Mitsuri's well enough. "You have more than Inosuke, and to defeat the boss in one area is impressive enough," he offered instead, unsure if she even heard him while the sounds of wood scraping along rock sounded, the basin pulled into her grasp.

Her latest offering caused Inosuke's shoulders to immediately tense up, his body freezing for a moment as the thought of her washing him filled his head. He'd never been fully conscious when she'd washed him in the past, so that seemed a first for him, but at the same time, he couldn't stop smiling beneath the mask. "Boss Inosuke can wash his own back, but then Aoi would be mad. I'm not supposed to bend my arms wrong unless I have to," he said, working in a roundabout manner to arrive at the point, "So yes, wash my back so you don't get mad." It was growing quite hot within his mask, but his black and blue hair remained hidden from her sight, stubbornly keeping it on to help conceal his reactions.

..

She had heard him quietly trying to reassure her when she had mentioned Kanroji, even though she had mostly just been musing to herself. It was perhaps the most tactful answer she had heard him offer and allude to yet. But she knew that he was very smart already. Not needing to reply despite her smile, she was already starting to rub the soap within a wash towel as he conceded to her help, body swishing through the water as she got closer with his conclusion. 

"That's true. I would get pretty mad." She laughed a bit, glad that his back was facing her even though the boar's face stared directly at her. She could feel her face flushing with her blush in a heat that was beyond the hot spring temperature alone. A part of her wondered what they were even doing out there in a bath together when she began to rub the towel gently around his neck and shoulders. They weren't children anymore, and even if they had been family it would have been a bit of a stretch. 

She had ignored the idea that she could be attracted to him. He was violent and a brute, but everything he did and said was pure. Anyone would have admired his physique, and she had known him a long time so she did obviously care for him. Maybe it would have even been more accurate to say that she loved him. Along with the other demon slayers that had done so much for the Kocho family and mankind's survival. She had treated and thought of him like a child for so long that she realized it wasn't quite fair to take advantage of that naivety just to be close to him. Maybe a brother would be more accurate…? Washing him was quiet and intimate, just as sitting and listening to the spring and nature together had been. Maybe it wasn't really her place to this with him even if the last thing she wanted was to distance herself. 

"Sorry, Inosuke..." Aoi muttered, pouring warm water over his back to rinse the suds away and passing over the broadness of that surface one last time. "Next time I'll leave it to your mate to do all this for you." Surely he'd understand that term a bit more easily than any others.

…

The shape of Aoi's body grew even more clear to Inosuke's senses as she drew nearer, the ripples of the water conveying each and every movement, soft splashes echoing in his ears. For once, Inosuke sat stock still, planting his hands on his thighs, nary a word slipping from beneath the mask he wore. While she could easily take the position as him simply baring his back and shoulders more readily, the strong-willed warrior found himself hesitating, unsure if he could remain upright without holding himself up in that fashion. It was rare for him to be flustered to this degree, and as the wash towel began to caress over his broad shoulders and neck, an involuntary twitch shot through his muscles. 

Close as Aoi was, he could hear each faint breath that flowed from her lips, the feel of her slender fingers palpable through the towel as she ran them over his muscular physique. He had stripped naked and ran blind into the hot spring without a second thought, but with her body heat just behind his, neither of them wearing a stitch, Inosuke was wondering if he could hold himself together. Perhaps it was fortunate that he'd kept the boar head on and twisted it around, maintaining some layer of separation even as they engaged in a rather intimate moment together.

The air froze in his throat when she apologized, that soft voice tinged with sadness and perhaps even regret. The rush of water down his back occupied him in that space between her words, the suds washing away and leaving his skin far cleaner than it usually was. "Mate..." he repeated the word as if tasting it, letting it roll off of his tongue in that context. "Inosuke... Inosuke doesn't have a mate... so Aoi can keep doing this as much as she wants." Sinking lower into the water, the furry head of the boar the only part of him visible above the surface, he added in a soft voice that emerged as bubbles, "Aoi is the closest to a mate for Inosuke..."

…

Aoi couldn't tell if he was nervous, aroused, or agitated to have her touching and washing him. It was definitely a tension in his body which she was otherwise fairly familiar with. And it certainly didn't help to relax him for the purpose of a hot spring visit. Nevertheless, he was clean, and as the water cleared and cycled down through the mountain she tossed one end of her towel back over a shoulder to briefly wash and do the same for herself while staring back at his backwards head and snout. That boar's mask had been a source of familiarity and safety for him all his life. She wondered if her presence and the way things had always been for his visits were much the same. How long would it all possibly last? 

"Do you know what having a mate really means...?" Aoi finally ventured to check, having hoped that he might have picked up the nuances or had someone else explain things to him another time. Knowing she ought not to assume too much, she waited for his answer first. "How do boar families work?" Maybe that would be a good starting point. "Do they court? And mate for life?" The more she asked the more curious she was herself. 

While she asked, she settled to sit behind him, turning away so that their backs were touching. It didn't make things too much more or less awkward, but she liked and appreciated the closeness.

…

For the first time, Inosuke turned his head as if looking back at Aoi though the mask kept his vision obscured, the gesture unconscious and natural. "I know what having a mate means... sorta," he stated plainly, wavering only slightly at the end when he added that final word. While all the intricacies of courting, relationships, dating, marriage, and all that were still foreign to Inosuke, he definitely had a general, possibly simplistic, gist of the emotional significance and a basic understanding of the physical act itself. The whorls of water made it obvious that Aoi was turning around, but instead of retreating back to her previous spot near the shore, her smooth skin touched against him. Even sitting back to back like this made his heart pound more heavily, never having been this close or intimate with a woman before.

"Boars are different than people," he said, trying to steady himself by answering her questions, "Men come when it is the season and fight for the herd, and once they have mated, they leave again." His chest rose as he took a deep breath, "Women care for the young until they grow up. Protect them and keep them safe." The act of choosing his words was far more taxing than sword training or hunting demons, flexing muscles that he didn't often utilize to accomplish the act. Still, he carried on, "People make families and love. They make each other feel good." As he spoke, Inosuke recalled the distant sensation of his mother, the sweetness of Shinobu and her pinky promise, and those afternoons he and Aoi had spent together, nestled close by one another's side as she helped him read stories. He thought of Tanjiro and Zenitsu, of Kanao, Naho, Kiyo, and Sumi. "Inosuke likes family..." he spoke wistfully, his normally gruff voice smooth and deep as he reflected on those pleasant memories, "... and Inosuke likes Aoi."

With his words still lingering in the air, seemingly hovering amid the haze of the spring, Inosuke leaned back against Aoi's back, the snout of his boar mask resting on her shoulder and almost seeming to peer at her. "Do you want Inosuke to wash your back?" he asked, offering to return the favor she had done for him. After all, she had only done a quick wash of her own, "Inosuke will keep his head on."

…

He did seem to have an idea of the concepts even if it might have taken him a moment to work out the social graces that he more slowly caught on to. He was certainly thinking and turning those gears in his head. Touching skin to skin, and especially when Inosuke began to press back with more of his weight against her, she thought she could feel that powerful and steady thrumming of his heart. She pressed back, lifting her head to listen about boars. It sounded like a maternal tribe, with the mothers consisting of most of the family and life. The Kocho Estate was similar. Inosuke was quite fortunate to have had many strong and loving female figures in his life. It was more and more apparent how she had steadfastly become one of them, too. 

"I don't know where I would be if I hadn't been able to become a part of this family... I used to think I'd eventually leave and start my own. You might think you like me right now, but maybe you'll meet a powerful warrior that you'll like even more later. Someone you know you want to be your mate and make a new family with and love." After all her care for him as a patient, it was easy to confuse those feelings and actions with that of a partner. But a partner who could fight and keep up travel with him, help defend and protect him in the field, seemed to be more suitable in her mind. She already worried and wished she could do more every time he was injured. 

When he offered to wash her in turn, she reached up to pat the boar's cheek appreciatively, which was perhaps the side of his head. "Thanks, but... maybe you shouldn't. I've probably confused you enough already." Nuzzling the side of her cheek against the pig's snout, she started to move to get out and cool down, pausing at the edge of the rocks when she thought she heard some voices shouting in the distance that were not a part of the comfortable silence before.

…

As Aoi responded to him, Inosuke sank a little into the heated water, the boar's head staying perched upon her shoulder while his chin and mouth went beneath the surface. When he said he liked her, it was in a general, affectionate sense, but there was also truth in the thought that it was something more than just that. Inosuke struggled with more complex emotions, and having never been raised among humans until his teens, he didn't have the vocabulary to properly express himself. Still, he wanted to say something, because the way Aoi spoke was so sad. Like she was inadequate and beneath him. Like she couldn't recognize that she was an amazing person. Bubbles formed in the water as he grumbled and stewed, trying to piece together what he should say. It was so unusual for him to have to carefully select his words, but Inosuke recognized the gravity of their conversation. He wanted to make sure he said the right thing.

The pleasant touch of her smooth skin left his back, a well-timed breeze causing a shiver that only seemed to highlight that separation. Sinking deeper into the water, his mask remained floating at the surface while he now dropped so that his eyes were at water level, the bubbles continuing to rise from his lips as he snorted and strove to find what to say. Distracted as he was, he didn't notice the faint sounds of footsteps and voices working their way up the path..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic sexual content ahead for this chapter. Also just wanted to thank everyone for your kind comments and encouragement. We are so happy that you are enjoying the story! There is much more to come!

"Geez, I can't believe they're sending us out this late," one of the kakushi traveling up the mountain grumbled, a young man by the sound of his voice. His words rang out more clearly as he winded up the switchback trail, momentarily nearer to Aoi but further down the mountainside. "One girl disappears suddenly, and we all get sent out regardless of the hour to scour about for her," his gripes continued, slowly fading as the path proceeded further away, but at the rate it moved along, it would be less than a minute before they arrived at the shack and the spring. "If we find her, I bet it'll just be her making out with somebody."

"Tch, well aren't you flippant about somebody going missing," a female voice derisively responded, travelling alongside the man. "I mean, there was a brief scream, right? So who knows what happened." There was a brief pause where only the crunching sounds of footfalls on the fallen autumn leaves signaled their approach, but soon the girl spoke again, "Who's your bet if she's making out with somebody?"

"Tanjiro! I'll bet the Sun Pillar returned in secret, surprised her, and they ran off together for a spell. Those two have been close before, and he's the one all the girls want."

"Yeah, he's definitely an improvement on you," the female voice chuckled, a distant thud cutting off that laughter, "H-hey~ Oww... that wasn't nice." The voices started winding around a massive boulder below, growing their dimmest before their final ascent, but the woman could be faintly heard, "I'll bet it's Kanao~! Super cute butterfly girl make out party!"

Inosuke rose suddenly from the water, standing up with enough force that he knocked aside his boar's head mask, spinning and looking towards Aoi in that instant, his green eyes burning with energy as his entire body seemed to bristle with resolution. "A-aoi! Even if I find somebody that I like more, I'll always--!" his words cut off suddenly, water splashing as he fell back into the spring.

"Did you hear something?" the male voice said aloud, the footsteps stopping as if they were trying to discern the sound and follow its source. Cautiously, they proceeded further, soon cresting those final steps up towards the hot springs and scanning over the scene. It was dark enough that the folded clothing wasn't readily visible without more direct searching, but as they looked over the steamy spring, there was nary a soul to be seen.

…

Aoi had hoped against hope that her initial inkling had just been a fluke. An imaginative whisper of the wind or a random sound she had mistaken. Glancing back behind her shoulder it was like the head of the boar and Inosuke beneath had melted right into the spring. His initial lack of alarm had her doubt that she had actually heard anything, knowing how keen his abilities and senses were well beyond hers. He would have picked something up long before she did, or before anyone came to catch them both in the spring. He was also very distracted with their conversation. 

When it became certain and beyond doubt that they were indeed being happened upon, it was already too late to really do anything about it. The other people were close, hers and Inosuke’s clothes were further away, and Inosuke was still in the spring while Aoi was barely out of it. Despite how warm the soak in the spring had made her Aoi suddenly felt cold water trickle down the curve of her sensitive back with the chill air. What would people say if they found out that she and Inosuke had been bathing together? While she honestly didn't care what people might ultimately think of them, whether they ever were or weren't in a real relationship, it seemed premature to be so bold and her modesty wanted to do nothing more than hide and figure it out later.

Following that instinct, she had rounded on Inosuke as soon as he stood up to make his answer clear. But rather than let him speak and finish, she was sorry to cut him short, catching him around the neck and shoulders with an arm as she half dragged, half carried, half hauled him back into the spring and out from the edge to dive behind the nearest bush that had been leaning next to the water. 

"Doesn't look like there's anyone here." The woman answered to her search partner, who must have meant a bit more given her level of comfort with him. "Looks like a perfect chance to skinny dip!" 

Besides the kakushi woman being so flippantly good at hook up rumors, Aoi questioned just how seriously they were taking their search and rescue task with the interlude. But she was far more preoccupied with the new position she had put herself and Inosuke in after she had just tried to push him away a little bit for the sake of their friendship. His body was radiating heat while she was starting to feel colder, and he was more palpable than the cut of his musculature would have let on. Still, in comparison to her bosom being squished against his shoulder while she held her palm over his mouth, she was far softer and slender. The bush was tall enough for them to sit up and not much else, so she had curled up against him trying to be as small as possible while hiding her more important parts from view. 

"You can't be serious...Okay, I guess you are." The boy had sighed as the rustle of clothing was quick and carelessly left behind. An appreciative whistle sounded just before a small splash was heard with someone entering the spring. "Wearing these uniforms all day I forget how good you look without them on."

"Hehe, you too," The girl, who turned out to have long brown hair, giggled as she attentively watched the boy strip to join her. "Ahh, it feels so good to be out of bed and not feel like dying!" The boar's head bobbed in the water as it hid behind one of the rocks in the spring, peering in on the couple with the other hidden pair.

…

Halted mid-speech, Inosuke couldn't help but stare in shock as Aoi rushed headlong towards him, the ample oppai he had spoken of with her bouncing vigorously as she darted forward. He could have easily resisted her small frame colliding with him and dragging him towards the far shore, but he was so stunned by what was happening that he yielded to her efforts. Together, they crashed onto the smoother stone and through the brush, the noise quickly halting as they laid together, flesh pressed to flesh, her hand over his mouth.

It took a moment before he noticed the pair of kakushi searching about briefly near the entrance to the spring, hovering near the shack without seeming to notice the folded clothing tucked away there. "Mmfff," he grunted quietly against Aoi's hand in realization as to why she had tackled him out of the water, but even understanding why, it was hard to look past what he'd seen. And what he could feel too.

Heavy yet soft, the cushion of her bosom pressed against his shoulder and arm, squeezing over his steely biceps as she laid against him. Inosuke couldn't help but dart his eyes towards her, incapable of speaking with her hand cupped over his mouth, his gaze wide and confused, cheeks burning with heat. Their legs were tangled together from the spill, making movement awkward enough that they might be discovered, the position rather compromising and scandalous even if the pair hadn't done anything. Smooth skin rubbed against hard muscle, Aoi shivering in the chill night air and snuggling up even closer to cling to his warmth. His pale green eyes met her indigo gaze while he slid his arm around her shoulder, helping to draw her closer as the breeze continued blow over them both. Close as they were, Inosuke could even feel the damp downy hair of her nethers against his hip.

Already, Inosuke's thickness started to swell, the sensation of her body against his causing a natural reaction, and that grew even more pronounced as he watched the two kakushi openly strip together, admiring each other's bodies. Since they were seemingly alone, there was no shame visible as they stripped for one another, dipping into the spring together and touching one another freely.

"Kanao and Aoi, eh~?" the man seemed to hit back upon their earlier conversation, his smirk wide enough that the hidden voyeurs could make it out, "I didn't realize you were into girl-on-girl? That's actually pretty kinky, hehehe!" His arms enfolded around her, leaning his forehead against hers, "I suppose I'd be alright with you being stolen away from me by a cute girl..."

The female kakushi rose up on her toes, silencing her lover with a fiery kiss, soft moans floating up from their lips as they pressed in tighter. Amid the flurry of kisses and lurid tongue teasing, her hand slid down onto her man's length, grasping him and visibly stroking him where Aoi and Inosuke could see. "How could I get stolen away from you by a girl when they don't have this?" she giggled, caressing that cock, "I just think those two are real cute... not something for me specifically."

"Oh yeah? Addicted are you? I am pretty thick," he laughed, the sounds of his breaths growing more audible the more he was jerked off. For all his boasting, he couldn't measure up to Inosuke, the Beast Pillar's pillar having risen to full prominence, hard and huge just beneath Aoi's gaze.

Dipping down into the water, the female kakushi nuzzled against that dick, purring up to her lover, "Thick and very tasty." Soon, her hand fell away, replaced by her tongue and then her lips, visibly going down on the man. Neither were aware of Aoi or Inosuke's presence, and the man started to moan freely as he was given head.

…

Aoi felt as if she ought to be in more shock, not only naked and pressed up against an equally naked man, but also witnessing a pair of familiar strangers being freely intimate with one another as they enjoyed what they believed was a secluded and private moment in the hot springs behind her estate. Compared to herself and Inosuke's innocent touches and meek carefulness with one another, these two were bold, completely at ease, and eager. So much so, in fact, that their forwardness was both fascinating and horrifying all at once. It happened so fast that she wouldn't have been able to say anything even if she wanted to in order to stop them. 

As Inosuke grunted softly beneath her hand, Aoi managed to tear her eyes away for a moment to look at him, blushing scarlet at their sudden closeness. Even their faces were barely separated by little more than her palm. And the feeling of him against the length of her body was making her shiver in a way the cold weather could hardly compare to. His arm closing around her shoulders helped and felt better, though she had to bite back a small moan as her clinging closer ground the center of her now highly sensitive body against his hip. His own reactions were even more obvious as that manhood became all the more prominent against her leg, growing to a size beyond her imagination. And certainly putting the other boy that kakushi girl was fawning over to shame. 

As the sound of those moans began to float openly in the spring clearing, Aoi bristled and shifted her hand from Inosuke's mouth to his eyes. It was impossible to close his ears and he had already seen what was happening, and after their conversation he was clearly aware and old enough to know what was going on. Yet somehow it made her feel a little bit better to think she was shielding him.

"Mmm... did you get bigger? It's harder to deep throat now. Or maybe my throat is just numb from all that medicine I've been taking. Ick. I've been wanting your cum to help wash it down all this time." The woman's voice spoke up after a bit, both of her fists pumping that saliva slickened member. 

"I'll feed you as much cum as you want, Yurie," He answered her, fingers stroking through her hair affectionately despite how he guided her back onto his cock and encouraged her to try to swallow and take down more of him. It didn't take much longer before she seemed to drop and bury her face in his loins, a stuttered grunt wrenching from his throat and the bobbing of Yurie's throat marking how quickly she swallowed. 

Unable to watch any longer, Aoi buried her face and muffled her squeal of frustration in the crook of Inosuke's neck as her hand slipped away, thinking and hoping their uninvited guests would be done. "Sorry, sorry...!" She tried to whisper to Inosuke, apologizing for both the situation and their current state. Despite hoping they'd be gone soon, Yurie was climbing up and bending over the edge of the far side of the spring, putting herself fully on display for all of them before her boyfriend began to kiss up her thighs and make his way to the pinkness between them. Her squeal of delight when she felt his tongue snaking into her prompted Aoi to look back and realize they weren't finished yet at all. In fact it looked like they were getting into the swing of things. 

"Oh no.... they're going to go for it. All the way!" Aoi panicked through gritted teeth. Shifting on him rubbed her more purposely against his hardness, but it was just as hard to stay still and she was more wet than just the water had made her. Her palm smoothed down over Inosuke to cup and hold that length against her thigh, as if she might help cover him with her and keep him still instead. "How are we going to stop them??"

"Ooooo~ Hiro!! ♡♡" Yurie cried out enthusiastically, squirming against his face.

…

Transfixed by the sight before him, Inosuke's dark eyebrows rose as his eyes widened, taking in the sight of the young woman devouring the erect pole before her. He knew of sex and mating, but erotic behavior of this sort was beyond his ken. It seemed as if Yurie were seeking to consume that cock, but rather than bite down, she simply sucked as her head bobbed back and forth. It was almost like a piglet suckling at a mother's teat, but there was an obvious lewd nature that struck Inosuke despite his ignorance. Unconsciously, he found himself leaning forward, drawn in by this new sight until Aoi moved her hand over his eyes. That couldn't change the fact that he had already seen so much and could easily hear more, salacious words wafting through the air alongside so many moans. All of it made him more conscious of the woman at his side. Of Aoi.

She was pinned against him, that pleasing weight resting on his muscular frame, and it seemed that she couldn't pull herself away. Whether for his warmth or her inability to move without alerting the others, Aoi stayed there with him, even snuggling up closer as she tightened her grip on him. The more the kakushi continued their fellatio, the more Inosuke noticed a wetness running over the curve of his hip and down his thigh, droplets hot like geothermal spring water striking his skin and rolling downwards like tiny beads. The longer they clung together, the more that nectar ran along his skin, trickling steadily even as Aoi buried her face into his neck and let out a sound of vexation.

As her hands fell away from his eyes, Inosuke couldn't help but see the aftermath of the kakushi's foreplay, Yurie licking at her lips even as Hiro's cock visibly dripped some viscous fluid into the hot spring. Aoi's fevered, frustrated apologies tore his attention from the pair even as Yurie was beginning to clamber onto the edge of the rocks and present herself to her lover, a pose Inosuke grasped more naturally. 

"Aoi doesn't have to apologize," Inosuke whispered in that low, gruff voice, a rarity that his volume was so quiet, "Inosuke will protect." He didn't know what he was supposed to protect her from exactly, but he fully intended to do it regardless. Those kakushi seemed fully content to indulge in carnal delight rather than continue their search, so it seemed unlikely that Inosuke would have to drive them off any time soon.

The high, keening cry that flew from Yurie's lips caused Inosuke's vision to snap back to her, eyes widening once again as, instead of the male mounting her, he had buried his face into her loins. "A-Aoi..." he muttered quietly, his cheeks aflame as the lewdness once again bypassed his ignorance, "... I think... they don't know how to mate..." While she wondered aloud about what could be done to stop them, Inosuke found himself frozen in place as Aoi's hand held his turgid length to her thigh, pulsing more firmly now that her palm pressed against his thick shaft. His nostrils flared the more she squirmed against him, the wetness of her sex smearing onto his skin more even as he noticed the swelling of her pearl against him. He certainly could have stopped the pair, but his brain had gone into overdrive trying to process the lewd scene before him and the sensation of Aoi clinging so tight to him.

"You're even more wet than normal," Hiro commented aloud between snacking on his lover's snatch, his lips smacking as he tasted Yurie so eagerly, "I wonder if the medicine they gave you works like an aphrodisiac or something~." He seemed pleased with himself, but rather than waiting for an answer, he simply buried his face back into her posterior, licking feverishly at that dripping cunt. Inosuke watched as Hiro's hand rose up between her thighs, lighting upon some particular sweet spot that caused Yurie's voice to rise in a trilling gasp, her knees nearly buckling the more he rubbed there.

"Hmmpff... he really doesn't know... that's the wrong hole..." Inosuke muttered softly, confused and aroused at the same time as he witnessed the male kakushi drag his tongue further up, teasing at his lover's asshole while his fingers sank into her sex. Still, he couldn't help but wonder if he could make Aoi cry out like that. If touching her in those same spots, doing those things to her would bring her the pleasure it did to this other woman.

"Ooooooo~Aaaahnnn~~~! Hi-iiii-iro! I need it noo-oooow~!" Yurie yowled like a cat in heat, her hips swiveling enticingly. And Hiro readily obliged, rising up on his feet and guiding his member to her entrance. His length sawed over her slit a couple times before he found the proper angle, fitting every inch of his dick into her and causing her to yelp when his pelvis struck her rear.

…

If it weren't for all the noise that the other pair was making, between their moans and movements, the whispers of their hidden conversation would have been easy enough to notice for someone skilled enough to pay attention to it. As it was, Aoi was more worried that they'd be trapped there no matter how long it took. Inosuke might not have known how to react to it all beyond that instinctual level, but Aoi couldn't help but to tear her eyes from the scene to stare back at him when he did comment. It wasn't like he had to protect her from the lewdness or any real danger, but just his profession itself was touching. He really did seem keen on taking care of her. First with bringing her to the spring in the first place for rest and now with wanting to ease and reassure her when she was obviously flustered. 

Both of them couldn't help but to look back and stare with how well Yurie could make noise. The sight of Hiro making out with her lower lips was very clear. As clear as it was that Yurie loved the attention. Aoi could practically feel the heat from Inosuke's face as he puzzled on the sight while being affected by it. "I-I think they know how to mate...They're just taking their time preparing for mating. I-It’s part of showing… love. Most times." She answered him back, though she wasn't quite sure how much more to say or explain it. Maybe they really were just horny teens. While she had some idea about foreplay and enough resources and imagination to fill in the rest, the reality of it was a bit different. And she had never quite imagined putting one's mouth to that rear hole or how much it could seem to affect someone. 

Aoi vaguely realized that she had directly touched and covered Inosuke, whether by her own instinct or indirectly mimicking the scene. She was slower to realize how it had immobilized the warrior just to hold him still against her.

As he continued to remark on their ineffective mating ritual, Aoi had begun to unconsciously shift and stroke her fingers over his length as she dug her clit more firmly against the bone of his hip. Watching Hiro sinking his fingers into the moaning girl and tonguing her anus had quite an effect on her, unable to tear her own curiosity away. When Yurie’s begging finally resulted in getting that cock stuffed into her cunt in one swift stroke, Aoi bit her bottom lip to suppress a sound of her own, shivering against Inosuke and huffing against his neck as she realized how easy it was to stare and want to watch more. How much of a perverted voyeur she was becoming. 

“W-We should go…” She tried to reorient herself and sit up a bit, pulling her hand away and bracing her palms against his shoulders. Telltale clapping of Hiro beginning to thrust clapped against the flesh of Yurie’s rear as she huffed and moaned. Cold air rushing in between Aoi’s body and Inosuke made her whimper softly and want to cower against him, the hard pertness of her pink nipples poking against Inosuke’s broad chest. “Maybe we can throw something to the other side and make some noise to distract them?”

…

"Ooooooh..." Inosuke had responded to Aoi's flustered explanation, nodding slightly as he was educated on foreplay. Between her explanation and the vivid demonstration over in the hot spring, the information managed to penetrate his thick skull and lodge itself in his brain. "I see... so tongue and touch make it all wet," he said as his mind put everything together, receiving far more sexual education tonight than he had over the course of his years. All this new information prompted him to glance at Aoi, eyes running over her naked body as he imagined that the pair in the hot spring weren't some random kakushi but her and him instead. That he was the one making her gasp and moan in such a lurid voice.

His cock throbbed as those thoughts crossed his mind, that unconscious reaction seeming to stir something more primal in Aoi as well, that small hand starting to slowly stroke at his length. Any further comments from Inosuke froze in his throat, biting down on his lower lip to stifle the hum of pleasure that rose from his chest. No wonder this Hiro had been so vocal when his lover began stroking his dick. His hips rocked involuntarily, seeking more movement, more of Aoi, and his teeth his lips tightly sealed, low grunts only occasionally sounding and drowned out by the exuberant love-making happening nearby.

The wetness against his hip only seemed to increase as Aoi shifted her body, not seeming to find a position of comfort as she nestled beside him. As chilly as the night was, it felt good to have her rubbing against him, that smooth friction generating a little more heat, but she seemed even hotter between her thighs, those juices trickling much more as that stiff nub between her thighs rubbed more firmly against his hip. Inosuke trembled as he listened to her ragged breathing and felt her heart beating out of her chest. She too had to bite at her bottom lip to keep the whimpers she was making stifled, but Inosuke was close enough to hear every small sound, feel every shiver in her soft, slender form. The more she rubbed against his hip, the more it dawned on him that Yurie had cried out the loudest earlier when her lover had touched between her thighs, that pearl rolling against his skin no doubt providing quite the stimulation. 

"Hnnngg... you're so tight, but I slide in so easily!" Hiro announced with an amused lilt, rocking his hips as he kept his length buried inside his lover, "Maybe you just love having sex at the hot spring? Or is it just doing it outside that's gotten you so randy?" Regardless of her answer, the kakushi grasped at Yurie's hips, guiding the movement of her body as he began to repetitively thrust into her pussy, the light clapping sound of his hips hitting her rear filling the air along with the splashing of the water around his legs.

Shaking her hips lustfully even as Hiro took control and started to firmly take her cunt, Yurie gasped and trilled, requiring a few seconds to even collect her thoughts as his cock filled her up, "Oooh~! I-i..nnnnmmm... I guess w-we'll just-Aahh! Nnnnn~ooooooh... have to... try both... experi-IMENT! Nnggggg..." As if to help confirm Inosuke's assumption, one of Yurie's hands left the rocks on the shore to reach back between her own legs, the brunette throwing back her hair as she touched herself while receiving Hiro's cock.

Inosuke stopped watching when he felt Aoi start to pull away from his body, the chill air of night making it immediately obvious as his skin screamed for her warmth by dotting up with goosebumps, but it seemed she couldn't stand the cold either. His heart beat swiftly in his chest as he felt her press against his side again so quickly, the cushion of her breasts feeling all the more pronounced as she seemed to lean even harder against him. Her hand had fallen away from his manhood, but it still stood tall and proud, throbbing in the air and against her thigh even more than before.

With everything going on, Inosuke couldn't help but stare at Aoi's lips. She was speaking, but the words were indistinct in his mind, going in one ear and out the other. His pale green gaze was transfixed by their movement, the soft pink color, and the flash of her wet tongue darting about as she spoke. Rather than give an answer or response to what she said, he stared daggers into her eyes, moving forward slowly. The hand that had rested on her shoulder pressed to the back of her head, and in an instant, Inosuke was kissing her. His lips were awkwardly placed as unfamiliar he was with the act, but even still it sent a surge of energy through his muscular form. It only lasted for a moment, but his eyes lingered on hers for several seconds afterwards, the sounds of sex a distant distraction.

"S-sorry..." he muttered finally, realizing he had overstepped his bounds and gotten carried away by the lewd display and such intimate contact with Aoi. His free hand began to fumble about on the ground, searching for anything that could be thrown. Grasping about, he managed to dislodge a small rock from the dirt nearby, clenching it in his fist and reaching back to throw.

Hiro convulsed and threw his head back as he suddenly came inside Yurie, his body twitching even as it was clear that he hadn't pulled out. "That was fast," Yurie moaned, still teasing her clitoris, "I'm not quite there yet... keep going!" Before they had an opportunity to go any further or say another word, a sharp crack sounded as a rock struck one of the trees nearby, jolting them out of the sexual state in an instant.

"Oh shit! Ohshitohshit!" Hiro exclaimed before Yurie clamped her hand over his mouth, the naked pair quickly fleeing from the hot spring. Their discarded clothing was hastily gathered up even as they ran naked down the path, not wanting to be discovered. 

Once again, Inosuke and Aoi were alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite the louder sounds that floated over the springs and forest from the very vocal couple, the subdued and stifled noises that came from Inosuke were so close to Aoi that they were impossible to ignore. Whether he was just as affected as she was by the scene, or whether it was all amplified as she couldn't help but to touch and press on him, the two voyeurs weren't restraining themselves as discreetly and subtlety as they were also enjoying the scene. Aoi was a bit more guiltily than her counterpart since she had more of a sense of how improper she was being. It took most of her self-control to even break away, much less separate from Inosuke. 

With how raptly she stared at the scene as she stimulated herself on him, she hadn't noticed how he stared at her face and lips. By the time she realized how much closer he had drifted, his lips were surprisingly soft yet firm like the rest of him as they pressed against her mouth. She blinked across the small space, only his dark, long lashes in her field of view. Her heart skipped a few beats and even the rapid love making beyond fell away and failed to distract from that moment. It was over before she remembered to breathe and the pair stared at one another for several long seconds while Inosuke found something to say. His stuttering and that brief meekness were.... so cute!! She didn't want him to apologize but she fumbled for any words at all. 

As the girl stared and blushed prettily at her friend, who had unexpectedly become much more than she realized, she caught sight of the rock he tossed in the corner of her eye and startled almost just as much as the others at the very loud and productive crack the stone produced. In an instant the intrusive pair fled in a panic, leaving the clearing as quiet and intimate as ever. 

"T-Thank you..." Aoi began, though whether it was gratitude for the kiss or getting the kakashi to flee were both applicable. "Let's warm up a little before we go back. Hopefully no one else is looking for me up here." This time getting up was slightly more bearable than before with being able to slip back into the spring beside them immediately. Not quite willing to distance herself so soon though, her hand held his loosely as she drew them back into the water and to crouch beside one of the larger boulders. 

"Um...I hope you have a better idea of how humans..ah..." It wasn't exactly courting, and they weren't just mating for the sake of reproduction. Despite trying to be informative and professional she was starting to blush again, reaching for his boar mask caught at the nearby rock to pick up and fumble with. It really did make for a nice safety and distraction. But her lips tingled and burned with the sensation of his kiss still lingering. It took up so much of her attention and the forefront of her mind that she finally blurted out. "Inosuke...Why did you kiss me?"  
…

A short derisive snort left Inosuke's nostrils as he watched the naked pair dashing off as fast as their feet could carry them, clutching their clothing to their chests as they hurried back down the mountain. They were so scared of a simple rock striking a tree that they didn't even look back while fleeing to see what it might have been. Truly, a number of the lower ranks lacked real spirit or courage. But then again, Inosuke was hiding in the brush with Aoi, both of them just as naked.

As his gaze turned back towards the woman clinging to his side, Inosuke was surprised to see her staring straight at him still, those limpid indigo irises shining under the dim light of the moon. Aoi's cheeks were flushed, her lower lip trembling for a time after that kiss, but soon, she found words to speak to him. Not knowing what to say in that moment, he simply deferred to a grunt of acknowledgement, nodding his head even as he felt his cheeks heating up as well. They were alone together again, sharing the silence of the night together even as Inosuke could feel his chest swell with pride. Having driven off the kakushi, he had succeeded in protecting Aoi from them and the inevitable rumors they would have spread. All without having even drawn a blade or shown himself.

Another grunt of agreement answered her suggestion, the warmth of her body leaving his side an unpleasant reality now that they were no longer in danger of being discovered, but as Aoi moved back to the hot spring's edge, her hand didn't leave his. Her grip was light, those slender fingers barely wrapping around his palm, but Inosuke followed after with no hesitation, letting her pull him back into the water's embrace. Once again, that incredible heat washed over him, but it felt somewhat less than the warmth that had radiated from Aoi only moments before. 

His erection hadn't diminished since the flight of the kakushi lovers, bobbing with each step he took back into the spring, and even after he settled into the pool, it persisted. It hadn't helped that his eyes had fallen onto the curve of Aoi's posterior while they walked, able to drink in the sight of her supple rear. He could even make out the glistening of liquid running down her thigh, the very same still burning on his hip as a memory of their closeness. Back in the waters, he didn't avert his eyes from her, having already seen and felt so much, the pale light of the moon only illuminating so much more now that they were out of the brush.

For an instant, it seemed she had become his instructor again, but that facade faltered almost immediately. Her cheeks were tinged scarlet as she sought about for something else to look at, landing upon his discarded boar's head. Inosuke, however, couldn't look away, watching her every move as she plucked up the mask and began to fiddle with it, rolling it about in her hands. When her eyes finally returned to his, they shone with a fervent light, the question that left her lips obviously having forced out all other thoughts in her head. No, it had been his action that had done that, planting that question deep into her head to stew until they were once again alone.

It was Insouke's turn to flush a deeper shade of red, so many thoughts racing through his head all at once. It was as if thousands of himself all shouted answers at once, so many things cluttering up his normally simple mind. Closing his eyes, his brow furrowed as he sought for the right answer, charging through the cacophany of thoughts before emerging with the most honest, straightforward one.

"Because I wanted to," he stated as his eyes opened once again, meeting her gaze head on. Reaching forward, he took her hand in his once again, enveloping it in his grasp and squeezing tenderly. "Aoi was shaking, and Inosuke wanted to protect... but all Inosuke could do was kiss... and Inosuke wanted to do that very much." Still blushing, he finally averted his gaze, feeling more pressure in that moment than in hundreds of fights, finding even his indomitable courage being tested.

…

As she waited and kept her gaze on the boar's head, shifting the familiar piece that she had taken care of over the years back and forth, Aoi wasn't as concerned with hiding or covering herself as much anymore while they faced one another. Most of her was submerged, with just the upper curves of her breasts above the water. Even with the bubbling of the spring and its constant rippling, the rest of their bodies were still visible in the moon through the water if one were to look. It just seemed pointless to cover up now that they had been pressed directly together for so long. It had made her a little more comfortable with her body around him, though questions still remained. 

As Inosuke tried to think of and articulate his answer, she managed to steal a few glances up at him. The struggle alone was a bit endearing. He had obviously never been in the situation before. Knowing that she was also his first kiss was rather heartening. It had happened in a way that she would have never imagined or expected. But she didn't dislike that he had kissed her. On the contrary, she liked it more than she could have imagined or expected. 

When he finally answered her with a more direct and instinctive reply, Aoi had to stifle her giggle so that she didn't make more new emotions and confusion rush through him at that important moment. He was blushing just as much, which gave her a bit more courage in herself to confront and face him. 

"I don't mind..." She finally admitted, smiling as she shifted forward a bit to peer up at his face. "I was just surprised.. Usually people only kiss when they like each other." The snout of the boar poked against his stomach, his mask being offered back to him. "Um... are you going to be all right going back to the estate like that?" She checked, glancing briefly at his erection. From what she understood and heard, it could be quite sensitive and painful. "M-maybe we should take care of it. So that it doesn't become a problem later?"

…

That slight, amused giggle that briefly slipped from her lips cut through the tension like a knife, and soon both Inosuke and Aoi were smiling at one another. His smile grew even wider as Aoi moved closer towards him, his gaze holding on hers as she looked up at him. She was always beautiful, but bathed in the moonlight, her pale skin took on an ethereal quality, the indigo of her eyes shining more than usual. His breath caught in his throat as she swam right up to him, only inhaling once she pressed the nose of the boar mask to his abdomen.

"Inosuke likes Aoi..." he responded, his voice far softer than normal, speaking as if anything louder would shatter this serene moment. Taking the boar head from her, he set it to rest on the boulder, the water dripping off its fur creating small ripples in the surface, but when he returned his eyes to her, she was glancing down towards the surging rod beneath the water. With the slightest shift, the very peak of his manhood poked above the surface, bobbing there under her watchful gaze.

"It... it is very hard..." Inosuke said matter-of-factly, never really having had to deal with a full erection like this before. He wasn't one to lust after women like Zenitsu, and therefore, he was unfamiliar with self-stimulation and such. "Inosuke can still move, but the stiffness is a lot," he spoke while trying to assess just how much it impeded his movement, rocking his hips and causing it to swirl the water about. His eyes met hers once again as he asked, "How do we take care of it? Like the other two?"

…

As much as Aoi might have tried to convince herself that she had heard him incorrectly, or that the way he professed to like her was merely as a friend and family, the distinction was deeper. Even their being nude together and the experience they had undergone didn't seem to fully influence his words, though she had been more inclined to believe that it might have. It wasn't as if his emotions could be so easily swayed and insincere no matter how much they had witnessed. He was too simple for that. His tone and quietness alone meant he was thoughtful and very unlike his usual brash impulses. Actually, compared to Zenitsu, Inosuke was far more considerate and polite. She doubted the Lightening Pillar would have lasted a minute with a naked girl. And she certainly didn't enjoy cooking, cleaning, and nursing him like she did for the boar child.

While they deliberated over what to do about his arousal, that purity and inexperience came through again in full force. Aoi was honestly a bit surprised that he had never come across the conversation or picked up the cues from being around his other male friends. Then again he was always so focused on fighting and competing to be the strongest that there weren't many opportunities for other topics. There also wasn't much opportunity for other women to be as close to him to teach him the same. In that respect, Aoi was glad that she was the one to help and treat him well.

While he shifted his hips and moved experimentally, it became easier to look at one another and more comfortable to speak and interact. Despite the persistent blushing. She held his gaze and glanced away briefly only to consider the other options before nodding.

"Yes, similar... You'd be able to get relief on your own, but since this is partially my fault too, I'll help you. It's okay if I touch you there? Maybe you should sit down." She rambled a bit as she turned to find a more comfortable spot to sit for him, her hand gravitating back to holding his.

…

This was a night of new experiences for Inosuke, from bathing with a beautiful woman to witnessing foreplay and sexual intercourse, and now it seemed that another challenge awaited him. Involuntarily, his breathing grew more rapid, the blood pumping more vigorously through his veins, and that tall, proud swell of his erection throbbed in anticipation as if it knew more about what was to happen than he did. Encountering all that had been confusing, but Inosuke felt at ease knowing that he was experiencing it alongside Aoi, and now it seemed that some of the barriers that separated them had come down, bringing them even closer together. Even as dense as he was, Inosuke couldn't miss the fact that Aoi kept touching him more and more, taking his hand and starting to lead him over towards a more comfortable seat.

Another snort sounded as his nostrils flared, responding to Aoi's offer to assist him with his hardness, recognizing that this was a step even further than they had gotten thus far. Inevitably, his mind drifted back to the sight of Yurie on her knees sucking on her lover's member, that thick length of his twitching as he imagined Aoi doing the same to him. "Y-you can touch me there... Inosuke trusts Aoi..." he said, his chest heaving as his heart raced. He knew well that Aoi would take care of him like she always did. He could rely on her entirely.

Once they'd found a relatively flat sheet of rock for him to sit on, Inosuke plopped down upon it, his massive manhood bobbing in the air. Even in the cold air, it throbbed and pulsed with a lurid heat, barely even fazed by the gentle breeze that passed through the trees. An audible gulp sounded from his lips now that he was fully revealed to Aoi, the young woman able to stare directly and openly at his meaty pillar, an equally large pair of testicles hanging underneath and dripping with water.

…

Having his permission helped to solidify her resolve, even if he likely wouldn't have pushed her away even if she hadn't asked. She was glad that he did trust her. She felt the same way for him, knowing that his determination to help, protect, and defend her had always been present. And no matter how much of a lecher Zenitsu was, all the rest of his friends would have done the same to keep them safe. 

As Inosuke sat up on the edge of the spring, Aoi stayed in the water. Maybe due in part to the height discrepancy in which they were situated at, he looked even bigger as he loomed in front of her face. Aoi swallowed the dryness in her throat almost at the same time as his gulp sounded. It even seemed as though she didn't know where to start. His size alone was intimidating, that testament to his manhood almost unreal even as she stared over him and all his colors, a fleshy purple and red more concentrated towards the top before blending into the deeper flesh tones and dusky rose brown of his sac. His veins glistened and pulsated with the light, the contours of him as defined and bold as his physique. And above it all was that curious expression upon the prettiest face and the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen looking over her.

Over the years the roundness of his cheeks and the softer, feminine contours had become more angled with his jawline. But even with more masculine features he was the most handsome man she had ever met or cared for. It was the main reason why she was surprised no other women had managed to pursue and seduce him yet. 

"Just tell me if I hurt you, or if you're uncomfortable, and I'll stop," Aoi made sure to let him know as she set her hands over his thighs, spreading them apart just a little bit more to make room for her between them. As she reached up to lay her palm against the underside of his shaft, she stroked and pet him against his stomach, eventually wrapping her fingers to feel that thickness and the heft of his weight. The water helped her fist to slowly glide over his length, but she was still careful not to tug too hard or fast. The other hand cupped her palm up against his hanging sac, pressing up and squeezing gently. “I-Is this okay?” She watched his expression to help pick up any cues, marveling at her small her hands felt around him and trying to keep them steady.

…

Inosuke's thighs parted wider as Aoi slid between his legs, unable to tear his eyes away from her as she examined his swollen member up close. It felt strangely exhilarating to have her inspect his cock so closely, each small breath she took teasing over his steely rod and making him twitch. His toes curled in the water while his fingers clenched on the edge of his stony seat, that incredible sense of touch making each warm exhale from her lips send shivers up his spine. The way things were, she could have simply sat there and blew air over his dick until he found satisfaction, but Aoi wasn't content with just that.

A single short nod signaled he had heard her clearly, watching with great interest as her hand left his thigh and pressed against the underside of his shaft, a light gasp leaving his lips at even that bit of contact. With no distractions, Inosuke felt every ounce of pressure that Aoi put on his manhood, that length pressed back against the muscles of his abdomen as she started to pet and rub his underside, the sensations more powerful than they had been when she'd touched his cock previously. As her fingers wrapped around his shaft to start stroking him more fully, his hips shifted unconsciously, rocking more into her grasp, practically presenting his heavy sac to her hand as it rose up to cradle them.

"Aoi..." he groaned, his voice straining and raising in pitch the more she tended to him, his neck craning as his head fell back to the rock wall behind him, "... so good!" The more she stroked him, the louder he moaned out, gradually being overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through his every nerve fiber. Indomitable and fearless, the Beast Pillar Inosuke Hashibira was being transformed into a quivering, moaning mess. "Ahhhnnn... oooaaaahhh...nnnggg... don't... don't stop..." his deep voice pleaded, his eyelids opening as he looked down upon her once more, watching as she stroked his length tenderly and massaged his testicles. "Don't stop... Aoi!"

…

Inosuke's reactions at even the slightest shift and pressure were amplified tenfold as he became quite audible. Reacting to her touch in body, sound, and breath, Aoi had to make the distinction that his reactions were positive and not alarmed or even remotely upset. Compared to the kakushi from before, it even sounded like Aoi was even more adept and skilled at handling a cock in her hands despite that hardly being the case. Despite the new effort though, she was diligent and persistent. And highly motivated and encouraged by his sounds and words which were practically pleading for more. 

"O-okay! I won't," she reassured him, the deep bass of his voice feeling as if it were reverberating in her chest. That sound trickled down and made the deepest pit of her belly burn to hear him moan so enthusiastically. She had been so wet with arousal that going into the spring so that it could be washed away had been a relief. Now, even though she was choosing to linger in the water, she could still feel how much more wet she was between her thighs even as she was determined to ignore and do nothing about it while focusing only on him.

Drawing some idea and inspiration based on what they had witnessed, her hands eventually transitioned to grasp him and cover more of his length in both of her fists. Even stacking up failed to completely cover him to the tip. After a few pumps she wet her hands again, allowing the liquid to lubricate a few more passes with the hot mineral water. When her fists separated it was to roll one palm over his smooth, contoured head, her fingers beginning to trace the edges and rub against the depression in the center as Aoi began to study him more closely and learn his cock. She hadn't seen many outside of the patients when they needed to be changed. Just textbooks and scrolls, all having to do with medicine. But she could already innately tell that his maleness was a powerful and more prominent specimen of beauty than most. Just like the rest of him.

“More..?” She wondered out loud, trying different ways to grip and varying pressures to hold him with. All of his reactions were favorable. “What feels better?” It was in her nature to want to do an excellent job, and she was happy to please him for such spirited reactions.

…

Low growls emanated from Inosuke's throat the more Aoi's hand kept working over his shaft, the thick slab of his cock throbbing in her grasp even as she stroked him steadily. The silky pads of her slender fingers felt like a dream as they dragged over his steely length, heat radiating from the center of his cock with each pulse of his heartbeat. Nothing had ever felt quite like this. Inosuke could feel his muscles tensing erratically, responding reflexively with each pump of that small hand over his shaft. Even more heat bled from his heavy testicles onto the smooth palm supporting them, that tender massage making him huff even more heavily.

Despite the fact that most of his body was exposed to the air, cold was the furthest thing from Inosuke's mind, the heat from his center spreading throughout his muscular form, every inch of him reacting to Aoi's technique. Training in the medical arts had gifted the young woman with remarkable hands, her nimble fingers moving with grace as she stroked him more and more, and Inosuke readily let her know she had his approval with the lustful sounds emerging from his mouth.

He was beginning to think nothing could feel any better when Aoi clasped her other hand around his shaft, joining the first and working them both over his tumescent rod, earning a fresh series of moans as his back arched, nearly driving the crown of his cock against her chin. Inosuke could hardly believe just how large he had grown, the swollen head pulsating in the open air even as both her fists curled around his thickness, pausing in their endeavor only to be wetted once again, that extra bit of heat and moisture allowing her to work his cock more fluidly. The longer she went, the more she explored his cock, and he could feel her tracing every inch, fingers dragging over his veins and ridges, her palm smoothing over his tip and teasing into the divot. Without his realizing, precum was already beginning to leak from that small slit, but he became aware as her hand began to smear that translucent fluid over his skin. The more she did, the more lubricated he became, her hand gliding easily over his turgid flesh.

"It all fee-nngg~mmmm... feels so good!" he managed to growl out through his gritted teeth, feeling a ball of tension building up within him, muscles contracting involuntarily. Inosuke felt as if he were hanging at the precipice, holding on desperately as he savored Aoi's tender techniques, unsure of what might happen if he relax and let go. He tried to answer, but his lips simply flapped wordlessly, unintelligible groans of delight leaking out instead. But his body spoke volumes, the pressure overwhelming his inexperienced resistance as she teased at the depression at his peak and the spot just beneath it simultaneously, the dam rupturing in that instant. With a loud, animalistic howl, Inosuke slammed his eyes shut as his cock became a geyser, spewing thick ropes of his seed at a great velocity. Shot after shot struck Aoi in the face, streaking over her features and splashing into her hair, the mighty Beast Pillar letting loose his entire load for her.

Several seconds passed before the haze cleared from Inosuke's head, his eyelids slowly opening as if from a dream, but as he looked down to Aoi, he quickly realized that he was and had been very much awake. "A-aoi!? Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Is it okay?!" he asked in a panicked voice, the worry clear as he checked on her well-being. He didn't know precisely what all that sticky cream was, and he was even more baffled by how he had been able to eject that much all over her. Even still, that thick erection stood at full height, throbbing even more intensely in Aoi's grasp as the last remnants of his load leaked onto her hand.

…

He moaned, growled, and tensed no matter where she touched him and how she did so in all her exploration. It was as if everything and anything felt good to him. Even as she sought more feedback from his sounds, he did his best to form words and answer her through those throes of sensation. At times she was even afraid of overstimulating him, if there were such a thing. A small shift seemed to make him feel her anew all over again each time she changed her grasp. That apex and head was extra sensitive. The more she worked and the more he leaked, the easier and swifter those strokes became. His unfettered excitement and pleasure excited her in turn, her heart fluttering with his sounds. 

She didn't get to dig and rub at those tender spots upon his crown for very long. Without warning, he suddenly sprayed directly from that central point into her face as she gazed intently down at him. With her thumb partially pinned against this tip, she had diffused the stream from directly getting into her eyes as she was staring, though plenty still lathered and clung to her lashes. The small gasp of surprise opened her mouth, catching a good taste of that spray inadvertently while her hand continued to point him straight at her, followed by instinctively swallowing. His flavor was musky and yet sweet, her tongue flicking to the drops clinging to her lips. 

Semen clung to her eyes, dripping from her face and bangs as she opened one eye to him in the aftermath. His hazy vision quickly sobered into his worried questions as he straightened at the sight of her covered in his cum. She couldn't imagine how she must have looked to worry him so, but the surprise facial wasn't hurtful or even unpleasant. Especially not when he fretted so much in comparison.

"I'm fine, don't worry! I think that was supposed to happen," She assured him. She wiped one side of her face to clear her eye before doing the same for the other. "I should have been more careful. I didn't realize it was so powerful..." She soon noticed that, despite the spurt, his state of being didn’t seem to be affected at all. “It feels like you’re even bigger..?! I can even feel your heart beat here…” She marveled with some confusion and surprise, her hand pausing to hold him still. “Maybe I did something wrong. Do you want to try stroking yourself?”

…

Inosuke still seemed apprehensive despite Aoi's insistence that she was fine, but as she wiped away that thick semen from her eyes without any further issue, he finally let out a sigh of relief. It was then that the young man noticed his body tingled pleasantly in the aftermath of his release, that knot of tension that had built up in his loins having unwound entirely, leaving him feeling quite good. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders; his entire body felt lighter. Though he couldn't help but be curious about that white cream that covered Aoi's face.

Reaching forward tentatively, his fingers wiped away a few globules clinging to her lower eyelashes, careful not to irritate her eye. Inosuke brought that substance close for inspection, eyeing it intently as he rolled it between the pads of his fingers, leaning in closer and sniffing at it. It was unlike anything he'd encountered before, so warm and thick, and it had an unusual scent that he couldn't place. Having witnessed Aoi tasting it, he too took a sample, bringing it to his tongue to continue his first exposure to his own semen.

"Tastes funny..." he said, smacking his lips a little awkwardly as he spoke. Any further thought on the matter drifted away as Aoi's grip on his length grew more pronounced, making Inosuke suck in a breath as she commented on his size. "Of course... Inosuke is powerful..." he managed to sigh, a small laugh sounding even as she kept touching his manhood, throbbing in her small hand. It was almost as if his cock had been awakened, each pulse causing it to twitch, the heat enough to make Aoi's hand feel cool in comparison. 

At her direction, Inosuke nodded and reached down, wrapping his own hand around that thickness, much more easily able to wrap around his shaft than Aoi could. He mimicked the movements and technique she had used earlier, slowly stroking up and down that lewd pole and humming as similar sensations radiated throughout his body. The last vestiges of his ejaculation beaded at the head of his cock, rolling down that ridged crown as he pumped his dick more steadily, mixing with more of his precum as it began to flow anew. It felt good to touch himself like this, to stroke his fat cock in his hand, but it had felt even better when the soft palms of Aoi had pressed to his swollen flesh.

"Aoi... touch Inosuke more..." he muttered even as he persisted in his first taste of masturbation. His pale green eyes looked down at her with a pressing need, the sight of her nestled just in front of his cock enough to make him suck in a breath. He had sprayed her with so much cum, and yet she wasn't shying away. She was watching just as closely, and Inosuke thought he might even seen a glimmer of eagerness in her eyes as he pumped that heavy, meaty rod in front of her face.

…

Aoi didn't know whether to wipe away or leave the viscous cream clinging to her face and hair after she had at least wiped her eyes. She didn't have to decide right away once Inosuke's curiosity brought him to take a bit of that and investigate more closely. His touch was constantly surprising her with how gentle he could really be. With all his sword swinging and that horrid handwriting the light pressure and control was truer to his abilities. Laughing softly at his remark for himself, Aoi tried to explain. 

"That's your semen. It's your seed and what you plant in a woman's womb to make a baby once you decide to take a mate. You can make a family of your own. But you need to be careful who you give it to. And...unlike male boar's, you should stay and help take care of your mate and child. Hopefully you'll even make her your wife."

It wasn't that she already knew exactly what to say innately. She had been studying and practicing for how she was going to explain and tell Kiyo, Sumi, and Naho about what they were growing and developing into. For the girls it wasn't too intimidating a task. Shinobu had done a very natural job for her, even if she had made it sound a little bit scary. It would have been harder explaining to Kanao facing her blank stare, but Aoi had since assumed that someone else had since taken care of it when and if it was needed. 

While Aoi had Inosuke touch for himself, she let her hands fall away beneath the water, taking a moment to get in a deeper breath and remember her surroundings and the feeling of the water around her. The way he stroked seemed a bit more natural and comfortable. It was also more arousing to see and watch him touch himself, oddly enough. She didn't even realize how intently she had been staring until he asked back for her touch. "Oh, okay..." Despite drawing her hands out of the water, her palm was more slick and wet when she began to cup and massage his testicles again. She had begun to touch herself beneath the water in the interm. While letting him continue to stroke his length, her other hand closed over his to help learn his rhythm. In an odd parallel, just like when learning writing together, it became easier to change places and touch that shaft directly herself with his hand enveloping hers. Except this time she let him guide her on how he liked to be touched.

…

Inosuke listened to Aoi's sex education lesson even as he stroked himself in front of her, biting on his lower lip as she explained what his semen was and what it was intended for. Nodding along, he grasped what she was saying, trusting Aoi implicitly when it came to things like this. After all, she was the learned one, while he was simply a warrior raised in the wilderness. Already, he could feel that familiar tension knotting up within him again the more he pumped his fist over his cock, but looking at all that viscous semen still clinging to Aoi's face, slowly dripping down, he couldn't help but wonder aloud, "Does... does it feel good...? To wear my seed... to have it on you..." Other than clearing it from her eyes, she hadn't made a move to wipe it away any further other than licking her lips to taste more of him.

An audible shudder rose into the air, Inosuke's breath hitching as he felt the young woman cradle his testicles once again, her palms and fingers so very wet and warm. It was incredible how even a single touch could have such a profound effect upon his body, but each and every time Aoi tended to his manhood, it left him craving even more, the sensation proving to be addicting. While he couldn't distinguish the difference between her own fluids and the water of the hot spring while she cupped his sac and massaged his scrotum, the moisture clinging to the fingers that pressed atop his hand did feel slightly different to the touch. The question floated in his head, but he didn't ask it, his voice already committed to more low growls and pleased groans as she joined him in rubbing his surging cock.

It was just like their handwriting practice in reverse: her hand atop his to feel the rhythm and movement of his ministrations followed by his large hand covering hers as she did it herself under his guidance. Inosuke didn't want to speak lest he disturb Aoi's fixated concentration on his manhood, her approach to pleasuring him exploratory and studious, careful to take in each detail and improve. And it was working. Her strokes were smoother and more natural, matching the rhythm he had found earlier, steadfastly seeing to his pleasure and comfort.

As the tension built up closer to the point, Inosuke had enough awareness now to warn Aoi rather than simply erupting all over her face. "Inosuke...nnngg... feels like... his seed will explode..." he muttered through pursed lips. He was resisting that eruption once again, though unlike the first time where it was an unfamiliar sensation, this time it was specifically to savor Aoi's touch longer and not blast her right in the eyes. It seemed she enjoyed his semen to a degree, so he gave her time to react, though he only held out for a few moments longer before the floodgates opened once more.

…

Aoi wasn't sure when it would have been appropriate to wash her face off. Of course, both of them would need to be clean and proper again to descend the mountain and return to the estate. But for the time being they weren't quite finished yet either. She didn't want him to feel like he was dirty for her to have to wash him off in the first place. And when he asked his question on how it felt she realized that she actually did rather like how he lingered on her. The steam and heat from the spring kept that fluid from drying, bathing her face in moisture and tingling knowing what it was. "It feels good because it's you." She managed to answer fairly confidently, the only hesitation her own misgivings on whether or not it made her a particularly perverted girl, or if she was simply very comfortable with him. 

When it came to touching him again, his sounds and pleasure were reproduced immediately. It was also much easier now, both with the growing experience and the lubrication that his weeping tip had provided. As they worked his shaft together, Aoi stole up occasional glances to his face and expressions, content to linger and touch him as long as he needed. But it didn't take long for him to throb and pulse again, this time with more foresight to give his warning. 

Even if he had blasted her in the face once more she wouldn't have minded. The alternative was to keep her hand over him and let him cum there, or simply shoot it into the hot springs. Following how he had asked her about wearing the marked semen on her body though, and her response, it felt more appropriate to do the same. 

"It's okay, you don't have to hold back." As she said so, she was starting to straighten a bit in the pool, not managing to get up very far before he was already spurting.

She did raise her head enough that it didn't catch her eyes or face. At the same time the weight of their hands aimed him at her neck and chest, the warm, thick fluid hitting and dribbling down the curves of her breasts before more quickly coated them. She gasped with a small and soft sound, surprised at the feeling as the thick wet heat veiled her skin. Even though she was very warm now, the tips of each breast was taut with how they tingled. 

When that stream began to slow, Aoi massaged and squeezed out even a little bit more from his manhood, bringing it to her lips again to taste more generously. Staring at him while he only became slightly softer, the thought passed over her mind that she could do the same as Yurie had done to kneel in front of him and use her mouth, but she hadn't even explored or experienced a more thorough, proper kiss yet. They had also spent a considerable amount of time there and more search parties were bound to come out after them. 

"I think we need to head back soon.. You'll have to finish the rest in your own room." Aoi began reluctantly, her fingers smearing briefly over her breasts as she looked over how thoroughly he had marked her. Eventually she'd have to sink back in and retrieve the towel she had lost earlier to help wash off the rest. "You'll be okay, I hope..." She really hadn't had any other plan or back up to know what else to do if he simply wouldn't go down.

…

Each and every pulse of his cock resulted in another burst of cum splattering onto Aoi, Inosuke growling as his muscles contracted and forced out every drop with such intensity. It felt even more incredible this second time, having shared the experience together and knowing precisely what would happen, and the resultant coat of semen all over her neck and chest produced quite the incredible sight. Inosuke panted for air, chest heaving as he looked down at the mess he had made and the smile on Aoi's face as all that warmth soaked into her skin. When they'd first arrived to the hot spring, she had been so nervous and shy, concealing herself and her nudity, and now she openly displayed those large, luscious breasts of hers for him to cum all over, cupping them and smearing his seed all over her pale skin.

While his erection hadn't entirely diminished, it certainly stood less vigilantly, sagging as the blood flow was restored, the final droplets falling onto her bust and into the water until her fingers wiped over his tip. His green eyes watched intently as she willingly brought the accumulation of his final leaks to her lips, an audible gulp sounding as he watched her taste his seed once more, this time without the surprise of his release causing it. It was erotic enough that his cock visibly throbbed once again, and if they'd had the inclination to continue, he certainly would have surged back to prominence with even the slightest of touches. But she was right; there would be more people out looking for her the longer they stayed away, and even as inconsiderate as he could seem, Inosuke didn't want to trouble the people at the Butterfly Estate too much. They were like family to him, good friends and so much more, and he didn't want them to worry. Still, there was a lingering question in his mind.

"Isn't there... can Inosuke do something to make Aoi feel good... like you did for me?" his words sounded between his heavy breaths, slowly regaining his usual rhythm as the tingling of his climax began to subside. Tentatively reaching forward, he cupped one of her supple breasts in his hand, giving it a slight squeeze while his thumb spread his seed over her skin, brushing over her stiff peak. He didn't press any further even though he wanted to, knowing that they really did need to get back, but he wanted to grant her the satisfaction and pleasure that he'd seen Hiro give to Yurie. In truth, he felt the urge to mate with her right then and there.

…

Somehow her breasts seemed bigger when they were dressed in Inosuke's cum and while he was staring at the sight of them. After all his talk of her being the Oppai Boss, she could finally feel an inkling of that confidence that he had supported her with. All it took was to notice the feelings in her body and her willingness to trust and show herself to him as he clearly appreciated her. Aoi was verily perfect in her symmetry. Those globes were full without being overbearing but held an obvious natural weight to them as they tapered to each graceful point. 

He tasted as good as he felt upon her with just the second sampling. But no matter how much she might have wanted more, or even to touch herself and her breasts, she tried to keep her head clear. At the very least, he was not so swollen and erect that it looked almost painful anymore. He also understood the urgency to leave and be back with the others in their normal, unassuming life at the estate. But it was kind of him to offer that he repay the care she had given him. 

She hadn't expected him to reach out and touch her, too, but she didn't push his hand away or turn to hide herself either. Her lips parted as her chest swelled with the sharp intake of breath at the surprise. Not just because he had taken and supported one of her breasts in his broad, strong palm. But also because of the feeling that rippled up through her skin with the way he brushed her. The press of her thighs tightened as she stood, and she bit lightly on her lower lip as she struggled with accepting and staying logical. 

"I-It's okay.." She began, her voice higher pitched and wavering in her attempt to stifle a sigh that might become a moan.

She could have shuddered and nearly cum just thinking of him squeezing and rolling both of her breasts covered in semen within those powerful hands. "I-If you want you can just...ahm... wash my back for me," she finally offered, the offer taking them back to where they had first begun. And while he did so she could more discreetly clean the rest of herself off. She wrapped her hands around both of his to draw him back into the spring with her, trying to give him an encouraging smile before she turned around to look for the lost towel. "Thank you, Inosuke... You've grown up to become such a sweet man."

…

Inosuke held his breath as she rose to her feet, his eyes locked on her, unable to tear his gaze away. Each small gesture, every shift she made, it was all he could look at. His heart was beating out of his chest as that moment seemed to stretch on towards infinity. A moment crystallized and frozen in time that they shared. If she gave the slightest inclination, he would embrace her, hold her tight, and do everything in his power to make her feel just how the other woman had with her lover. Even more, even louder, giving her everything she desired. He would charge ahead even though he didn't know how all of it would end. If she wanted it, told him that she needed it, he would do anything for her in that moment. Mouth slightly agape, he watched as her lips quivered, as she bit down for a moment, and when she spoke those few words, Inosuke finally exhaled.

His hand moved easily as she grasped it, reaching out instinctively to meet the other as it sought meet his, fingers interlocking. "Inosuke will wash your back," he said without a hint of disappointment. After all, that was what she wanted, though he still wished she had wanted more. Slowly, their precious time together was drawing to a close, and they would have to return. It was only sensible, and perhaps it was Aoi that was slowly infecting him with a bit of rational logic. Everything she said made sense to him, and in the afterglow of those orgasms, he was particularly keen to heed her words.

He followed the pull into the water, still unable to tear his eyes from her. It felt like he might not ever be able to, even the simplest gesture continuing to captivate. It was a sensation even stronger than the lightness he felt thinking of Shinobu, more real than the distant impression of his mother, and more profound than the kinship he shared with Tanjiro and the others. Inosuke didn't know how to vocalize that feeling nor describe it, but his fingers squeezed her hands firmly to physically convey it, keeping her from turning to search for her towel for just a second longer. The smile came easily to his lips as he stared into her eyes, "Inosuke is happy. And Aoi is a kind woman."

Finally, his grip loosened to let her go. Another heavy breath ran through him, and while she fetched her towel, he let out a loud shout, venting some of those primal emotions into the night sky. The sound terminated as he dunked his head into the spring, shaking it back and forth to try to clear out all of the arousal he felt, reacting instinctively to not going further, coming up after only a few seconds. Inosuke dripped with water as he looked at her, the wide smile he normally wore having returned to his face as he boasted, "Inosuke is going to wash Aoi's back the best! No others will compare! Boss Inosuke is strong! Awesome!"

..

With how focused he was on her, hanging on every word and completely attuned to any need or desire she could possibly have, Aoi felt as if she were the center of the world. His world. And it was all that she could have ever needed or wanted to be. If she was at all worried that he'd be disappointed that she hadn't been willing to do anything more just yet, his matter of fact echo after her suggestion dispelled any concern. He was still as eager and attentive as ever. 

She did want more. But that voice of reason in the back of her head was ever present, the danger of being found out in a rather intimate situation very real, and she didn't want to worry the other girls more than she needed to. Just to feel his fingers wrap around hers, the pressure as he squeezed them, made Aoi brighten and feel happy. It was hard not to feel that way when he smiled so freely. "I'm happy, too." She returned easily. If Inosuke said that she was kind, then she knew it to be true. 

While she was able to go and look around for the towel, his sudden shout nearly knocked her physically over with the surprise. If there was anyone who was starting to search again nearby or on the mountain at all, that sound would have surely chased them all away. Aoi caught herself on the nearby rock sporting the boar's head. She tried to quiet her fluttering heart from flying right out of her chest, looking back as he crested the water. That look on his face was very familiar. As were his proclamations. Spotting the towel lapping against the edges of the spring, she quickly retrieved it and returned to place it in his hands.

"All right, then, let's see how you do, Boss." Aoi grinned, turning to sit alongside the ledges that still allowed them to be partially submerged in the pool together. She brushed her hair over one shoulder so that he could better access her skin, rather looking forward to the experience. It had been a long time since she had bathed with anyone who could help her with the task, and just the gesture was recalling the distant memories of how her parents had done the same for her when she was a small child. Before they were killed by demons.

…

Inosuke flared his nostrils after taking the wet towel in his hand, following along with Aoi to the shallows. Gradually, more and more of her pale skin came into view, the water glistening under the moonlight as it rolled down her back. It was still unusual to see the normally twin tailed girl with her hair down, but even different, Aoi was still an incredibly beautiful woman. Another heavy breath sounded from his nostrils as she pulled her wet locks to one side, baring the nape of her neck to him, and answering her challenge, Inosuke slid up right behind her and pressed the towel square between her shoulder blades.

Normally, he wasn't one for delicate washing, frenzied scrubs serving as a better description for his bathing habits, but his body was hard, his skin thick, and he knew that Aoi was so much softer and more smooth. Inosuke placed his left hand on her shoulder, touching that smooth skin directly while he began to scrub in the middle of her back. His breathing stayed heavy, close as he was to Aoi, and as he leaned in to keep up his ministrations, running the terrycloth over her shoulder, his manhood came to rest on the swell of her rear. At that first touch, Inosuke startled, his breath hitching, but he steeled himself to continue, smoothing her hair aside as he started to wash the back of her neck.

Once Aoi had readied for a proper wash, she still braced herself for that initial start, almost grimacing as she pressed her lips together and furrowed her brow for what could have predictably been an abrasive scrubbing. Instead that expectation never occurred, the terry cloth and Inosuke's touch itself remarkably gentle and methodical as he ran the towel up and down. While touching and lightly bracing her shoulder he attended to every spot and curve. She felt a bit more than just his hand and towel, straightening briefly when that lower member she had become more familiar with that night came to rest up against the curve of her rear just at the water. 

While Inosuke worked, the girl slowly and discreetly drew up water against her chest and face, passing her fingers through her hair to wash out all of the jism that had clung to her skin and features. At the same time, washing also meant she was able to at least rub herself more, particularly over her breasts, until that slick texture eventually dissipated.

"Is Inosuke doing well...?" he asked softly, lips hovering right beside her ear. It was so tempting to turn her head and draw her into another kiss, but she had just wanted him to wash, so he resisted that urge. Still, he pressed closer up behind her, his hands and the towel running down the sides of her body while his manhood nestled against her rump, only half erect now. While his hands trailed down, they brushed against the sides of her breasts, once again extreme temptation causing his cock to surge against the small of her back, but another deep breath allowed the moment to pass. After all, the person he wanted to disappoint the least was Aoi.

"Yes, very well. Very soft and gentle," she assured him. Closing her eyes to focus on his touch and breath, her hopeful imagination strayed to the idea that she'd feel his lips pressing against her back or shoulders, or even draw her into another kiss. But both of them somehow managed to resist and stay focused throughout their mutual fantasies. 

The few minutes of his washing of her back felt like it had been an hour, but it did soon pass, Inosuke pulling back with a soft sigh. Rising from the water and exiting the hot spring, he had a smile on his face despite the fact that his body still hungered for her, his heavy cock bobbing about, never having quite gone flaccid. Extending his hand, he helped her back onto the shore, making sure she had steady footing on the smooth, wet stones before guiding her over towards the shack where their clothing lay. He didn't hide his nudity from her, nor she from him, their bonds having deepened considerably over that short time together. As a part of that newfound comfort in one another's presence and bodies, Aoi had been unable to resist helping to dry him, buffing away water and toweling him down with familiar, practiced motions. 

After they both dressed, she happily held his hand in turn for the descent. Going down the mountain was much easier than hiking up, but she was also feeling more relaxed and energized than ever. Especially after such a difficult couple of weeks. Other than when it was necessary to do so, Inosuke never let go of Aoi's hand, clutching it in his large palm even as they made their way down. Rather than rushing, they slowly took that switchback trail, winding back towards the Butterfly Estate. The intimate moment was over so soon, but the pair still at least managed to quietly enjoy one another's company. It was only at the base of the mountain that he finally let go, the warmth of that small hand lingering in his long after. 

There were certainly some explanations due once they arrived back at the manor, and knowing that his strengths lay in different areas, he let Aoi take the lead, providing backup when needed. Going back to the manor, everyone was relieved. Kiyo was rather angry, though she could forgive that Inosuke was only trying to help Aoi. While the kakushi they had accidentally seen managed to hide away the rest of the night, Aoi avoided the hot springs as an excuse or explanation. Instead she tried to pass off their prolonged absence by saying that Inosuke had taken her for a walk around the far side of the mountain. 

Inevitably, the time came for them to part and return to their rooms, but unable to shake the images that filled his head from their time at the hot spring, Inosuke put Aoi's sexual education to good use, spending a considerable amount of time feverishly masturbating. He groaned and growled, biting on his lip to keep from making too much noise, his hand furiously stroking his large, throbbing length while he thought of Aoi, cumming again and again. He lost count of how many times he came, eventually simply passing out naked in his bed, the sheets disheveled about him.

For Aoi, somehow having to say good night and part with one another so soon after returning was more awkward than having bathed together. But that didn't mean that their thoughts ever left one another for even a moment in their respective rooms and beds. Aoi was finally able to touch herself and relieve a little bit of that unbearable tension that had been building and festering, threatening to make her miserable. She came hard and quickly, only needing to pinch between her legs and imagine how that heavy cock in her hands felt equally weighty inside of her body even if her two fingers were a far cry from his actual thickness. Recalling and basking in his surprising gentleness and touch, she fell asleep from exhaustion, more relaxed than she had felt in weeks. 

Any hopes that they could continue their time together soon were shattered by the early morning shrieking caws of a crow, Inosuke's own making it inside his room and waking him even before the light of dawn shone over the horizon. The Pillars were assembling for a matter of grave importance, and he was summoned immediately. While he didn't want to leave so suddenly, so shortly after the previous night, he couldn't refuse. He found time to quickly write a parting message, trying his best to write Aoi's name in a cleaner handwriting. The contents of his message reverted to his wild, energetic style, as if the words had come shouting from his own voice and onto the page. 'INOSUKE MUST GO! BUT INOSUKE WILL RETURN! STRONG! AWESOME! BOSS INOSUKE WILL CHARGE TO OPPAI BOSS!'

Aoi had woken up quite a bit later than usual. But even if she had been up with the sun she still would have missed saying goodbye. In a way it could have been a good thing, avoiding any odd or awkward interaction after such an interesting night together. But she still wished that she could have at least prepared him a meal to take and wished him well. He had left her quite a mess to clean up in his room, but his letter more than made up for it. The document was kept with his other self-proclaimed first letter. It was true that if she ever missed or started to let her worries run away from her she could just look at them again and let the wild scrawl chase away any misgivings and doubts. 

Aoi thought of him even more than she usually did, the wild boar boy taking precedence over even the other slayers. Despite having initially believed that he was still immature and merely another friend or close ward, the more she thought of him, the more she was quickly realizing that he had unexpectedly developed and become quite a good and capable man over the years despite his lack of social upbringing. Maybe even someone who she could be interested in as soon as she began to realize that such a thing was both fitting and possible for the unexpected pair. She did enjoy all their time together, whether she was acting as a nurse or teacher. Even if he didn't know how to develop a relationship like the rest of society, he had clearly showed his thoughtfulness and care for her in return.

As much as she looked forward to his visit, she hoped it wouldn't be under the usual circumstances: bloody, broken bones, and worst of all on the edge of death. But she did want to see him again, that feeling more than likely to be mutual.


	6. Chapter 6

The crisp air and bright colors of fall faded away into the chills of winter, a heavy snowfall blanketing the lands of the Butterfly Estate and the surrounding mountains with a deep, powdery snow, pristine and white. In time, the warm air of spring came swiftly, weeks marching along at a steady clip as the routine of each day passed. Soon the snows melted under the full light of the sun, waters running down the mountainside more and more, the vibrant green color of spring starting to emerge once again. With the passage of each day, more flowers were beginning to bloom, bright bursts of color appearing where once everything had been white.

Despite his usual manner, Inosuke Hashibira was hesitant, pacing back and forth while muttering to himself. Normally, his answer was to charge straight through any problem that stood before him, but now, his head was wracked with competing thoughts, doubts, and worries. It had been several months since he'd last seen Aoi, their final night together something far more intimate than either had expected. He had dreamed of her that night after they parted, pleasuring himself, and ever since, he had been unable to shake her from his head. The indigo of her eyes. Her smooth, pale alabaster flesh. The softness of her touch, and the way they had held each other that night. The slight pout she showed when vexed with him, the excited glimmer in her eyes when he learned something she had taught, and that warm smile she shared as they had held hands while walking down the mountain. Aoi lingered in him, and he had seized the first opportunity he could to return short of running himself through with his own Nichirin blades.

Master Ubuyashiki had received a formal proposal from Aoi petitioning for a bodyguard in order to complete a task. It had been deemed a worthwhile endeavor by the master and delegated to the Pillars to determine an appropriate individual to serve as Aoi's protection. Without allowing for any protest, Inosuke had seized the orders, loudly proclaimed he was the only man for the job, and ran crashing out through the walls without allowing a single protest to be offered. Perhaps the others were too flabbergasted to pursue and attempt to dissuade him, but Tanjiro likely had smoothed things over. After all, he knew of the burgeoning romance between the pair.

Tanjiro Kamado had been supportive. Frustratingly so. For weeks after Inosuke had spoken to him of the matter while seeking advice. The Breath of the Sun user would always smile eagerly whenever they met in order to listen, that grin never seeming to fade even when they spent time together. Zenitsu had begun to question what was going on, and Tanjiro assuring it was nothing was in a manner that only made it more obvious that something had occurred. Fortunately, the Lightning Pillar was as easily intimidated as ever and didn’t get any more information than that. While Tanjiro was supportive, he thought it best that the boar-headed warrior seek wisdom from Uzui. Inosuke had readily agreed, as Uzui had three wives, and with three being more than one or zero, that made him the Boss.

Now, Inosuke was reflecting on the eccentric, flamboyant shinobi's simple advice: bring her flowers, be your best self, and always be flamboyant. "Flamboyant..." he grumbled, still not fully grasping that word and its meaning, squatting in front of a bed of wildflowers. Flowers were easy, flamboyance was difficult... but being his best self. "Being my best self is not thinking!" he shouted, pushing past those errant thoughts that were holding him back. He ripped two handfuls of flowers from the soil, one set purple, the other a rich, darker pink, and after mashing them together in a haphazard bouquet, he tore off towards the Butterfly Estate.

It was still early in the morning, the sun having only risen a couple hours before, so knowing the routines that they undertook, Aoi was likely helping to prepare and deliver breakfast to the patients and the rest of the staff. Dashing towards the manor, Inosuke could feel his heart pounding more and more in his chest, excitement welling up, and like a locomotive venting steam from its engine high into the air, the Beast Pillar let out a powerful shout. 

The bamboo walls surrounding the compound were leapt over with ease, his headlong charge leading him not towards the front door but an open window instead. Without slowing, he vaulted into the manor, startling a pair of kakushi as he flew past, surprised cries and shrieks sounding as he tore through the hallways. With each thud of his foot on the smooth, polished wood floor, he senses reached out, sorting through the numerous people milling about through the house. There was nothing subtle or quiet about him, but at the speed he moved, it wasn't long before he found her.

"Aoi!" he announced loudly as he dashed into the room, heedless of how many others were present, skidding to a halt, "Boss Inosuke has returned!!" His fist thudded loudly against his bare, muscular chest, the flowers clutched in his grasp. "Inosuke will make sure you are safe!" he stated, not fully explaining that he was to be her bodyguard himself, offering her the bouquet of Japanese primrose and violets to the young woman. Though the boar head hid it, his smile stretched clear across his face now that he could look upon her once again.

…

Winter had been cold and slow. Not as many patients and activity went through the manor during the season. Heavy snows made it difficult for travel. Even though cold might not have affected demons in the same way, that winter was still quiet as humans did not travel as frequently. The girls at the Kocho Estate had busied themselves with leisurely activities. Mostly sewing and mending anything and everything that was in disrepair, from linens to patient gowns to towels. They also had projects, like crochet or embroidery. But everything was focused on staying inside, training, and occasionally going out to shovel snow and maintain the trails in the mountain for easier access. 

Unlike Inosuke and his close camaraderie with the others in the corps, Aoi had not really been able to bring up or talk about her thoughts and feelings with the other young girls. Perhaps it was likely that they would have been very supportive, but the little things she did were apparent enough that even Naho and Kiyo could pick up on a few of those hints and cues. One of her embroidery projects had turned out to be a stitching artwork of a boar with blue eyes. She practiced new batters and different oils and techniques for frying tempura. She was overall more thoughtful and seemed to space out more than usual when she stared out of windows and wondered if Inosuke was in a warm place for the winter, if he was doing well, or had enough to eat. Aoi was so preoccupied with wondering that she tended to miss Naho and Kiyo rolling their eyes and sighing at one another at the state she was in. 

An entire season felt as though he were gone forever, the time much too long, but at least it meant that he had not been injured so badly that he needed to come to the manor for a long period of recovery. The crows might not have brought any letters, but at least they did not have much news, which also meant no ominous or bad news. By the time the snow finally melted away and became spring, Aoi was at least a little bit more focused.

Her request for a small bit of travel and a guard to help her had been an effort to get away and help distract her while replenishing their stores of medicines. She just didn’t plan to be away for too long in case anyone did need anything. Or if Inosuke returned. Having more to do as the season warmed helped, many of their patients coming in for lingering winter colds or other minor ailments that they had not been able to travel sooner for. It was steady. Not like the panicked surges of a massacre or widespread disease. 

That morning Aoi finished with feeding the patients not too long ago, leaving the other girls to the clean up while she thought she’d start on some laundry. There was a distant sound that seemed to alert her to something outside of the house, but at first she thought it was only her imagination or wishful thinking. No sooner had she thought so than did various cries and disquiet start up around the mansion, thumping and thudding resounding over the other floors before narrowing down and approaching her in the kitchen. Suddenly that familiar animal head appeared before her, Inosuke’s proclamations and announcements clear and bold. 

“Inosuke!! Y-You’re here!” Aoi brightened, still trying to catch up with the unexpected visit and surprise of his sudden appearance. “You aren’t hurt anywhere are you? Were you passing by?” Setting aside her laundry basket, she glanced down to instinctively take the flowers he had thrust towards her, their roots still fresh and dripping with dark sandy soil over the hardwood floor. Some of the petals and buds on the periphery were wilted or winded with the rush of his run. She recognized the patches of color not too far off from the estate in the fields but she had never considered bringing back the wildflowers for herself. “What’s this for?” She wondered at first, before slowly realizing that his gesture may have been more than just a random inclination to rip up flowers. “Are these… for me?”

…

The sight of Aoi's jubilant expression made Inosuke's heart beat like a drum, the inside of his mask feeling hotter as blood rushed to his head. It felt as if steam were pouring out his ears, and with a snort of hot air, he nodded to say, "Inosuke is healthy. Inosuke came because..." He trailed off as she stumbled onto the realization that the flowers were indeed for her, the look of sweet bliss that slowly spread over her face causing the young man to lose his train of thought. He was blushing enough that it almost felt as if the mask's cheeks showed his color as well, stunned into silence by the sparkle in her eyes and the smile that spread across her lips. Slowly, he managed a single nod.

His charging momentum stopped so easily, Inosuke found himself speechless before Aoi, digging through his brain for something, anything to say. Falling back on Uzui's advice, he eventually stammered out, "I-I... Inosuke got them for you... f-flamboyantly..." fumbling a bit over the complicated word. Looking at her, the reason he had come flew out of his mind, leaving little room in his thoughts other than to marvel at how beautiful she looked. Even in just the span of a few months, she seemed even more beautiful and mature. The usual light, floral scent that clung to her tickled his nostrils, but the scent of breakfast mingled as well. It was the latter scent that caused his stomach to loudly grumble, the short-sighted Pillar not having eaten since the previous night.

…

It was a very nice change of pace to be able to see and greet him at the estate while he was conscious, not bleeding out, or in danger. In fact, he looked as healthy as he boisterously announced and professed to. She almost hadn't noticed that he was unable to finish his sentence while she looked over the flowers she had received, passing her fingertips gingerly over the small petals. She had never gotten flowers before from anyone, and while she had imagined it was a nice gesture, she had never realized how nice it could make one feel. Only when that silence went on for much longer did she glance up as his normal bravado and voice began to waver a bit. 

"Thank you so much. I’ve never gotten flowers before,” She smiled brightly and happily for him, quite touched with the gift as they were able to see each other again. Something about that word he used sounded familiar even if she couldn't quite place it right away. It certainly wasn't a word that he used often. Despite not being able to see his face, she could feel that enthusiasm and heat radiating from his body and the breaths he took. The mask by itself seemed as though one could place expressions upon it all on their own. She was just beginning to instinctively lean in to give him an appreciative peck upon his pink snout to thank him with her actions when his stomach interrupted with a grumble. 

"Oh, I’ll get breakfast for you and put these in water,” She hurriedly said as she blushed and turned back, realizing what she was doing. “I’ve been so busy today that I haven’t eaten either, so we’ll have breakfast together.”

…

It felt like his feet were rooted to the floor as Aoi thanked him for the flowers, joy bubbling to the surface as she inspected the colorful blossoms. Uzui's advice had proven to be remarkably useful thus far, and Inosuke noted that internally, impressed by how even the simple act of giving flowers to a girl could make her so happy. In fact, that happiness seemed to manifest quite suddenly as she leaned forward as if to kiss him. His body tensed as she got closer, watching wide-eyed through his mask as Aoi rose on her tiptoes, but she seemed to startle at the sound of his stomach, backing away at the very last second. 

"O-okay..." Inosuke replied simply, reaching up and touching his snout after she had turned and started preparing some breakfast. It was barely perceptible, but Aoi's lips had just grazed against the protruding nose, and Inosuke could feel that small spot of moisture and warmth from that slight contact. Beneath the mask, he smiled once more even as a long exhale left his lips, barely having realized that he'd been holding his breath since his earlier statement. She had gotten a good few strides away from him before he began to follow on her heel, trailing after her like a devoted pet seeking more affection.

Since food was on the horizon, the boar mask was removed as he walked after Aoi, Inosuke keeping it tucked underneath his arm after all his multicolored hair had fallen free. Scarlet hues still clung to his cheeks, but they had diminished in intensity after the moment had passed. 

"Aoi doesn't need to cook anything special for Inosuke. Inosuke will have what Aoi has," he stated, trying to not make as much work for the young caregiver. Aoi was always one to work hard, and hearing that she had been busy enough that morning to not find time for breakfast simply confirmed that to still be the case. "Aoi can't be too tired before we travel," he insisted, only now even hinting at the fact that he himself would be accompanying her on her excursion.

…

Aoi might have been more hesitant about trying to kiss him, or at least gone to kiss at his cheek. But the snout of the mask had been just enough separation that she hadn't thought too much over it. She had just been so pleased at receiving the little gift that it gave her more than enough motivation and enthusiasm to do so. After wondering and thinking about him all winter it was a wonder all its own that she didn't just rush to hug him and welcome him back. How much of that night still lingered and how much closer they had gotten while being apart was still yet to be seen. Something to get used to. So far it seemed they were a fair bit closer than usual after all. 

"Oh, it's not a problem. If you really want to eat anything you couldn’t over the last few months just let me know," Aoi assured him, glancing back and immediately noticing how close he was after he had taken off his head piece. He did trail her similarly in the past when he was curious at what she was doing and he had never really liked to just sit still and wait. She also randomly remembered that she hadn’t gotten the chance to cut his hair from his last visit before he had to leave suddenly. 

"For now, we've made porridge with green onions and egg flower soup with tofu." The stout bouquet was quite large, so she partially filled a bowl with shallow water to set them there before washing her hands and starting to the stove to get their food together. As he was with her, she set a tray in his hands and set their dishes upon it with a cup of genmai tea each before he could take it to the table. While he did that, she took and placed the flowers at the dining table as a centerpiece.

"Were you just passing by and going to travel out again soon? Or do you mean we'll travel up the mountain again?" She asked, figuring he had misspoke or she had heard him incorrectly. He had only just arrived, but whatever had kept him away all winter might draw him back. Sitting at the bench along one side of the long table, she patted the spot next to her for him to join her.

….

"No no... Inosuke is fine," he responded, pushing back on her efforts to cook for him, though the hint of drool at the corner of his mouth gave away that he was incredibly tempted by the offer. After all, Aoi and the girls' cooking was far better than what he usually ate while travelling between missions. It seemed that many who entered the ranks of the Demon Slayers didn't arrive with a talent for food, and those few subordinates he had gone on missions with had proven to be mediocre cooks at best. His drooling only increased as they neared the stove, the smell of the porridge growing more pronounced. It was good to be back, and though he had to set his hefty mask aside first, Inosuke readily took the tray, allowing Aoi to load it up with their sizeable breakfast.

Showing that some of the etiquette she had taught him previously had stuck, Inosuke removed each of the items from the tray, setting it aside once all of the dishes were set on the table. He couldn't help but smile as he was about to share breakfast alone with Aoi, but even as she patted the space on the bench right beside her, her questions caused his eyebrows to raise in confusion. 

"Up the mountain...?" he repeated even as he settled down onto the offered seat, his nose wrinkling as his brain worked overtime, wondering why she would be asking. "Is medicine up the mountain? Inosuke only remembers..." Once again, Inosuke seemed to freeze up, stopping midsentence as the heat in his cheeks began to rise, spreading to the entirety of his face. Memories of their last time going up the mountain returned, and in his mind's eye, he could still see the way Aoi had shined underneath that dim, pale light of the full moon. 

As if suddenly shunting onto another rail, Inosuke shook his head back and forth with a feverish energy before loudly shouting, "Itadakimasu!" and wolfing down the hot porridge to cover for his flustered reaction. While less messy than he had been years before, the frenzy of his consumption caused small flecks of rice to fly about.

..

She would have to convince him to stay for dinner that night if she could and then be sure to cook him all of his usual favorites. For the time being they were both hungry enough for whatever was at hand, Inosuke just as enthusiastic for the common breakfast foods. With his help she was able to eat fairly soon rather than take more time to get everything set up. As Inosuke seemed more confused after she had asked for clarification, Aoi quickly caught on to why, remembering just as clearly that fateful night. It wasn't as if she would ever get to feast her eyes on such an incredibly thick and virile manhood often, if not ever again. 

As the girl tried to take back, explain, and sputter, Inosuke recovered first and quickly distracted himself with more pressing matters. Like eating and feeding himself and that voracious belly of his. "Ah, that is, umm...." She tried to take a sip of the fragrant egg soup to wet her throat but it only caught and coughed with her blunder. "I meant-- that's the main place around here worth going to when getting out of the house, that's all..." She didn't want to distract him too much from eating his meal so excitedly so she didn't try to press or say more. 

As Aoi ate more slowly and neatly, she couldn't help but to watch him eating so well and was rather proud of how much he liked it. Oddly enough, his last visit she had thought about how to teach and correct him while cleaning him up. But now seeing his eager and still somewhat messy manner was surprisingly endearing. She didn't even feel compelled to offer him anymore advice or correction to change. As if he were perfect and she liked him just as he was.

…

A grunt of agreement sounded from Inosuke amid the voracious consumption of his breakfast, hardly even slowing down in order to make the sound acknowledging what Aoi had said. It was true; there wasn't exactly a lot to do around the Kocho Estate outside of wandering up the mountain and taking advantage of its numerous views. Still, the idea of heading up there had definitely taken on a new connotation with the bare-chested Pillar after their last sojourn in the hot spring together. Honestly, so much had changed because of that night even in ways that neither of them necessarily noticed immediately.

Inosuke didn't shy away in the slightest from Aoi's side as they ate together, their hips slightly abutting on that long bench. There was a pure satisfaction in sitting so close that fed his heart even as he messily wolfed down breakfast to feed his stomach, easily consuming enough for two regular people. Grains of rice dotted the lower half of his face even as he tipped back his portion of egg flower soup, draining the contents in one elongated swill, but as he set down the empty bowl, Inosuke noticed that Aoi was watching him intently. Rather than question why she was staring or blush at her attention, that wide, irrepressible smile spread across his face, beaming with confidence and ease as he looked at her. 

"Boss Inosuke is still the best at eating. Oppai Boss needs more practice," he stated in a clear voice, warmth flowing from every word.

Once they had eaten most of their fill, Aoi leaned against the table and gazed softly and attentively at those scattering rice bits and his handsome face. She hadn't even noticed that the other girls were returning with the finished breakfast trays and dishes from the patient ward until they squealed and called out to him all at once: 

“Inosuke’s back! I knew that patient wasn’t hallucinating!” 

“After all that noise we couldn’t find you!” 

“Boss!! I can cut any fruit in in the air with a sword now! They call me the fruit ninja!” 

The kitchen suddenly grew much noisier as the three young girls returned to the kitchen bearing the leftover dishes from the various patients, the trays hastily discarded as they clamored for Inosuke's attention, the chorus of voices competing with one another as they seemed to almost speak over one another. Naho had rushed to the front, setting down her tray at the end of the table to hop up onto the bench. The other two rounded towards the back and hugged him from behind, Sumi getting in between him and Aoi.

"Whoa~!! So big!!" he excitedly shouted as he looked at Kiyo, Naho, and Sumi, his loud voice roaring above their gleeful chirps as he sized them up. "Boss Inosuke is impressed! Such growth in only a few months! Sumi too!" He eagerly accepted their hugs, those large, bulging arms of his wrapping around as many of them as he could. It was regrettable that they were breaking up the sweet moment alone with Aoi, but the three were just as much a family for him as she was. 

"Ooooh~ Fruit Ninja!" he exclaimed at Sumi's professed talent with the blade, a snort of hot air blasting from his nostrils with pride, "Now, fruit will be scared of Sumi! For Sumi is the boss of fruit!" Hopping off the bench, he hauled all three onto his shoulders and back, sticking his arms out wide for them to grab onto before dashing out of the kitchen with an overabundance of energy. The sounds of his footfalls, the boisterous tone of his voice, and the delighted squeals and giggles from the three girls reverberated through the estate as he ran them on a lap of the first floor before returning to Aoi in the kitchen. 

Even after an incredible sprint through the halls, Naho, Kiyo, and Sumi were still enthusiastic about Inosuke's sudden return, perhaps even more so than before thanks to the rush of adrenaline and his playful demeanor. 

"Are you staying long, boss?" Kiyo wondered, already making plans for preparations in her head. 

"Did you break anything in your body again and just aren't telling cause Aoi will get mad?" Sumi had missed his last visit, being away on her own training, so she missed the implication of Naho’s attetntion grabbing and pointed quip. 

"Boss boss boss! Did you come to steal Aoi again?" The flurry of questions continued even as Inosuke settled back onto the bench, the young girls hovering all about.

Inosuke puffed up his chest and jutted his thumb towards himself, nostrils flaring excitedly as he was the center of attention, "Boss Inosuke is healthy and strong! And awesome! And flamboyant!!" Looking towards Aoi, he dramatically thrust his finger in her direction, continuing, "Inosuke will stay until Aoi says it is time to go, and then Inosuke and Aoi will go to medicine!" Folding his arms across his chest, he let out a snort, having largely ignored Naho's cheeky question and its implication of a romantic rendezvous.

..

All those months apart following the somewhat tumultuous hot spring visit suddenly felt like no time at all. On the other hand, for everything they had felt and realized, and the abrupt goodbye (or lack thereof) the morning after, it seemed that there was at least more than enough time for her emotions to catch up with her reasoning. Sitting and eating together was a simple gesture but it seemed to make her content and happy to just being there beside him. Aoi had managed to at least eat most of her meal and felt just right for fullness. Despite his swift pacing she had still given him extra and it took him time to work through. Once he finished, the ceramic bowl thudding cleanly back upon the table, she straightened and couldn't help but to agree. She had never seen such a huge appetite as Inosuke's, and that was even considering the other slayers and warriors that had come through the estate. Her grin grew wider as that familiar nickname was still ever present with his return. 

Before she could clean him up or ask anymore, the rest of the estate's help finally arrived to greet their unexpected guest. Despite how the girls were getting bigger, they were still open, willing to help, and were quite comfortable with their closeness after all their days helping to train Inosuke and the others. So much so, in fact, that Aoi might have been a little bit jealous, albeit in a harmless and good-natured manner. With how she had avoided more training, Kanao and the girls had done much more of that while Aoi took care of everything else. 

Once Inosuke started to stand with all three of the girls attached to his body, taking off through the first story, Aoi couldn’t help but to note that no matter how much the girls had grown, Inosuke had grown even more. Bigger and stronger, just like he always declared.

Time was constantly slipping by, along with all the people caught up in its stream. All she and the rest ever hoped was just that they didn’t lose any more good people. By the time they returned from their one-man stampede, Aoi had just barely started to gather and set all the dishes into the large basin of the sink for washing. She let them continue their spirited discourse and rapid-fire questions and conversation. It had been just as long that they had not seen him, and for Sumi even longer. 

Her ear pricked when she heard one of those chorusing voices allude to his previous visit, picking up the implications over the running water. But what Inosuke informed them of made her blink, pause, and turn. 

“Medicine? …Oh! That letter I sent out just the other day. Wait, how did you—how fast did they-- You mean-- it’s you?!” She was very surprised, even if it was a good surprise. He was overqualified, and her task was not so high priority that she had expected a response as soon as the request processed through. But with Sumi back, it was as good a time to go as any. 

“In that case… we can leave tomorrow morning!” Aoi decided, suddenly excited and eager. She hadn’t expected such a quick and favorable response. Now that it meant getting to go with Inosuke, she was rather honored and gladdened that he wouldn’t be gone so soon after all.

…

While Aoi was still flummoxed by the speed with which she had received both the reply to her proposal and the bodyguard himself along with it, Inosuke planted his hands on his hips, arms akimbo as he puffed out his chest and explained. "Obon-nobiki-sama said it was a good idea and gave to Pillars to decide! Inosuke is boss, so I took it and left fast! Inosuke is best bodyguard for Aoi and medicine!" Mangling Kiriya Ubayashiki's name in the process. The way she blinked and blushed at having received not just the personal attention of a Pillar for her errand but his attention in particular only made him grin all the more, rocking on the balls of his feet as he stood proudly before them all. "Others shouted Inosuke shouldn't, but they're not as strong! Inosuke fastest and most powerful! Too awesome!"

The excitement she showed as she managed to wrap her head around the turn of events sent a tingle through Inosuke's body, his heart beating rapidly as she began to rock and smile, discussing the plans with an obvious air of delight. Everything felt a little fuzzy as a serene sensation settled over the loud-mouthed warrior, and for several seconds he stared straight at Aoi. "Yes! Tomorrow! Tomorrow we will go to medicine, and Inosuke will keep Aoi safe!"

As the two were lost in their own little world and feeling light on their feet at the eagerness they showed for traveling together, the three young women in the room had gathered up together, giggling and tittering at the sight. 

"See! See! He's gonna steal her away!" "A romantic rendezvous! Hyuu~hyuu~!" "You were right! So cu~u~u~ute!" They all gossiped with one another, enthused about how the almost-couple was progressing and teasing them at the same time. 

Hopping up and grabbing onto one of Inosuke's arms, Sumi said, "But you have to play with us and train us a bunch today since you and Aoi are leaving!" 

Kiyo followed suit by latching onto his opposite side, "Yeah! We'll have to do all the work while Aoi is gone, so you have to play with us all day to make up for it!"

"Alright! Training, training, training! Play, play, play!" Inosuke exclaimed, flexing his arms and lifting the two into the air as they held on. Everything seemed to be settled and breakfast had been completed, so with an energetic grin in Aoi's direction, the excitable young man said, "Breakfast was tasty! Boss Inosuke happy to be back!" With a loud roar, he started to charge off once again, the excited wails of the two young girls clinging to him ringing out loudly as they were dragged along on another speedy dash.

Naho seemed to follow, but just after disappearing out the kitchen door, she popped her head back around the corner. "A romantic journey together... Maybe you should pack some tasty food and have a picnic~! I'm sure that'd make the boss happy~!" she suggested with a knowing smirk, giggling a little before adding, "And then you two can get all kissy~! Heeheehee~!" With her piece said, she ran off while continuing to giggle, chasing after Inosuke and the others.

..

Inosuke's explanation was disjointed and its reasoning fairly nonsensical, but it was perfectly logical in Inosuke's world and his language was one that they had gotten used to understanding over the years. It just took a moment to place that he was referring to Ubayashiki as he had managed to mangle the name a bit more than average. Fortunately for all the remaining girls at the estate, they had simple and easy to remember names. In the end it sounded as if he had simply taken her letter for himself and ran back before anyone could stop him. Given that no crows had come to reprimand or call him away again, the self-directed task was already well in process. 

Both of them were radiating a barely subdued excitement for the time they had to look forward to together. While it would have been just as well for him to stay a while and work or train around the estate, something about being able to go out for a change of scenery and activity was even more novel and exciting. How much they looked forward to it, smiling and basking in each other's aura, was hardly lost on the trio of girls who twittered among themselves. They might have been young, but they were perceptive and getting to be just as interested in fanciful romances, some more than others. Their remarks somehow even managed to go unnoticed as Aoi was already thinking of what to prepare and ready, not having expected to leave right away despite all her plans lingering in the back of her mind. 

As Kiyo and Sumi finally interrupted their increasingly intimate idling, Aoi shook herself out of the trance and waved after them, pleased that Inosuke had eaten well and enjoyed breakfast together with her. She almost didn’t even realize that Naho was still lingering back until after she had resumed dish washing, startling with a clatter of the ceramics at her last remark.

The girl was gone too quickly for Aoi to even deny or shout back, much less throw her sponge, so the elder proprietor was only left to wash the dishes red faced and quiet. When she was done she took a brief break to sit and admire her flowers again in all their squished and haphazard glory, patting the part of Inosuke that he had left behind upon his boar’s head before she set to cleaning it. It had been several months, after all, and it had to be set out to dry over the course of the afternoon to be ready for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was spent making preparations while the other girls trained and dabbled at their responsibilities. Sumi showed off her professed skills and got pointers from the Beast Pillar despite their vastly varying techniques. Occasionally Aoi would glimpse and watch from one of the windows over the yard. Preparing for the short trip itself was fairly easy to pack. She spent more of her time pressing the flowers she had received in the library’s textbooks and making food, preparing dinner for everyone.

Lunch was brought out as katsu sandwiches in a special homemade sauce. After they ate, she finally managed to get the girls to do some chores while she focused on cutting his hair. After washing it, Aoi couldn’t quite bring herself to lop off the locks, instead trimming up the bright blue ends, fixing his fringe, and brushing the rest back into a neat tail. 

Dinner was more complex, using many different autumn and winter vegetables to make for a plentiful tempura fry with a new light and crispy golden batter. There was chicken and shrimp, as well as purple rice, and steamed egg custard for a new chawanmushi cup. The patients knew that some sort of special occasion had occurred as a result of the feast even if they didn’t know the details.

Inosuke’s cup was garnished with carrots cut into small flowers to decorate the top, pink fish cake, and a few sprigs of green. While the trio of helpers distributed the food, Aoi focused mainly on serving and eating with the visiting pillar, glad that she could finally give him everything she had been working on all winter. She hadn’t intended at all to show off or say anything, but Naho poked her head in the kitchen as she had in the morning as soon as she had begun to serve Inosuke. 

“Aoi has been working on these dishes all winter! Frankly, we’re kind of tired of them, but it’s still pretty good. Enjoy!” 

“Naho!!!” The sliding door clapped closed before she could go after her, and Aoi sat with a huff. She was at her wits end with what to do with Naho. That girl in particular had become particular vexing when it came to goading her. “There wasn’t as much to do so I could take my time learning more of what to cook.” Aoi tried to explain calmly. “What…What were you doing all winter, Inosuke?” The prompt helped to change the subject. She was all the gladder for the trip to come now, considering there would be much fewer embarrassing interruptions.

…

Inosuke spent much the morning frolicking with Kiyo, Naho, and Sumi, carrying the young girls about in his arms and shoulders as if they were still the tiny children they had been when they had first met. As wild and ill-mannered as he was, he always found a strange delight in playing with the energetic girls, their style of play suiting his animal sensibilities. They roughhoused and rolled about, wrestled 3-on-1, and showcased their sword techniques to one another. He commended Sumi on how well she cut her fruit, the precise slashes of her blade leaving the apples they had borrowed from the stores in clean pieces. Of course, Inosuke showed her how a true master does it, the saw-toothed Nichirin blades moving with such speed as to be nearly invisible, practically transforming the piece of fruit into applesauce.

When they were finally corralled off to chores and housework like they should have been doing, Inosuke found their company replaced by Aoi, a trade that he found perfectly acceptable. He was still chomping away on his katsu sandwich when she suggested trimming up his hair, an option that he readily agreed to, nodding enthusiastically even as his mouth remained full of the tasty breaded pork. His hair had grown considerably over the months and years, Inosuke barely ever thinking about it enough to deal with. Only when it grew long enough to interfere with his swordplay did he ever cut it, and even then, he simply grabbed the offending locks in his fist and hacked through them roughly with his sword. Her method was much preferred. Her slender fingers slid through those black and blue locks as she washed and scrubbed his hair clean, and her scent pervaded the air as she clipped and trimmed away at his unruly mop, the soft hums from her lips making the moment feel even warmer.

When dinnertime arrived, the finer aesthetic qualities of Aoi's meal were somewhat overlooked by the Beast Pillar, but the smell of them certainly wasn't. Inosuke showed his appreciation in his own way: visibly salivating as the tray bearing his meal was delivered and immediately digging into the colorful dishes, chewing vigorously as he scarfed it down and made pleased noises throughout. 

"Shhooo gooood~!" he loudly proclaimed with a mouthful of purple rice and tempura-fried turnip, his gaze briefly shifting towards the entrance to the kitchen as Naho popped her head in briefly. Taking her statement matter-of-factly rather than the teasing it was, Inosuke simply swallowed down the delightful cuisine and flashed his pure, wide smile to the flustered cook, "It's all really good! Inosuke wishes he could eat all the time! Never get tired!" 

The question as to how he spent the winter came amid his shoveling of the chawanmushi into his mouth, the white ceramic bowl tipped back so his chopsticks could scrape the contents easily into his maw. Remembering his manners to a degree, he was careful to chew up and swallow the savory custard before answering. 

"Inosuke fought demons after leaving here! Stupid demons attacking villagers," he replied after a deep breath, folding his arms across his bare chest as he triumphantly beamed, "They were weak! No match for Inosuke!" It really had been a swift victory, the situation one that didn't necessarily warrant the presence of a pillar, but ever since the defeat of Muzan Kibutsuji, there were few threats that truly rose to the level that a pillar couldn't easily handle them.

"After that, Inosuke spent the winter training new slayers!" he barreled ahead without a second thought for the demons he had slain, shifting gears to the next event swiftly. He shook his head and snorted, "So weak! Boss Inosuke tried to teach them to be like Inosuke, but all crying and whines!" Shifting his voice into higher-pitched tone, he simulated their complaints, "Boss Inosuke~ We can't roam in the snow and forest and dig up food~! We can't wrestle you after walking so much~!" Another snort left his nostrils as he continued in his normal voice, "Not cut out to be as great as Inosuke! That was how Inosuke got strong!" Obviously, if one was to be trained by Inosuke, they were going to be receiving Inosuke-style training.

…

It was a fair trade off with Aoi managing to do just a little bit more while the girls trained and played. They would be taking over everything else for the few days that she would be away. All she would be doing would be taking a long walk to spend time in a few special forests and fields to collect the herbs they needed. It was the closest she got to a vacation. But it would also be spent sorting out her feelings and growing attraction with Inosuke. It still vexed her a bit that she had tried to distance herself and inform him of what implications of romance and relationships could possibly be back then, only to get caught up in it all herself. She couldn't help but to always wonder how different things would have been had the kakushi not nearly discovered them and suddenly set off the remaining course of events. 

Nevertheless, it had all come to pass. Bathing together and touching one another had certainly happened. She didn't dislike the fact that she was feeling quite happy and peaceful just to be able to cook for and share a meal with him after all that time apart. Even if he still was very much Inosuke, those finer points and details of her meal preparation easily overlooked, she was still glad to take the time for him to enjoy what he did. Her cooking might have been good and approved of by other patients and visitors, but none had ever seemed to eat as voraciously, expressively, or praise her so much for the meal.

For some time after Naho had passed by with her remarks, the praises Inosuke had made her color and look away to try to control it. She was just glad that the other girl had left too quickly to catch the blush or she might have had more to tease her about.

While they conversed, Aoi was definitely impressed that he managed not to talk with his mouth full or spray food in his eagerness to do everything at the same time. It sounded like it had been a rather calm season for demon hunting overall. More difficult were his efforts and attempts to train a new group of young corpsmen in his same style. Aoi grinned a bit, laughing at the imitation of his apprentices and their pleas to function as regular human beings. 

"It sounds like it will be rather difficult to find and make someone just like you." Aoi reasoned, giving him more food to replenish the emptied areas of his dishes and tray while she finished up her own. "I was actually thinking I might ask you for some advice, too, since it's been so long that I've held a sword seriously, even just for defense. At the rate she's going, Sumi may even end up training me instead one day. Our little fruit ninja cut up enough apples to feed the whole ward today." 

When they were finished with dinner, Aoi was once again taking over the dishes for the night. Inosuke was free to retire, as he must have had a long night of traveling and then a full day of activities. She had already set his room up for him over the day since the ward area was mostly taken and he was more VIP, deserving of privacy. Along with his futon were blank parchments and brushes for writing and a few new books they had picked up or found for him.

…

A pleased snort sounded as Inosuke smiled at Aoi, a fuzzy joy warming his body as she spoke to him over the course of the meal. She hit on two of his favorite things: praising him and putting delicious food on his plate. He couldn't help but stare at Aoi for a moment there, the following words she said taking a few moments to register as he became lost in her praise, the smell of the food, and the beauty of the young woman seeming so pleased to care for him. 

When he finally snapped to attention with a few quick blinks of his eyes, that warm smile grew into an excited grin as she toyed with the idea of having him instruct her in the blade. His chest swelled with pride, puffing up even as his heart raced faster. It wasn't often that he had people request to be his apprentice or seek training with him. There had been some at first, but once he became more notorious for his methods and aggressive behavior, the interest in his teachings had diminished. Everybody sought out Tanjiro instead. Occasionally some of the others. And while Aoi wasn't necessarily asking to become his apprentice, she looked to him to help her improve.

"Inosuke will make Aoi strong! So strong with sword and fighting!" he excitedly shouted, rising up on his feet and clasping her hands into his. "Sumi can help Aoi train when Inosuke is away, but Inosuke is Aoi's Sword Boss!" Her small hands were enveloped in the warmth of his, squeezing them firmly as if to impart how serious he was, how enthused he was to help her in any way he could. After all, she had spent quite a bit of time teaching him how to read and write and far more tending to his injuries over the years. It felt wonderful to have her rely on him for something. "Eat lots! Food means strength!"  
As Inosuke hopped up with the suggestion, grasping her with him and his excitement, Aoi did her best to try smiling as excitedly as he was even as her brows furrowed a bit with the worry that she had overestimated herself. His enthusiasm helped her to overcome any immediate apprehension, his first tip something that was very plausible and reasonable even for her. Eat. She might not have been able to eat as much as him, but she could make sure that she was eating properly to stay strong. Both her patients and any sword practice she did would benefit from it. 

Aoi hadn’t realized how excited Inosuke would be to hear her mention learning from him for the sword. Swordplay was something that he was clearly an expert in despite his unconventional methods and how he had just told her about his apprentices being unable to keep up. She doubted that she'd survive the same strict training regimen, but despite hoping for a more casual course, Aoi was willing to attempt more should his lessons demand it. 

"Mm! Got it, Sword Boss Inosuke! I'll make sure to remember and eat a lot," She assured him.

Sitting back down as abruptly as he stood in the first place, Inosuke returned to demolishing the courses laid out before him, shoveling food into his mouth with even more zeal than before. Even after his second helping was cleared, his smile hadn't diminished in the slightest, the infamous Beast Pillar rocking in his seat, pleased as punch. He had definitely been correct to take the job before anybody else could, savoring the fact that he was here with Aoi now and that they would be traveling together for a few days. Any time with her was his favorite time.

Her hands still felt very warm when he let her go to demolish and resume the rest of his meal. No matter what anxiety she might have had throughout making the decision to ask, they were quickly melting away with that same heat and his contagious vigor. Once he was done eating and before they parted ways so that she could help with clean up, Aoi couldn't help but to clean up even after his face again with a wet cloth. He was free to rest and do anything he would have liked with his quiet time thereafter. 

Eventually, he was shooed out of the kitchen so all the cleaning could be taken care of, but on his way out the door, he made sure to thank Aoi one more time for the meal before bounding off towards his room. 

Upon bursting in, Inosuke dove onto his bed, bouncing on the mattress once before rolling around on top of the blankets. He was excited enough about the following day's trip that he wondered if he could even sleep, the prospect of spending multiple days alone with Aoi causing his heart to soar. His arms flopped out wide across the mattress as he laid facing up at the ceiling, imagining how their time together would go. It was inevitable that his thoughts turned back to that night up in the hot spring, a familiar bulge starting to form beneath his pants and the wrap of fur.

Aoi had taught Inosuke so much, but the lesson he remembered the most was the sexual one that night several months ago. The way her hand felt on his length still lingered in the back of his mind, and when he pleasured himself, he would remember that sensation and the look on her face while she did it. Feeling his heart racing and blood flowing into his loins, Inosuke started to shake his head and try to calm down. Normally, he would have simply masturbated to relieve the tension like Aoi had shown him, but considering she or any of the trio of younger girls could stop by at any minute, Inosuke decided to distract himself by practicing his writing. Trotting out a new kanji he had learned, he took his time to calligraph as neatly as possible, writing large on a single sheet: 

"AOI BEAUTIFUL."


	8. Chapter 8

With four people it was surprising how quickly cleaning up and turning down the beds for the night could go. Aoi was able to wash up, change, and make her last-minute preparations and checks for the trip, retiring to her room for getting some good and early rest in for the next day. 

Except that she couldn't rest at all with her mind ruminating through all the events of the day, the good news, and being able to spend more time with Inosuke. Considering how they had parted without even a formal goodbye after everything that happened their last night together, she was glad that his return had not made either of them awkward or uncomfortable around each other. It was quite the opposite. In fact, knowing that he was just down the hall in the other wing made her wonder why she couldn't just go to see him again. It was frustrating to be unable to control that strange desire.

When she couldn't think of any reasons not to at least check up on him, she came up with more reasons to go visit including serving some warm tea. Aoi finally got up, prepared it, and padded down the hall in her slipper tabi socks. 

While he was likely to detect her as she approached, Aoi tried to go quietly, pausing momentarily just outside of his door as she knelt with the tray of chamomile white tea beside her.

…

While he couldn't always diligently practice his writing and reading, Inosuke had tried his best to keep up with his studies even while performing his other duties. Tanjiro and the others would assist him on occasion with learning some of the more complicated characters, but when he could, he would try to find the time to go over the basics and practice what Aoi had taught him. Even though he was prone to quick bursts of writing on occasion, his handwriting had gotten noticeably better even if still not perfectly clean. Now it was more legible to the common eye than before. Every time he worked on his writing and reading, it made him think of the beautiful woman who had taught him so much of it. It felt like he was closer to her even though they were far apart.

The sun set over the horizon as Inosuke practiced, frequently looking towards that first sheet with the large characters emblazoned on it. He wished she could be there with him, teaching him and snuggling up tight with him as they read together, but he knew that she had her own duties and was caring for so many people. Not only just the patients, but the kakushi and Kiyo, Naho, and Sumi as well. She was like the mother of this entire estate. In some ways, she was like a mother to him as well, but she occupied a larger portion of his heart than just that.

The lights in his room were still on even after he finished his writing exercises, a book in his hands as he laid back in his bed. The material was slightly more advanced than the children’s' books he'd been reading the last time he was here, but it was thankfully less clinical and dense than the medical handbooks they had started with. Inosuke proceeded slowly through the text, classical tales of samurai and nobles, warriors long gone and distant wars of a different era. Part of his slow progress was the ascent into a more complicated set of words and characters, but he was also distracted, listening and feeling out for Aoi, wondering if she would come and visit one last time before they left in the morning. He wanted that very much.

Eventually, his keen senses picked up the soft padding of footsteps upon the wooden floors outside his room, moving slowly and quietly down the hall towards his door. The weight of each step and the grace of those movements were obviously Aoi's, though her gait was slower than usual, the sound of each step imperceptible inside the room. Inosuke immediately felt his heart start beating faster, snorting eagerly in anticipation of her coming, but instead, she paused outside his room, lingering there for several seconds. Cocking his head to the side, his long blue and black hair cascading down off his shoulder, Inosuke wondered why she might hesitate outside, why she wouldn't just walk inside immediately and say hi.

'Perhaps...' he thought to himself, '... perhaps she thinks I'm asleep!' Hopping out of bed, he walked over towards the door and slid it open, the light from his room spilling out into the dimly lit hallway and washing over her. "Aoi doesn't have to be worried! Inosuke is still awake!" he stated in his clear, boisterous manner. He held the door open wide for her, motioning to have her enter, the covers on his bed mussed and pulled back, the book he had been reading sitting atop them face-down with the pages open.

…

Aoi had visited him often in the past when he was sleeping and recovering from injuries, unbidden and with no pretenses as if she owned the place. And she practically did, but there was some more privacy when considering that he was well and had his own private room to use during an 'official' visit. He was not confined to the sick bay like usual. Her brief hesitation as she stalled was still uncharacteristic. Should she go in and pretend as if nothing had happened and they were just as they had always been? Should she even mention their last night together at the hot springs so many months ago? Aoi didn't have very long to deliberate or spin aimlessly on that bout of indecisiveness before he had already come himself to greet her at his door. 

With the quiet of the evening and the soft golden light spilling out the room, she straightened to alertness and opened her mouth to grasp and say anything that might come to mind. Fortunately, she was spared any embarrassment from nonsensical sputter by his direct reasoning, giving her excuse for her. "S-So it seems!" Aoi returned, her volume a bit louder than needed to match his despite how out of place it was in the hall. Realizing how loud it was, she quickly took up the tray of tea and rice crackers and stepped inside to slide the door closed behind her. 

"I brought you some snacks if you were hungry again," She began, holding them up to clearly give her intent, though it seemed she hardly needed one. A part of her wished she didn't make things so awkward for herself and things could simply be as they were. Inosuke seemed to have a much better handle in that respect. Looking briefly around his room she observed the evidence of his more immediate activities.

"Were you reading?" She asked first, setting the tray down next to the bed at the nightstand. She could also see how the parchments that had been neatly stacked before now had writing over them and were only in mild disarray. Curious as to whether he was practicing, drawing, and how he had improved, she made her way over to check.

…

The volume of her voice was different than normal, but it didn't bother Inosuke in the slightest. He was used to shouting at the top of his lungs, so her raised voice simply made him smile. He had stood aside and let her enter the room, watching as she slid the door shut and displayed the late evening snacks and tea she had brought. It took less than a second for him to snatch one of those rice crackers from the tray, chomping down on it and chewing eagerly even as he looked towards her, "Inosuke always hungry!" 

She set the tray down upon the nightstand and began inspecting his room a little while he polished off that cracker, the crispy snack crunching between his teeth every time he chewed. Inosuke nodded vigorously when she asked if he'd been reading, audibly swallowing before responding, "Yes! This book has lots of swords and samurai, so Inosuke likes it!" He hopped up onto the bed, bouncing on the mattress and snatching the book up at the same time, "Some words fight Inosuke, but Inosuke is strong and defeats them with his brain!" He beamed triumphantly now that he could read something at least marginally above children’s level.

Scooting across the bed as Aoi wandered over towards the parchments upon the desk, his grin only grew wider, "And Inosuke practiced writing too! Just like Oppai Boss taught!" He perched himself on the corner of the bed and leaned across to the jumble of papers, spreading them out and grasping for a couple. "These are for you!" he eagerly said, pressing a few sheets into her hands. 'AOI BEAUTIFUL. AOI COOK TASTY FOOD. AOI KIND,' were scrawled on those sheets, the handwriting far smoother than before, though they still showed his character, hardly neat and precise.

…

While she wished she had brought some more snacks for him considering that he had started on them right away, there were still a few more to be had with the tea. She was glad that he had enjoyed the book though, having picked it out for him considering his primary activities and interests. "I'll look for more books that you can practice with next time I go to town or a merchant comes by with them. If you're able to work through this one with a little bit of difficulty, then it must be right at your level." The rate he was learning, he'd be able to read and write above an average townsperson in no time at all. 

As he enthusiastically showed off his writing accomplishments, Aoi admired how the lines had improved and begun to show his character beyond just haphazard and hurried scribbling. She fumbled a bit as he overwhelmed her with several large leaves of paper, all of them bearing her name and his professions of her abilities or his most outward thoughts for her. She didn't know he could write 'beautiful' yet. And she hadn't heard anyone use the same two words together when it pertained to her. It had always just been cute, or perhaps pretty from their older Kocho sisters. They said the same of all the girls they had raised at the estate. It was different to be complimented by a man. 

"T-Thank you. I'll keep them with my other letters that you've written for me. Do you want to practice writing or read more together tonight?" Aoi tried to say as coolly as possible before the blush slowly began to take over while she lingered on the bold proclamations on paper. She could always hear his voice in them. "Do you really think I'm beau...beautiful?" She set the papers down so that she could pat and feel the warmth in both her cheeks, her gaze darting between Inosuke and the desk.

…

Nostrils flaring as he breathed excitedly, Inosuke rocked back and forth on the corner of the bed while watching Aoi flip through those sheaves of writing, his eyes fixed to the expression of her face. Those deep indigo eyes seemed to shine more and more as they opened wider, looking over his handwriting and marveling at the words he'd written, and even though she hadn't said anything just yet, Inosuke could tell just how happy she was. He wanted to shout out loud or say something, but he remained silent, hands clenching at the edge of the bed as he awaited her response, breaking into a pleased smile as she expressed her approval of the letters.

"Inosuke is happy that Aoi will keep them!" he replied immediately, his weight bouncing up and down on the bed as he sat there, the excitement visible. Just as visibly, he noticed how her cheeks grew more and more red, that pale complexion flushing pink and scarlet as she seemed almost overwhelmed with emotion. Her eyes were darting back and forth even as she set down the papers, finally looking his way a bit more directly as she asked him that question. Naturally, he only had one answer.

Even as she touched her cheeks, almost surprised by her own blushing features, Inosuke reached out and drew her in close against him, hugging her and resting his forehead against hers. "Inosuke doesn't lie. Aoi is beautiful! Super beautiful!" he stated firmly, those pale jade orbs focused intently on her eyes. "Reading... writing... Inosuke just wants to spend more time with beautiful Aoi...," he said as he stared straight at her, suddenly remembering the advice he'd received and adding, "... flamboyantly."

..

The bed shook and nearly clattered each time Inosuke's weight bounced on top of it, but the frame held together even so. It wasn't enough to distract Aoi from her attention to his work and Inosuke's own brand of praises for her. Very unaccustomed to compliments she really had little idea of how to react to them. With anyone else she would have just brushed it off as flattery or ignored and denied it modestly. His not only were nothing but genuine, but they even made her feel special and admired. And she couldn't exactly deny them without arguing against his insistence. 

One of her reactions could have been to flee the room, but fortunately he grabbed her before she could even move. Her forehead thumped against his, hard but hardly as much as Tanjiro's famous headbutts. It was enough to get her to blink and focus on those bright emerald eyes holding her in place. He reassured her tenfold and more that he had absolutely meant what he had written and said, every repeat of that word making her heart feel like it was skipping. If she asked him if he really knew what beautiful was and meant, she already knew that he would answer with her name again. 

Finally, as he remembered to add on the detail of that word he had been making a point to mention all day, even if it was in afterthought, Aoi smiled with a relieved sigh and sat down at the edge to join him upon the bed. 

“Inosuke…You might not realize it, but you’ve already been plenty flamboyant all along. Just in your own way. Inosukely. Which is just as great.” Her hands had slipped from her face to his, and while the light pink color still clung to her pale cheeks, she was capable of lifting her head again. “I…I’d like to spend more time with you, too. Beautifully.”

…

The mattress sagged a little more as Aoi sat down alongside him, his weight shifting so that he leaned against her on the edge of the bed. The closer she got, the more rapidly his pulse raced, his breathing growing heavier as she touched her hand to his cheek while speaking to him. "Inosukely..." he repeated the word, unable to tear his eyes from her as she spoke in her soft voice. Inosuke could feel his own cheeks heating up under the touch of her fingers, that spread of temperature soon affecting the rest of his body gradually. 

"Inosuke... Inosuke wants to spend more time with Aoi too... Inosukely," he said, the fine hairs on his body rising as goosebumps spread over his skin, their closeness making him feel tingly from head to toe. She was truly lovely, the pink of her cheeks making her beautiful features practically glow. In an instant, Inosuke acted without thought, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers. It was less abrupt than their single kiss at the hot spring months earlier, lingering for several long seconds. 

His lips finally pulled away, eyes wide as he almost couldn't believe that he had done that without hesitation. Inosuke gulped and pursed his lips together, tasting her in his mouth still, that sweetness coating onto his tongue. It felt so good to do that, so despite his initial surprise, he leaned back in once more, opening his mouth as he kissed her more fully. Even as their lips locked again, his weight sagged back towards the bed, drawing her with him.

…

He was as attentive as ever to her every word and instruction, marveling at the newness of his name as an adjective despite how often he used and referred to himself in the third person. Of course, she had meant to convey that he could do things in his own way and style. It seemed, hopefully, that he got the message with how she had managed to explain. It had taken some time, but she did gradually put it together that he had for some reason been speaking with the self-righteously flamboyant ninja Uzui. 

As Inosuke repeated the same longing for a second time in turn to hers, Aoi didn't realize how naturally close they had finally gotten until he kissed her. This time she was looking right at him, as opposed to being distracted by a pair of amorous kakushi, so she could have turned away or broken the contact sooner. Except she didn't. Despite the brief contact, it felt quite a bit longer, leaving her warm and tingly, too. She didn't know if she was hearing the pounding of his heart or if it was simply her own thrumming in her ears. 

When the soft sound of their lips parting made her lashes flutter, not realizing she had closed her eyes, Aoi was looking back at Inosuke's surprised expression. Whether it was to how it felt, or what he did, Aoi was still so caught up in the feeling of the kiss that she didn't even remember to be surprised or flustered with the contact.

Her hands trailed down his corded arms as she started to relax with the second kiss, this time a bit more prepared than the first. Her lips melded softly against his as she pressed back, tentatively tasting at the line of those soft tiers. Without parting, Aoi shifted back with him, one of her hands pressing against his chest while the other braced the bed and found the book that had been set aside. 

Her tongue had just begun to tease the tip of his before she drew back for a breath and partially hid against the upper edge of the book. It didn’t manage to veil her light blush, or the sparkle in her eyes as she looked up to him from behind it. 

“Let’s read a little bit before going to bed...?” She offered, still perfectly content to remain pressed beside him. “Since we have a busy day tomorrow…”

…

Inosuke's eyes met hers after that first kiss, and the way those indigo irises shimmered stole the breath from his lungs. She was more beautiful in that moment than he had ever seen her, other than perhaps that night at the hot spring. The second kiss came so naturally as he was drawn in by those gorgeous eyes and the flush in her cheeks, wanting another taste of her. Her lips were so soft, trembling even as they pressed to his. He could feel her tongue glide over his lower lip, and he responded in turn, caressing her with the nimble muscle until both hers and his began to flutter together.

He very nearly followed in for a third kiss after Aoi pulled back, but the rise of that book between his lips and hers caused him to halt. Inosuke very much wanted to kiss her more, to charge ahead boldly and make her the happiest woman in the world, but if he had learned anything over the course of the winter, it was that not everybody could manage his pace. She was visibly blushing, and the light in her eyes shined so bright, yet it was clear that this was the point she wanted things to end that night. 

"Yes. Busy day," he said, drawing the book down just a small bit, pressing his lips to her cheek one final time. Inosuke led the way, shifting back more fully onto the bed and grasping onto Aoi's hand, gently pulling her after him. Nestled back in bed, his arms wrapped around Aoi and held her against his side, snuggling in tight against her. "Let's read..." he spoke remarkably gently, whispering into her ear as he started to slowly recite from the open pages of the book, stumbling time to time over the more difficult words. It felt so warm and comfortable to hold her to him, having longed for more contact with her all the months of winter, and slowly, they began to drift off together. Without ever turning off the light in the room, both Inosuke and Aoi slumbered peacefully side-by-side, holding one another all through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Inosuke's kiss had tasted just a tinge of that rice cracker and mostly of him. Despite the quiet, soft touch, the fact that they were kissing at all, and then with more than just their lips, made her so warm that she was certain she'd boil over if they were to continue and go further. Much as she might have wanted to explore that contact and closeness, it was not quite the right time or place. Even just those kisses would have sustained her another season, not that she wanted to wait that long. It was…just a lot to wrap her mind around. They finally kissed. Properly. And she liked him while he liked her, too. She was more certain of it after dwelling on it all winter. 

While Inosuke took her suggestion to pause in stride, lowering the book barrier between them, she exhaled slowly in an attempt to calm her heart rate and smiled at the more innocent kiss on her cheek he gave. The way they laid back and cuddled next to each other on the bed was not too far off from how they used to read together with her leaning in against his side to follow along or read out loud. Back then she had been so focused that she hadn't even realized what an effect it had on them. It was just one of the many moments they had shared. 

As Inosuke read, Aoi leaned into him more and more, tucking her head against the crook of his shoulder and neck, craning upwards whenever he stumbled to help him work out a more complex vocabulary. It was the softest she had ever heard his voice, the sleepiness and warmth tinging his tone helping to dull the normally abrasive edges and shouting.

She didn't know if she fell asleep first or him, but eventually the book fell flat again, the pair nestled together until the morning. It had been her original intention to quietly go back to her own room either after he fell asleep or before daylight. It clearly did not happen. The young woman barely slipped out at dawn bearing her uneaten tray and cold tea. Running into Sumi, the girl only giggled and grinned as she swapped it with the breakfast tray she had been bringing to have her deliver it instead. 

By the time Aoi had gone back to her room after dropping off breakfast and dressed herself properly, it seemed all three of the girls already knew the not-so-secret news of her late-night tryst. They were making kissy faces at her or giggling about ‘studying’ each time they passed. It was honestly a relief when she had gathered everything for the trip and was all packed up to go. 

…

Mumbling to himself as Aoi slipped from his bed that morning, Inosuke started to grumble and reach after her, half asleep but trying to draw her warmth back to his side. Though she was out of reach, his arm strained for a few moments before it slumped back down, his snoring returning after he shifted and flopped into the space she had previously occupied. Deep breaths drew her lingering scent into his nostrils, a pleased smile on his face even after her departure. He had often been a heavy sleeper, but never had his rest been so peaceful and pleasant, his entire body so warm and comfortable with her sleeping beside him. It was so natural and perfect, something he could get used to feeling every single night.

Inosuke finally awakened to the smell of breakfast, the tray laden with food resting on the nightstand beside him, those delicious odors helping to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Letting out a loud yawn, he patted beside him, the first disappointment coming when he fully realized that Aoi had left at some point in the morning. He reasoned that she had plenty of duties in addition to the preparations for the day's travels, but he couldn't help but wish that he had woken up to her lovely face and that sweet smile. Inosuke had the rest of that day and multiple others to spend with her, so he didn't let it slow him down, devouring that hardy breakfast just as swiftly as ever.

In contrast to how they teased their 'big sister,' Kiyo, Naho, and Sumi came to Inosuke later in the morning, shirking their housework for a few minutes to grill him on the previous night. The three ganged up on him, their bright voices chirping at him as they sought answers and details, sighing and giggling among one another when he admitted to kissing her and falling asleep with her. He answered truthfully without embellishment, but he certainly armed the girls with enough ammunition to tease Aoi for the time being.

…

Aoi brought a large backpack that was mostly filled with food, some essentials, and the extra space would be filled with the medicines she intended to pick, buy, and bring back. She wore her demon slayer corps uniform without her white apron, which in itself was a big change. But most unfamiliar of all was the nichirin blade at her hip which had not seen use for years. The blade had turned a very pale steely blue when she had held it for the first time. She was surprised it still retained its color at all. Aside from a bit of anticipated sword practice, bringing both the uniform and the sword was more of an official representation for the trip. 

Like Aoi, Inosuke was furnished with a large backpack, even more food and supplies loaded in for him. It was a heavier load than necessary for most folks, but Inosuke's appetite was easily that of two people on a good day, and it wasn't as if the additional weight was too much of a burden for him. Freshly cleaned and brushed, his trademark boar head resumed its place over his handsome features, and the weather was balmy enough that he continued to eschew the top half of his uniform, hitting the road while bare-chested in his usual manner.

It was a perfect day for travelling. The weather was mild and even balmy, the country roads to the mountains and the next town nestled beyond were dry and dotted with the occasional friendly traveler that greeted them.

Aoi would ask about the places he had travelled to and the things he had seen, living vicariously through all the sights of the blue-eyed boar. She had to stop more than he did to rest, but they managed to make good headway into the mountains after the sun had crossed its zenith. It was slower going than he was used to, but Inosuke made sure to never rush far ahead of the young woman. He did periodically walk at a faster pace out of habit, but once he realized he'd pulled ahead, he would pause and wait for her to catch up, doing his best to match her speed thereafter. All the while, he regaled her with stories of his travels and adventures, speaking of the numerous demons he'd faced and how he'd bested them. Lacking in a broad vocabulary, he wasn't an eloquent storyteller, but he was energetic and spoke through his body and movements at least as much through his words. Every time she smiled or laughed, his heart swelled within his chest, only leading him to become even more enthusiastic.

She didn’t plan to stop for long even to eat until they came upon a long winding path practically paved in pink petals. The sight of the cherry tree grove overlooking the deeper sprawl of the ravines and rolling mountains was too much not to take in. Naho’s idea for a picnic would come to fruition and sure enough there was more than just onigiri to serve at the event. Someone had helped to pack in sandwiches, salad, fruits and even a little bit of red bean buns for dessert. 

…

When they had come upon the grove of cherry trees on the mountainside, Inosuke had initially intended to pass straight through, but the effect they had on Aoi was pronounced, a delighted smile on her lips and a sparkle in her eyes as she admired the natural beauty. He had no reservations towards stopping to savor the splendor the second she mentioned having a picnic, the promise of food instantly causing him to salivate. Breakfast had been hardy, but all the hiking and animated storytelling had taken its toll though he was unlikely to admit that. He helped lay out the blanket for them while she unpacked the food, a veritable feast for them to enjoy together.

“So beautiful,” Aoi gushed, admiring the scenery every time the breeze rustled through the pink trees, blue sky and dotted clouds peeking through. They had a large plaid blanket to eat, sit, and lay upon, and she wished she could just curl up and sleep in the sun for the rest of the day. “Did you get enough to eat? Hopefully we can make it to the village before dark and then you can have something warm for dinner.” The day was already passing by too quickly but knowing that they still had quite a bit of time together was heartening.

Inosuke was still chewing on a red bean bun as Aoi asked if he'd had plenty, a muffled noise accompanying his vigorous nods indicating that to definitely have been the case. He tilted back his head as he swallowed down the dessert, placing his hands upon his thighs and taking a deep breath before hopping up to his feet. 

"The village isn't too far. Just a few hours," he stated, his gaze running down the dark pleats of her uniform and settling on the blade lashed to her side. It was strange to see Aoi carrying a Nichirin blade, stranger than seeing her out of her usual apron, but she had expressed a desire to learn how to fight more effectively, and that was one area where Inosuke could repay her for all the lessons she had taught him.

She had wondered during the quiet periods over the walk, mainly when Inosuke didn't realize he was swiftly going on forward, how different her life might be to travel nearly constantly from one job to the next. If not as a demon slayer, then even as a kakushi. Obviously, her skills now were best suited to help and reach the most people right where she was maintaining the estate, the pharmacy, and their services. But it didn't stop her from imagining, if not fantasizing, what it might have been like to be able to travel with and follow Inosuke all over Japan. Even the world. It was a silly and unrealistic idea, especially considering it was mainly just to be with him more. 

If not travelling swordsmen, however, then perhaps those excursions for medical supplies could take place more frequently than once or twice a year. It was already proving to be a very pleasant and easy journey. She had never remembered the cherry blossoms being so well timed and lovely in the mountain paths that she had crossed. After eating so much food, or rather, watching him eat so much food, she wondered how they were going to resume walking again versus rolling down the mountain with how full she felt. It was the perfect time to curl up for an afternoon nap with no patients, chores, or responsibilities waiting for her. Inosuke had other ideas for idle time. 

"Before we go, let's train you with the sword!" he stated plainly, leaving little room for argument with the way he spoke. In the Demon Slayer Corps, he did outrank her, but while he didn't explicitly order it, he was authoritative enough. Those twin, saw-toothed blades were drawn from their scabbards and held wide, Inosuke's arms extended outwards at a low angle and his knees bent. "Come at Inosuke and try to cut!" he challenged, wanting to see the extent of Aoi's skill, knowing that he should be able to deflect any attack she made. And if not, then there was no better person to tend to his wounds that her.

“What—Now??”

Aoi balked a bit, blinking in surprise as he was already up and ready. All the food that had disappeared and lightened their load had practically no effect on him. If anything, it made him more energetic. His suggestion was a bit more than that. Determined and energetic, she wouldn’t have wanted to deny or contest him even if she was feeling somewhat sluggish from the food and all-day hike. Her pulse quickened as she grabbed her sword and hurried to her feet on the grass beside the blanket, more anxious about wielding it than facing off against the dual wielder. If it wasn’t the fact that it was Inosuke, she might have even refused. 

"Now!" he answered in his booming voice, stomping on the ground and making it clear he wasn't joking, "Full bellies, lots of energy! Now is the time!" Like an animal rearing up to make itself seem larger, Inosuke raised his arms up above his head, swinging his blades down in a wide arc back down to his sides, the fallen cherry blossoms scattering on the ground from the force of those swings. He stood open with no visible guard, inviting her to attack, but even sparring with Aoi, someone he cared for a great deal, his aura was one of pure danger and aggression only amplified further by the blank, blue-eyed stare of the boar mask.

It took a few moments to settle and calm her breathing, trying to remember and practice what Kanao and the other girls had always trained and taught their slayers to do. Despite wondering if she still even remembered how to draw and wield her blade, the steel glided out smoothly and without a sound from its sheath, turning in her hands as she gripped and held it in front of her. Naturally, he was the last person she wanted to cut. She trusted that he would deflect her even as she resolved to not hold back in order to allow him a more accurate assessment. 

Those ice blue eyes followed every one of Aoi's moves: her rise to her feet, the smooth draw of her Nichirin blade from the scabbard, the steely focus that came over her as she held that blade at the ready. All of it. He could feel the tension of her feet on the ground, the rhythm of her breathing as it slowed and grew sharper, and even if to the casual eye it seemed that she launched herself in an instant, Inosuke could feel her attack coming seconds before it even started.

She had managed to hold very still, not even a petal falling from the branches above. As soon as a sakura flower began to fall of its own accord, Aoi leapt forward with her next exhale, swinging her sword in a wide arc down over the boar’s mask. She was quick even if she was not particularly strong, making up for that lack of strength with speed and momentum. The petals of that blossom scattered with the passing of the blade from the wind alone while others remained untouched given her focal point.

The air whistled as her blade cut clean through it, the wide arc a thing of beauty, quick and sharp. For one not capable of a full Breath, it was a fine strike, but it was easy for Inosuke to deflect. One blade rose to meet hers, catching it between the many teeth carved into the folded steel, and with a twist of his wrist, Inosuke threw off her balance. Her Nichirin blade became a fulcrum, spinning her and sending her staggering past him, and he rounded on her, striking her in the small of the back with the flat of his other blade, a firm whack. 

"Again! Faster! More sharp!" he barked at her, riling her to press the attack further. One strike was easy, but maintaining that razor focus took real effort, and he was determined to draw it from her. Inosuke loomed large and imposing even as he shouted, "Come at me with everything! No holding back!" The blade in his right hand thrust towards her, that point aimed straight between those large, indigo eyes from a few feet away, "Sword Boss Inosuke will make you Sword Boss Aoi!"

…

The part of her that had put down her sword to begin with cowered and recoiled against his formidable presence. More intense, skilled, and smarter than any demon, Inosuke was far beyond any level that would have ever been feasible or imaginable for her to take on. Which was precisely why he was in the role of her teacher. Just facing off directly against his stance alone was already conveying to her the weight of his power and making her see his strength in a completely new way. She even felt like a fool for worrying about him. 

But she had already made her request, he was completely serious about her training, and she had to see what she could do for his sake even if it was just for her training. The first strike was more form and practice than a true attack with how easily he deflected her. The serrated blade caught and twisted against the steel of hers and felt as if those teeth would have snapped her blade in half if it was not made of stronger stuff. She should have been glad that she still managed to hang on to the handle even after he had swung her past him. After that blunted blow to her back, she realized that he could have cut her in half for how lax she was being.

Cutting her yelp of surprise short, she barely managed not to stumble and fall before she turned back to retake her stance. Her breath caught as he was already pointing his sword and waiting. With a short shout for strength, Aoi wasted little time in pausing before she swung her sword to move his aside, zig zagging there and back at him again while keeping in mind that he still had another. With two blades she had to be a little bit faster, especially considering his strength in one arm was practically all of her body and two hands behind one sword in comparison. 

There was no time to feel relieved or even proud that she still remembered how to move and swing. It was hardly where he was pushing her to be. She tried to strike, find openings, and focused more on speed over strength. The sound of her efforts and clashing swords echoed over the hills, a whirlwind of spring blossoms scattering over the valley.

…

As Aoi attacked his blade to knock it aside, Inosuke grinned beneath the fearsome mien of his boar mask, exclaiming, "Good! Good! More! Even more!" as he blocked her second strike with his offhand. The force of his swing was nearly enough to throw her from her feet, but unlike that first attack, Aoi responded swiftly, darting and dodging as she pressed her attack, not letting Inosuke overpower her so easily. They swirled and moved in a graceful dance, the cold steel of their Nichirin blades singing out as they cut through the air and blossoms, the clashes of each razor sharp edge punctuating each movement. 

Inosuke allowed his pupil to lead the dance, holding back and letting her test his defenses, probing for any openings. Each thrust and slice of hers was more dangerous than the last, the rust gradually fading from her movements as she got into the flow, her muscles seeming to recall the training she had received years ago. Yet even as she returned more to form, not a single strike found its mark, deflected and batted aside by Inosuke time and again. Even as she was the aggressor, he was unyielding, that physical strength driving her back, controlling the rhythm even as he held back his assault.

Fast as she was, it was inevitable that he would catch her, his twin blades crossing to meet an overhead slash, pinning her Nichirin steel between two sets of serrated teeth. "Good! But not enough! You must be faster! Stronger! More fearsome!" he growled even as he pressed forwards, walking forwards and forcing her backwards with each step, imposing his strength on her. Thrusting forward with both arms, Inosuke sent Aoi stumbling backwards with the force of his shove, her blade coming loose from his pair, but she was hardly given a moment before he announced, "Now I'll attack!"

Inosuke surged forward, snarling like a wild beast, hot air blasting from his nostrils as he harnessed the power of his breath art, and in an instant, his blades flashed through the air in a frenzy of slashes. The ground surrounding her was rent and torn by those serrated swords, as many slashes wildly cutting everything surrounding her as were actually directed at her. Even as he attacked with ferocity, Inosuke held back, making sure not to overwhelm Aoi entirely. He simply pressed her to the edge of her capabilities, but the aura radiating from him certainly made it seem otherwise.

*** 

She knew that he could stop her or turn the tables at any moment. Through the flurry of blades, Aoi tried to cut through and find an opening without becoming overly eager. Just by allowing her to strike and put forth her effort, she was remembering a little bit more with every swing. Her muscles and stamina were not what they were back when she had first trained for final selection, but she was surprised that she could somehow keep going and do even a little bit more as he encouraged and pushed her. Perhaps she'd pay for it later, but Aoi was determined to see it through. That with for the rest of the trip. She’d save the bed rest for when they were back at the estate. At the rate they were going now, she might even become a patient herself. 

When Inosuke finally stilled her, catching her sword between the cross of his blades, she bore down on him with more strength as she grit her teeth. The edges of that metal ore ground against each other in turn, straining with her stance as she tried to dig her heels into the grass. The earth tore beneath her as he practically walked her back. When he finally pushed her away, she shouted with the release of that heavy pressure, swiping her blade to help steady herself as she jumped back. Gripping the hilt as she naturally fell into a defensive stance, it was all she could do to hold her ground when he swooped forward. 

"Attack already?!" She was rather bewildered, but it was already happening.

The sounds he made were just as intimidating as his strength, the mask he wore difficult to read, not that she could even spare a glimpse at his face through the flurry of swings and slashes. It was like fighting a wild animal. Each time she somehow managed to deflect one blade the other was a close call, taking a strand of hair when she dodged, snagging her clothing when she was even a second late. At one point it felt like she was simply being batted back and forth between those nichirin blades, until she finally growled in frustration and managed to catch and turn her blade to lock against one of the teeth along his, allowing her to focus on dodging the other. Using the momentarily stilled blades as leverage, she pulled it free when she leapt away and over the second, twisting in the air to find her feet for her landing odd to the side and allow herself a brief reprieve. 

Her lungs felt like they were going to burst as she breathed deeply, sweat dripping from her brow. She felt like she was about to collapse at any moment. At the same time there was a distant euphoria that came with the exertion. In the brief pause she took a moment to evaluate her result, finding that one of her upper sleeves had been cleanly torn, which she knew of. The other was as tear drawn down her pant leg and she hadn’t even realized it. She hadn’t managed to land a single mark on him. Honestly, she wondered if any apprentice ever had, either. Despite the growing fatigue in her arms, noticeable with even a few moments of rest, Aoi held up her sword again, doing her best to keep it from wavering.

…

Inosuke pressed the attack, those rapid fire slashes battering her blade back and forth, forcing Aoi to backpedal as the onslaught continued. Despite his demeanor and the aggressive, animalistic sounds he made, he was careful not to inflict a grievous wound, though the teeth of his blades bit into the fabric of her clothes a few times. He had measured her speed and agility earlier when it had been her turn to lead this dance, and the attacks he launched at her weren't anything she couldn't handle-- they were just enough to make her expend true effort.

Just as it seemed that he would have to relent, that she was about to lose her composure and footing, Aoi gritted her teeth and surged forward, a single precise strike deflecting his and using her leverage to halt its arc. Inosuke brought the other blade around in a sideways slash, but she had used that shift in momentum to vault over his Nichirin steel, landing a short distance away and wheeling around to face him. It was clear how worn down she was, her breaths heavy and her heart racing, sweat dripping from her brow, but she remained standing with her katana held at the ready, that cold blue steel wavering only slightly in her tight grasp.

"Good! Good! But can Aoi stop this!!" he vociferously praised her efforts before announcing his coming attack, taking a stance with his left hand thrust forward and low, his right over his head, blades horizontal. Inosuke gave Aoi only the briefest moment to breathe and collect herself before the coiled spring of his body unwound, muscles flexing as he twisted and hurled that high blade at her. Nichrin steel whistled as it spun through the air, flying in a curving arc towards her. The grip of his left hand shifted, gripping the hilt of his katana underhanded, and as he rebounded from the force of his throw, he hurled the second blade in a straight line towards Aoi.

Immediately, Inosuke began to charge forward, closing the distance between himself and his pupil. The first throw pulled her guard to the side, and the second forced a quick reaction to bat the more dangerous attack aside, leaving her guard open as the boar head crashed into her center, striking her gut and driving her back as he tackled her to the ground. His hand grabbed at her wrist and pinned her sword arm down onto the blanket of pink and green covering the soil while the other balled into a fist and raised up, primed to rain a shot down on her head. But he halted, freezing in that position as those lifeless blue eyes stared down at her. 

"Demons aren't normal. They're bastards that attack from all over in lots of ways. Must be prepared and strong for any attack," he imparted his lesson even as he was on top of her.

…

Even if Inosuke controlled the entirely of the onslaught, the defense and offense, and everything in between, Aoi had also learned and picked up just enough to be able to afford her those precious few moments when she had broken out of the vicious cycle of swings. Clearly it wasn't enough, but in a battle that lasted forever even a mere second or more could allow her to breathe, rethink her strategy, or see something differently. That was considering that he'd still come at her in the same way, however, which he clearly did not. 

She puzzled over his new stance and what it meant, eyes shifting from narrow to wide as he twirled and launched one of those swords straight at her. Reacting merely on instinct managed to deflect the arcing sword, the first one being easier than the second both to catch and push away. She didn't even see the second being thrown but she did see it nearly run her through, a frantic gasp and fumble barely knocking it's point aside with the butt of her sword so that it struck and pinned itself into the grass at her feet. He was blur that came immediately after, knocking the wind right out as she fell back and hit the ground, pinned and nearly paralyzed from the whirlwind of speed. 

…

Aoi was panting for air, her body flushed as blood rushed to bring oxygen to her exhausted muscles, and with his hand on her wrist, Inosuke could feel just how much her pulse was racing, perhaps even more now that he was atop her than earlier. The swell of her chest rose and fell with each heavy breath, perspiration running down her skin, that pink tinge to her complexion making her look even more alluring in a primal fashion. Inosuke couldn't help but peel the boar mask from his head to stare at her more directly. 

"Aoi did well for first try..." he said as his gaze ran up from her heaving chest to her face, noting how her dark hair was splayed out beneath her, the bright pink of the cherry blossoms making her appear even more angelic, "Inosuke will reward." His pale jade gaze was locked on her as he slowly descended, giving her ample time to push back or deny him, but his path continued until his lips pressed softly to hers, a small probing kiss hardly more than a peck. He didn't press any further, but his lips hovered just above hers, clearly wanting another taste but holding back for her sake.

…

Aoi had to shake her head to clear the black haze threatening to overtake her completely. By the poise of his fist aimed to strike she knew that it was over for her. In a real situation it would have been long ago. She only had to strain weakly, and once, to know that he had her pinned with her sword immobilized.

Listening to the last point of his training session drove it home more soundly than any of the other blows. Not only did she need more practice, but she needed more experience. To expect the unexpected. It was quite the lesson. All she had anticipated were perhaps some drills and simple pointers. In the end she got much more than she had bargained for, and a mere taste of what it was like to apprentice under the Beast Pillar. 

“Got it…” She managed to confirm, eventually remembering how to breathe as her body continued to heave. She was still in some state of shock, the exertion enough to make her ache and tremble. Staring up at him as she tried to get her nerves and body together, Inosuke taking off his mask revealed how he looked quite unaffected from any of the activity that had just taken place. She was also able to see how intently he looked down over her. While he was kind enough to reassure her efforts, Aoi managed to shake her head a bit, though she was still too tired to form the right words for either how much she needed to work on or how amazing he was. 

She had hardly done enough to deserve a reward, and hadn’t expected one, but what he gave her in the end was still very welcome and readily received. At first she simply stared, transfixed, at his face and the fall of his hair around his shoulders while he closed the small distance. When their lips touched she could feel her body ripple with an energy that surpassed her fatigue.

The kiss was short, but he was still close enough that it was easy for her to press upwards to continue the contact as he hovered. The longer her lips pressed against his, the more her entire body relaxed from all the strain and tension she had put it through.

The sword in her grip felt heavy, slipping out from her fingers while her other hand managed to lift up and grasp somewhat feebly at his other arm. She couldn’t tell which she was straining for more. The air or the softness of his lips and mouth, her tongue tasting the scent of the trees as her head swam with a heightened euphoria.

…

Inosuke couldn't help but swell as Aoi followed after his lips, pulling herself into another long, thorough kiss with him as they laid there on the ground. That second kiss became a third and a fourth, neither of them seemingly able to tear themselves away for more than the briefest of moments, quick inhalations of air filling those gaps before they dove back in to taste one another again. The grip on her wrist loosened naturally, sliding away and letting her grasp at his arm as her fingers caressed the line of his muscles, and his right hand dipped beneath her head, helping to support her even as they continued to kiss one another endlessly.

The taste of their lunch lingered in Aoi's mouth, stimulating the buds of his tongue as it slipped inside, but Aoi had her own flavor as well. It was light and sweet, a faint taste that he remembered from their previous kisses barely noticeable in the aftermath of their meal, but it was present. The night before, their tongues had teased briefly against one another, and now, Inosuke sought out more of that sensation, gently licking at the end of hers before gliding more smoothly over the length of it. The more their tongues rolled and danced together, the more Inosuke felt as if the two were melting together, his voice sounding into her mouth in wordless groans as the kiss grew fuller and more loving. 

It was hard to say how much time had passed when the Beast Pillar finally pulled his lips from hers for more than a second, his chest heaving in a way that their exercise earlier hadn't caused, feeling slightly breathless after so many sensual kisses. Inosuke looked down up on her with his pale green eyes, unable to conceal the smile on his face as he admired how beautiful Aoi was, her face flushed from the kisses as much as the sparring. "Aoi likes her reward," he said with a chuckle, giving her another quick peck on the lips before asking, "Does Aoi want more... Inosuke is happy to reward. I like it very much too."

…

Unlike the night prior, where she had been much meeker and more tentative with their kisses and continuing, Aoi was able to experience the contact with more dedication both in time and awareness. No one was going to walk in or stumble upon them out there in the mountains. The patients and children didn't need her. The feelings that went through her combined with the adrenaline heightened the entire experience. She felt like she could swing a sword and fight on for days, and she’d do it all over again just to be rewarded with another kiss even though she could barely move her body. 

As his broad palm tucked beneath her head, his fingers grasping through her hair to lift her chin, Aoi felt the depth of their kisses growing even more natural and deep. That firm muscle dipped easily into her mouth and rubbed, turned, and tasted against her tongue. She didn't know how it was possible to feel such dramatic pleasure from focusing on the contact taking place between their lips. Each time they parted was simply another opportunity to adjust and grasp at one another again, differently and deeper. She suckled on his tongue before pressing upward to explore his mouth in turn, then was pressed back again before she'd surge forward. Unlike their sword training, learning how to kiss was on more equal ground.

The contact drew out much different sounds from him as they sank and melded into that sensation. He was usually wolfing down food so fast she wondered if he could taste it at all sometimes. But he certainly took his time with kissing and devouring her.

When he finally lifted up she wasn’t sure if she was waking from a dream, the sight of him haloed by vivid pink trees and passing petals with the breeze that slowly cooled and picked up. His smile was the most pure and beautiful that she had ever seen or known to exist. She couldn’t help but smile with him after her awe when he pressed that last peck upon her. 

“More kisses.” She agreed, managing to will the weakness in her arms to reach up and wrap around his neck and draw him back down. As her legs regained some semblance of function, they drew up from beneath him, tangled among his and hugging around his thigh. Eventually she turned him to lay with her alongside one another upon the blanket. When the kiss paused momentarily for her to look at him, she was content to gaze a while, happy and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the KnY manga has ended, it makes me even more pleased that we were able to write this story. However, when this was written it was before the last battle ever happened. You might see us making some small or vague references about the other characters that aren't completely in line with that canon because of this. 
> 
> Trying not to have any spoilers, but did anyone else just melt and explode when he made that face?! Love language is food.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments! We're so glad to hear how you've all been enjoying the story and how it's progressing. I'm sorry I haven't had as much time to update or reply in comments, but when I will do so whenever I get the chance because I do love sharing Inoi with you all!! Hope you enjoy this chapter as they get closer and closer..

Relief had colored Inosuke's expression as Aoi spoke for the first time following their kisses. Even though she had reciprocated so readily and heartfully, to hear her say that she wanted even more filled him with joy, his head going fuzzy. He was in a momentary daze as her arms snaked around his neck and drew him back down, finding no resistance from him as he was guided back to her lips once. The tingling surge that shot through Inosuke's body was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before, exciting him in ways that the fiercest battle never had, warmer and more pronounced than even their previous rendezvous at the hot spring and the night before.

Just to hear her say yes had made him so happy, perking and brightening his expression and aura considerably with its profound effect. He hid nothing and likewise held little back even in his daily life, be it routine or combat. It was only recently, or at least in their last handful of encounters, that she had noticed that he tried to be more thoughtful and careful when it came to new experiences and actions. Especially when they considered her. It was much different from training or helping others. 

Inosuke sank into her embrace and kissed her deeply, his tongue instinctively moving to meet hers between their lips as they began to roll back onto the blanket. This time, it was more relaxed and comforting as they kissed, holding one another amid the swirl of pink petals and simply savoring the young connection they shared. Here, there was no need to rush nor hurry; Inosuke could bask in the comforting warmth of Aoi's love, their eyes meeting as they laid under the midday sun.

Considering that it was their first real kiss, at least to the intensity and depth that they were discovering together, the pair learned swiftly. How to angle so that their noses brushed against one another and locked their lips, how to advance and retreat from one to the other and how to breathe. If only breath styles could be so natural to incorporate and learn, both on an instinctive and intimate level of interest. Then they could defeat demons and hold the world up on the fundamentals of love alone. 

That area upon the cherry blossom hill had become a place to dine, training grounds, and now a perfectly warm place to nap and enjoy one another's new discoveries in those feelings that were blossoming as fully and radiantly as the seas of pink clothing the grasses and nature's spring season. As the urgency of their need to kiss, taste, and melt into one another was momentarily sated, they could take their time to simply enjoy one another's presence as they lay together.

"Inosuke feels good..." he spoke in a voice soft enough that it almost didn't seem to belong to him, his forehead coming to rest against hers. He couldn't tear his gaze from her, looking deeply into those large indigo irises. His hand slid down her spine and nestled against the small of her back, hugging her against him tightly.

"I feel good, too..." She stared just as deeply back at him, his grasp pulling her easily closer so that they could embrace one another fully and tightly. It felt like all those winter months had been worth enduring alone if it meant holding on to him just like this now. 

Inosuke felt as if he could stay like this forever, her soft, warm body nestled against his own, this single moment frozen in time. All the responsibilities and barriers were distant now as they laid together in the forest, but one question couldn't escape unvoiced in that moment.

"Does Aoi... do you... do you care for Inosuke.. is Inosuke special for Aoi?" searching for the words to best express himself, finally managing, "Does Aoi love Inosuke...?"

"Inosuke..." His questions and the words he had formed were hopeful. She wondered if he had struggled through understanding his emotions just as she had in order to arrive to what he wondered and worried enough to ask. She had wrestled with the idea that they never would have realized there was any possibility of attraction, much less a lasting relationship, if they had not been forced into such a compromising and embarrassing situation in the mountains behind her home. It could have all just been a fleeting circumstance, or something new and novel for him that he’d eventually overcome. 

But then she started recalling the many years they had known one another. How intent she was to teach him read and writing. How sad and worried she felt when he was hurt. It made her happy to take care of his mask and marvel over his upbringing, or to see how he liked to eat her food. If it came down to it, she honestly couldn’t imagine a world without him. She just hadn’t realized that it could be love at the time that it was all happening. 

“You… Inosuke is very special to me.” She answered without hesitation. She pulled back just enough to see his face, even if she couldn’t seem to hold his gaze as she likewise grasped for words. “M-Maybe I don’t know what love is, because I haven’t… been like this before. I love the girls, and all of you who came to us. We’re like a family. But…You're different now.. More. Do you…?” She returned through her fumbling, her eyes peeking up at him through her lashes, “Do you love me, too?”

…

Hanging on her every word, Inosuke laid there beside Aoi, his gaze unwavering even when her eyes looked elsewhere. She slightly confused and overwhelmed, but she continued to answer his question. His head nodded along slowly with each word she uttered, smiling as she admitted he was special to her and patiently listening as she worked through her feelings, expressing how he had become more than just family to her. She didn't expressly say the words 'I love you,' but Inosuke could tell, and the way she peeked up at him through those long lashes as she turned the question back on him made it clear that she wanted his love as well.

"Inosuke has never been like this either," he said slowly, clearly weighing his words. Eloquent expression was never something he bothered with, but it was clear just how uncharacteristically careful he was trying to be, pausing after each sentence to sort through the feelings in his head and body before proceeding. 

"Some people make Inosuke feel good... and some make Inosuke feel better..." he explained, briefly glancing downwards each time he thought but returning his gaze to her whenever he spoke, "Kiyo and Naho and Sumi make Inosuke feel good ... Same for Tanjiro... But Shinobu made Inosuke feel better... like mother." His fingers squeezed against her uniform as he clutched her to him, his voice clear and firm as he continued, "But Aoi makes Inosuke feel the best. Much more. Much greater.

"Inosuke loves Aoi... Inosuke loves Aoi more than anything."

Without conscious thought, his lips sought out hers, leaning in and kissing her sweetly as he hugged her tightly. Inosuke drew her in closer, the cushion of her chest pressing more against his broad pectorals. His heart was racing, beating like a drum loudly in his chest, but he could also feel Aoi's heartbeat against his skin with him. His tongue traced along the inside of her lips, caressing gently as that moment stretched on into infinity, happiness and love overflowing from the infamous Pillar. Certainly, the image of him and Aoi gently kissing one another amid the cherry blossoms would have contrasted with most people's mental images of him, but none of that mattered since he had her.

"Is Aoi... Is Aoi Inosuke's mate now?"

…

He may not have been a poet, a man from an affluent family, or a youth taking on the characteristics of the western world's latest trends and suits in the big cities. He spoke in the simplest terms, in a way that was easy to understand, and every word conveyed his thought and feeling with as much rawness as his sword style and everyday actions. Even in something as new as learning love, Inosuke was frank and honest. He wasn't so complex a person as to manipulate, lie, or deceive. He never would be. It was a good thing. 

His answer as he replied and reasoned to her question was poignant for all its simplicity. It brought tears to her eyes to hear how he had thought of Shinobu, because she had felt and known exactly what he did. When he elevated her to a level beyond that familial love, however, she couldn't help but to release the breath she didn't know she was holding, squeezing him back. For such a strong, set body, he was surprisingly easy to hold. His confession ultimately touched and moved her more than any sonnet or love song ever could have.

When they kissed Aoi once again sank easily into that other world, where all of her senses experienced the pleasure of their affection and focused on every touch and movement of him. It was very warm, encompassed and pressed together with an underlying yearning to be even more so. She could feel how strongly his heart thrummed against her. 

She was still savoring the feeling of his kiss with her forehead against his and her eyes closed when he asked his last question. She couldn't help but to smile and then laugh, pressing her lips to him again in a full and warm kiss as she gathered one of his hands against her chest, threading her fingers. "At the very least, I'll be your girlfriend. You'd be my boyfriend. A mate is more like husband and wife? We'd have to get married." Not sure how much the terms and process really meant to him, if anything at all, she murmured and smiled in spite of herself. "I-If you'd like to think of me as your mate…t-that's okay, too..."

…

"Girlfriend... wife..." Inosuke said even as he stared into those gorgeous indigo eyes, feeling the soft grip of Aoi's small hand in between his fingers, the cushion of her chest pressing to his wrist and arm. Raised in the manner he had been, there were certainly a lot of things he didn't fully understand about society and relationships. Being a member of the Demon Slayers hadn't exactly been a normal lifestyle either. He was at least loosely familiar with the terms. Zenitsu often complained about how he wanted a girlfriend and Uzui frequently discussed his three wives. "Girlfriend, wife, or mate... the word doesn't matter as long as you're with me."

Gradually, his body had reacted more and more to the closeness shared between him and Aoi, the kisses and touches working their way through his system, and as they snuggled together on top of the blanket, Inosuke could feel the hardness of his manhood straining against his uniform pants, pressing against his love's thigh. 

"Were those two boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife... or something else?" he asked, not needing to specify which two people he was thinking of considering that his hefty erection nestled against her. 

He did nothing to hide the fact that he'd grown aroused, content to keep Aoi pressed to him, savoring her warmth even as he started to kiss gently at her jaw and down over her neck, finding that her skin tasted good just like her lips and tongue. It was a legitimate curiosity, but Inosuke very much wanted to make Aoi feel even better, and that pair on that night long ago had very clearly been enjoying themselves. The sight of all that had certainly left both he and Aoi rather worked up as well. He wondered if they had reached a point where they could share that experience together or if there needed to be more, and naturally, he relied upon the woman he loved to educate him in the matter.

…

It was true that being together made everything else far away and almost inconsequential. Even as the hours had passed with the day that they were supposed to be travelling in, she had given little thought to their schedule or the weather. Including the thickening of the gauze-like white clouds that had begun to dapple the sunlight with their occasional shadows through the branches overhead. 

As they continued to kiss and cuddle, Aoi realized that it was perhaps inevitable that a man was going to react sooner or later. She wasn't even certain that she had felt that presence correctly until they shifted and he pressed pointedly into her leg, making her aware that his arousal was definitely was there. Whether because they had already spoken of and established their foremost feelings for one another, or maybe because they had already experienced it before, Aoi was not the blushing, bumbling nervousness that she could have been. Even when they thought back together on that night at the spring.

"Um... I'm not sure." She answered him honestly enough. She had never seen them again, or at least, wasn't able to tell with their faces being hidden behind their kakushi masks.

"People can be anything or sometimes nothing at all to each other when they do that... I doubt they were husband and wife. That means something much more serious." As he began to nuzzle downwards and kiss over her neck, she giggled softly at the gentle tickling of his lips and breath brushing over her skin. Her hand stroked through his hair over the back of his head to clasp at his neck, tipping her chin up to expose more of her throat to his lips. Looking up finally did give her cause to see that the afternoon had long since passed. 

"Maybe we should start walking again. So we can make it to the village by dusk." She suggested somewhat ruefully. "Are you going to be okay or do you need me to...?"

…

Purring like a kitten rather than a boar as her fingers ran through his hair and smoothed those long locks back, Inosuke took full advantage of the real estate that Aoi offered him along her neck, burying his face in close as he showered her with his affection. There was so much for him to learn, but Aoi was being very patient and teaching him what she could. Occasionally he made small grunts in acknowledgement of her words, though he was still definitely confused as to what sort of relationship resulted in those kind of erotic behaviors. It had thrilled him to watch them that night, and remembering how quickly Aoi's heart had beat inside her chest, it had certainly had an effect on her back then as well.

There was no sense of time as they lounged together lazily underneath the pink canopy of the cherry blossom grove, the two continuing to hug and converse with one another. Inosuke kept up his kisses along her slender neck, enjoying the pleased sighs and light bursts of laughter that floated into the air from her lips, and as they laid there, he nestled in closer, that erection rubbing more pronouncedly against her thigh and hip.

Unfortunately, they did have a mission and a destination, and the hours of the day were passing even if they lost track of them entirely. Inosuke peered up at Aoi, removing his face from the crook of her neck and blinking once before casting his gaze upwards with her. More time had passed than he'd imagined, but whenever he was with the dark-haired girl, it seemed like there was never enough time in the day. Especially now. "If we hurry, we can make it. But we'll need to move quick," he said, rolling away from Aoi and easily kipping up onto his feet, offering his hand to her to help her up. His bulge was visible but it didn't jut out too awkwardly, and Inosuke shook his head even as he responded, "No, Inosuke is fine for now..."

His pale green eyes lingered on her for a few moments longer, a hint of blush appearing on his cheeks as he added, "... But maybe later you could..." similarly omitting mentioning the act itself. Spending time with Aoi had definitely affected him in many ways, physical and behavioral. He was quick to assist with packing up the remnants of their picnic and readying their traveling gear, and once things were mostly ready, Inosuke asked, "Ready? We need to move fast... feels like rain is coming." Indeed, the air already seemed chillier than earlier, and the boar-headed man could feel the shift in barometric pressure.

…

Laying and basking in his attention and kisses was renewing her former fatigue into a different kind of energy. That purposeful rubbing against her lower waist and thighs let her know exactly what and where that energy was concentrated. Whether because of the location and newness of the experience, however, she didn't try to push or progress their amorous activities beyond what they had only just discovered. She focused on committing the precious moments to memory, savoring the sweetness of what blossoming love could feel like: soft, bright, and vivid as the flowering trees. 

When it came to inevitably getting back up again, the coolness washing over her throat in the absence of his lips was very pronounced. She slowly sat up after he stood, ready to repay the lavishing of attention he had just doted all over her in the form of pink petals dotting her skin, marking each kiss. That he could wait prioritized the fact that they needed to start moving again. Being able to return to it later was something she was happy to oblige, the grin tugging at the corner of her lips as she nodded letting slip her anticipation. 

Packing up their leftovers and blanket was a fairly brisk undertaking, barring her long drink of tea and water after all the exertion. It seemed more water would be on the way as the clouds moved in steadily while they began to hike back down through the mountain, eventually overtaking them. It was somewhat jarring how swiftly a perfect, clear blue sky day could dim into a generous spring shower, pillars of light still streaming through in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

Inosuke led the way as they resumed their hike down the mountain, setting a quicker pace than earlier in an attempt to outrun the gathering storm clouds. If he were inclined, he could have raced ahead himself and likely outrun the rain for a time, but he had to modulate his pace so that he didn't leave Aoi behind. She had stamina, but marching through the wilderness wasn't the same thing as managing an estate. More and more the clouds gained on them, the light dimming gradually as the sun was blanketed overhead, and soon the rain began to fall. It was scattered droplets at first growing into a light drizzle, but with a look back over his shoulder, Inosuke could see that the rainfall cresting the mountain's peak was more intense.

"We need to hurry," he said as he grasped Aoi's hand, breaking into a jog as he tried to outrace the worst of the rain. The moisture seeped into the fur of his boar head and the pants of his uniform, rolling in rivulets over his muscular frame. Even as they raced along the rainfall only kept increasing. There was only so much he could do to push Aoi, particularly as the soil turned to mud and the stones grew slick. There was no way they would reach the nearest village before the full deluge caught them. His head turned back and forth as if on a swivel even as they hurried, scanning for any place that they could use for cover from the storm.

Suddenly, Inosuke skidded to a halt, his gaze fixed on a large tree on the edge of a small ridge, the root structure jutting out from the rocks and soil. Those tendrils formed a curtain that obscured a small opening underneath, some sort of abandoned burrow or cave that Inosuke had only barely noticed out of the corner of his eye. 

"Over there!" he shouted even as the rain began to come down harder, hauling Aoi over towards the shelter of the roots, ducking and scrambling together underneath. 

"We wait out the worst of the weather here," he said, finally taking a moment to breathe after the hurried rush down the mountainside, his chest rising and falling, water beading on his skin. The boar head was removed swiftly, set down beside him before he shook his head like a dog, sending more water flying about in the enclosed space.

…

It would have been very nice to hold hands and take their time walking down for just as much time as they had idled on the overlook. Speed necessitated grasping onto the straps of her large backpack for balance and trying to keep up with Inosuke's stride. Pacing was another challenge in and of itself. When the rain did begin to fall she was at least relieved that it was not a cold one. Except it only got heavier as the bulk of the rain clouds passed by directly overhead, as if they were likewise hurrying to the same direction and destination. When Inosuke finally did take her hand, it was to hurry even more. They were both getting quickly soaked, her clothing clinging and even the wings of her butterfly hair ties seeming to wilt from the weight of the water. Were it not for the intense trek she would have been thoroughly distracted by the way the water coursed and highlighted every detail and definition of the man's well defined torso. And while she did slip every now and again, the road becoming much more difficult to travel, his strong grip was enough to keep her upright. 

Aoi didn't know how long they would be rained upon, but even as her lungs burned from the pace he set and her vision blurred with the water, she trusted his judgement on what to do and how hard to push forward. If her legs gave out at some point then they'd simply have to stop or he would have to carry her. She didn't realize he had already been scouting for a place to pause until he abruptly stopped, causing her to collide into his back.

Before she could fully recover, he was pulling her along, Aoi still trying to make out the large tree that they were climbing off the path towards. Once they were beneath its branches, the majority of the pouring rain was filtered out through the canopy overhead. That cacophony of water suddenly became further away. It was reduced to little more than a distant din once they had ducked beneath the overarching roots and the hollowed sand and stone of a small cave beneath.

“Phew… So much rain,” Aoi huffed, her sigh cut off as more water splashed across her face with Inosuke’s shaking dry. 

The cavern was much bigger inside than the opening outside would have let on. “That’s good that you noticed this was here. We can wait out the rain.” It could have been minutes to hours, but Aoi was already setting down her backpack and seeing what stray leaves and twigs were strewn in the area to gather for kindling. Both of them were soaking wet. While they did have some towels, getting a fire going for additional warmth so that they didn’t catch cold their first day out was the best next course of action. While Aoi started gathering tinder to help start a fire, Inosuke sloughed off his pack and began digging through the contents, soon pulling out a flint and steel. 

"Find a few bigger pieces," he spoke to her, shifting over closer towards where she had gathered the assorted twigs and leaves. The ceiling of the small cavern was low enough that he couldn't stand, every move he made involving him shifting on the ground or walking in a low crouch. Inosuke rubbed his hands together rapidly, drying them best he could before starting to arrange the fuel that would become their fire. He plucked a single, longer twig from the bunch, stabbing it into the dirt at an angle and pushing the leaves together at the base of it. A number of small pieces of kindling were laid around the tinder, a couple slightly larger twigs then set to lean on the angled stick.

The small space was filled with the clash of the rock on metal, sparks shooting into the dried leaves, though it took Inosuke several tries before the flames began to take. Pressing his head to the ground, he began to let loose small, steady streams of air from his lips, fanning the flames and urging them on. Fortunately, the kindling began to light up as well, and piling a few more sticks and twigs into the fire, Inosuke managed to get the fire going for them, providing light and heat even as the din of all the rain continued.

"There. Inosuke made fire. Get close to stay warm," he said, pulling the fur pelt wrapped about his waist free and wringing it out, setting it down nearby even as he slid in closer to Aoi. He was about to remove his wet uniform pants as well but paused, first glancing towards Aoi before continuing with the act. It took a little shimmying, but Inosuke was able to relieve himself of those articles, clad in a white fundoshi loincloth and little else. "Aoi should... should take off clothes too..." he said more hesitantly, bright pink staining his cheeks even beneath the droplets of water. He turned his head, but Inosuke couldn't help but glance back towards her.

…

The bigger pieces of firewood were closer to the mouth of the nook, where she had gathered most of the kindling towards anyway for venting. Once they seemed to have just enough, not wanting anything too big or unmanageable, Aoi knelt to watch Inosuke work. It felt like forever ago since she had last started a fire or had to take refuge in the middle of the wilderness. Both his arrangement and method were familiar in its processes, albeit different in how he carried them out. It worked just as well, if not better. 

There was always something soothing, secure, and reassuring when it came to having a fire. The quiet rustling of the orange light blinking to life, consuming the leaves in a steady crackling, immediately lit the darker areas of the shadowed niche and spread its warmth. She squatted and held her palms to it to let them warm and dry at his prompting. "Ah... much better." She sighed happily glimpsing him as he began to remove the wet pelt and set it down. When their eyes met as he began to remove his pants, she averted her gaze at first, only to find it sliding back until he was in his undergarments. It was hard not to stare. It had been darker that night at the hot springs. Now, with the firelight playing against the shadows, his features were starker and more defined. 

"Oh, right, it’s cold.." She took a moment before his words registered, the heat in the center of her chest at the powerful sight of him having kept the clamminess of her clothing at bay.

Not quite as strict about making sure that he was keeping his eyes averted, Aoi unbuttoned her uniform and sat back to slip down and remove her shoes and pants. Left in white drawers lined with simple lace, her chest having been wrapped for stability and support, Aoi wrung the clothing out as best she could and then picked up and rearranged his garments with hers around the stones and hanging roots to the side. Going back to her backpack she took out that familiar picnic blanket, finding use for it once again as she spread out a part of it over the smooth, packed soil and stone of the ground. Half of it was for sitting on, the other half to drape over Inosuke’s shoulders before she settled down beside him to share the same space. The blanket and the white terry towels had managed to stay dry with the lining of their backpacks. She was less shy as she returned to her more familiar habits, covering Inosuke’s head with one of the towels and starting to ruffle his hair dry as she knelt over him.

…

When Aoi started to strip out of her wet clothing, Inosuke tried to fix his gaze to the flickering flames in front of him, watching the dancing shades of orange and red slowly consuming the sticks, but he was unable to keep from glimpsing over towards his side here and there. His sideways glance caught sight of her bound chest as the top of her uniform was sloughed off her shoulders, blood rushing to his cheeks and his loins as his eyes widened at the sight, hastily looking back to the fire. However, he was soon enticed into sneaking another peek as she shimmied and pulled off her pants, watching with great interest as her long, slender legs were revealed. He was trying to be slightly discreet, but his eyes lingered a little longer than necessary, wide and clearly taking in every detail in the pale orange glow.

"G-good! Now we just wait for the rain to stop!" Inosuke spoke a little more loudly than he would have liked, his nostrils flaring excitedly even as he tried to keep from overreacting. Aoi and he had been nude together before and even closer physically, but that was before he had fully awakened to the feelings he had for her. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks even as she started to wrap them both in the blanket, and similarly, the swell beneath his fundoshi continued to grow, impossible to miss.

Something about him being unable to help but steal glances and look at her, and how he reacted with wide eyed staring and awe, made Aoi feel rather flattered and appreciated. Certainly, they had been closer and much more blatant in nudity with the hot spring, yet the fact that they were still partially concealed while now in a mutual relationship made it even more alluring and highly charged. Inosuke didn't stumble or stutter often, so she had to lower her face a bit to hide her smile as he rippled with heat and energy just to react to the sight of her. It wasn't until she had covered his head and obscured his vision with the towel that she really took a good look at that bulging in the center of his lap, his erection straining against the cloth and much more pronounced than earlier that day. 

Inosuke sat still as Aoi leaned in against him, the warmth of the fire seeming faint compared to the heat radiating from her smooth, moist skin. "Aoi..." he started to say, but any follow-up was momentarily stalled as she started to rub one of their towels over his head, bending lower as she dried his black and blue locks as best she could. She seemed so natural tending to him like this while he was only growing more flustered, yet he didn't remain idle for long. While she busied herself with his hair, Inosuke wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her in more tightly to his side, feeling even more of her bare skin touch to him. "Aoi feels better close like this," he said, tilting his head so he could look up at her, having bent forward some while she dried his hair. 

From her kneeling position she stumbled slightly when he pulled her closer, her body pressing against his to brace against his side. She caught his jade colored eye when he turned his head to gaze up at her through the towel and his ebony and navy hair, gulping audibly even as she nodded to agree that it felt better closer. He looked so mature and alluring, and his possessiveness even as he tried to be gentle with her was making her pulse quicken. If she had been chilled to her skin with rain, his was so warm she couldn't help but to want more.

She looked rather damp as well, water dripping from her dark locks, so he started to tend to her in turn as he drew her hand down to sit. Those butterfly clips were removed from her hair one by one, silky strands spilling down over her shoulders. Once she finally paused in tending to him, Inosuke took the towel from her grasp, wiping away at the wetness clinging to her hair and forehead. 

"Aoi can get even closer... if you want..." he said softly.

Aoi wasn't really accustomed to having anyone take care of her. At least not on the same level as she did for others. Even to have her hair let down and body dried was a very pleasant experience. When he made his suggestion she smiled and leaned forward to softly kiss at his lips.

"I want to," she assured him, her body shifting to follow suit and wrapping her arms around his chest to hug him with the blanket. It felt so good to have the chill in her skin pressing up against his radiating heat, and so she eventually settled across his lap to hold and nuzzle against his chest and neck even more thoroughly, kissing his shoulder and neck much like he had done for her earlier. As the side of her rear rubbed against that swell, she was careful not to press too hard even as she rubbed and shifted against it, one hand slipping down to tug experimentally at his undergarment, teasing and tugging at the waist.

…

Even after having spent a good part of the afternoon cuddling together and kissing after their meal and training, part of Inosuke could hardly believe that he was this close to Aoi, their clothing lying near the fire while their bodies touched together so much. Each point of contact between them tingled, and the racing of his heart only made Inosuke grow warmer and warmer as she nestled into him. The tender touch of her lips to his followed by her soft answer stole the breath from his lungs, those jade eyes staring deeply into hers even as she shifted even closer, hands drawing over his chest and tracing his hardened muscles.

"Me too..." he breathed out after several seconds, pulling her towards his lap even as she started to shift in that direction. His arms wrapped around the small of her back once she settled onto him, the blanket wrapping around them both and trapping their heat within. It felt so good to be this close to her, to have her on his lap and buried into his chest, but the sensation of her lips and tongue teasing along his neck and shoulders felt even more exhilarating, a soft moan even leaving his lips as his head tilted back naturally. No wonder she had responded so well when he had done the same for her earlier.

His strong grip found her rear, pulling her in tightly as her plump cheek rubbed up against his tall erection, that massive cock practically bursting through the fundoshi with how it stood. Fingers sank into those lacey drawers, squeezing her rump even as he returned the favor to Aoi, kissing and nibbling along her neck. His voice hitched as he felt her hand drift downwards, tugging at the undergarment and gradually loosening it. No longer firmly in place, the cloth could no longer contain Inosuke's thick length, his swollen member springing free and lifting the fabric with it.

"Aoi..." he spoke softly, kissing up her neck as his bared manhood slid along her thigh and the side of her rear, "...You can touch Inosuke more..." Her chin received a few soft kisses before his lips found hers once again, this kiss deeper than before, lips pressing together gently, repeatedly as their tongues swirled. It felt so good and natural to be with her, and his body reacted to her every touch. Likewise, she responded instantly to his caresses. One hand slid up her spine slowly, finding the binding for her chest, loosening it much like she loosened his fundoshi. The blankets shifted and rustled as their movements continued, joining the crackling of the fire and the heavy sounds of the downpour outside.

…

After the afternoon the young couple had, and in that second round of getting Inosuke aroused to the state he was in, Aoi could hardly resist touching and wanting to be closer. She hadn't forgotten their promised agreement of 'later' either. A couple hours were plenty later enough. She was still weary from both the training and the rigorous walk, running from the rain, but no matter how comforting and drowsy that heat was making her, their energies were synergistic and Inosuke had plenty to spare. 

His skin tasted of rainwater and his own sweetness. Maybe because he had been raised by boars, the sweetness could be compared to succulent pork? Aoi would have laughed in spite of herself at her own musing if it weren't for the reaction he had and the sounds he made to those kisses. That moan thrilled her and caused a ripple down her back, encouraging her to taste and kiss more, seeking out similar spots he had reached upon her that tickled and tingled. Beneath and just behind his ear, along the collar bone, she had more access than he did to reach just about anything. 

As his strong grip sank into the flesh of her rump, she pressed her affectionate smile against the side of his head while he tried to kiss her back. It was just as well, since the loosening and slipping of his underwear bared that thick manhood to unfurl and make himself fully known and present. That rod felt hotter than the heat from the fire as it rubbed against her thigh beneath the blanket.

She complied readily with his suggestion and permission, that hand closing around his naked cock to hold him as he found her lips again. Her other arm was looping across his back to grasp his shoulder and keep him anchored against her. 

While they kissed and shifted together she began to feel the wrappings around her chest ease and slip away, letting her bust free to breath and relax naturally. Even though her core was quite warm now, the flesh of her breasts was still rather cold, especially in comparison to the rest of the surroundings. She sucked on his tongue while she drew back, sighing once they broke free, and then pressed her breasts fully to pillow against his warm chest when she went back in for his lips at another angle, canting her head. The beauty of their surroundings and the rain was not lost on her, even as she focused entirely upon their little space away from the world.

…

A sharp inhalation sounded as Inosuke felt Aoi's fingertips touch his manhood, whimpering softly into the space between their kisses as she embraced that length and began to slowly rub him. It felt even better than that night up in the hot spring, the sensations melding with the heat of her body and the taste of her mouth to provide such a warm pleasure that spread through his entire form. His hips moved naturally, responding to her touch and rocking slowly, rising as his member slid in her grip. Low growls and groans leaked from his lips and hers as they kept kissing, shifting the angle now and again but always seeking out one another's lips again.

The chill of those large mounds that pressed to his chest was surprising, but the softness of her breasts was almost beyond comprehension, flattening and spreading against the firmness of his pecs. Her nipples stood erect from the cold, moist from her damp bindings and digging into his skin. The contrast of his heat to her cool bosom felt wonderful, but Inosuke didn't want any part of her to feel cold any longer, his hands sliding up her waist and cupping those luscious breasts. Slowly experimenting, he began to rub her chest in slow circles, letting his warmth bleed into her softness while the smooth friction aided his endeavor, his movements careful so as to not upset her. After all, he didn't know precisely how sensitive her chest was.

Her nipples only seemed to grow more stiff as he kneaded her breasts, small sighs and moans spilling into his mouth as they continued to kiss. Inosuke shifted the grip of one hand, bringing his thumb to brush over that pointed peak, smiling as he felt her reaction to that little bit of teasing and rubbing it a little more firmly. 

…

It felt so good to touch him. Even better to kiss and explore each other in a way that wasn't holding back. He was thicker than her memory had recalled with him measured in her hand, her fingers almost straining to grasp and meet around him especially when she moved down further. The sounds he made consistently made her smile, lips curving as they kissed. He rested against her thigh when her palm pet and rubbed over the top of his member, letting her lean in. But she only basked in that heat radiating from his chest to hers for so long before his hands came up in between. 

The feeling of those broad, strong palm and fingers grasping and rolling her soft flesh immediately made a breathy, long moan sigh from her lips. Relief at both the heat and his grip was something that she hadn't even known that she was craving to such a level. She also didn't know how sensitive she was until he was the one touching her. It was much different from the instances she had tried massages for herself, or even imagined him doing exactly what he was now. Her kisses were less coordinated the more he squeezed her, though her hand on his member rubbed more ardently and actively in direct reaction to her own feelings. That brush of his rough thumb against her peak made her gasp and jolt somewhat, a louder moan slipping out as he continued to tease that same focal point. 

…

"Oppai Boss..." he muttered with a slight smirk in between their kisses, meeting her gaze as his hands kneaded more firmly, "Inosuke wants to make you feel good too..."

"Nn..." It was hard to smile or laugh as he called her that familiar title when he was making her feel so good. She managed to open one eye to see him gazing at her, cheeks flushing as he grew more firm in his grasping of her breast.

The blanket fell away from their upper bodies as they shifted once again, Inosuke guiding Aoi to sit on his thigh, his leg between hers so that he pressed to the center between them. He lifted her breasts upwards as he ducked down, burying his face into the expanse of her bosom, kissing and nipping lightly at her soft flesh. Trailing from the tops of her breasts, his lips soon sought out her nipples, squeezing her pliant mound even as he suckled on one and then the other. His breathing grew heavier the more he pleasured her, her small hand still caressing his length. His ears perked up and listened for each sweet sound that left her lips. Inosuke could even feel those thin, lacey drawers grow moist against his thigh, remembering the wetness that had flowed from her that night months prior.

One hand abandoned her breast to trail down her belly, slipping just beneath the waistband of her underwear and tugging it down a centimeter before pausing. 

"Inosuke wants to make Aoi feel good..." his words a statement while also serving as a question, seeking her permission to peel away her undergarment and let him feel her sex directly.

…

There was a very brief reprieve as he guided her to move, picking up to settle over the strong pillar of his thigh and straightening so that her breasts were on display right in front of him. Though her hand still lingered on that piece between his legs, her other one tucked up against the side of her chest. She had to try not to cover herself. Those full, weighty globes were a snowy white and slightly pink where he had squeezed her. The tips were a bright pink, not too unlike the cherry blossoms they had been under earlier that day. 

Once he had surged forward to lift her to his face, Aoi gasped and mewled with her own soft, feminine sounds, trilling when the wet heat of his mouth closed around each peak. She held on around his neck and shoulders, pressing herself against him as surely as she squirmed and shifted on his leg. Her fingertips fumbled and brushed over the tip of his cock on her knee, much more difficult to coordinate in her current position. As his own hand began to make it to her center, she nuzzled her face deeper into the top of his head, raising up a bit onto her knees. Catching on to his language and manner of phrase, Aoi murmured into his hair. "Inosuke makes Aoi feel the best."

…

Precum leaked from the tip of his manhood, smearing over his turgid flesh each time that Aoi rubbed her palm over his peak. Steadily, he grew more and more slick, her hand gliding more easily even as her rhythm was becoming erratic, but he never ceased to throb powerfully in her grasp. The sounds of her voice as she gasped and moaned in response to his attention was nearly enough to make him cum that very moment. The more she stroked, the more ragged his breathing became, the pulls of his lips on her nipples growing firmer the more worked up she made him. It was so much, but Inosuke only wanted more.

Inosuke lashed his tongue over Aoi's nipple, coaxing feverish gasps from her, wanting to make her as satisfied and happy as possible. The two of them were feeding off of the energy and desire of one another, and to the Beast Pillar, he couldn't begin to imagine letting Aoi go in this moment. He hungered for her, a gnawing desire inside of him demanding more of her taste, more of her voice, and more of her touch. It took quite the restraint to not simply let his lust guide him in an animalistic fashion, but deep within his heart, Inosuke wanted nothing more than for her to be happy with him.

With her face buried into the dark hair atop his head, he could feel her voice as well as hear it, each sound, subtle or not, sending vibrations through his body and instantly letting him know what she enjoyed the most. She trilled each time his teeth gently grazed over her nipple, the hot, moist touch of his tongue soothing her into purrs and mewling noises following them, and each firm suckle caused her to shiver from head to toe, her fingers even clutching him more tightly. It felt so good to be loved by her, but it felt just as good to have her experiencing such pleasure being with him, those words of hers confirming it even as she raised up on her knees for him.

That tangible wetness on her fingers playing with his cock encouraged her to rub and glide that touch further. No matter how she shifted and moved she tried to hang on to him, wanting to affect him as much as he did for her. He doted on her and explored her breasts with a similar diligence while she reacted with him. At times she could only grab to hang on to him when his lips surrounding and sucking on her nipple made her mind flash with its jolt. As voraciously as his mouth worked on and lapped at her, being completely consumed was not too far off. Every muscle in his body felt like it was tensing and prepared to pounce her, that pulsing eagerness even in the palm of her hand where she touched and stroked him. 

Inosuke didn't hesitate to start peeling down her drawers once given permission, the fabric sliding down her long legs. His own leg pulled back briefly, nestling back between her thighs once the undergarment hung from her ankles. The wetness of her sex was much more pronounced now that there was no separation between them, her hot nectar seeping out onto the skin of his thigh, and he could clearly feel the contours of her flower as it pressed against him, petals spreading as she rubbed over his skin.

…

Once he began pulling down the waist of her underwear, she carefully shifted with him to work the cotton garment from her legs. She only managed to slip one ankle free before she was straddled properly back over him. Just the contact of her bare sex on his skin was enough to make her sigh in a shudder. That place was more wet than she had even known, slipping over his skin easily as if she couldn't find purchase to hold still. The more she moved the better it felt. Her gasp on him tightened a bit more firmly when she began to grind more purposefully, like it was helping to anchor her. 

Inosuke rocked his leg slowly, letting Aoi grind over him at her own rhythm. Each touch of her cunt to him made his length pulse in the grip of her hand, and he soon took notice of the small point that seemed to elicit greater reactions from her.

"Inosuke feels so good... to be making Aoi... feel good~!" he groaned out in his deep, gruff voice, the muscles throughout his body tensing more and more as he neared his climax. 

"That's... good..." she managed to breath out, that pleasureful daze growing so much that she couldn't even spare the small chuckle of amusement at how they spoke in the simplest, pure terms.

Each stroke of his cock made him grunt and sigh, that meaty length pulsing more rapidly as it swelled and tensed, but while he could have simply released himself into the air and all over her hand, Inosuke held back. He wanted her to have the same satisfaction. His head rolled back, those jade-colored eyes staring up into her indigo pools even as his fingers began to slide between his thigh and her sex, finding and rubbing the pink pearl of her clitoris more pronouncedly. 

Pumping him in her fist seemed to have a direct correlation to how good it felt rubbing upon him, and while time had blurred her memory of his every detail she could still recall how he throbbed before he was about to cum. Those telltale signs were quickly mounting. She was almost certain that he would climax when he caught her gaze, that intensity through the connection enough to take her breath away even before he began to touch her most private part. 

"A-aah...Hnn!!" It surprised her how much that nub he found made her thighs tense and her body double against him while they pressed together. 

Inosuke lunged upwards, his other hand grasping Aoi by the back of her head and pulling her into a fiery, wild kiss, swallowing down the cries from her even as he gasped straight back into her mouth. Only a moment later, he began to ejaculate, thick ropes of white cum firing into the air and splashing down all over Aoi's stomach, thighs, and all over her hand.

She continued to gasp and cry out into his mouth, muffled with their kisses, squirming in the palm of his hand. When he finally shot out she moaned audibly with him, the arc of his ejaculation where she stroked him at her side and thigh splattering upwards. She wasn't even certain she had cum as well until she could feel the tight grasping of her muscles in the spasm of her sex against his hand, dripping between his fingers. Literally in the palm of his hand, she leaned those well warmed breasts upon him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing and nuzzling his lips and face amorously.

…

Inosuke shuddered as his cock continued to spew semen into the warm air of their cozy shelter, panting for air as his lips fell from Aoi's amid the throes of their orgasms. Ever since that night in the hot spring, he had rubbed himself much as she had done for him multiple times, but he had never cum quite so much as that time. Now, however, he ejaculated with an intensity that put even those occasions to shame, so much seed spattering all over her and that smooth skin. Heavy, ragged breaths flowed from him as he sucked in oxygen hungrily, gulping down air even as he felt Aoi's wetness start soaking his thigh. Her nectar was hot enough that it almost felt like his skin would burn, sizzling over the rippling muscles of his leg and running in rivulets down onto the ground beneath. Small, erratic spurts sent drops of her honey flying onto his loins and his abdomen, the dark-haired beauty making a mess of her own even as he painted over her slender legs and rear. His hand was drenched with that heat, and he could even feel the pulsing of her pink flesh against him, feeling it throb for him as if begging for more.

He very much wanted more.

Sagging back as she pressed her weight onto him, he met her nuzzles and kisses in a sloppy manner, still tingling from head to toe after that release, a wonderful sense of euphoric relief washing through every muscle. He vividly remembered how she had made him cum multiple times before, but this one climax was tenfold better since he was sharing it with her. Back then, he had longed to pleasure her like she did him, and he had finally gotten his chance to do so.

It felt as if her hot flesh were melting against his fingers, those digits sinking inside her trembling pink and making her shudder anew even as she was still coming down. "I'm inside Aoi... it's so tight and very wet..." he whispered against her lips, his tongue leading the way as he barreled in for another deep, loving kiss, wrestling with hers even as he began to stroke over the pulsing walls within her. He remembered those two kakushi speaking of wetness and tightness as they lasciviously made love in the hot spring, but he could hardly imagine that the woman that night could squeeze her man like Aoi squeezed his fingers. The index and middle fingers on his hand sank further inside as her virgin sex beckoned him deeper, practically pulling him until his knuckles met the folds of her labia. "So wet..." he repeated in a lusty voice, her juices rolling down his wrist as he thumbed over her clitoris.

***

She didn't know whether to be more surprised at the amount of warm fluid splattered and painted over her backside, or that of the translucent coating filling the cup of his palm and splashing over his thigh and loins. She, too, had recalled plenty of him and that night. The size, shape, and feeling of his cock, the taste of his cum. She pleasured herself to sleep on many of the cold nights of the past winter. But she had never been able to perform or fathom that she could reach her climax so quickly. It was almost no time at all from when he had first navigated to and touched her sex, then shifting to her clitoris. She knew he was observant and capable of senses that average people could only imagine, but however he had read and worked her nerves had swift and startling results. She had no idea that she could be so aroused and cum so quickly, or that it was even possible. 

Panting lightly against his cheek, she felt as though she were toppling over braced upon him. Her lips kissed and grasped gently at his plush tiers, making sweet small sounds of contact. Just as she was getting back into the mindset of teasing and tasting his tongue while her body breathed deeply in the afterglow, his hand and fingers found a way inside. "M-Myaa!" The sound was between a startle and a moan. Immediately her muscles bound tightly around his probing fingers, reinforcing that tightness. The rest of her groan sank into their kiss as he reclaimed the depths of her mouth. Her reactions were focused upon the twisting and turning of that pink muscle gliding and wrestling alongside his. His fingers were much thicker than hers were and the way he moved them to rub those rilled walls inside was only a precursor to the real thing.

"So deep..." She panted to add to his remark of wetness. Her sex twitched again on him as he continued to tease her clit, and she finally brought her cum covered hand up to bite and suck on her knuckles as she tried to restrain her sounds. 

…

That turgid cock hadn't diminished in the slightest despite his immense climax; rather, it seemed to have surged even higher, the anticipation of Aoi and her womanhood making him throb in the warm air. It felt as if he couldn't hold out any longer, the impulses of his aroused body urging him to claim her and make her his. Those powerful muscles flexed as he laid her backwards, the blanket that had wrapped their bodies now splayed out on the cold ground beneath her, and in that moment, Inosuke looked over her pale, naked flesh, admiring every curve of her body.

"Aoi is beautiful," he spoke, echoing the letter he had written the previous evening, "So beautiful..." Her sex clung to him as he pulled his fingers free, sucking on him as if to stop his exit, and once he had removed them fully, he stared at the threads of her honey the coated and connected his digits and looked upon the quivering flower of her pussy. Incapable of resisting, his lips engulfed those messy fingers, sucking her taste from them before her very eyes. 

"Aoi is tasty too..." he said with a small, sensual laugh even as he shifted, the cock that laid across her womanhood anything but small. "Inosuke wants Aoi..." he spoke, voice dripping with desire as his tapered tip slid down across her slit, nudging forward and starting to enter her. He paused at that last moment, looking at the woman he loved more than anything in the world, asking, "Does Aoi want Inosuke?"


	12. Chapter 12

When he turned her to lay her down upon the blanketed ground, Aoi felt weightless. Her dark hair splayed out over the plaid linen, haloing her head as she looked back at Inosuke gazing over her body. Despite being naked, she still blushed happily as he called her beautiful. The words alone could fill her with an unending warmth. She groaned softly when he managed to have his hand back, pulling his fingers free from between her legs, and then echoed another groan watching him taste her. His soft chuckle was one she hadn't heard before, the sound somehow making her shiver from head to toe and making her nipples tingle without even touching them. Her hips shifted her closer when that thick, warm penis laid up between her legs and right onto her soft mound. Trying to look up at where they were touching, she bit her bottom lip to keep from disrupting the contact, transfixed at how large he was and how close they were to becoming one. As he stalled to ask her his question and for her permission, she let her lip slip free so that she could respond with all her familiar seriousness.

"Yes. More than anything or anyone."

Waiting only until the moment she said yes, Inosuke began slowly plowing into her entrance, burying inch after inch of his manhood into her. The curtains of her sex parted as he pressed forward, those walls coiling jubilantly around first his crown and then the inches that followed it, spreading as he sank deeper into her. A low, husky growl left his lips at that pressure, feeling her pulse in rhythm with the rapid beating of her heart, finding his own pulse matching hers as he sheathed more and more of himself inside. Were it not for her wetness, something so large as him could never hope to fit, but he slid in with relative ease, her depths distending to accept him even as it felt like her hot flesh would melt his manhood. 

The feeling that came through Aoi’s body made her ball her fists at the stretching distension from the tightness. She had never taken a man before, and he was so large in every way. Her pussy suckled and struggled to contain him, drawing him in once she had taken his head. When her sound finally fled her throat, it wavered as she tried to breath and relax in spurts. 

Slowly, firmly, and gradually, he inched deeper and deeper until he had bottomed out in her, letting her bask in the thickness of his member, panting even as she snugly squeezed him. It felt endless for her, being pierced to her core, but with the aid of all that wetness he managed to sink and settle fully inside. It took a moment before she had realized he had stopped moving. As she remembered to exhale a sudden deep, profound pleasure roiled up through her entire being. Likewise, that tightness was so pleasing Inosuke never could have found the words to describe it. But three words did fall from his lips. 

"Inosuke loves Aoi..."

“Inosuke…” Her legs shifted to pin her knees against his hips, her hands reaching up to beckon and draw him closer down over her. As he told her such deep, genuine words and feelings he had discovered, she could only respond by wanting to hold him. Every part, inside and out, physical and within. 

“I love you, too… I love you, Inosuke.”

Inosuke sank in towards her face, pulled in close even as he sought her out himself, kissing her on the lips as the incredible sensation of their first joining and those beautiful words she spoke to him made him delirious with joy. Those thick, muscular arms of his encircled her and squeezed her tightly to his chest even as their kisses continued unabated, neither of them wanting a single inch of separation between them. Her skin was so smooth, gliding over his like silk, and the swell of her bosom was soft beyond comparison, but it was the fiery grip of her womanhood that left him shuddering the most, the heat emanating from her core and radiating through those moist, pulsing muscles nearly enough to make him erupt once more on their own. His tip stayed nestled against her deepest spot, kissing against the entrance of her womb even as he felt her shape adjusting more to his size, though she didn't stop clinging to him in the slightest.

More than a minute passed as Inosuke and Aoi lost themselves in their embrace, kiss after kiss after kiss stretching that blissful moment out forever. They likely would have continued forever too, but soon the feverish kisses left them wanting for air, and Inosuke pulled back to look down upon Aoi once more. A long, throaty growl left his lips as he looked her over, the shifting of his body causing his cock to stir inside her. 

***

It felt like he was completely a part of her, not quite knowing where one ended and the other began once they were squeezing one another tightly, kissing, and completely joined. All of that restlessness and odd unease from the winter was suddenly sated in such a way that it was undeniable how being with him had quenched her longing. She couldn't even imagine parting or separating from him again. In that pocket of their private world she didn't have to. 

She held on to him snugly, possessing and cradling every single inch and surface. Even if she wasn't so tight his size alone would have filled beyond any expectation and put pressure throughout the entirety of her core. That tip rubbed at her inner most limit, pressing and teasing at her womb. Her kisses moaned deeper each time she felt it, the part of her that was completely new. 

Breathing was secondary compared to their need for each other. When she finally found herself gasping for breath, the growl of desire he made looking over her flushed form and swollen red lips rippled and shivered all throughout her body. Her moan echoed in the small space as he stirred and rocked his cock within her, stretching and testing her limits and nerves. Her back would arch up when he seemed to tug and poke against particularly sweet spots within her tightness, gasping sharply. 

"Inside... feels too good..." he stated as he followed through on those first stirs by rocking his hips, more pointedly dragging his shaft over the insides of her cunt, watching her every reaction as he mapped out the web of nerve endings and noting which stimulated her the most, "Inosuke wants to do this all the time..."

"It does feel... so good," Aoi managed to agree with him, barely managing a small smirk as much as she felt like simply moaning and melting. She managed to get more words out so long as she focused and paced herself to be coherent. "You should...We could. All the time." 

Following the lead of the kakushi’s example from that night, Inosuke began to draw back his hips, withdrawing that thick length halfway. Much like with his fingers, her sex clung to him fiercely, the suction intense enough to make him wince, but that pleasure compounded as he pressed back inside her, hilting himself once again. 

"If Inosuke... goes to rough... tell..." he managed to exhale before pulling back once again, starting to find a rhythm as he worked his hips in a new fashion. It took a few attempts to truly get down the smooth motion of those pelvic thrusts, but soon he was building to a greater speed, those short pumps growing longer as well.   
  
The small hollow filled with the clapping of his flesh to hers, his heavy testicles adding an offbeat to the regular percussive sounds competing with the rain outside. Inosuke grunted each time he hilted himself inside her, biting his lower lip as he felt as if he might explode at any moment already. As amazing as her hand felt, this exceeded that by ten thousand-fold, that sopping wet, sultry center making him feel a pleasure unlike anything he'd tasted before. 

Aoi had let slip a haggard sigh even at his slightest initial movement, feeling like her pussy was pulling and dragging with him as he drew out. It was not far from the truth, that opening of taut skin clinging to follow him for good inch before the grip let bloom the withdrawing of his length. As he fed himself back inside of her, Aoi grunted with the meeting of his hips to her rear. 

"Mmph... Don't worry.. I like your--your roughness. I can take anything. Especially you. " She assured him. Craving him meant that the idea that he would claim her and be unable to resist made her even more excited. His pacing and experimentation were slow and methodical at first. No doubt he had a little bit of insight from that night, but nature and instinct guided him even more into those thrusts. 

Hearing Aoi speak of how she loved his roughness, it was as if a switch was flipped within Inosuke. A single nod answered her, his thrusts immediately gaining more vigor, hilting harder into her core and shaking her slender body. That turgid cock charged ahead like a wild boar into her womanhood, thunderous thrusts sending her juices splashing onto their skin. There was no holding back, no restraint. The cozy cavern filled with the sounds of their lovemaking, his gruff voice quickly growing to be the loudest within their confined space as he panted and growled lustily. 

His hands crashed down on either side of his lover's head, fingers curling and wrinkling the plaid blanket. Inosuke wanted nothing more than to please Aoi completely, to sate his own lust by making her shudder and cry out in ecstasy, and every muscle in his body worked in tandem to drive deep into her cunt. His weight moved forward, the angle of his entry changing, groans of pure delight leaving his lips as that long length of his manhood sawed along her rilled flesh. 

When his palms planted against either side of her head, grabbing the sheets, Aoi went from digging her fingers into the gathered cloth at her side to grasping on to his wrists and forearms instead. The anchorage was quite necessary, as the difference in his purchase and leverage began to strike and move her entire body as he hilted straight on. Her shoulders abutted against the heel of his palms each time he shoved her upward against them. The sound of his growling and groaning were so primal and pure that her body couldn't help but to shiver and trill. She couldn't see straight or clearly with how much she shuddered, gasped, and moaned. One moment she was gazing at his piercing green eyes and the next could see and hear nothing but sheer white as her eyes rolled up to close into a keening moan. 

"Oooh..! A-ahh..." Aoi's sounds began to drift through the cavern and match his clap, providing stark background to the fire and rain with the sound of their skin meeting each time he surged within her. With his controlled strength her body bobbed with him, breasts bouncing and rolling with their movements. He was working her back up to that euphoric and otherworldly pleasure all over again.

Inosuke found her lips for another deep, passionate kiss as their pace quickened, his cock being fed to her lower lips forcefully, shaking her entire being with those thrusts, but as he grew more and more aroused, he cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it just shy of being painful as his mouth engulfed her peak, sucking hotly upon her. He loved her more than anything, and his body craved hers just as badly.

While her vision started to blur and her body clench on him, she was momentarily drawn out of her trance with the grabbing of her breast and its full kiss that refused to relinquish her nipple. Her fingers grasped and tugged at this hair while simultaneously pressing him against her, a ragged groan huffing against his head as he made her topple towards orgasm again.

There was a distinct difference in his weight and movements before and after she had reassured him to let loose. While it was almost impossible for her to keep up once he surged with that strength, at the very least Aoi was able to keep herself together as she took the full force of his thrusts. Her cries were more pitched, practically being pressed out from her lungs with room for little else once his cock had struck the deepest chord in her body. 

A brief moment of clarity pierced through the haze of his animal desire, his jade green eyes wide open and looking down at Aoi's face. Her features contorted and twisted, clearly overwhelmed by the same sensations that were wracking his body. At one moment, her teeth would clench together, her brow furrowing, and the next her mouth would fly open, howling and gasping in her trembling voice. Sweat beaded all over her skin the more she shook, and saliva ran down from the corner of her lips. And even through all that, Aoi looked absolutely beautiful to Inosuke. In fact, she might have been more beautiful at this moment than any other before.

"Aoi! Aoi!! Aoiiii~!!!" He let loose, his voice rising to a primal shout as he came with her, the sudden tightening of her cunt arresting his movements even as he began to erupt within. His voice shook and hitched in time with each spurt of semen, filling her womb to overfull and pouring out of her pussy. The strangled growls leaving his throat were stifled as he bit down on his lower lip, groaning as he could feel her sex greedily sucking on his dick as if she were trying to milk him. Indeed, he had never cum so much in a single instance before, and it felt like she had drained him dry by the time he finally ceased to ejaculate into her.

"Aoi..." he moaned, his head sagging down, long hair spilling around her head. His body simultaneously felt heavy and weightless, the intense ecstasy he had experienced fading into a broad, pleasant euphoria. Her name left his lips just as they touched to hers, the tenderness of his kiss contrasting with the wild lovemaking that had preceded it.

…

Despite all the buzzing and rush of blood that thundered through her head, heart, and rose up a din in her ears as she orgasmed, she heard her name as he cried out in turn, meeting that mutual climax. His gasping went into a crescendo each time she felt herself squeeze and milk that thickness, matching in time with the spasms of her body.

It felt like her body was on fire and tingling with every nerve open and bare. That seed he fed into her kept her hot and full. If they were wet from the rain before, it was now just wet with perspiration and the sex that they had fed and marked upon each other.

Even when he had finally tapered off from stuffing her womb and womanhood full of cum, she still felt his tangible heat spreading deep inside of her. She was so dazed and hazy with pleasure and fatigue that she didn't even realize she was fading in and out of consciousness until his breathing her name summoned her. 

“Inosuke…” That kiss drew her gently back again, her mouth managing to find her way back at his lips and drink of his familiar taste. As they kissed her arms drew him back down to rest over the length of her body, embracing him as her legs hugged around his waist and thigh, keeping him close and inside. Right where he belonged.


	13. Chapter 13

Uzui-san had spoken of a contentment that he felt with his wives, though it had been difficult for Inosuke to fully follow. The former shinobi had spoken in his usual flamboyant manner, unleashing a rapid-fire barrage of strange words that Inosuke could only begin to grasp. He'd merely nodded along at the time, understanding the general sentiment rather than their exact meaning, the energy and passion with which he spoke easier to read. But now, Inosuke understood entirely what Uzui had said, that sense of warmth and comfort he felt in her arms, their lips locked together even as they panted for air. Her skin was hot, her insides hotter. His body was just as hot, covered with enough perspiration that it felt like he had been running at a full sprint for hours. And yet had she asked for more, he would have gladly done it once again.

Aoi was in a daze, her body slowly going limp beneath him, and even as her lips fell away from his, Inosuke hovered in place above and gazed lovingly at her. Her beauty was beyond compare, the pale ivory of her flesh tinged with a brilliant pink, her breasts rising and falling steadily, beaded with sweat. She looked so serene and satisfied that he could hardly tear his eyes from her, but after what felt like a blink, Inosuke found himself with his face buried into her chest. He had missed himself falling asleep with her, awakening more than an hour later, a soft groan leaving his lips as he stirred and raised his head from her soft cushion.

The rain had slowed from its earlier deluge, but it still fell steadily outside, and though their small nook remained warm, Inosuke could see that the flames were guttering. As he went to move, he realized that he had fallen asleep without pulling out, that sensual warmth still soaking into him. Reluctantly, Inosuke withdrew, his manhood having long softened, and he carefully rolled off of her to kneel at her side. She twitched and shivered slightly at his departure, so he took a moment to swaddle her in the plaid blanket, adding his furry sash on top for extra warmth. Once she was tended to, Inosuke feed a few more sticks into the fire, laying low and blowing across the coals and fanning it to life once again. There hadn't exactly been a surplus of fuel beneath the root structure of the tree. He'd have to find some more to help them last the night. With even a glance outside, it was clear that dusk was already starting to fall.

Their clothing had dried a good bit, but Inosuke remained naked for his excursion out into the rain, seeing little point in getting it wet so soon. He brought his boar mask with him as well as one of his Nichirin blades, the other laying near Aoi as a reminder that he would return. He took some extra effort to cover the entrance to the hollow with some brush, helping to ensure that nothing would wander in while he was away, but once he was satisfied, he started to scour the surrounding area. Anything out in the open was useless as firewood, but there were other nooks and crannies that kindling could be scavenged from. Any piece that was relatively dry he stashed in the boar head, carrying it around to keep from getting any more wet. In one particular hollowed out spot, he even found a rabbit sheltering from the rain, the small creature not fast enough to escape him, its neck broken in an instant. He brought it back with him, collecting a few mushrooms along the way.

Even though he was soaked once again, it wasn't so bad once he'd gotten out of the rain. Aoi was still sleeping when he returned, curled up even more tightly in the blanket, and trying to remain as silent as possible, he began to prepare a simple meal. It was nothing fancy, but after the rabbit was skinned and cleaned, it was chopped up and put into a small pot of rainwater, the mushrooms added shortly after. The stew simmered over the fire, the food nothing to compare to what Aoi prepared for him but enough to see them through the evening. Gradually, the small cavern filled with the scent of cooked meat, the rain continuing to fall outside even as night fell outside.

…

Aoi hadn't intended to slip into unconsciousness and then shift so deeply into sleep after their first time making love together. But the feeling was so warm, so euphoric, that once she had sunk into the full depth and ebb of that sea of pleasure she had absolutely no strength left to resurface again. There was a reassuring weight that had settled into the center of her chest which joined and pinned her there. While it wasn't quite as warm when it eventually lifted, by then she was too deep into her repose that she continued to sleep soundly into the night, half-waking briefly only to close her eyes and curl up again at the reassuring note of his jagged sword next to her. 

Swaddled in her blanket and accompanied by the familiar weight and smell of the boar's skin pelt, her comfort was later aided by the resurgence of warmth that began to permeate and fill the cave. She could have easily slept until morning, but the smell of savory meat and forest vegetables gradually began to rouse her stomach and appetite before she was even fully alert again. Beyond the crackling sounds of the fire the pattering rain providing its familiar, lulling backdrop, Inosuke's figure was sitting close to the flames and the pot he had taken to use, his dark hair falling over his broad back in wet, serpentine trails. 

"Mm...So tired. Sorry I fell asleep." Aoi began to murmur, slowly untangling herself from the sheet once she set the pelt aside and realized that it wasn't actually him on top of her.

He had been very productive, even going back out into the rain and adding small touches that made the cavern more of a cozy shelter. All while she had slept away like she wasn't out in the middle of the wilderness. It was hard to feel cautious or as if there were danger just outside when he seemed he was right at home. 

The blanket trailed with her when she crawled up behind him, going slow on account of the heat in between her legs and at the pit of her stomach. She gathered his damp hair to the side before wrapping it in the towel and then leaned into his back to look over his shoulder at what he was doing. What the smell was. Her arms went around him to cover and swaddle him in with her in that blanket, breasts cushioning against his back. This time she was thoroughly warm in comparison to him, though he was not cold by much. It was doubtful that he could ever become truly chilled with how hale he was. 

“I get to try Inosuke’s cooking!” Aoi smiled, nuzzling happily into the side of his head. It may have been simple, but she was quite excited to try it, already feeling as though she were being spoiled. “It smells so good.” So did he, like rain, as she kissed his cheek and the spot just in front of his ear.

…

The rainwater had largely dried from Inosuke's chest and shoulders by the time he could feel Aoi starting to stir more, rousing slowly from her slumber, but his back was still slightly damp, faced away from the direct heat of the fire. Black and blue, his long hair also contributed to the moisture clinging to his skin, visibly dripping in the aftermath of his venture into the rainstorm. He didn't make a sound in case she was to fall back asleep, but once she began to mumble a bit, his attention turned more fully towards her. 

"No need to be sorry. You were tired. Inosuke was too. I slept with Aoi after we... after we had sex." His voice was quieter than normal, the smile on his face still shining with contentment following that miraculous joining they had shared. In fact, it grew even wider as he laughed, "But Inosuke woke up first! Inosuke is the best!"

Any celebration for his feat abated as she began to crawl over towards him, the sight of her nearing him, naked breasts visibly swaying, making him softly swallow and stare. Blush returned to his cheeks at that incredible sight, and once again, his manhood began to stir, hardening slowly. "B-besides... Aoi looked so tired... there's no way we could get to town," he started to speak, distracting himself and looking away, that last fleeting glance catching sight of the trickle of his seed rolling down her thighs. "Inosuke had to make sure we could spend the night here. That Aoi would be safe and sound." He didn't move as she started to gather the wet locks of hair and dry them with a towel, sucking in a soft breath as he felt those incredible breasts press softly to his broad back.

That light, lilting laugh of delight that left her lips as she eagerly anticipated eating his cooking made Inosuke swell with pride, his shoulders lifting even as she clung to him, glad that he had had the idea. "It... it won't be as good as yours, but it is what Inosuke can do," he said, turning his head just enough to look at her, her chin resting on him as she looked into the pot. The soup was nearly ready, the contents of the pot simmering nicely over the fire, meat and mushrooms cooking through. "Rabbit stew... very simple but food," he explained, finding it surreal and pleasing that she was the one salivating over his cooking for once.

Inosuke felt he could remain like this forever, enjoying the smooth feel of her skin against him, her warmth and love radiating into his flesh while they remained hidden away out in the wilderness. Perhaps sometime in the future, the two of them could settle into a peaceful life together, casting aside their responsibilities, but for right now, he wanted this moment to stretch on forever. "Aoi... Inosuke is very happy..." his lips pressing gently to her cheek after those few words.

… 

It had made her blush a bit to hear him saying those words directly, making it even more real. As if that feeling in her body and the visible evidence along her thighs wasn't enough reassurance. At his boasting of waking up, Aoi grinned and made a note that she'd have to work a little bit harder to tire him out. It would be nice to be able to keep him with her so that they could wake up together one of those days. But his work around the shelter for the night was needed and appreciated. 

Aoi was glad that they had found a good place to stop, even if it meant that they were going to be delayed and a bit behind schedule. It wasn't a huge rush. The medicine was for storage for when there was a true emergency. If the other pillars and the corps were willing to let Inosuke slip away without sending so much as a crow after him then there was nothing on his side that was so pressing to pull him away either. Getting to town and rushing through their entire trip was the last thing that she would have wanted. It was wonderful being able to stay put and listen to the rain and fire with him. 

“It’ll be just as good. Maybe even better! It’s wonderful.” Aoi reassured him, squeezing around his chest. Hunting and gathering on its own was a whole new set of skills. Most of the people they trained likely only had the bare minimum, if even that.

As he saw to their shelter, cooked, and took care of her after they had made love with his seed still warm and deep inside of her womb, Aoi really did feel like his mate being protected in their little nest. To think that a domestic little fantasy could take place between a boar and a sow, and little piglets in the wild, almost made her laugh. In another life and world, they really could have just stayed and perhaps even lived there. For now, they could at least linger. 

“I’m very happy, too.” Aoi returned, warming at the kiss and nuzzling her face against his affectionately. “I love you. I don’t know why I never realized it sooner, but I love Inosuke very much.” Her deep blue eyes sparkled a bit with her feelings and the glint of the firelight, brushing her nose against his as she leaned over him before a brief but warm kiss. 

…

Inosuke knew his cooking wasn't anywhere near as good as Aoi or even the young girls at the Kocho Estate, but hearing her encouragement made him feel as if it could be, her words capable of inspiring him so much. He wanted to please her in every way he could, to provide and care for her like she did him. If cooking even a little could make her this happy, he suddenly found himself wanting to learn even more. Perhaps she could even teach him; that would give them even more of an excuse to spend time together, though she likely wouldn't be nude and rubbing up against his backside while they did so.

Inevitably, his manhood stirred more and more, stiffening without fully rising to his earlier heights. The weight and cushion of those luscious breasts felt wonderful against his skin, the soft points of her nipples a contrast to the smoothness of her skin, and they squished even more against him every time Aoi hugged him tightly. "Inosuke did his best for Aoi..." he said, turning his head once more and finding her lips awaiting him, sinking into a tender kiss with her while the flames crackled before them. "I love you too..."

She didn’t cook as much rabbit meat, but she could still have an idea of when the stew was nearly ready. No matter how much she wanted to stay and cuddle, she eventually slipped to the side so that she could at least help to gather the bowls and utensils she had brought in her pack.

A gentle sigh left Inosuke's lips as Aoi's warmth left him, though she stayed at his side while preparing the settings. While she did that, he started to remove the bones from the soup best he could, removing any meat that clung to them and depositing it back into the simmering stew. The water had taken on the essence of both the meat, the marrow, and the forest mushrooms, and the scent was warm and savory. Once he'd finished, Inosuke carefully ladled them each a portion, making sure to include more mushroom and rabbit in her bowl. 

Their meal would have benefited from seasoning, but it tasted even better than Inosuke could imagine. It wasn't the hardiest of meals, but the fact that he was sharing it with his beloved made every bite and sip seem all the more satisfying. His gaze turned towards her, awaiting her reaction, suddenly finding himself waiting on pins and needles. Never had he cared about how others enjoyed the food he cooked, but if it was for Aoi, he wanted only the best.

…

While Inosuke had been taking the bowls to fill with soup, Aoi arranged the blanket so that it could cover and protect over their laps, his perpetual erection, and a portion over their shoulders as well to stay warm. They had a nice view out through the mouth of the cavern into the drizzling night past the fronds that hid their location to anyone, or anything, that might have taken notice. Even with the night, rain, and clouds, enough moonlight managed to keep the world outside from growing pitch dark. Even if it had been she wouldn't have been nervous or frightened so long as he was with her. 

The wooden bowl warmed readily with the soup, completely fragrant and natural from the water to the contents. She didn't recognize the mushrooms, but she trusted him to know what was safe to eat and what wasn't. And the aroma and textures were perfectly suited to a soup. She spent a good few moments just savoring the smell and atmosphere before blowing lightly across the tinted surface. The first few small sips immediately wet her throat and spread heat throughout her chest. It also triggered the reminder of how hungry she was and how much she needed the sustenance after all that travel and exertion despite their lunch. The rest of the bowl was finished much more rapidly, humming happily at how gratifying that meat and the chewy mushrooms were. 

"So good! It's really good, Inosuke! This stew is amazing. You're such a good cook, too!" Aoi praised him generously, grasping his arm and then helping herself to a little more, making sure to still share with him as well.

They said hunger was the best seasoning, but even if there was more added in it would only obscure the natural, fresh flavors. That was apart from the fact that he had made it for her. That it was the first meal he had prepared for her. A year ago she would have worried that he never would have been able to make it in the world, unable to take care of himself, much less anyone else trying to get by in society. But now she knew better now than ever that he’d be the last one standing even if everything else was to crumble and fade away. And she realized that she was the fortunate one to be able to be with him, even in that moment in time. 

“Inosuke is really the best in everything,” She complimented, leaning against the side of his arm as she continued to drink and be refreshed by the broth. She could feel it reaching and reviving her where she had been drained and tired. It was very much needed.

…

It felt as if every hair on Inosuke's body was raising, a tingle shooting through his nervous system down to his fingertips and toes as Aoi lavished praise upon him and his cooking. His nostrils flared in their usual triumphant manner, his breathing heavy and pronounced as she clung to his arm and fed him some of the stew from her bowl. The thrill of a fight had nothing on the sheer rush of adrenaline and excitement he felt whenever Aoi offered him heartfelt praise. She was so pure and radiant, and he could only swell up and bask in as much of her love as he could manage.

"Of course! Inosuke is the best! He's the boss! And that means Boss Inosuke gets the best!" he proudly proclaimed. One muscular arm wrapped around her waist, tugging Aoi tight against his side, feeling her skin and the side of her bosom touch to him. "Aoi is the best, and that is why Inosuke has her!" He was too excited to hold back, tilting up her chin and bringing his lips to hers. The taste of his cooking remained in her mouth, and he sampled that flavor with his tongue, caressing over her pink muscle and teasing against her soft tiers. 

As his lips fell away from hers, Inosuke kept his face inches away, looking longingly into her eyes. "Is Aoi Inosuke's girlfriend still, or is she a wife? Or mate?" The things that distinguished those different terms were still somewhat lost on him, but he knew that their relationship had progressed rather swiftly, now plainly in love with one another to casually linger in the nude together and hang off one another. "If it's still not enough, how does Inosuke make Aoi his wife? Because that's what I want."

…

Aoi knew how much Inosuke loved to be praised. His prowess, power, skills, actions, anything to be validated and confirmed. She was quite genuine in her enthusiasm, however, and felt it was well deserved. She was definitely gracious for everything he had done that night and in the past. His efforts for her in the time she had slept had not been overlooked. Despite his show of agreement and being the best, she couldn't help but to think of how humble he was, only proclaiming them after she had given him her enthusiasm to work off from. His roundabout logic turned back and around full circle with the loop of his arm as she finished her second helping, leaning and pressing in against his chest. She grinned and laughed at how infectious his claim was, the sound melting into a hum as she met his lips, drawn up into his happy kiss. She really did want to be the best for him, if even to simply improve herself. 

He was as warm and sweet as ever when they tasted each other, rubbing and roving, tingling in her mouth and lips. That mirth was still present as it tugged at the corners of her smile even when the kiss momentarily broke away. Her gaze meeting his, the question was a valid one given how she had only briefly tried to explain the social constructs and failed to fully flesh them out or grasp them in the first place. To try to make sense of them now was even more confusing. She didn't entirely know if she could want or claim more, never having been so involved with a man, wanting more, and wishing that it would never change simultaneously. 

For a few beats Aoi was at a loss for words, trying to make sure she had processed and heard him correctly. As happy as his impromptu proposal had made her, he might not have known that it was actually a proposal. It was easy to be lost in the moment and feelings that they were experiencing. She didn't doubt him, think they were fleeting, or claimed without reason. But they were both still learning about love, too.

She had heard stories of love at first sight, marriage soon after, and also of couples who never married at all and lived and died together. They could have been everything and anything already in that one moment. In his world there were no real barriers or such complex definitions.

“A-Ah—Um.. that is…,” she stumbled a bit, not wanting to be silent for too long lest he get the wrong impression. She lowered her head trying to hide her happy blush, eyes darting amidst her flutter as she took his hands in hers. “Just keep.. Just do what you’re doing. And… and if you still feel the same and love me just as much when the sakura bloom again….I would be… so happy… to become your wife.”

…

The air grew still as a silence took hold of that moment, Inosuke having uttered his heartfelt words and now awaiting her response. When he spoke, he hadn't anticipated that it would be anything other than a swift reply given how magical that entire afternoon and evening had been, but Aoi clearly weighed her response, her face shifting through myriad emotions. Not one to be weak-willed or nervous, Inosuke merely sat and waited, his jade green eyes glued to Aoi, watching her eyes dart about and waiting for them to meet his gaze clearly. She was far smarter than him and more wise, and he trusted her implicitly, knowing that whatever answer she gave, it would be the right one.

When she spoke up finally, Inosuke flared his nostrils excitedly and leaned closer as if trying to eradicate the distance between them, clearly eager for her answer. He listened intently, nodding along and even raising three of his fingers to count the number of blooms. Once she'd finished, it was his turn to be silent, his stare unwavering for several seconds as he processed everything she had said.

"Do what I'm doing...?" he muttered, echoing her words. He blinked and looked at her, "Is Aoi still hungry? Do you need more food?" He'd told her the previous day that she needed to eat more to increase her stamina, so perhaps she was simply taking his instructions to heart. But that didn't seem related to being his wife or mate, his nose wrinkling as he started to work through her instructions in his head. "Inosuke will feed Aoi plenty more if she wants! Feeding and feeding and feeding! But Inosuke likes Aoi's food more, so maybe you can show Inosuke how to be Kitchen Boss too!"

Another thought suddenly shot through his mind, the abrupt image in his head making his eyes widen as it dawned on him. "Or! O-or... did Aoi mean for Inosuke to... do more sex?!" he asked, voice raising in volume as his cheeks visibly heated up. "Inosuke would... be very happy to do that more... much more. Now and in the future!" His breathing grew rather heavy, nostrils flaring with excitement, an audible swallow sounding as he said, "Inosuke will do what Aoi wants."

…

Aoi managed to hold still even as Inosuke was literally zooming in on her when she spoke. While trying to remain as tactful and clear as possible, it still took him a moment to process and try to understand. She had thought that she was becoming much more honest and comfortable with him now that they had already kissed and even slept together. Even the conversation was of a completely different character. But it seemed she could still afford to be more honest and straightforward with him. It wasn't as if she had to be afraid of what he'd interpret incorrectly or that he'd be upset with whatever she said, the way he hung from her every word. 

As he assured her that he'd cook again, or at least make sure that she never went hungry, Aoi nodded encouragingly. She'd happily eat anything he made knowing now that he was capable of cooking meat thoroughly and able to recognize edible things even she didn't know of. The idea he proposed was yet another activity they could do together, so she readily and easily agreed to it. Anytime they had together was something to look forward to. "One day Inosuke will be the boss of all the things!" She agreed.

Already, she had taught him plenty and he always learned well. There were many more things they could learn together. She’d even brave more intense sword training sessions for him and her, both. 

How he had made the connection to sex in addition to the other idea was fairly understandable, even if it did fluster him and make her eyes widen. Her head shooting up, her jaw dropped, some retort on the tip of her tongue. But before anything could eek out he had already agreed, making her blink and choke back a laugh at his enthusiasm. Despite being fated to endless abundances of sex, he was looking quite glad and eager. 

“W-wait, that’s not… well, I guess it could be… But that’s…” Aoi sighed in her attempt to try again, adjusting the blankets around them. “What I meant was… Just love me. I don’t need anything else, or anything special. We’ll just do what we’ve been doing. I’ll love you just like this.” Squeezing his hands in each of hers, she tugged gently to help her kneel upwards and kiss his forehead before she continued. 

“It’s just that we still have a lot more to learn, about each other, living together, and what we want to do, so…One year. If you still love me, will love me many more years, and still want to take me as your wife… then we could marry as soon as next spring.” It was her turn to blush, quietly and prettily, already with the seriousness of making a vow then and there. She raised his hands up, pressing his knuckles to her lips as she peered up at him. She didn’t know if he had really proposed or if she just did, effectively making them betrothed in status. But perhaps he’d learn more about the rest of the details, all the pomp and circumstance, and what a wedding entailed in the next year or so.

…

Once again, Inosuke gave Aoi ample time to explain herself, transfixed by her beauty and that lilting laughter that flowed from her lips. His heart raced as she blushed and spoke of loving one another, beating as if it were trying to burst from his chest. His eyes gradually widened, emphatically nodding along with what she was saying, her intention reaching him clearly without any misunderstanding. The significance of becoming husband and wife dawned more and more on the boorish man, and he trusted Aoi when she said that they should take some time and figure things out. It was in his nature to simply charge ahead, but Aoi wasn't always capable of that like him. He needed to adjust and modulate himself, work to fit with her and lead a life together, not just as individuals. It was just like working as a team to take down a powerful demon, and like good allies in battle, it took time to truly learn how best to work together. 

"One year!" he said without any remorse, the grin on his face beaming brightly in their small hollow, "One year, and then Inosuke will make you his wife!" The firmness and boundless confidence with which he stated that made it seem inevitable, the chances that his love for her would diminish in the slightest nonexistent. His hands shifted in her grasp, turning to cup her chin and draw her closer, laying back as her weight leaned onto his torso, "Inosuke loves Aoi, and in one year, Inosuke will still love Aoi even more." A shake of his head seemed to dash that thought, an even more determined statement following, "No! Inosuke will love Aoi even more. Future Inosuke's love will beat up now-Inosuke's love since it'll be bigger and stronger!" 

"Mm!" She agreed, making a promise with him to do the same before it was sealed with a kiss. Their lips met in a deep, tender kiss even as he sagged back further, pulling her atop him to lie on his chest. It punctuated the conversation, sealing that promise with that expression of love, though Inosuke couldn't help but take a few extra tastes of her lips and tongue, kissing her a few more times as they laid there. Her weight was light atop him, the swell of her chest pressing against his. 

Her weight settled more comfortably as she seemed to melt into his chest, breasts pressing flush into his muscle. Her hands and arms cradled at his head and shoulders when he began to kiss along her neck, seeming to know and memorize every sweet point upon her already. Her nose buried into his damp hair, smelling smoke, leaves, and rain. A small hum leaked from her throat as his leg came up between her thighs, the curve of her hip cradling closer against his manhood. 

This time, Aoi's efforts to explain seemed much more effective and reasonable for the boy that she had inadvertently taught to become a man. Armed with the feelings, emotions, and discoveries of all their experiences even in so short a time, he was taking it all very well in stride and lost no amount of eagerness or enthusiasm. Perhaps one year would temper that excitement or take away the novelty. Or maybe, hopefully, it would even deepen and strengthen the bond that they were forging. Time would tell, for him and her both. 

Either way, it seemed that for at least the next year, there was plenty to look forward to. She was just as excited to have him as the prospect for her husband , wondering how she had never managed to see it sooner. He had just been so innocent, oblivious, and only lived to fight and gain strength. Now it felt as though he'd live for loving her. His grasp was firm but gentle as he held her chin and eased back, her body stretching out over him. With her elbows perched over his abdomen, she smiled happily gazing down at him, heart swelling greater and greater with every profession and promise of love.

A trail of saliva followed in the wake of his tongue as it drew along the line of her jaw and to her neck, her skin tasting of rainwater and sweat along with its usual sweetness, and soon, his head nestled into the crook of her neck, nuzzling into her. When his legs began to shift beneath her, one rose up between hers, feeling the sticky heat of his seed still lingering there.

"Inosuke filled Aoi so much that he can still feel it," he said against her ear, continuing to nuzzle away as he spoke. Curious, he reached down between her thighs himself, touching his fingers to the spots surrounding her sex, careful not to tease it too directly. There was so much of him still down there, and there was certainly more inside. "Does Aoi... like that? All of Inosuke inside?"

His comment and observation made her shiver a bit, suppressing a soft moan against the side of his head. She nuzzled back against him as his fingers grazed tantalizingly over and around her sex, making her muscles and those lower lips twitch. A warm trickle oozed from her slit as a result, dripping upon the join of his thigh. "Mmhm..." She managed to answer after recomposing herself. Her thighs tightened a bit around his and it was all she could do to keep from grinding on his leg again. “It feels like I get to keep a part of you inside of me. I love you." She told him in warm whispers between kisses, turning and tasting against his tongue, lips pressing back as soon as they had parted.


	14. Chapter 14

To hear those three words leave her lips so freely thrilled Inosuke, his chest swelling against the weight of her bosom as he beamed with pride. In some ways, it was natural for him to be with her, the best man earning the love of the best woman, but the less egotistical parts of him could hardly believe that he was so fortunate to have her. Their closeness was a pure joy, the comforting warmth and smoothness of her skin sliding over him as they laid back onto the plaid blanket, but impure thoughts sneaked into his mind inevitably, both of them still very naked with one another. As the curve of Aoi's hips pressed up against his manhood, that semi-erect length only began to swell further, thickening and lengthening as his blood flowed into that impressive member.

In an instant, he was rock hard again. There was no way he couldn't be after hearing her sweet words, knowing that she loved having his seed inside her. Close as they were, there was no hiding how engorged he had become, but Inosuke couldn't even fathom concealing it at this moment as she cooed into his ear, more of her wetness seeping out onto his fingers. "Would Aoi like to have even more...?" he asked, nuzzling against the side of her face and gradually drawing her into another loving kiss, "Inosuke will give you as much as you want..."

The way she trembled at his touch, those lilting hums and sighs left her lips, it all made it abundantly clear that Aoi was still aroused, her body responding to every stroke of his fingers and caress of his lips. The hand between her thighs cupped over her sex, gently massaging her mound and teasing against her pink slit. "You're so wet again..." he whispered into her ear while he spread her petals open, the middle digit starting to sink into her center and soak in all that moist heat, "... Just like before... just like that night too." That invading finger sank to the knuckle in her, her walls coiling around him lovingly and suckling over his penetration, but he didn't stay motionless for long. His knuckle curved inside her tightness, stroking her internal muscles and feeling the tremors rolling through her loins. "This makes Aoi feel good..." his voice was low and breathy, so deep a whisper flowing into her ear even as he added a second finger inside her, caressing her core more and more.

…

Their cuddling and how well the course of their conversation flowed wasn't diminished even as they began to gradually, naturally, shift towards more touching and the consequent arousal. The change in his manhood was readily apparent and obvious. The speed with which he grew hard and swollen was quite pronounced, if not surprising, as soon as he felt and was pinned in direct contact against her skin. With his asking and offering her more of what that thick, turgid shaft contained and offered, Aoi almost couldn't tell if he already knew how to tease and seduce her or if he was just asking for permission to help convey his desires. In either case, Aoi nodded against the side of his head, nuzzling back and kissing him in return with more hunger in her actions to match. 

Her breaths grew heavier, sighing against his ear as he cupped and touched her with those light strokes before he began to spread and sink his finger into those wet lips. Her muscles were already reacting and grasping around that probing digit even before he began to graze and curl against those fleshy walls. A light moan seeped through, reinforcing his observation of how well he was doing before growing in volume with his second finger joining the first. She would have thought that, after their first round and that profound penetration, his fingers wouldn't feel so tight anymore. 

"I...I want to make you feel good again, too. Just like that night." Aoi offered, lifting a bit so that she could more easily look down between them. Her sex and that lightly furred mound looked so petite in the palm of his broad hand even as her lips suckled sweetly around his fingers. His erection was cupped and then stroked against her inner thigh, tenderly rubbing him against her as her nails grazed alongside of him.

"Should...Should I get on top of you just like this...?" She wondered, asking for validation. Before it had been easy to lay beneath him, feeling him as they joined together. It was a fair bit of contrast being on top.

…

Each and every one of Aoi's heavy breaths and soft moans seemed to ripple through her insides, those moist muscles squeezing and shivering over Inosuke's fingers as they continued their deft ministrations. He may have seemed little more than a brutish powerhouse, but to wield the blade as well as he could required a considerable amount of finesse, and he displayed that talent readily. Jade green eyes remained latched onto her visage, drinking in the sight of her quivering and writhing in pleasure atop him, kissing against her skin again and again. She was truly the most beautiful in the world, whether under the pale light of the moon or cast in orange by firelight. It made him quake to know that he could milk such sweet sounds from her lips with but the touch of his hand much as she had those months ago. And as her hand came to grasp his shaft, his low groans joined her in sensual harmony.

Inosuke could only nod in response to Aoi's question, sucking in a breath as her small hand worked over his swollen length, her fingernails grazing over his skin feeling strangely delightful. As much as he loved making her moan with his fingers, he knew very well that even better sounds would flow from her lips once he was inside her, and his body ached to have that pussy sheathing his cock again. Those two digits slipped from her sex, drenched in her wetness, and without any hesitation, he began to shift his body beneath hers, guiding her to settle atop his hot, rock hard spike.

"Inosuke will make Aoi feel good... and Aoi will do the same for Inosuke," he murmured in her ear even as his hands moved to grasp her rear, guiding her onto his tip. Slowly, he let his head push past her entrance once more, but he held in that spot, a long sigh leaving his lips even at that. She was just as wet as before; maybe even more, the lingering traces of his seed mixed with her freshly flowing fluids. 

"Inosuke wants to make Aoi happy in every way... forever..." He sighed, fingers clenching into the softness of her rump. He didn't pull her in any further, letting her take the lead now that that first inch had nestled inside her.

…

His nod was all the agreement and approval that she needed to overcome that bit of meekness. All of the new things they were discovering together both in their relationship and in their bodies was exhilarating. It wouldn't be long until touching and having one another would be second nature, as irresistible as it already was. She had envisioned and fantasized about that cock that she had become moderately familiar with by touch and close observation over the course of the winter, but touching and feeling him again, accompanied by his approvals and sounds, were far better. The feeling of him stretching and filling her pussy was incomparable. 

Her chest was already tight with anticipation when they began to shift their positions, Aoi picking up her knee from between his so that she could straddle his lower waist. His fingers were wet on the curve of her hip where he grasped her and helped position her over him, that bulbous tip bumping and rubbing over her inner thighs and digging against her slit. Her hand barely had to dip in between to poke him up against her opening while he shifted her to the same point.

"It feels amazing... Making love with you." Aoi told him, setting her forehead against his and grunting softly as she felt him stretch and poke through that initial tightness. She measured and steadied her breaths as he held still, waiting for her. When she did manage to quell the light tremors running through her frame, she kissed softly at his lips and looked between them through the valley of her breasts to see where they were connected. 

"I'll spend the next year thinking about how I will be able to make you happy for the rest of your life, too..." She smiled, grasping his shoulders as she slowly began to lower herself further. She had to soon press her lips tightly together against the pressure, that large head carving through her muscles while cum and those mixed fluids already began to seep around the seal that thickened with every inch she took. The deeper she took him, the higher she had to lift her torso and sit up for the leverage to continue. When it seemed she could rise up no taller with the top of her head brushing against the ceiling, one of her hands pressed up against the smooth stone hewn wall. But she had at least managed to take him into her body completely. Those splayed lips were twitching and drooling over his lower hips and balls, Aoi remembering to breathe at the last moment and shuddering as a result. “Ooooh…”

…

"Aoi doesn't have to do anything different-nnngggmmmm...!" Inosuke began to answer, his words becoming a long groan as more of his member was engulfed by the warm embrace of her womanhood, his lips pursing as he sharply inhaled, managing to groan out in a strained voice, "You're already perfect!" His neck craned backwards and stretched as he felt her sink all the way down upon him, fully impaled upon his hard spike, and another hiss of air passed through his gritted teeth before he let out a wordless, guttural growl. Even though they had had sex only hours earlier, Inosuke could hardly fathom how good it felt to be inside her, to feel such completeness as their bodies joined together. Even tight as she was, Aoi seemed the perfect fit for him. Like she'd been born to become one with him.

There was no need to move his hips beneath her, the weight of her body pinning him down, but he was also careful not to buck up, seeing that Aoi was pressed up against the rocky ceiling of their little cave. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Instead, he just laid under her, savoring the suction of her cunt and the heat spilling out from her center, running in rivulets down his thighs and scrotum. His hands traveled up her sides, moving from her heart-shaped rear to grasp those luscious breasts that hung over him. 

"Ooohhh~mmmmm... Aoi... it feels great... the best!" he called out as he began to work her oppai in his hands, massaging them in slow circles and squeezing firmly. They were so soft and malleable, changing shape with each and every ounce of pressure, and he used the opportunity to experiment further, each squeeze and knead feeling out for Aoi's best reactions.

Alone together in the wilderness, the two of them were free to indulge in one another as much as they liked, free from any concerns of being seen or overheard. Any thoughts of the Demon Slayer Corps, the Kocho Estate, or their mission were the furthest things from Inosuke's mind, every ounce of him devoted to loving and pleasuring Aoi. 

"I lo--oooooh~! Mmmm.... I love you, Aoi!" his voice rose up, ringing in that cozy hollow as his hips began to roll slowly, stirring himself inside her womanhood and rubbing against those quivering, pulsating walls.

…

His efforts in that sweet struggle of trying to speak while experiencing that shared pleasure simultaneously were endearing and impressive. While Aoi hardly believed that she was anywhere close to perfect, often comparing herself to Shinobu's resourceful intelligence, courage, and calm, she was flattered and honored that Inosuke thought so highly of her. If anything, she was determined to improve any way she could and do well for him. It was a very small victory that she had at least managed to remember how to hold her sword that day. 

Aoi lingered where she was planted firmly and fully upon her lover, contracting and unclenching from inside only to grasp again each time she was reminded of how deep he was. A visible tremor ran through her from the top of her head downwards again at the sounds of his pleasure transforming into a growl. Some of the range of his sounds were more beast than human. In the past her attempts to teach and civilize him with common manners had been an attempt to make him a little more sociable. Now she knew that he picked up things on his own and had always been perfect just the way he was. Just like he thought she was. 

Aoi fought the growing desire and need to feel that tip rubbing more deeply against the entrance to her womb, just so that she could take the time to prolong the sweet agony and remember the feeling of his initial penetrations. He patiently waited for her in turn, eventually that craving for movement and fidgeting bringing his hands to claim her breasts instead. Her lips pressed tightly together as she blushed and hummed at the feeling of that squeeze on her. Like with his other explorations, he soon found how to best pleasure and manipulate her body and nerves, her lips pursing to breathe and sigh at the rolling of those two globes in his strong palms and fingers. Leaning forward against his grasp, her weight was partially supported by him even as she set her palms on his chest, letting her ease and change the angle of him lining into her body while he stirred her up.

“M-mmm…!” She squeezed her eyes shut for a few moments when he squeezed a particularly sweet handful of flesh, rubbing something sensitive inside of her body at the same time. She savored the sounds of his love while she tried to coordinate and learn how to lift just her hips while leaning forward over him, bringing her breasts up closer to his face to give more room. After tugging a few inches from his girth and settling back down to rub and grind with him directly inside of her, she repeated the motions with a gradual swiftness. It was easier sinking down with her weight and a wet clap than it was to pull up, shivering with every inch of friction dragging against her inner walls. “I-is that okay?” She managed to ask, voice wavering. “Does it feel g-good, Inosuke…?”

…

Each and every shift of Aoi's body made Inosuke throb within the squeeze of her sex, his hips rolling slowly to keep stirring and grinding deep within her tightness. He could feel the weight of her chest sinking into his broad palms the more she leaned forward, and his fingers only began sinking deeper into those soft, malleable globes as they grew nearer to his face. It was difficult to resist the urge to roll over and claim her as he had earlier, but much as he had let her lead the way at the start of their sparring earlier, he held back and allowed her to go at her pace, finding her rhythm and learning how to use her hips, her wet sex suckling even more upon his towering manhood as she began to rise up. Each clap of her plush rear onto him earned a low groan from his lips, that surging cock pressing upwards with the angle of his hips to kiss against the entrance of her womb each time she took him in fully.

"More than good...!" he managed to grunt through gritted teeth as Aoi continued to ride him slowly, starting to settle into a rhythm atop his lap. Those powerful hands squeezed her breasts and guided them towards his face, his neck arching as he lifted just enough to suckle on first one and then the other, tugging at her tender flesh and her stiffened nipples. An animalistic growl rose up within him as his teeth pinned one of those pink peaks between them, pulling back just short of the point of being painful and rubbing his tongue over that point after it slipped from his mouth. "Aoi is making Inosuke feel more than good..." he groaned into her chest, sucking in a breath as her hips came down once more, feeling himself hilted as deep as he could go, "Inosuke loves it... Inosuke loves Aoi!"

Unable to hold back, he buried his face into her bosom, feverishly kissing over the valley of her breasts as they rubbed along his cheeks, hearing and feeling her heart as it raced within her chest. The muscles of his thighs and hips flexed each and every time she brought her weight down upon him, deepening his penetration. The curve of her body made the underside of his lengthy cock saw along her muscles even more firmly, rubbing those sensitive, responsive muscles the more she rode him. 

…

She was usually so sure of herself when it came to the things she did around the Kocho estate, taking care of people, or teaching Inosuke what she could of common domestic skills. Aoi had felt very out of her element when their roles were reversed and Inosuke had pushed her to remember how to use a sword that day. He was more than a competent, expert swordsman and the only one in his breath and field. Yet when it came to intimacy and the fact that the pair of youths were both learning what it was to fall in love, and how to make it, they were on equal ground. Learning together was an experience that Aoi was quickly growing to cherish. The idea that she could be so close with another human being, sharing her body, heart, and potentially even the rest of her life, was incredible. 

It felt right to be touched by him, anywhere and everywhere, whether it was his tip kissing her womb, his hands squeezing her breasts, or even just their skin sliding against one another. She felt another dimension of his strength, that control underlying the tension in his form both from patience and the fact that he was learning and experiencing it all with her, too. His approval was encouraging, but almost immediately after her pace and ability to drag that tight, suckling sex up and down faltered with the added sensation of his mouth upon her breasts.

Her hands fumbled to brace and help her stay up by pressing against the smooth stone wall behind him, allowing him the freedom kiss and taste at those pink buds. A sharper moan huffed from her throat at his subtle aggression in the way he used his teeth, shivering as he lathed his tongue against the tingling feeling where the edge of his teeth had softly scraped. As she settled upon his lap, flush again, she ground back trying to relax and loosen that renewed tightness of her core's hold from his nipping. 

"Does Aoi feel good?" he asked much like she had, his jade green eyes emerging from her cleavage as he looked up at her, his hands falling away and returning to grasp at her hips. He held her gently, still allowing her to move while helping to lift her each time she started up again, easing her work and allowing her to take him even more swiftly. Entranced by the shining indigo of her gaze, Inosuke was drawn upwards, finding and kissing her lips hungrily even as his hips joined her movements more vigorously, meeting her each time she came down, the sound of her clapping growing even louder as it echoed in their small chamber.

“So good... I love it.. love you.. too." She murmured in a jumble, closing her eyes to focus on the shape of him within her. With his face buried in between her breasts, her arms folded around his shoulders, their closeness and the ability to cling to him allowing her to move up and down again more easily. His face was pinned soundly between those warm swells of flesh, her cheek laying against the top of his head as she concentrated on continuing her methodic movements, luxuriating in the feeling of his thick, velvety cock rubbing over every ripple and grip of her inner body.

Her hips eventually learned how to move on him more efficiently and effectively, able to continue even when she felt him pulling to look up at her again. Her forehead tapped and rested against his, nodding as he checked on her. The addition of his strong hands coming to rest upon her hips aided that swift bobbing of her rear, the sound of them meeting more pronounced with its quickening. 

Difficult as it was to speak and keep her pace, she tried to focus on controlling her breathing, able to keep that pumping penetration consistent even when their lips met. One hand squeezed his shoulder, the other tangling in his hair as she tasted deeply of the well of his mouth. The sounds of the rain, or even the fire crackling at their side, were far away and nearly nonexistent beyond the foremost staccato of their intercourse. Despite her panting breaths gradually growing more strained, she began to take that cock in shorter, more rapid bursts, the connection between their lips occasionally breaking as she pressed her forehead heavier against his, adjusting the grounding of her knees, before reaching for more kisses to spur her on.

…

The physical pleasure of their joining alone was remarkable, but the pure emotional warmth that Inosuke experienced sharing this moment with Aoi had even more impact upon him. It had been years since they had first met, the young girl showing firm discipline in tending to Inosuke's injuries and rehabilitating his body, those moments hardly seeming a prelude to their current state. But gradually, she had opened herself up to him and the others, expressed her care and affection, and truly became a good friend. His eyes closed as he sank into yet another deep, craving kiss, feeling Aoi's tongue dragging over his own and dipping into the back of his throat to taste of him, and in his mind, he could still see memories from the past, sights of her blushing, smiling, and seeming flustered around him as they grew closer. He recalled the light, lilting laughter she only occasionally allowed herself, so sweet and musical. To have that incredible, vivacious girl now gasping and moaning atop him, every inch of his manhood disappearing into her, their connection having grown even deeper than either had conceived, filled Inosuke with incomparable joy.

Even as every nerve sizzled and screamed from all the stimulation and love he was receiving, his breathing began to stabilize more, his focus and training kicking in naturally albeit in an exercise far different than normal. In even the brief parting of their lips, those important inhalations filled his body with strength, his blood pumping even more vigorously through his arteries and veins as the heat rose up within him. Inosuke's eyes opened once he felt the touch of Aoi's forehead to his, jade green meeting her indigo in that single moment, saying, "Inosuke wants tonight to last forever..." The distance between their lips evaporated in an instant, another kiss consuming them both while her hips began to rapidly bounce atop him.

There was no way Inosuke could hold back any longer, the muscles of his loins and abdomen clenching and contracting as his floodgates began to open, and as a desperate moan poured into her mouth, his seed began to pour into her womb. He erupted like a geyser, his cock throbbing and twitching inside her wetness as he fired volley after volley of his sperm into her center. His moan became a gasp, his lips falling from hers as he voiced his pleasure aloud. Her tight cunt reacted to his ejaculation, squeezing even more firmly upon him and rippling over his length, practically milking him dry. So he kept cumming and cumming past the point where she overflowed, the mix of their juices spilling out and over his hips, thighs, and stomach, more splashing onto the checkered blanket. 

He hadn't even realized that his hips had arched upwards, hefting her weight higher and keeping his tip buried as deep as it could go, but as his eruptions finally slowed, his body went limp for the moment and settled back onto the floor of the small cave. 

…

She wished that their night in the mountains and the little nest that they had found for themselves could last forever. Aoi had little doubt that Inosuke would have been more than capable of making a home there. Sometimes she still couldn't quite believe that he had really been raised by boars, or reared as a baby in the wild until he had stumbled into civilization to sate his activeness and curiosities. But even with as little as one night, and how comfortable and safe she felt with him with what he had done to protect and make her comfortable, there was no doubt that he knew what he was doing. It seemed only fitting and right that their first time together would be in the forest. Among the most fundamental, natural world and its basics, elevated with a newer understanding and blossoming a deep love. 

Once Aoi had finally learned and adjusted to a more natural and effective pace of riding her lover, all of their patience and endurance culminated into a very rewarding end. She gasped just to feel him swell as a brief prelude of what was to come, the initial spurt immediately strong and heavy. Her lips grasping against his parted when he began to groan, his pitch and pacing of breath changing with how it must have felt inside of her. Despite her tightening instinctively to keep that cum inside and also in reaction to being so hot and full, Aoi continued to bob on him, milking and churning that endless river of cum. She moaned softly when she felt that heat seeping even deeper than before, filling her womb and warming her entire body with that warm wave. 

It wasn't until he had arched up against her that they were firmly pinned and immobilized together. And that was when she felt her own body shuddering and clinging, swirling into that heavy white cum with her translucent nectar and milking out the very last drops as they drenched their skin, the cavern floor, and more than a few spots of the blanket.

"Aoi..." he breathed out, drawing her in for another kiss even as he basked in the tingling delight of his orgasm, that sweet relief in his loins after such a potent release, "... One year is going to be hard..." He couldn't help but laugh a little at that, but even as his brief burst of mirth quieted, Inosuke still smiled that warm, loving grin reserved for her, brushing back the strands of her silky hair as he asked, "Is Aoi okay? Inosuke came so much inside..."

When he settled and lay flat again Aoi tried to catch her breath, barely keeping herself up with her elbows planted over his shoulders, hands in his hair with her head resting against his. The fact that she had managed to exhaust him, even momentarily, was a feat all on its own. She swelled with pride just to be able to satisfy him in such a way, meeting his kiss and chuckling with him at the remark. 

“I’m more than okay. I just wish I could keep all of you inside, forever.” She assured him, stealing more of those soft, sedate kisses in between their conversation. “We can still enjoy the year, looking forward to the spring… I can plan it all out, and technically we’d even be engaged. It’s called being betrothed, or I’d be your fiancé.” She paused, shifting her weight while keeping him all to herself, hugging against his body. She grew quiet for a moment, her lips pressed into a thoughtful line. “That’s just… my way of thinking. Maybe it’s easier for you to think of me as your mate…In Inosuke’s world I would already be your wife.” Grinning a bit she buried her face into his neck as she still found ways to blush. “I wouldn’t mind that…”  
…  
To hear that Aoi was more than alright, that she craved having him and his seed filling her forever, made Inosuke let out a quick sigh of relief. It was still almost beyond belief that she could love him so deeply, but then again, an incredible woman like her was best suited for somebody as capable and powerful as he. Indeed, she had proven quite deft at arousing and pleasuring him, and earlier, she had taken the barrage of his thrusts rather well. It was as if she were born to be with him, his cock fitting perfectly inside her even at this moment, soaking in the heat and wetness. "Inosuke wishes he could stay inside you too..." he whispered even as he leaned in for one of many tender, languid kisses, lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Gradually, his energy began to return, and while some part of him screamed out to continue making love to Aoi, Inosuke simply felt so content to lay beneath her, his arms encircling her slender frame and holding her tight to him. He filled the pauses between her words with more smooth, soft kisses, nodding along and nuzzling against her cheek and neck as she explained their status as a couple at that moment. "Betrothed... fiancé..." he spoke as if testing those words, filing them away into his head for later. This had been a very educational day in a number of ways.

"Inosuke is happy if you are happy, Aoi," he stated clearly, his gaze fixed upon hers to help convey how serious he was. While one arm remained wrapped around her back, the other sought out her hand, grasping it and intertwining his fingers with hers. Softly, he squeezed her hand in his, "Aoi is my betrothed, and Inosuke is your betrothed," his words firm enough to leave no room for any confusion. "That is what people do, and that is what Aoi wants. We can tell people, and I know they'll be happy." Happy and likely shocked at how quickly they had progressed that far, but Inosuke knew they'd understand; after all, Inosuke always was the fastest, strongest, and bestest!

With their engagement made more official and clearer, the blue-haired swordsmen sealed the arrangement with his lips, kissing Aoi will all of his remaining might. Soft moans and coos filled the tiny cavern as he made out with his fiancée, his heart feeling as if it might beat out of his chest the way it hammered so loudly. He drew her lower lip into his mouth, sucking and tugging gently at that plush tier, savoring every taste he could get of her. "Aoi and Inosuke are betrothed in Aoi's world... but when it's just the two of us, I want you to be my wife." He hugged her more tightly to his hardened body to reassure her, making it obvious how much he cared for her, "Inosuke can wait a year as long as we are husband and wife when we're like this."


	15. Chapter 15

Inosuke’s clear signs of relief whenever she responded, or how he sighed, never failed to make Aoi smile in spite of herself with how obviously and innocently he cared for her wellbeing. That care showed in the soup that he had made for her, the rabbit he had hunted, the nest he built. Despite how difficult it had been to keep up in his sword training, he had been careful and so skilled as to not to tear anything more than her clothing. Clothing that they hardly needed anymore when in one another's presence exclusively. Not just clothing, but even their intentions, thoughts, and feelings were completely bare.

There were still plenty of things to learn and figure out, but the points that mattered, the simple Aoi and Inosuke at their most fundamental level, felt to be all perfectly clear in that moment. Of course, she had times when she felt complicated, like that entire past winter, and there were plenty more things to worry about and fret over given her responsibilities. It was somewhat in her nature to think and overthink. But with him, in that moment, the world and their existence were so pure and clean. Everything else washed away with the rain.

The pair recovered slowly and in no rush. Having listened to her desire, Inosuke also made no move to pull out from her core, only holding and kissing her sweetly as they cuddled in that after glow together. His conclusions to her musings were as straightforward and easygoing as ever.

A part of her had expected him to argue or persist the way he tended to with things he was passionate about. Demanding people fight or train with him, having to prove or assert he was better and show dominance. With her, he was much more open and receptive now, willing to do whatever she ultimately decided despite his own wants and usual impulsiveness. Maybe it was because with her, he wasn't competing for anything anymore. He really was the best and the only one.

As he spoke candidly about their happiness, how connected they were, her fingers tightened around his in their interwoven grip. She nodded along as he confirmed their mutual status, feeling as though they were already making a vow together then and there. The reactions from the other girls at the estate, the kakushi, and then the rest of the corps... they certainly would be shocked unless someone had some uncanny knowledge of the way matches and unexpected workings of affection took place. But it didn't matter what anyone thought at all when it came down to being happy with him.

All of the emotions swelling in her came through that last kiss, swelling forward against and through their lips and the connection they had forged. She couldn't seem to taste, breathe, and feel enough of him even as they were so soundly melded together as one literally and figuratively. At least not until he personally made her his wife then and there. All of that emotion finally came to sparkle at the corners of her eyes, momentarily overcome even as she nodded. Sniffling, she smiled with relief, clinging tightly back against him as he held her, and she couldn’t help but to give in to those emotions. It just felt right.

“We’ll be mates for life. Husband and wife!” She returned eagerly to agree with him, voice muffled as she buried her face in his neck. She couldn’t hide for long before she simply had to look up at him again, kissing his lips and face and smoothing back his dark hair, cheeks wet. “I just.. I love you so much!” It frustrated her a bit to be so overcome and emotional, but she couldn’t seem to help it, even somewhat put out by her own tears and squeezing him more tightly as a result.

Inosuke's brows shot up as he saw tears forming in the corners of Aoi's eyes, his breath freezing in an instant as he leaned in closer, instinctively seeking to comfort her, but the smile and the small nod that accompanied those shining beads allayed his concerns. The grip of his fingers with hers grew more firm as she buried her face into the crook of his neck, his arm pulling her in tighter against his body, muscles clenched as if to never let her go. Those words she spoke, even muffled as they were against his neck, shot straight to his heart, the raw emotion making Aoi's voice tremble causing a tingle to run up his spin. And when those beautiful blue eyes showed themselves again, tears visibly running down her cheeks as she looked upon him in adoration, Inosuke felt a pure happiness bubbling up within him, satisfaction far greater than the thrill of defeating a powerful demon or besting a worthy competitor, perhaps even more powerful than those incredible orgasmic releases he had shared with Aoi. Even if they were to wait a year to officially become married, Inosuke knew that his love for her would never fade and that this was truly the night that they became mates, husband and wife.

It took a moment for him to register that she was kissing him again, running her sleek fingers through his long hair. Everything that she had said and expressed in that moment had stunned him entirely, but his body responded to her outpouring of affection, zealously returning her kisses as his manhood stiffened once more within her. Holding her tight to his chest, his weight shifted along with hers, the pair rolling over and reversing their position. Kiss after kiss filled those moments, but as he finally lifted his head, there was no hiding the tears that rolled down his own cheeks, warm droplets falling onto Aoi.

"Inosuke loves Aoi so much! The most! The best!" he spoke amid sniffles, openly crying as he became overwhelmed with the emotions swirling inside that small nest of theirs. "I'll make sure Aoi is the happiest wife! Inosuke will be the best husband!" he started to quickly speak, a steady stream of consciousness flowing out of his mouth as he rambled, "The best! Better than any others! Because Aoi the greatest and most bestest woman! And-and-and... Inosuke will give her the most children! We will win at children, and have so many! We will be bosses of all mates!" A squeal of delight punctuated that flood of pronouncements and boasts, and his powerful arms lifted her upwards as he drew her into another embrace, pouring all his love into a single kiss.

…

He was just as affected, just as profoundly as she was, by their exchange and discovery of emotions. Though in her opinion she felt that he had been the one to make it all possible in the first place. She had never known, and would never have known or found, anyone more honest, direct, and bold. As they shared those incredible moments together, time, their kisses, and that overflowing of heat and warmth simply flowed on and on. She had never felt so connected to another human being or imagined that it was even possible with someone outside of herself. The pair may have lost their parents to demons, their faces and memories distant with each year that passed by. But the promise and portent of a new family with one another returned a deeper connection and hope in her she hadn't even realized she was missing.

The world spun, literally, in her amorous daze and their positioning, rolling out amongst and over the furling blanket until she realized he was over top of her again. At first, she thought she had cried much more than she had realized with how wet her cheeks were. Then she realized it was Inosuke, blinking through the haze to see his bright green eyes glinting with emotion in the firelight. Her heart melted at the vision, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes and down the apple of her cheeks as she smiled and brushed at his long lashes with her thumbs. She loved to hear him profess and ramble so enthusiastically, unable to help laughing and blushing when he bragged about their bestness and even all the children they'd have.

Her own delight sounded out of her when he picked her up into his powerful embrace, grasping on to him around his upper back and shoulders. Her rear was firmly planted upon the ground, and him inside of her, but it still felt as though she was floating as he supported her and infused her with another all-consuming kiss.

The contact was so deep and thorough that she didn't know where one ended and the other began, the passion continuing to ebb and flow with the energies between their bodies. One moment they were kissing, the other grinding against one another, or both. She was below him, and at some time she’d roll him against her so that they were side by side, snuggling and murmuring in sounds of promises and adoration, punctuated with moans of pleasure with just a roll of their hips. When she was above him, using that rhythm she had learned, he didn’t last very long at all. Neither did she.

Eventually the pair exhausted the night despite the passage of time having little meaning or relevance. She hadn’t even realized that she had fallen asleep or dozed off against him, snuggling within his chest and wrapped up in the whorl of their fateful picnic blanket. The morning was a dewy, distant mist hovering outside of their hideaway, with warm ashes and the scent of rain within.

…

As the dewy chill of morning began to seep more into their small shelter, Inosuke began to stir in his sleep, grumbling reflexively even while his eyes remained closed, starting to shift as if to sit upright. Instead, he found his movement impeded, the tight grasp of Aoi and the encircling blanket about them stifling his attempts to get up. It was when that realization began to settle in that some measure of clarity returned to him, eyelids fluttering open and looking down upon the face of the woman he loved. Each soft breath she took grazed over his skin, clearly still slumbering away even though her arms hadn't slackened much from the night before. She was always beautiful, but the look of pure placid contentment on her face only seemed to amplify her attractiveness, filling Inosuke with an immediate warmth as he looked upon her.

The fire that had burned throughout much of the evening had diminished, reduced to a bed of lingering coals that gave off little heat, but wrapped as tightly together as they were, Inosuke was anything but cold. Even the slightest shift of his body reminded him that he was still buried inside his love, though his manhood had softened over the course of the evening. Even though his girth wasn't as pronounced, Aoi's insides shifted to fit him perfectly, hugging lovingly onto his cock even as it began to swell a little anew. The hollow smelled of the excesses of their love from last night, the scent of sex hanging in the air, and gradually, Inosuke began to recall the latter stages of the evening, the desperate kisses and repeated lovemaking, each of them cumming more and more until they simply collapsed into each other and slept through the night. Even though there was a slight stiffness in his muscles, the lingering delight of all those releases and all Aoi's love made him internally wish that he could awaken every morning like this.

Of course, this would eventually pass, and the two of them would have to renew their journey. People relied on them both, and this mission was one that could help many people, potentially even saving lives. As much as he wanted to abdicate his responsibilities and run off into the forest with Aoi to never be seen again, the bonds he had formed over the years made that impossible. And he knew that Aoi would never accept that either. With a glance towards the entrance of their cave, he could see that the sun had already risen, thin shafts of light piercing the cover of foliage laid across the opening, but rather than rise fully, Inosuke allowed Aoi more time to rest, clutching her tightly to his chest and tenderly caressing her long, flowing locks.

He didn't know precisely how long they laid there together basking in one another's warmth, but as Aoi began to stir from her sleep, Inosuke touched his lips to her forehead. The deep, dulcet tones wafted from his lips in a whisper, "Good morning," starting her day by drawing her into a long, loving kiss when she finally looked up towards his face. The smile splitting his face was large enough that it seemed as if it might stretch beyond his cheeks, a happy sigh leaving his lips even as he ruefully sounded, "Inosuke doesn't want to move from here... but it is time..." Even if this moment was to end, he knew that Aoi was his betrothed, married to him in private. Every day where it was possible they would awaken just like this, sharing their time and their lives with one another.

…

After the sudden departure of the day before and the increased activity in her daily routine, it was a wonder how Aoi had managed to last as long as she had into the night prior. Unlike the anxiety inducing worries of having a life on the line, all of the physical exertion that had come with the happy, immeasurable bliss could hardly be compared to her usual work. Actually, Aoi couldn’t remember the last time she had actually taken so much time for leisure or for herself. Somewhere between a sweet, shivering orgasm and a quiet conversation, or even the peaceful, comfortable quiet that came with touching and cuddling, the couple was bound to slip into sleep. Her nap earlier that evening had been very helpful, though it hardly could compete with the deep, thorough hours of slumber that came over her through the dark before the dawn hours. With the warmth and shadow of the cave she could have even slept a whole day away.

Aoi was still quite asleep even as Inosuke began to wake up and gently shift around, the cadence of her breaths and awareness largely undisturbed with him. He was thoroughly a part of her, body having grown so used to having him inside throughout the night. She could hardly imagine being without, or even recall a time before him. The feeling of his fingers running through her hair was incredibly calming. She sighed several times with the bliss, turning to snuggle against his chest and warmth, mumbling incoherently before dozing and sleeping onward. Sooner or later though, that heavy veil of fatigue was relieved and lightened enough that she could start trying to open her eyes, eager to see and interact with her lover all over again.

"Good morning, Inosuke," she chirped back, albeit with a quiet and small sleepy voice. Before her eyes could even fully focus with the sleep clinging to them, he was already kissing her. She kissed back naturally, smiling, and when she did rub her eyes and blink well enough to see him again she was practically blinded by his bright, familiar expression. That huge, happy smile. "Hehe...Hm. How late is it?" She wondered out loud, somehow managing to pull her eyes away to sweep over the strewn clothing and contents of their camp. Light was filtering through the fronds he had draped, and despite the coolness of the morning he was always very warm. As she slowly worked and willed her body to get up again, they carefully untangled from the sheets, a hot trickle oozing from her womanhood once they straightened.

"Not too late I think. Inosuke hasn't gone outside yet to really look," he answered her even as he nuzzled against her cheek and neck. For as gruff and standoffish as he could be, Inosuke was feeling incredibly affectionate, hardly able to tolerate any separation from Aoi following the splendid experience of the previous day. Still, there was an inevitable need for him to withdraw from her, and as she began to slide off of his length, he held her closely all the same, that warm smile only growing larger as she clung to his arm and gently kissed along his shoulder.

Aoi had to take a moment or two in order to recompose herself, grasping lightly at his forearm and pressing her lips to his shoulder. It felt like she was missing him already with the space that he ought to belong to. But just like him, she also recognized that they couldn’t just live there forever by themselves. Besides, the world and all its good and bad, demons and all, didn’t seem so terrible or hopeless after everything she had discovered or witnessed with the Demon Slayer Corps.

He helped her to sit upright, making sure that their repeated sexual endeavors hadn't taken too much of a toll on her body, but as she soon proved to be alright, he started to see to his own belongings and getting ready to depart.

“I think we’ll be able to make it to the village today,” Aoi suggested, tidying up what she could reach to start with. She checked the extent of her torn sleeve from the mostly dry shirt of her uniform before starting to pull it on again. Before she could dress her bottom half though, she noted how sticky she was, practically everywhere. Along with how satisfyingly sore.

"Yes, the village shouldn't be too much further from what you said, and it doesn't feel like another storm is coming." His uniform and fur sash had largely dried overnight, though it was clear that they were in need of a proper wash, but as he contemplated putting his clothing back on, Aoi asked him a question.

“Inosuke, can you smell… water? It all just smells like rain to me.” She did look forward to a nice futon and bath that night, but to continue in roughing it and finding someplace more natural to bathe before going on was still just as surreal and pleasant of an experience. Anything seemed to be so long as she was with him.

His nostrils flared as he perked up, seeming to scan the area, "All Inosuke can smell is us and rain, but there must be plenty of water not far." Not bothering with his clothes just yet, he shimmied over towards the entrance of their nest and cleared the brush away, the light of morning spilling in and fully illuminating that small hollow. Inosuke stuck his head out and craned his neck, listening and looking about for a few moments before turning back to his love, "I hear water close by. Running water."

With as heavily as she had been sleeping, Aoi likely wouldn't have even realized if he had gone out to hunt and come back again. She was just as glad at the fact that he had stayed with her all throughout the night and morning to wake up to. It felt incredibly natural to touch and cuddle together as they lingered and expressed love together through the simplest touches, attentive while they set about to preparing for their leave. Aoi began to fold up and put away some of the materials they had pulled out to use when Inosuke went to look outside. Even as she took a few gulps of water from a flask she couldn't help but to steal a good look at his backside, her brief sneak peek temporarily blinded by the parting of the natural curtain and the sunlight he let in. As she squinted and tried to adjust she eventually found him staring right back at her, the top of the shirt she had begun to put on still open.

It was then that he got his first sight of her without the veil of darkness or the orange glow of firelight, the bright morning rays of sunlight revealing every iota of her remarkable beauty. He was stunned to look upon her; that pale, alabaster skin almost shining, the curves accentuated even more in the nude. He also noticed just how much of a mess had been made of her overnight, his and her fluids soaking her thighs, hips, and even her belly, plenty more even dripping out from between her legs. Oddly enough, that sight made her seem even more attractive, pride filling the boar-man as he recognized his hand in it.

He was similarly messy, his cock visibly glistening with her nectar, smears of his semen clinging to his crotch, and considering their messes, Inosuke finally put two and two together: they should definitely clean up before reaching the village. "I don't think it's far..." he repeated, holding out his hand to her, nodding in the direction he had heard the sounds, "... Aoi can come with Inosuke to wash if you want. I'll keep you safe."

Briefly looking down to what he was staring at, or perhaps why, she confirmed that she was every bit as marked and streaked in cum as she felt. It was actually kind of nice... He was also matching that mess, the most obvious being his fully soaked and marinated member that glistened even more in the light after having just recently been melded with her body. She still felt the shape and presence of him inside of her as if he were still there.

"Of course. I want to," Aoi agreed with a smile, crawling out towards his offered hand and shedding her top along the way.

As she came to sit and look out with him, she didn't know if it was just the rain or the night in the shelter changing her that now made the world that much brighter and more vibrant. It felt like they were in a veritable paradise.

Blinking up through the treetops it seemed from the position of the sun that it wasn't quite yet noon. "Can...Can we go just like this?" Surely if there were any travelers in the vicinity they'd hear them. Or at least he would. She couldn't help but feel completely safe and protected by him, the notion of traipsing through the forest in the nude oddly invigorating.

There was definitely a unique allure to the sight of Aoi wearing nothing but that shirt, the garment open in front to expose even more of her smooth, velvet skin, but Inosuke couldn't help but stare in awe as she sloughed off that single article of clothing again. That small hand of hers felt so perfect as it came to rest on his outstretched palm, her eager grasp naturally causing his fingers to embrace her firmly. "Yes! Yes, we can go just like this!" he said, the excitement obvious in just how loudly he spoke, far more volume than he had used during their time in the cave.

Her hand in his, Inosuke turned and began to lead them both out into the open air. The grass was still moist from the rain, the soil sinking each time their feet pressed down, and small droplets of water still periodically rained down from the trees overheard, the sprinkling increasing any time that the wind blew through the foliage. The overhead sun was gradually drying everything, but the storm had lasted off and on throughout the night, so it would be some time before its effects were undone. Still, it was a beautiful morning of golden rays and verdant greens, the flowers of spring beginning to bloom more and more, and it was all the more radiant for Aoi's presence and her effervescent joy.


	16. Chapter 16

Inosuke seemed to be right in his element as he agreed and began to lead her out into the forest towards the sound of water. During their trek into the wilds, Inosuke only paused on occasion to listen, cocking his head to the side before following the sound of running water, their path taking them further from the trail they had been walking. Their way was slightly roundabout as he took pains to avoid some rougher, rockier spots, aware of the fact that they were barefoot. Nevertheless, they soon tracked down the source of water: run-off from further up the mountain cascading down from a rocky cliff overhead and spilling onto the stones beneath, a small pool having formed at the base. The water was cool and fresh, shimmering under the warm sun as it rippled and babbled.

Aoi, on the other hand, couldn't detect it until they were much closer, but she was impressed all over again at the keenness of his senses compared to that of the other pillars. When they initially set out Aoi was feeling somewhat self-conscious even though they were the only pair for what may well have been miles around. The longer they spent out, however, Inosuke without any worry or timidity, and the rest of that morning so bright and fresh, Aoi began to relax and thoroughly enjoy herself. 

Her toes sank into the soft, wet grass and soil as they went along and it felt like all of her senses were moving outward to see and appreciate the world and nature around her in a new way. The air was fresh and fragrant with the smell of dewy flowers blooming and waking with the strengthening light. Raindrops upon the leaves and grasses seemed to make the entire world sparkle, reflecting the fullness in her heart. She did notice that he was taking care to lead them through an easy path, attentive and caring as ever. Even if they had a goal and destination in mind, it didn't mean that they couldn't take their time for some leisure. After their rather informal marriage and the promises they had made together over the course of the night, they deserved a little bit of a honeymoon.

When they finally came upon the little spring that had filled overnight, Aoi grinned when Inosuke excitedly ran ahead, quickly altering the seemingly untouchable tranquility and picturesque scene into a playful and interactive one that was no less beautiful and alluring.

Still brimming with excitement, he nearly leapt into the small pool, splashing about as he waded through the knee-high water and towards the waterfall. Inosuke's laughter rang out in the open air as he stuck his head beneath the cold shower, shaking his long hair back and forth and sending even more water flying about. "Wash! Wash!" He exclaimed, drawing her towards him and beneath the raining water, pulling her into a kiss beneath its flow. Once again, the softness of her chest pressed to his hard, muscular body, their skin gliding back and forth as they soaked in the cool waterfall.

She was just barely testing the mildness of the cool rainwater with her toes along the edges when Inosuke tugged her in more completely, covering her gasp with his lips as the cool running water poured over her head and enveloped their bodies. In a delightful contrast to his skin, she measured her breaths through her nose, acclimating and clinging to his warmth even as the points of her pebbled nipples dug against his chest. 

It didn't take long for her to get use to the water, or his kiss, deepening the contact and connection while her hands began to smooth over his back and hips. "Mm..." She briefly palmed to squeeze the firmness of that rear she had also been staring at during the whole walk, before rubbing at his hips under the pretense of washing him.

…

Clutching her slender body tightly to his, Inosuke could feel every shiver that ran through Aoi, that gasp of hers flowing into his mouth and slowly transforming into a soothing sigh. She shook slightly underneath the water, trembling in his grasp, and as the chill flowed over them both, she began to pull herself more into him, their kiss deepening further. Even if it were partially a reaction to the temperature of the water, Inosuke enjoyed how tightly she squeezed herself against him, those points of her nipples stiffening against his chest, and as her hands started to squeeze at the firmness of his rear, it became obvious that she hungered for him still. It was gratifying to know that she wanted him physically, desiring him even after their extensive lovemaking the night before, and it was clear that he desired her as well. His manhood made that abundantly obvious as it hardened and pressed against her belly.

His hands ran up and down her back slowly, rubbing over her skin in smooth, sensual motions. Like her, it was under the pretense of washing her, but Inosuke couldn't help but touch her in every way he could. The calloused tips of his fingers dragged down her lower back, settling onto the curve of her rump much as she had his, squeezing into her softness and helping to lift her more into their kiss. Whether tucked away underneath a cliffside tree or out among the natural splendor of the mountainside forest, neither he nor Aoi seemed capable of keeping their hands off one another, every moment filled with love and desire.

The feeling of palms smoothing over skin was enough to infuse her senses, encompassing her as completely as the cool cascade of water around them. The fact that her touch was enough to cause a reaction in him made her eager to touch and feel more of him, roaming the corded musculature of his back and shoulders while he did the same for her smaller, softer form. While her hands were hard pressed to cover all of him, his broad palms were more than enough to grab almost all of her rear, his squeeze floating her up on her tip toes to deepen their kiss. 

His manhood was very present as he rose to wedge and rub against her lower stomach, and Aoi couldn't help but to press and rub back even as her nipples scraped and glided against him. The taste of the rainwater only added to the flavor of their kisses, drinking him in as she continued to discover more feelings and sensations with every turn of her head and grasp of her lips. It was only natural that they were so drawn to the endless discovery of one another. 

It took only one simple lift of her thigh to position himself at her entrance, moving with a certainty that she craved even more of him, and in an instant, that thick length began to sheath itself inside her once again. Her leg raising up against his hip was as natural a motion as breathing, weightless with his aid. No sooner had she opened herself up again for him than the thick, warm member draw back into her inviting and plush embrace. It had been less than an hour since he had removed himself from her, but after having shared the entire night together, that short span of time had felt like an eternity. A long sigh left his lips even as he leaned into another loving kiss, his tongue delving into her mouth to taste her. Her moan was muffled by his mouth and his tongue, a firm squeeze welcoming him as her flesh immediately began to suckle upon the entire length resting inside of her. As his tip pressed against her deepest point, every last inch inside her once again, his forehead came to rest against hers, a look of profound adoration in his eyes as he stared into her indigo pools.

"I love you, Aoi," he stated in a clear voice, following that statement with a quick kiss before shouting out loudly, "Inosuke loves Aoi!" The sound echoed off the rock wall and cliffs, rolling down the valley and carrying his profession some distance. 

She managed a measured exhale through her lips as she gazed back at him through the small space between, the same profession on the tip of her tongue before he stole it away with a peck of his lips followed by his loud proclamation. Even through the tumult of the waterfall it rang beyond, loud and clear. 

Her heart swelled with each echo, her cheeks coloring with the joy that warmed her. His hips pulled back slowly only to thrust upwards, a low groan leaving his lips as he felt that hot, rilled flesh take to the shape of his manhood so readily. The whole of her was wet from the small waterfall, but Inosuke could feel that she was even more wet at her center, nectar flowing out of her and soaking his cock once again. He kept her thigh aloft and supported by his hand, her other foot remaining on the stone as he started to settle into a smooth, steady rhythm, churning and stirring her insides. She answered him with soft, heavy breaths, moaning and mewling with those thrusts into her while she clung to his back and around his neck. They had kept on task rather well, as far as she was concerned. That thick, incredible cock was giving her a thorough scrubbing as she balanced upon her toes, bouncing deftly back against his hips. The sound of the water only amplified their love making, rivulets of warmth spiraling down her thigh.

Heavy exhalations of air mixed with soft grunts as Inosuke drove his dick up deep inside Aoi, claiming her womanhood again and again. The way they moved together, clung together, and joined so smoothly belied the fact that they had only made love for the first time that prior evening, their bodies working in perfect tandem like longtime lovers. Ever since that first moment they had joined, they had been nearly inseparable, and as good as it felt to be inside her, Inosuke began to wonder if they ever would stop having sex like this. Even only a couple minutes apart had proved too much. They had spoken of finishing their trek to the village and continuing their mission together, but they could just as easily succumb to their desires and spend the rest of the day and another night bringing incomparable pleasure to one another. 

Aoi's firm hold on his shoulders and neck allowed him to thrust upwards with even more force, practically lifting the young woman off her toes each time he hilted himself inside her. The constant splashes and ripples of water were joined by the firm, percussive smacks of his flesh against hers. Already, precum leaked and spilled from his tip, his thickness throbbing each and every time he grinded against the entrance to her womb, and those firm, sawing thrusts sent equally erotic ripples coursing through her flesh as he dragged along her inner muscles. Much of the semen he had filled her with had been forced out from his repeated thrusts, but the way things were headed, all that cum was only to be replaced by a fresher batch.

Stepping forward, the water now falling over his broad back and through his long, dark hair, Inosuke pressed her back to the wall of rock, its surface smooth enough to avoid discomfort, and with her weight supported against the solid stone, he lifted her other leg up, having Aoi wrap them around his waist while he fed her his cock all the more energetically. With the angle of his penetration shifted, he jolted her body more with each deep slam of his manhood, feeling her breasts bouncing against his chest, her nipples impossibly stiff. There was hardly ever a moment where his lips weren't sealing over hers, kiss after kiss after kiss the only thing keeping him from howling out loudly the more he fucked her. 

His heart raced in time with hers, every single atom in the bodies seeming in synchronization with one another, and as his tongue pulled out of her mouth, Inosuke let out a long, guttural growl as he held off ejaculating so suddenly inside her. It felt so good to take her, to have her insides squeezing down on him so lovingly, and the knowledge that she loved him and desired him so badly made him feel so complete to share himself with her. 

…

They were momentarily clouding the water immediately around them as the thick swirls of semen from inside her dissipated in the ripples surrounding their bodies. It was as if the night's load were being driven out in order to fill her up with a new, fresh batch, though there was doubtless plenty still inside that had verily become a part of her. Aoi was reminded of his strength, her entire form practically being held up and supported by him as they moved together and even more so when he began to move and press her back, lifting her aloft. 

The stream of water no longer pouring directly down her head and shoulders, Aoi could hear again, but only the echo and splashing stream from within the curtain that coursed down his back. The translucent, watery veil surrounded them in a rather surreal, private space from the forest and thus the rest of the world, amplifying the sounds their bodies produced between water and rock. As her shoulders squared against the surface behind her, both of her hands grasped his forearms where he lifted her legs, opening her core to him directly. If she thought he was deep before, he could now drive into her more completely and directly. Her lower limbs adjusted to wrap around his waist, freeing his hands to hold her while her fingers tangled in his hair with their kisses. Despite feeling as if there were nowhere to move back or forward against him, her breasts still jerked and bounced with his every penetration. 

Her entire world, mind, and body was filled with him only in those blissful moments. Moaning and gasping for breath, her body thrummed with pleasure and excitement, that tingling intensifying whenever she heard his sound. That growl alone made her sex tighten and spasm, nearly orgasming then and there.

"A-Aoi! D-nnnggmmmmm... Do you--! Do you want... it inside?!" he managed to gasp out between his grunts of effort, so very close to erupting once again, another wild climax promising to crash through him.

"O-Of course I do!!" She somehow found the air to answer, with even somewhat of an incredulous tone in her need, growing tighter all the while. "Inside--All of it!" The lock of her ankles linking at the small of his back wouldn't have allowed him otherwise. They tightened and pulled him in, her climax becoming a suckling, drawing sensation to milk him into her. 

Inosuke needed no further encouragement, though Aoi certainly provided plenty more. The squeeze of her thighs and her calves against him helped his cock sink even deeper, his tip rubbing into the entrance of her womb as he began to erupt inside her, filling to the brim and then some. His cries of ecstasy were drowned out in the heated, torrid kisses as they reveled in the wild sensations that crashed through their bodies, and his hips bucked more and more until every last droplet had been squeezed out of his thick, meaty girth. She didn’t know if he had cum himself or if her squeezing had forcibly pulled it out of him, but she clenched and drew on that cock like she was swallowing him whole. Heavy droplets dribbled from that seal against her body, obscured with the sounds of falling water, but that greedy, needy body of herself took all that he could give. And she wanted to give him everything that she could in return, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed, gasped, whimpered, and moaned into his mouth through those rapturous throes. Those desperate, hungry kisses continued long after his ejaculation ceased, euphoria washing over Inosuke as the heat of her sex contrasted with the cool rainwater running down his back.

His body rocked with her's, the thickness of his erection stirring up all his seed inside her pussy, swirling it all around. It was a never-ending hunger for her that drove him, his heaving breaths falling upon her neck and shoulder as he began to shower her with kisses, nipping and biting as he went. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, lavishing love onto that soft globe and the pink, pebbled nipple, suckling on her sensitive peak as he stayed connected as deeply as he could with her. 

It was difficult to compare each moment from one to the next when every single one of them was so amazing. It was as if they were sharing another orgasm for the first time or discovering just how well they could kiss and feel together. Except now there was not even a notion or shadow of any possible discomfort or distension. Her body was quickly becoming accustomed and formed to her lover, drinking him in, taking him as deeply as she could. Even after the most numbing of those spasms had subsided, she still basked in his body and lips, her head canting as her eyes closed to enjoy the refreshing feeling of cool water and warmth dotting all over her body, leaving tingling pink blossoms over her skin where he gently nipped and marked her. 

"I thought... we were supposed to be washing clean...?" he breathed out, more of his seed slowly leaking out of her seal and dribbling down her thighs and his crotch, whisps of his creamy white spreading in the waters beneath them.

Even with his comment, there was no true sign of protest. Inosuke could have spent all day with her, sharing their flesh repeatedly, but before he succumbed even further, he wanted to know that that was what she wanted. "Does Aoi... want even more...? More of Inosuke inside her...?"

Her fingers stroked affectionately and slowly through his hair as he nursed against her breast, the corner of her lips twitching at his reminder. She couldn't tell if he was teasing or honestly wondering about how easily they had been distracted. He stayed inside as they continued to dribble and leak nonetheless. Slowly, Aoi began to attempt unlocking her ankles, the effort a bit more difficult than expected given how her muscles had become accustomed to the position. As her abdomen contracted and flexed, she fixed her jaw and hummed, muffling her moans as she looked down to that roundness poking from the other side of her tummy. 

"I want you so much I can't imagine being apart." She admitted easily enough, finding and threading her fingers through his hand. "We should really go, but... Maybe…One more time. We should get deeper into the water though... so that you can really give me a good scrubbing." It seemed effective and efficient as far as she could reason, like two birds with one stone. Except it was really just another excuse to get to take more of that incredible cock for a little bit longer.

Inosuke gave her a single nod, sucking on his own lip as he felt the muscles in her abdomen clench against his penetration, his hardness rubbing against her insides as she shifted and moved. "One more time..." he managed to whisper in his gruff voice, heeding her words and pulling her from the stony surface. The water whorled and rippled even more as he waded through it, the cascade of the waterfall crashing over their heads briefly once more, and the further they moved out, the higher the water rose up on him. None of the spring was truly deep enough to submerge themselves entirely, but after finding its deepest spot, Inosuke settled down carefully, bringing Aoi with him to settle on his lap.

Despite her shifting she didn't actually move away or off, unable to bring herself to separate and having no need to. Especially after the nature of her own request. He obliged her readily, carrying her back through the crystal curtain and into the forest once again. Her knees hugged his hips as her hands grasped his shoulders, one coming up to smooth and brush back his bangs from his forehead and eyes after they had been mused downward by the waterfall. The rounded pool was only knee high, perhaps a bit more than that, at its deepest point. But it was more than enough to sit in. 

When he sat with her that water climbed quickly upwards, enveloping their joining and making her gasp. It rose up to the level of her breasts in the new position, and once again her weight bearing down over him seemed to nuzzle him still deeper inside. With her legs around him the most she could manage at first was some heavy grinding. Even that much was wonderful when he ground back. But the more he riled her, with that penetration and his hands rubbing over her breasts and skin, the more she craved movement. Her legs bent to rest her knees against the fine sand and stone at the bottom, riding and experimenting in similar fashion to how she had first learned to ride his cock. 

"One more time... and washing too..." he repeated the words again, adding an extra clause, his voice husky with desire. His cock was undiminished inside her, swollen and tall as she sat upon that meaty spire. The muscles in his hips and thighs worked together, rocking up into her and stirring up her sex while he trailed kisses along her collarbone and the tops of her breasts, and scooping up water, his powerful hands began to run over her shoulders, washing her clean even as they continued to rut together in the spring.

His movements weren't as pronounced as earlier, slower and more sensual, letting her ride him as much as he pressed upwards into her. The water splashed and ran about them, ebbing and flowing in waves as they settled into a steady rhythm. "Inosuke wants... all baths... to be like this..." he couldn't help but utter as his lips moved to her ear, tongue teasing against that sensitive, dangling lobe. 

"Inosuke baths are the best baths," She agreed, flexing her grip to better haul and drag herself up and down the thickness that the water enveloped after her.

When it came time to wash her back, Inosuke lifted Aoi's thighs and began to rotate her body, grunting at the torsion of her pussy sucking tightly on his cock as she was spun around. His hands continued to bring water to her flushed skin, pouring the cool liquid over her and massaging her flesh, carefully cleaning her even as she rode his cock. The new angle afforded her more movement, and his hips matched her movements as she took his dick inside her more and more. Half washing, half pleasuring, he cupped her luscious breasts in his hands, working them in circles while squeezing them gently, rolling her nipples with his fingertips.

"Inosuke... will take more baths... if Aoi joins..." he let out a sweet groan, losing himself to the incredible heat and softness of her rilled flesh, the suction of her pussy bringing him closer and closer to another climax already.

Knowing how much he had enjoyed it when she had twerked her hips when he was laying down, she tried to emulate the same. It was much more difficult sitting up, though she wasn't for lack of trying. Instead, it was easier to move when facing the other direction even if she could no longer look at him or wash him in return. Besides, the sensation of twisting on such a thick cock had been incredible all on its own. 

"Let's... take..haa....lots of..mm...baths...Together." Aoi agreed, leaning forward against the cupping of his hands on her chest. One of her hands braced forward on the ground as she found a sweet spot and angle for her hips to rub back and forth and bounce on. The other grasped the top of his hand on her breast before digging her fingers in between, pinning their grasp to her before using it for additional leverage. She rode, rubbed, and scrubbed until they both reached another height all over again, spasming and panting, letting their voices ring out through the clearing. 

Inosuke's voice rang out more and more loudly as Aoi began to move her hips in that scintillating motion, the water splashing and rippling far more now that she was twerking her rear so much on him. His cock was still rather sensitive after his previous orgasm, and as worked up as he was, it wasn't long before he began to twitch and spasm, releasing another torrent of thick, creamy cum deep inside her. "Aoi~!!!" he shouted near the top of his lungs, crying out her name as he exploded inside, so much semen firing into her overstuffed cunt that it began to squirt and splatter out, filling their surroundings with plenty of sperm before the water carried it away and splashing down the rocks nearby. With her hand over his, their fingers twined together, he squeezed down even more fiercely on her breast, every muscle in his body clenching as he emptied his testicles straight into her.

Another load ripped from his core, Inosuke sagged back against the rocks and panted for air, his body glistening with both the rainwater and sweat from that brief burst of exertion and the tension that filled him, relief washing over him after another colossal ejaculation. She was pulled back with him to lay against his chest, her body rising and falling with each heave of his, luxuriating in that sweet sensation that tingled all the way down to his toes. Her fingers idly rubbed between that slipperiness along her inner thighs and where they were connected.

"Aoi... Aoi...." he mumbled feebly, more drained than he could have imagined after the previous night and this morning's sexual excesses, "Inosuke... feels so good..." Were they not in such cool water, he very well may have drifted off for a time, his eyelids heavy as the euphoric haze filled his head, but he managed to stay conscious, slowly squeezing her breast in one hand while the other slid up her torso and cupped her chin, turning her head so he could more easily kiss her.

Several moments passed as they laid there together, incapable of moving, simply enjoying the smooth touch of her skin and the softness of her body pressed to his. "Aoi is the best... making Inosuke feel so good... better than anything or anybody..." he muttered breathlessly as he pressed his face to the side of her head, nuzzling in the long, wet locks of her dark hair, inhaling her scent and the smell of their sex mixed with the previous night's rain. It was several more seconds before he spoke again, wondering aloud, "Can... can you still walk after all that...?" knowing full well how hard he had drilled into her earlier.

…

Given more time, energy, and resources, it was doubtless that the pair would have been able to transform that spring into one that was purely their own. Aoi was quite thankful just to be able to find and use it with him for a little while. The natural water and bath proved to be both refreshing and nourishing for the pair as they utilized the spot to its fullest potential. The sound of his voice in the throes of his orgasm, proclaiming his love, was still ringing in her ears as the climax buzzed within their entire space. As they rested together, touching, kissing, and relaxing in one another's company, their closeness made her feel more connected than ever. 

"I didn't know... this kind of pleasure and love ever existed." Aoi admitted to him as Inosuke took in her scent, shifting her hand in his to press palm to palm while he held her. Her entire body tingled while the muscles that they had worked endlessly ached in a satisfying way against the cool water. Once again, she wished along with him that they could just stay there forever. Maybe it was knowing that they had to get up and go eventually, enjoying the rest of their lives and the people within it, that made those moments all the more sweet. 

She hadn't really considered the state of her body or walking the rest of the way to the village until he brought it up. "I'll be fine. I’m better than fine!" She assured him automatically, sitting up a bit and shifting her legs. Certainly, she felt fine in the water, buoyed and barely carrying any of her own weight on his lap. In the short, slow trek to arrive there she had been a little bit sore. It hadn't been anything difficult or to be concerned about. But that was before he had spread her hips and pounded her pussy behind the waterfall. And she’d do it all over again.

“What about you? Once we have some breakfast we’ll have enough energy to get us the rest of the way to town.” As she spoke and planned with him, she turned to face him a bit more, smoothing and washing water more diligently around his neck and shoulders and chest.

A rich peal of laughter left Inosuke's lips, thoroughly amused by her resilience and determination to be fine even after having had so much sex. It felt silly to have ever worried in the first place, but he was glad that she could respond so energetically after everything, planting a small kiss on her cheek to show his affection. He aided in the shifting of her weight, helping her turn even as he kept himself buried inside her, sucking in a breath as he felt that tight sex turn on him once more. 

"Inosuke is just as fine! I wouldn't be the boss if I didn't have energy!" he proudly responded. Still, the temptation to simply take her again and again remained, so to resist indulging lest they lose another day to their amorous activities, he pulled his pillar from inside her. He remained remarkably erect even though his manhood had lost some its vigor, though he still twitched as he watched and felt his seed pouring out of her slit, spreading over his length before the rainwater washed away much of it. "Inosuke has given your lower mouth breakfast, so we should feed our upper ones next," he stated, his stomach grumbling as if on cue, seeming to agree with his sentiment.

"Sex makes Inosuke extra hungry," he couldn't help but chuckle, holding Aoi against him as they relaxed in the cool waters of the spring, that pleasant sensation of their lovemaking still making his body feel a little floaty. A sweet kiss seemed to punctuate their morning session, light, tender, and full of love. "Mmm... we should try to wash without doing more..." he said, his heavy cock starting to finally succumb to gravity and lower, though he still remained rather thick and large.

She felt warm all over despite the cool water, infused with sunlight and the sound of his boisterous laugh. His lips on her cheek had made a particularly pretty blush spread across them, and she nodded as he assured her that he was just as fine, if not even better. His reasoning for breakfast along with her suggestion made her chuckle in spite of herself, even if she simply nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah... making love does seem to use a lot of energy," Aoi agreed, nuzzling and kissing at his face and lips. Fortunately, his mushroom and rabbit stew had been incredibly nourishing. "We can try..." She wasn't exactly certain of how successful they would be at washing each other, but at least those two intense rounds seemed to be sufficiently satisfying for the time being. He had replaced any and everything that might have dribbled out of her along their walk. With her bottom in the water it felt wet all over anyway. Her core and womb remained feeling as warm and heavy as ever. A part of her was even wondering if it were even possible to grow addicted so quickly.

Once again, the Beast Pillar began to devote himself to the task of washing his new wife's body, scooping water onto her skin and smoothing the moisture over her. His hands caressed over her shoulders and down her back, fingers dragging sensually along her trim waist. 

"Inosuke could spend all day washing Oppai Boss..." he said with a smile, using both hands to cup a larger volume of water and pour it over her bosom, watching it run over those perky mounds. Glancing down towards her sex once more, he cocked his head to the side as he asked, "Should Inosuke wash down there too?"

Aoi held still for him to wash and dutifully tend to her, eyes half lidded as she basked in the comfort. She sighed softly as the water trickled over her breasts, the pearly pink nubs still prominent. 

"Um.. Yes." She decided as he asked towards the place between her legs, taking his hand to guide him there. "I mean... it would be more awkward if you were just watching me wash myself, I think..." She was quite tender, the friction and movements she had never taken to such an extent before leaving her a bit sorer than she had realized. The cool water helped. Even the roughness of his hands and fingers didn't bother her with how gentle he was, kneeling upwards around his waist for him to work while she rested her head atop his.

"Maybe..." was his reply, the thought of Aoi washing herself in front of head appearing inside his head, but nonetheless, Inosuke followed through on her agreement and let her guide his hand down between her thighs. Gently, he touched his fingertips to her sensitive folds, red and puffy in the aftermath of their vigorous lovemaking. He could feel them twitch, her entire body briefly tensing when he touched them, but he carefully continued to rub and wash those soft lips and their surroundings. 

"I'm sorry... if I was too rough," he said, his green eyes focusing on her face as he expressed his remorse. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Aoi, but slowly, he could feel her settling down, even lifting her body to grant him greater access. As she laid her head atop his and sighed softly, Inosuke suddenly found himself thinking of using his fingers in a more pleasurable manner, but he fought off that urge.

Washing her nethers was proving to be a remarkably intimate experience, such closeness and openness shared between the two of them. There was no longer a wall of awkwardness separating them from one another; instead, they simply could dwell in the warmth and comfort of each other's love and spend their time together happily. Even when it was devoted to washing away the mess of their sex. 

Inosuke let out a long, low sigh as he finished tending to his love's lower region, his hand coming to settle on her thigh, squeezing it softly. "Do you want to wash Inosuke too?" he asked slowly, peering up once more and smoothing away her dangling locks so he could better look at her lovely face. The cool waters had carried off some of the lingering fluids that had clung to his cock, but he still glistened with a mixture of them both, coated in a good bit of his own semen.

It had been a bit more difficult than she thought. Not to become aroused all over again despite planning on simply tending to one another's needs. One way or another they kept on task, Aoi marveling at the fact that she was being taken care of upon such a basic and fundamental level. Everything they did now really did feel much more natural and comfortable together. 

"Nn, you weren't too rough. You were perfect," she murmured to reassure him, snuggling against his head and hair. He was gentle and just thorough enough to get her clean from all the stickiness that had been clinging to her. Once he signaled his completion she straightened and sat back on her heels, nodding eagerly. Her hand pressed against the back of his knuckles as he smoothed her hair, pressing her cheek into his palm. 

"Yes. I'll wash and take care of you, too. Even when we're old. Forever!" Her eyes sparkled as she smiled brightly, not having expected to become so happy at just their simple actions. 

An airy, lightness filled Inosuke at Aoi's response, that brilliant smile and her enthusiasm making him forget to breathe in that moment. The idea of washing and cleaning him forever made her so happy, and that happiness was rather infectious. His hand slid from her hair onto her cheek, guided by the soft grip of hers, and as she started to shift between his thighs, he tilted her face upwards, indulging in another long, tender kiss. Even the simplest acts of affection they shared had such a profound effect upon him.

"I want to wash you forever too," he whispered when he finally drew back, sucking on his lip to taste her kiss just a moment longer, "Inosuke wants to do everything with Aoi forever." 

Sitting back on his haunches, Inosuke spread his legs wide, allowing Aoi as much access as she needed, sucking in a breath as he felt her hands start splashing and caressing near his manhood. It was such a simple pleasure, being washed by a beautiful woman, but it was effective. She cared so much for him to wash semen from his skin, smiling all the while and staring at his thick length. Gradually, he began growing stiffer once more, seemingly incapable of hiding his arousal when she touched him, and as her fingers wrapped around his shaft, a low groan slipped from his lips even as they pursed tightly together. The cool water felt incredible over his hot, raw length, his flesh still sensitive from her tightness and friction, but her touch was even more thrilling.

Kneeling between his legs, she splashed water up and over his abdomen, smoothing and melting away all the flecks of cum that had dried or still clung to his skin. For his manhood she cupped water against him with one palm while smoothing and rubbing away the excess slimness with the other hand, making sure to wash him thoroughly from the testes to the tip. From her actions it was clear she had done the same many times before given how efficient and practiced she was. Except most of the time he, and her other patients, were unconscious. 

Unlike her patients, however, Aoi did her best not to linger or stroke more than expected. But she couldn't help at least a little bit of indulging. And lots of looking and studying now that they were in broad daylight.

"Okay. All clean! At least for now. Let's try to stay that way until we get into town." She reasoned, hugging and snuggling against his chest so that he could calm from any excitement her washing might have done for him. It didn’t hurt to soak her lower half a little bit longer either considering that she was still going to be leaking cum into her panties throughout the course of the day. 

It was all over more quickly than he would have wanted, but that was for the best. He was growing thicker and harder with each tender stroke, the desire beginning to well up in him once again, and had she continued much longer, he likely would have felt the need to cum for her again. As good as that would have felt, Inosuke didn't want to ruin her efforts to clean him and herself nor delay their journey any longer. There would be plenty of other opportunities to satisfy his lust for her. After all, they had their entire lives to live together. The softness of her body against his was a fine consolation prize.

A few minutes passed as they held one another, cuddling together in the waters of the small spring. Inosuke kept his breathing slow and steady, willing his erection to diminish even as he savored the comfort of holding Aoi in his arms. Once they were finally ready to start getting up, holding hands to return, Aoi could spare more of her thoughts for their meal planning. They had brought just enough even despite the delay, but he'd make sure they didn't go hungry even if they were to live in the forest. 

"I think we've still got some leftovers from yesterday's lunch we can eat," she mused.

"Yes, leftover food. Inosuke can find more too. More fresh." When he rose to his feet, he helped her up with him, sliding his arm about her waist and starting to guide them carefully back to their overnight shelter.


	17. Chapter 17

Every smile, kiss and touch made her feel as if she could only love him more and more, beyond even what she could have ever thought possible. He was gentle but firm in everything he did to handle her, lighter and more tenuous at first only when he was uncertain in the new territory they explored in one another's bodies and intimacy. Washing him while he was fully alert and responsive had resulted in as much of a response as may have been expected, more difficult to hide than Aoi's arousal. The intensity with which she stared may have given her away instead. Especially when that groan briefly made her eyes flicker up to his face, swallowing heavily at the sudden thought slipping into her head about how he tasted.

One way or another, they made it through their bathing ritual together, getting up to return to their little temporary home. His support around her waist was helpful for walking, but even more enjoyable in getting to hug and press against him all the way back. Food was sounding better and better. Something about him hunting and providing for her, despite being quite fundamental, also felt more primal and more attractive than ever seeing and dining in the finest bustle of central Tokyo.

Retracing their steps, it did not take as long to return, their belongings still right where they had left them. For the first time since they had taken shelter during the rain, they began to clothe themselves once again, Inosuke managing to finish first since he had less to put on. 

Putting on clothing gave her some sense of returning to the real world, though their privacy and retreat hadn't ended. While she was redoing the buttons of her uniform, he moved up behind her, having scooped up her butterfly hairpins on his way. 

"Show Inosuke how to do your hair. I want to take care of you forever in every way."

She hadn't expected him to come and help her with her hair, so it came as quite a pleasant surprise. It made her giggle softly, very appreciative of his thoughtfulness and how willing he was to help and dote on her. 

"It might be easier to show you on one of the girls, but... you just brush it upwards before tying it. I'll show you one and do yours, and you can do the other?" She offered, going to retrieve the wooden brush she had packed. Thankfully her hair had mostly dried by then, making it a little easier to brush through and sweep up into one of her twin tails. Instead of placing her blue butterflies in her hair and doing the other side, she had him hold a small hand mirror to watch as she fixed Inosuke’s hair into a single high ponytail, having him watch as she brushed, tied, and pinned a pair of the blue monarch wings into his hair instead. 

Inosuke made small hums of agreement and nodded along as Aoi offered to demonstrate on him, submitting himself to her experience like a good student. Normally, it was hard for him to admit that he wasn't the best at something even when it was something he couldn’t demonstrate to prove himself, but he didn't have any issue letting Aoi lead the way and show him. Whether it was reading, writing, hair-brushing, or sexual gratification, he didn't feel like he had to prove himself around her. She was just as much of a Boss as he was in her own way, and he had naturally come to respect and admire that quality of hers. After all, she had become the de facto head of the Kocho Estate at such a young age and managed to handle it with relative ease.

His palm was open as he let Aoi take the butterfly hairpin from him, raising the mirror up and angling it so he could better watch what she was doing. There were occasions that his hair had been brushed before, but it was a rare exception to his normal style. He'd never been raised to tend to his oft unruly mane, so even after having become more accustomed to living with other people as opposed to in the wilderness, he never tended to his hair other than occasionally lopping it off when it became too long. In fact, this was the longest he'd ever let it grow, but he had no intention to chop it off now. Aoi seemed to like it this way, and from the pleased sounds wafting up from behind, she enjoyed tending to it a good deal.

Those jade green eyes were wide as he watched in the mirror, straining not to blink lest he miss some critical detail, occasionally trying to turn his head to get a better view only to make things more difficult for Aoi. A few minor hiccups of that sort aside, he managed to grasp the technique generally. 

As she attached the hairpin and leaned back to admire her handiwork, Inosuke shifted the hand mirror to view it better. It made for quite the strange sight, that delicate ornament adorning his dark locks, though the color matched well with the blue ends of his hair. He could hardly recognize himself with even that small change, but it was touching that she would share that hairpin with him.

"There. Now you try," Aoi offered, turning the handle of the brush to him and offering her other palm. She had to admit that even if the delicate wings of the blue butterfly looked a bit misplaced in his hair, soft and delicate despite his harsher angles and coarser sense of style, it was very endearing. If he did decide to keep his hair long for a little while instead of having her cut it short, then she would have liked to find him something perhaps a bit more suitable. Maybe a navy silk cord. Given their marriage and recent agreement though, giving him half of her token butterfly wings was very fitting. There were very few material things that Aoi really needed, desired, or held much sentimental value in and that was one of them. Of course, it was only natural that they could be thusly shared with very important people. Now, he was the most important of all. 

"My turn," he said, turning and trading the hand mirror for her hairbrush, trading places with her. Sitting with his legs on either side of her, Inosuke drew her back towards him so he could carefully tend to her hair, running the brush through it much as she had his moments before. His nostrils flared as he drew in a deep breath, savoring her scent even as he smoothed out her hair. As he began to work her hair up and gather it to form a second twin tail, Inosuke kept shooting glances to her own handiwork, breathing more heavily as he tried to focus and replicate her efforts. The end result wasn't quite as neat or tidy, but it looked similar, perhaps a bit lopsided.

"D-did Inosuke do good?" he asked a little sheepishly, wrinkling his nose a little at the asymmetry.

Getting her hair brushed and arranged was an immensely pleasurably experience in and of itself. He didn’t tug harshly or rip at knots, and even sweeping and tying it was with a touch so light that it was somewhat loose by the time it was done. While she had enjoyed the pampering, a nostalgic feeling simmered in her heart and her memories. Her mother used to put her hair up into twin tails, and then it was Kanae or Shinobu when they chose to dote on her in the period of time after the demon’s attack on her past life. They all might have been gone now, but at least she had the rest of their legacy. And now she had Inosuke. 

“Hehe…It’s good.” Aoi assured him despite his own notice of the slight mismatch, turning a bit to kiss him on the cheek to thank him. She adjusted it somewhat, just to make sure it was tighter, but didn’t disturb his work too much.

For the remaining butterfly pins she contemplated whether to put each wing on one side, or divide the two wings between both, settling on the one he had tied in the end. 

…

The remainder of their leftover food was finished for breakfast, the camp cleaned up and everything back to how it was despite how changed the couple themselves were in the result of a single night. They held hands, linked arms, or travelled side by side when they could along the way, eventually making the remainder of the journey by the late afternoon. Even if they were not quite as publicly audacious in town with holding hands, the fact that they were travelling together, their matching hair pieces whenever he had to take his mask off, or perhaps even their aura, marked them as a couple. It must have been very obvious that they were even a newlywed pair, considering how the innkeeper beamed when assigning them a room with a larger single futon. 

A few people recognized Aoi, remarking on how she had grown even though it had been several years since she had accompanied Shinobu on the same excursion, the villagers naturally curious and inquiring about the man with her now. Those closer to the exchanges and business of the Kocho Estate had heard of the fate of the past demon slayers and original sisters, expressing their condolences for all they had done and lost. 

While initially viewed with some skepticism and concern for the audacious boar head covering his face, the villagers quickly grew amused by Inosuke, particularly the young children. He took any of the older villagers' comments in stride about his and Aoi's relationship, making her blush on a few occasions with how bluntly he answered questions, speaking about how he loved her in a rather public manner, and over the course of the afternoon and evening, many of the locals started to give them small trinkets or bits of food in celebration of the young couple, the lot seemingly encouraging the cute pair even more.

Aoi really did feel like they were a married couple by the end of the evening. The villagers may not have known her well, but they had been so supportive and happy for them that Aoi couldn’t possibly have tried to explain their situation or engagement otherwise. Inosuke was very bold and direct, giving no room for doubt that they were most assuredly together. In the end she didn’t mind it in the least, quickly growing accustomed to the idea just as quickly as the hamlet had gotten used to and taken to the fact that Inosuke had a boar’s head.

By the time the pair had settled in, rested, and had dinner, it was already too late to gather herbs on the outskirts of town. There was plenty to do staying in for the evening anyway. Aoi did their laundry, especially for that blanket, while they had yukatas to wear. She also had to mend her clothing from the training session. Inosuke was free to explore the town, sniff out any trouble or demons, or simply watch and eat wherever he wished. It felt strange being able to relax and do nothing else, and her body sorely needed it. A proper night’s rest indoors was certainly appreciated and looked forward to.

While Aoi tended to her ripped clothing and the rest of their laundry, Inosuke gallivanted throughout the small hamlet, spending much of the early evening roughhousing with the villagers' children. They crawled all over him and clung to the unusual boar-headed man, dangling from his shoulders as he dashed about and tossed them up into the sky. It was as if they'd discovered a massive, powerful member of their own flock, his simplistic outlook and loud voice causing him to fit right in with them. And their parents certainly were pleased to have someone else occupy them for a spell.

Even as the couple spent a little bit of time apart after they got settled in, her new ‘husband’ more interested and eager to play with the local children than doing simple chores, Aoi was still well informed with what he was up to. Their giggling and shrieks of laughter and fun floated easily up through the streets to their second story window in the inn, punctuated by his war cries. 

As the others began to return to their families with the sun just starting to set, the brilliant light of day faded and changed in hue, bathing the valley in orange and vermillion tones. The smell of stoves, fire, and food wafted through much of the air, signaling Inosuke that it was time to get some food for himself, not having eaten since the leftover portions they'd had before setting off on the trail around midday. Much as she had given them special privilege by giving them the larger futon, the innkeeper had also prepared a sumptuous meal for the young couple: a thick pottage of river clams, beans, bok choy, and rice was served alongside portions of roasted eel. It wasn't anything fancy, but the food was fresh and hardy, and the innkeeper gladly provided Inosuke and Aoi with as much as they needed, perhaps even more. Always grateful for food, the Beast Pillar eagerly ate down every bite that he could, earning many chuckles from the older woman about his appetite, even teasing Aoi about how vigorous he must be late at night and how she ought to eat more in order to feed the family they’d inevitably have.

Dinner had been a very pleasant and hearty experience. Not only had they been rather famished after their small breakfast, but the local ingredients and cuisine was slightly different from what she was used to or what she normally cooked. Inosuke had his fill and was well taken care of. By the time the night had grown deeper with some quiet activities of reading, washing, tidying and packing to prepare for their gathering the next day, Inosuke was already completely content and drowsy.

As they had bedded down for the night, Inosuke nestled in beside Aoi, sticking close to her as they shared the futon. The room was a good bit more spacious than their makeshift shelter the night before, but it was just as if it were every bit as narrow and crowded as closely as he snuggled into her side. She didn’t think it would be difficult sleeping beside Inosuke, having already done so already in an even smaller space. But she was also aware of how he tended to roll around and spread out throughout the night and morning considering his other stays at the estate. 

“Tomorrow I’ll show you how to pick the right herbs and how to wrap and prepare them.” Aoi was telling him from her pillow, snuggled up against him on their futon. “We’ll have to get there early and pick a lot make up for the half day delay. And then we can go home the day after that. And hopefully you can stay a little bit longer even after that..”

"Alright. Aoi will be Boss tomorrow, and Inosuke will learn," he stated, nodding along as he spoke, his mouth opening in a wide yawn as his weight settled more onto the pillow beneath his head. While he kept up with what she was saying, she could tell that she was swiftly and surely losing him to sleep as he murmured, his yawn making her mirror the same into the pillow. He was already starting to fade into a slight doze, his full belly and the activities of that day having prepared him well for sleep, his voice trailing off slightly as he mumbled, "Inosuke will stay forever..."

“Good night, Husband,” Aoi whispered as she watched his emerald eyes grow heavy, smoothing his bangs and kissing his forehead. She snuggled and drifted off against the crook of his neck, thinking that she would find him there in the morning much like she had that day in their little cavern…

Instead, Aoi found herself jolting awake abruptly and staring at the dark ceiling, in the middle of the night and somewhat disoriented and groggy hours later. The comforter over her still lingered on her stomach and legs, but something was weighing her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author Note: Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading and enjoying this story with us for such a long journey together! Sorry this chapter was so short as we set up for the last scene currently completed. The co-author and I do have plans to continue this story after the next couple chapters are edited and posted, but it may take us a little more time! Rest assured we want to make a proper conclusion and complete this fan fiction. Thank you for all your comments, reviews, and encouragement all this time! We've enjoyed reading them and interacting, and will definitely enjoy writing more for you all!))


	18. Chapter 18

Aoi’s bid good night in those final sweet words were the last thing Inosuke barely registered, a wide smile slowly spreading across his lips even as he succumbed to the sleep overtaking him. Pleasant dreams filled his mind, those echoing words and the love of his beautiful wife causing his sleep to be incredibly peaceful. At least by his standards. He thrashed and rolled about less than normal even if he did stretch out and shift around plenty, humming softly beneath his breath as hazy, ephemeral images filled his mind. Hours passed without his knowing, lost in a continual series of dreams of their past night, their time at the hot spring, and any number of possible moments that filled their future together.

Shifting as he did, Inosuke snuggled in tightly against Aoi, at times wrapping his arms around her and others spreading back to sprawl across the large futon, but always staying connected to her in some manner. The obi that bound his yukata gradually loosened with each transition, the robe opening more and more as the night progressed, and as the dreams filling his slumber grew more amorous in nature, his body responded naturally. He had nuzzled in against Aoi's now-familiar warmth, causing his impressive erection to nudge and squeeze against her hip and side, but when she began to stir and awaken, he rolled onto his back once again, his right arm falling to lay across her collarbone awkwardly, banishing any possibility of her immediately sinking back to sleep.

Though the room was dark, the faint traces of moonlight leaking in made the powerful muscles of his chest visible, his yukata opened wide at the top. A pleased snort left his nostrils, a soft whimper sounding even as his low snores continued to rumble quietly. The comforter had shifted down their bodies, and now near the edge of it there was an obvious bulge pushing up about his waist. 

"Aoi..." he muttered even in his sleep, the smile on his face widening as he hummed more, clearly in the throes of a wonderful dream.

…

There was just a slight part in the sliding window of the little balcony looking down over the street. That silvery blue stream of moonlight coursed through it, drawing along the fragrant tatami. It was still too early in the spring for there to be any cicadas or insects buzzing or filtering through the small opening. Everything seemed to be just perfect. The timing, their trip together, and all the promises they had made. Even with the weight of his arm having suddenly sprawled across her and making it hard to breathe. 

Aoi slowly sat up as she slipped out from beneath that weight once she realized what it was, the mild chill of the deep night air was refreshing even as she pulled up her beige and purple yukata from one of her bared shoulders. Following that beam of light she couldn't help but to smile as she looked over her lover and how relaxed and carefree he was sleeping in a proper bed. He did not let any of the futon spread go to waste. From how disheveled his own matching lounge wear was, she was surprised she had slept for as long as she had with all his movement. They were both certainly tired enough to sleep through a storm. 

As Aoi began to try and tug up the covers and tuck him in properly again, she couldn't help but to linger on the fact that he had grown aroused even in his sleep.

"Does this happen to everyone or are you dreaming about me?" She murmured, softly amused. Petting that bulge affectionately, it only took the slightest shift to expose him. She did so after a few glances, and naturally, with all the time in the world, she stared and appreciated him fully without any self-consciousness. Without even him or anyone else to notice and no hurry, touching lightly, petting, and stroking, Aoi gradually shifted to move between his already open legs. 

Inosuke answered Aoi's query with a single loud snore, providing little clarity other than to the deepness of his sleep. Despite the noise, he was hardly as loud snoring as he was when awake, and the expression on his face was quite pleasant. The smile he wore grew even more pronounced as she petted his member through the covers, and even though he didn't rise, his manhood did the moment it was unveiled, springing up fully under the pale light of the moon. That towering spire twitched as if it knew it were being watched, each soft exhale of Aoi's breath causing it to tremble even more vigorously. Slumbering happily, Inosuke shifted slightly as he felt his love slide over his thigh and nestle in between her legs, even letting out an uncharacteristic coo as her fingers wrapped around that thick shaft.

The sight of his maleness back then when she had tended to him in the hot spring months ago, and even in the rainwater within the past day, quickly came back. Not to replace what she already had bathing in the moonlight before her, but the notion of how much more she had wanted to do to touch him, taste him, and love him.

It took a natural, audible swallow for her to realize that she was salivating as she stared. In the end her lips gravitated to his handsome, meaty pillar, kissing the tip. Even as Aoi looked on, his maleness had responded to her gaze and touch, precum beading at his tip, shimmering under the silver light. That droplet disappeared as her lips pressed to his crown, but another emerged just as easily from that trembling tower. 

Glancing back up to his face and how he continued sleeping every now and again, she continued to kiss down the side of his length, lovingly and attentively, nuzzling him to her cheek. She had fantasized and masturbated to the thought, memory, and dream of him and that magnificent cock for so long that it was incredible just to be able to actually touch and have him now. 

Unconsciously, Inosuke pressed his lips together, humming under his breath as her lips traveled down his length, attentively kissing over every inch, the smoothness of her cheek making him throb against her warmth even more. She took her time and inevitably began to take him into her mouth, peeling back against that velvety skin to taste and caress his smooth, silken head with her tongue, drawing him down deeper. By the time that she returned to eye that tumescent head, his natural lubrication had begun running down more freely, shining in a tantalizing fashion as if to entice her further.

And she did not disappoint it.

His foreskin yielded readily to her efforts to peel it back, his cock almost seeming to strain upwards to meet her lips. More soft coos and sighs slipped from his lips, Inosuke responding to those tender caresses and kisses in spite of his sleep, quietly muttering her name once again as her lips enveloped that swollen head. As she drew down deeper, his hips naturally tensed, rising up to unconsciously seek out that pleasant wet warmth and nimble tongue.

She enjoyed the soft sounds he made in his sleep as she touched and kissed him. The feeling of how soft he was even as that velvety skin veiled such a firm and mighty thickness. One could hardly believe that such an impressive size would ever fit inside of an average girl, and Aoi certainly had been as intimidated as she was eager. But whether it might have been more difficult or not, she had been determined to have him and give herself. In the end the way they fit together and melded made it seem as though they were practically made to go together. 

Beyond even the sound and touch was his taste. She had always wondered if he would taste more like wild berries, sweet and tart, or if he would be more musky, or even gamey, like the animals of the wild to match his upbringing and typical mannerisms. There was certainly a masculine, heady thickness in his precum, underlying an appealing sweetness that promised much more potency in his substance and flavor. Aoi had all the time she could have wanted or needed to enjoy that flavor, rolling the taste along her palate, lapping and suckling gently for more at that indentation upon such a smooth, reddish pink crown. He made it easy to go down on as his hips rolled to meet her descent, letting her cradle and grasp as much of him inside of her mouth, massaging him with her cheeks and tongue.

Rubbing against the back of her palate, she drew back in order to suckle gently forward again, working him in a slow and steady bobbing that was careful not to wake the wild boar as she slowly savored and enjoyed her husband for what felt like the first time. At least in the manner that she did to explore. A part of her even wondered if he'd be able to sleep through the entire course, or even an orgasm, making it both a curiosity to pursue as well as a bit of a challenge.

"Nnnnnn...mmmmm..." Inosuke whimpered softly, his lips pursing as Aoi descended down his length, his body squirming a little the deeper she went. Even asleep, his body sought the comfort of her touch, muscles straining and flexing naturally in rhythm with her movements, those slow, sucking bobs of her head making the Beast Pillar gently thrust his hips skyward and feeding his manhood to her. His hands clenched again and again reflexively, balling into fists and gripping at the futon beneath him as they shifted about, those tantalizing sounds that slipped from his mouth growing slightly louder in volume. Simply responding to the stimuli without a thought, one of Inosuke's hands moved towards the source and came to rest upon the top of Aoi's head, fingers sinking into her silky locks. That pressure reassured her and encouraged her movements, the hiltings of his cock growing mildly more forceful as his body reacted more and more to her, and the sultry hums that flowed into the night air increased the more she teased her tongue over his tip or rubbed him against the inside of her cheek.

Given even her subtle movements and shifting, her yukata had gradually slipped down her shoulders again, baring her back. She was no longer cold, a flush of heat radiating from her skin at her diligent and focused work. As she grew more enthusiastic with devouring that cock, humming softly and happily around that length with the low vibration, her breasts inevitably shifted from her top. It was easy enough to rest those oppai up and around his thighs, then his shaft, as she settled in to get more comfortable, kissing affectionately at his tip as she happily hugged him in the flesh that he had encouraged her to be so confident about. It seemed only fitting to embrace him appreciatively with them as a result and the contact felt amazing and intimate.

Dream matched reality the more she pleasured him. A medley of their sexual moments and imagined trysts floated through his mind, the stimulation she gave him manifesting in his sleeping mind as the ride she gave him in the confined cave one moment and then the suckling relief she had provided in the hot spring, hundreds of other small sexual fantasies surrounding the real ones. He would envision him taking her from behind in the comfort of his room at the Kocho estate. In another, he dreamed mounting her beneath a sea of cherry blossoms, disappearing into the welcome heat of her center. The more her sexual warmth spread from his loins through the rest of his body, visions of her caressing, kissing, and massaging herself against him occupied his thoughts, losing himself in a sea of euphoric dreams.

"Ahhnn... Aaa-Aoi..." he moaned even as his eyes remained shut, the swell of his voice accompanying the sudden soft pressure that surrounded his cock. That huge, proud member was enveloped by her breasts, disappearing into the valley of her bosom, but even as endowed as she was, that reddish-purple crown stood tall above her cleavage, even rubbing against the bottom of her chin when she leaned lower. 

"Aoi... good..." he whispered in a strained voice, his hips continuing to roll upwards, rubbing his length into the wonderful cushion of her chest. His body stirred more and more to the point that it only seemed a matter of moments before he might awaken.

She was almost sure that he was beginning to wake up fully, but each time she paused for more than a few seconds to check, his fidgeting and breathing evened and subsided to grow slightly more restful despite the tension in his hips that continuously strained towards her. It was that pulsing cock that throbbed and stayed fully alert and awake. Gladdened that it was her name and no one else that breathed from his lips, Aoi continued to tend to him, hugging him in her breasts and nuzzling at his protruding cockhead. Her hands smoothed over his hips and up and down his sides beneath his yukata, eventually untying the girdle to open it fully. Wondering what kind of dream he was having, or rather what he was seeing given that she had a good inkling, her fingers traced over the lines of his body, admiring his perfection as she soothed him back to a more restful state from his rubbing. 

"I'm so lucky you're mine," Aoi mused, eventually drawing back her hands. She palmed the side of her breasts to press them in more snugly, having noticed how his cock seemed to crave that contact. Rolling and massaging around that thickness, squeezing and relaxing in turn, Aoi soon began to drag that soft flesh up and down his rod and then alternated the rubbing of those globes as it became slicker with the bubbling of his arousal seeping from the additional pressure. Knowing now how he tasted, she couldn't help but to want and need more, dipping her head to kiss and suckle without ceasing. 

This time it was harder to stop when he began to hum and thrust up into the valley of her breasts again, trying to simultaneously hold on to him with her mouth.

It was easier to let his motions be the guide, letting him slip up and down into her lips against her turning tongue while she squeezed the rest of his shaft in that plush warmth. She couldn't help but to moan softly in turn around him, one of her hands unable to resist slipping away and between her legs to rub slowly at her clit given how wet she had become.

The more Aoi worked her breasts over his manhood, the more Inosuke reacted to her touch, groaning low even in his sleep and bringing his hips up to meet the cushion of her bosom. A steady, percussive clap of his pelvis colliding with her chest filled the cozy room, joined by the wet sounds of his rock-hard member gliding between those voluptuous mounds. The oppai that he had praised months before now hugged over his swollen length so lovingly as if to repay him for his kindness and support, blunt as it had been. Precum rolled down from his crown whenever Aoi didn't lap it up for herself, mixing with her lingering saliva and getting massaged and smeared over every inch of his pulsating rod.

His head rocked side to side atop his pillow, stirring the more intense their titfuck grew, but even though he hovered near the border of waking, his libido had clearly been up for some time now, active and seeking out more delight. Both of his hands came to settle on her slender shoulders, grasping her and holding firm even as the thrusts of his cock grew more pronounced, instinct fully taking over. Her breasts jiggled and bounced as he drove that hot meaty rail up the valley of her bosom, and as her mouth opened to welcome his tumescent head, his tip tapped against the back of her mouth, never drawing too far beyond her lips before passing back inside. Even if Inosuke couldn't see her starting to tease herself, he could feel it in the sensual hum that sent vibrations through his length, her tongue trilling even more excitedly over his engorged top.

"A-Aoi...?" he started to stir more, moaning inquisitively though his eyes hadn't yet opened, but even as he started to cross the border into consciousness, Inosuke's thick, throbbing length couldn't hold back any longer. The flexors of his hips tensed and squeezed, arching up one last time as his cock began to erupt like a geyser, the first several spurts shooting into the roof of Aoi's mouth, the many subsequent ones streaking over her face, her hair, and splashing all over her luscious breasts. He kept cumming and cumming for her, each squeeze of her tits around his shaft earning another shot of semen, but as his ejaculation started to slow, his eyelids began to flutter open.

"Aoi... I ... was Inosuke...?" slowly struggling to grasp the events that had just transpired, having seamlessly transitioned from a sexual dream world into reality, finding a hard time distinguishing one from the other with the groggy haze of sleep clouding his head.

…

They had been so entranced in that rhythm as he thrust powerfully and swiftly through her chest, the stroking of his heated flesh radiating into her luscious breasts and making her tingle with arousal all over. Her nipples were burning with that same sensation, straining in their erectness. Every ebb and surge of that powerful member plowing through her squeeze sent waves of pleasure that flowed through her entire body. Eventually it had grown so rapid, active, and heated that she couldn't slow down or lull him back to sleep even if she wanted to. Her face was burying against his tip and the top of her bust, ensuring that some part of her was covering or touching him at all times while he slid in and out of her mouth and breasts. She could have sworn that he was already awake from the way his hands moved and grasped her and how powerfully his hips rolled. 

But the question of her name made her realize that he was only barely waking. She blinked and looked up at him as her lips were still stretched over nearly half of his cock, that trembling and tension deep in his loins soon erupting into her mouth. While she hadn't been completely prepared or known how far she meant to take him in his sleep, she still managed to swallow reflexively, her throat just barely pinching his head before the subsequent feed of his cum filled the roof and rest of her mouth. She was rewarded with a generous helping of what she had only had a taste of before in comparison. He was every bit as thick and delicious as she had anticipated him to be. Sadly, she could only take and swallow so much before she had to breathe again, pulling off to take the rest in her face and hair.

With a small moan, she felt the heat of his cum spreading through her chest and into her belly. Both her hands came back to squeeze herself around him, milking his cock for more of that seed, marking herself and covering to practically coat her breasts in his jism.

She was still trying to wrap her own head around the haze of arousal and what he had just done when he began to speak, finally roused out of his deep sleep and erotic dreams. “Ah…” She was trying to catch up herself with what to say, finding the entire experience rather dreamlike herself. “You were having a good dream.” 

Sitting up, she looked over her dripping breasts, the fullness of them heaving with her deep breaths. The beam of the moon highlighted her exposed upper body where her yukata had slumped down fully and the wetness that clung to her entire upper portion, including her face and hair. 

“You taste so good, Inosuke…” She couldn’t help but to tell him. The curve of her finger brushed against her cheek to bring a dripping dollop to her lips, pink tongue flickering against it as she blushed and smiled in spite of herself.

Having only just emerged from a series of beautiful dreams, Inosuke couldn't fully recognize whether he was awake or not, the sight of Aoi kneeling in front of him, bathed in moonlight and dripping with his seed, looking like a continuation of those amazing experiences. The way she spoke so lovingly seemed straight out of his dreams as well, but that was how he felt about her all the time now. Highlighted in the silver light from the window, she looked so radiant and beautiful that he forgot to breathe, his hand raising up to touch her cheek and feel the heat of his sperm on her soft skin. 

"Aoi... you're beautiful..." he whispered, still uncertain if this were dream or reality.

She hadn't expected him to stare so intently, transfixed upon her in her current state. He seemed just as fixated as she had been upon him. As he touched her face she naturally inclined towards his palm, flushing at his compliment and awe. Though her modesty made her want to glance away, his bright jade colored eyes drew her pulled her right back.

Slowly, he began to sit up, drawn to his wife as if by magic, and as he drew closer to her face, Inosuke couldn't help but become lost in those gorgeous, shimmering pools of indigo that looked upon him with so much love. His lips met hers in a sensual joining, the kiss sweet and tender, the taste of his seed lingering with the light flavor of her mouth. Bit by bit, the world became more real with each passing second, a long exhale following the end of their kiss as he simply stared into her eyes. 

"What... what did you do... to make Inosuke feel so good?" he couldn't help but ask, running his fingers through her hair, wiping some of his semen from those dark locks. "Inosuke wants more..." he revealed his earnest desire, that hard, throbbing length showing no signs of diminishing in the slightest. It may have swelled even further upon his awakening.

Her expression softened the closer they came together, enjoying a slow and sensual kiss that was no less deep or intense than any other. While he continued to wake in gradual degrees throughout the kiss, his question made her giggle softly, enjoying the way his fingers tugged gently through her hair. Her hand rested and pet affectionately over his still hard and heated erection, nodding a bit as she was happy to oblige him with more. As much as he could have possibly ever wanted. 

His eyes ran over the swell of her chest, sucking in a breath to see so much of his sperm decorating her bosom, her chest heaving more and more as he stared. While he noticed and registered more of the evidence left behind in her activities while he had still been sleeping, Aoi straightened and puffed her chest out for him to observe and touch. He seemed to at least put two and two together and remember somewhat.

"It felt so good... your breasts..." he whispered while collecting one of those luscious globes in his hand, fingers sinking into her flesh easily. "Aoi feels good... everywhere..." his voice was still sleepy, but his affections certainly didn't seem that way, his other hand moving to nestle between her thighs, finding the wetness that flowed out from her center. Relaxing as his fingers sank into her flesh, the girl sighed and hummed as he touched squeezed and found that wetness between her legs. A low, sultry growl left his lips as he hummed into her ear, cupping her sex in his hand and teasing his middle finger up and down her slit, "Inosuke doesn't want to wake from this dream for a long time..."

Nuzzling against the side of his head, she shivered at his growling with what he found, hugging him around his chest as she rocked deftly upon his hand.

"Nn. We don't have to wake up yet," She agreed, sighing over his shoulder and kissing behind his ear and neck. The night was neither too late and the morning was not too early. "We can even go back to dreaming. But you can watch this time." 

She began to gather and stack the pillows behind him as they held each other, easing him back upon them even if it meant pulling away from his touch when she started to make her way back down to his thighs. Reclining back onto the pillows behind him as Aoi pressed her weight upon him gradually, Inosuke made certain to give one final teasing rub to the small pearl of her clitoris as she kissed him so sweetly, feeling her womanhood leaving his reach as she started to trail kisses down his body. 

She started anew with a kiss at his lips that trailed a path down his chest and waist. This time she was much more confident and sure of herself, having had ample practice with excellent results within the hour. It was a thrilling sight, each soft press of her lips to his skin accompanied by the sight of her looking up at him, feeding off his every reaction. When she kissed at his chest, her lips found his nipple, and the young beauty earned a soft hum as she briefly teased it before continuing lower and lower. 

"Every moment with Aoi is a dream..." he breathed out as her lips passed over his belly and teased at his pelvis, his tall, throbbing tower twitching as her silky hair brushed against it. When she finished that journey along the statuesque scape of his body, she ended with her lips kissing upwards his shaft and back to his tip, holding that glistening purple red head in her lips even as she settled her wet breasts back to nuzzle around the length of his shaft. 

The effect her kisses had on him increased a hundredfold as her attention shifted onto his member, that hot, steely rail incredibly receptive to the touch of Aoi's lips. More precum weeped from his tip, joining her saliva and the lingering beads of semen from his earlier release, that thick length well-slicked and ready for another round. Inosuke brushed her long hair from her face so he could watch her more as she kissed up his length, letting out a low groan and arching his hips slightly as that final kiss fell upon his tip, his crown brushing against her cheek.

The plush press of her bosom had felt incredible while he still dozed, but much more awake, Inosuke could hardly believe how incredible it felt to have his manhood cradled between those voluptuous mounds. He knew he was quite large relative to other men, but it was nonetheless a remarkable sight to have the engorged head of his cock protruding upwards from Aoi's cleavage, even the Oppai Boss' assets not quite enough to completely smother him. "Aoi knows...mmmm... so many good things..." he exhaled hotly, sucking in a quick breath and shuddering as she wasn't content to just massage him, that swollen tip disappearing into her mouth. The potent sensations melded together into a wave of pleasure that rolled up through his entire body, Inosuke's head laying back on the pillows to briefly stare at the ceiling, his mouth opening in a delighted groan, and when his gaze fell back upon her, those sweet, desirous words of hers floated up into the air, making his heart beat faster and faster.

“I was massaging you like this,” She related to him, demonstrating with a firm squeeze and roll of her breasts on him. “And I…I always wanted to know what you tasted like, so I was…eating you too.” She admitted, her blush causing her to lower her head and thusly demonstrate as she put her mouth back upon him. Sucking at his tip, she swirled her tongue against him and couldn’t hold back the moan shuddering from her throat. She was so enamored by him that just tasting, touching, and hearing him was almost enough to make her cum. 

“You taste so good, Inosuke. I could just.. stay here forever.”

"Forever... Inosuke wants Aoi forever too," he spoke, rolling his hips between the squeeze of those incredible tits, trembling as her warm flesh yielded for his hardness. Her breasts were soft but springy, providing just the perfect amount of resistance while enveloping him in a pillowy sea of comfort, and the more she squeezed, the more easily he could feel the beating of her heart against his manhood, synchronizing with the hot throbs of his cock. Brushing back her hair again, Inosuke caressed her forehead as he looked straight into those deep blue eyes of hers, speaking with sincerity and love.

"Inosuke will love Aoi forever... will let her rub him, eat him, and be filled by him all the time... and Inosuke wants to eat Aoi too." He paused for a brief moment, his thumb trailing down over her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin as he lost himself in her eyes, "... But first, Aoi can finish... then Inosuke will eat," starting to thrust up steadily into the squeeze of her breasts, his tip nudging against her chin as it emerged from her cleavage each time.

Getting to hear his remarks and reactions now that he was awake and more interactive, staring at her work on him, gave her plenty of encouragement. They had learned more about one another and their bodies to the point that they could easily touch and arouse each other with a natural, caring, comfort. But there was still plenty more to discover. 

"You can tell me what feels good or what you like, too," Aoi said in turn, squeezing snugly as he surged up higher into her compressed cleavage. "I've only just...studied a little bit and imagined the rest." The Kocho estate library did have some interesting scrolls about virility, anatomy, and sexual health, as well as ailments and how to remedy them. But most of them were hardly applicable. Inosuke had absolutely no troubles with becoming erect and staying that way for a long period of time. To the point that she almost wondered if the opposite was not good either. It just meant she'd have to work a little harder in the end to get him back to normal anyway. Like with two rounds of paizuri and more to come. 

When his heartbeat quickened, she nearly thought he was about to cum, that pulsating throbbing through her entire chest. He moved and slid through that soft grip with a steady ease, and eventually she realized her own heart had quickened in turn to match the activity. Especially when she couldn't help but to notice the way that he looked at her. He returned all her promises with sweet ones of his own, caressing her hair and face to make sure she knew she was cared for even while she dragged her breasts up and down his length. As his thumb trailed down she pressed her lips against the pad of it. The temptation to draw it into her mouth was there, tongue winding around the digit to do so, but the insistent head of his cock bumping against her chin seemed to demand her attention.

"E-eat me..." Aoi couldn't help but to trail off in afterthought at his professions, distracting herself from that heat that welled up just at the thought of what he wanted to do. Of course, that distraction came with closing her own lips back around his head when it next burst from the top of her breasts. Whether she pinned him with her weight and simply bobbed and sucked thoroughly at the upper third, or rose and fell with him and his thrusts, her lips held on tightly, tongue thrashing and teasing into his divot and contours all the while.


	19. Chapter 19

To see that look of desire in Aoi's eyes and hear the way she mused on him to eat her made Inosuke feel as if he were floating on a cloud. His body grew light as he was buoyed by the hunger he could inspire in her. She was such an incredible woman, one he respected and admired, and the fact that he made her wild with lust to the point where she could barely hold back was the greatest realization in the world. Those succulent lips wrapped around his cock as it burst forth from between her breasts, and that incredible warmth that enveloped his engorged crown was enough to make him grit his teeth and clench his jaw, coming so close to erupting into her mouth that very moment. 

"That... feels very good..." he groaned even as his hips continued to pump up, growing more vigorous as her head bobbed with the movements, his deep voice trembling the more she sucked on him. 

"Inosuke likes it..." he managed to breathe out, his hips bucking up even as her weight pressed down upon him more and more, soon trapping his hips and leaving him entirely to be consumed by her. Those luscious breasts squeezed so tightly around his shaft, rubbed up and down in her hands, and her lips took care of the rest, swallowing every inch that escaped her cleavage and rolling her tongue around him in a constant whirl. Inosuke strained to keep watching, but the sensations were so potent that it was taking every ounce of his willpower to not cum each and every second, his cock throbbing so forcefully as it edged closer and closer to the inevitable climax.

Between his groaning, heated murmurings, and the way his hips tensed, abdomen flexing, straining against her weight, it was remarkable how long he was able to hold out regardless. That sweet, musky precum leaked and flowed in flavorful bursts each time her bust squeezed and milked even a little bit more out each time. Trying to hold back for too much longer would have been torture, or even cruel. Despite her mouth being occupied, Aoi encouraged and responded to his words with soft hums and moans of her own, expressing just how wonderful it was to be able to tend, taste, and fixate upon his manhood.

Finally, even his iron will was incapable of holding back his release even a second longer, every ounce of him unleasing in a single second. When he finally hit his climax, Aoi felt her torso rise up with him, the tension taking them both upwards as another volley of that thick, rich seed spread all over her mouth. His hips drove upwards despite her weight, pushing his tip against the roof of her mouth even as he began to ejaculate inside. His volume of cum hadn't diminished even after their repeated rounds of lovemaking and the dreamy fellatio he had received prior to fully waking, thick ropes of semen filling Aoi's mouth to the point her cheeks were puffed to contain him. Plenty rolled down her throat while more leaked from her lips, running to the bottom of her chin and dribbling down all over her breasts. He just kept cumming and cumming and cumming, giving Aoi a sumptuous feast of his seed.

He filled her up so quickly that she could feel it everywhere. In her cheeks, coursing down her throat, dribbling from the seal of her lips even as she tried to hold on. Several large, audible gulps could be heard as she chugged that sperm down, filling her belly and warming her all over again. This time she was prepared to take and swallow him all after having learned and practiced her last round on his sleeping form. But he was still more than a single breath could manage and the cum splattering and showering down and around her bust was inevitable given the sheer amount. Whatever he might have lost that previous day had appeared to be fully replenished with the town's generous dinner and hospitality.

“Haaah….” Aoi finally huffed, sucking in a breath when she finally did release his tip from her lips long enough to fill her lungs completely.

“So much…It’s so good.” Her eyes glittered with contentment as she licked a bit more just to be sure she had properly cleaned him without fully releasing him from her breasts. It was easy to be entranced by such a magnificent cock, reverently tending to and worshipping that wonderful spire. But it wasn’t as if she could forget the man. “Inosuke… Do you want more?” Looking up, her hand reached to grasp his and squeezed in between his fingers between hers. She could have stayed there tending to him all night if that was what he enjoyed and desired.

As his orgasm began to subside and the electricity coursing through every nerve fiber began to recede, Inosuke's hips descended back onto the comfort of the futon, gently bearing Aoi's weight down with him. A swipe of his arm across his brow cleared away the sweat that had begun to run over his forehead and pushed back those blue and black bangs. After giving so much of his seed to his mate, that broad chest of his rose and fell heavily. He could have simply laid back and gone to sleep had he been so inclined, but Inosuke made sure his eyes stayed wide open as he drank in the sight of his lover gulping down his seed, even more of his thick cream spilling onto her bosom and rolling down his length. It was amazing that she had managed to drink as much as she had, and though he couldn't explain why entirely, it was so thrilling to witness Aoi drinking his seed. The smile she gave him in return made it clear that she enjoyed it a great deal as well.

Every single joining of their bodies, each shared burst of pleasure and ecstasy, every second they shared in one another's embrace made Inosuke silently reaffirm his commitment to be with this woman forever and never let any harm come to her. He would give her all the best things in life, and at every opportunity, he would make love to her until their fatigue prevented them from continuing. With her, he felt insatiable, but rather than just an urge to sate his own lust, Inosuke felt driven to give her just as much love. If not more.

Even before he could gather up his thoughts and breath to reply, Aoi knew that the pulsing and heat in his ever rock-hard shaft craved more attention, release, and affection. It was every bit as resilient as the rest of his body and limbs were. At least with respect to their sexual discoveries, Aoi could manage to somewhat keep pace with him given how new they both were to the entire experience and interactions. 

"Inosuke always wants more..." he spoke in a low, firm voice, the squeeze of his fingers around hers emphasizing that point, but rather than keep her where she was, Inosuke found a perfect option that allowed him to have his cake and eat her too. His knowledge of sex beyond its most basic was practically non-existent outside what he and Aoi had done together, mostly following her lead, and he had never read over any of the scrolls or manuals like she had. But in this instance, his natural instincts provided an ingenious solution. He pulled Aoi from her resting place, having her rise up onto her knees above him. The last of their covers fell away entirely as their feet shifted and moved, Inosuke rolling beneath her and moving her atop him until her sex hovered over his face and his cock rose up to meet her lips. 

"But Inosuke said he will eat Aoi... and Inosuke doesn't lie."

For a moment she had thought he would simply have her continue to learn how to take his lower head in different ways. Instead he had drawn her up to kneel and moved out from under her. She began to follow what he was intending and aiming for as soon as he shifted to lay back down beneath her, scooting her downwards to straddle his chest now instead of his legs. That rising manhood was only out of her sight for mere seconds before protruding upwards again beneath her gaze and smearing against her lips as she got down on her hands with her knees. The side of him nuzzled against her cheek as she tried to lower her head to look between the valley of her dangling breasts to his face beginning to rise up at the sight she was giving him. He certainly didn't lie and remembered his word and how to keep it. But she hadn't expected to show herself off to him so brazenly. 

Those strong fingers of his clamped down on her rear, squeezing her pliant cheeks and pressing her body lower towards his face. His grasp on her flesh drawing her downward was difficult to resist even if she had wanted to. She could feel his gaze on her even before his breath fluttered over the wet, sensitive skin of her womanhood. With each twitch she felt like she was drooling all over his neck and chest, and his cock pulsated in turn against her face as she nuzzled against him, hugging at his thighs and hip to keep herself still. 

The slightest of upward lean brought Inosuke level with her sex, the dim light of their room unable to obscure the glistening pink of her pussy from his discerning gaze. As he saw just how moist she was, sweet nectar already dripping from her womanhood onto his chest, his cock throbbed before her eyes. Spreading her petals wide under his watchful gaze, he admired her folds as they pulsed and trembled, bringing his face closer to inhale her scent, and after each deep breath, his exhales caressed over her sex, making her quiver even more.

"So pretty..." he whispered even as he leaned in to claim his first taste of Aoi's cunt, pressing his lips to hers and sucking on her sopping wet folds. Soft, pleased hums rolled from his throat and into her womanhood, and each time they did, Inosuke could feel his love growing even more moist, his face starting to get soaked by her. While Aoi had barely been able to hold back her groaning just from being looked at, when he finally set his lips upon her she felt a powerful tremor run through her, moaning out loud. Kissing and sucking on her labia at first, he began to shift his focus, transitioning and experimenting as his long tongue began to press into her tight folds, squirming and sinking deeper and deeper into her womanhood. 

"Thdduuzzh itt ppheeel guuuoodd?" he questioned without removing his tongue from her, savoring and indulging in her rich flavor even at the price of comprehensible speech.

Barely muffling her lips against the side of his cock, Aoi suckled to hang on as he sucked on her softness in turn. She felt like she could detect and feel every prod, turn, and probe of his tongue and lips, parting those deep pink petals before somehow finding and wriggling into the opening of her sex. The deeper he went, the more the sound of her long moan escalated, until his question buzzing inside of her body made her attempt to compose a reply. 

“Y-yes!! Yes… So good!” Aoi huffed, managing to pull her head up just enough to answer, squeezing her eyes shut. Her muscles squeezed around his tongue, twitching back at his every movement. As her fingers dug into his flesh, her lips closed back down around his cock head, rubbing him downward against the roof of her mouth and towards the back of her throat as she sent her moan vibrating down his entire length.

Inosuke could feel each heavy breath and huffed groan against his shaft as Aoi desperately pressed her lips to him. Each kiss and suckle wasn't nearly as smooth or practiced as she had been with his crown, but then again, he hadn't been devouring her juicy cunt when she had worked her magic earlier. It was gratifying to know how good he made her feel, her pleasure palpable in her words, the suction of her lips, and each tremor that coursed through her insides and around his tongue. Aoi was moistening him on both ends, her saliva drooling over his manhood even as her warm nectar rolled down his tongue and into his throat, plenty leaking from his lips to coat his chin and cheeks. Inosuke had been determined to eat her, and now that he'd had a taste, he didn't ever want to stop.

The broad flat of his tongue continued to carve into her sex, lathing in smooth circles along her inner walls and feeling out those sensitive clusters of nerves within. While his cock could stretch her further and hit into her deepest spots much more easily, Inosuke's tongue was far more nimble and deft, caressing spots that never received nearly as much satisfaction. His writhing muscle curled and swirled, dragging sensually along her rilled flesh as he drank down her honey. She was intoxicating, filling his head with a haze, but for the time being, Inosuke was the one who thoroughly controlled the other, threatening to overwhelm Aoi with his feverish cunnilingus.

Aoi quickly leveled the playing field despite it all, her lips sinking over his tumescent tower even as she moaned out lovingly, taking inch after inch of his manhood into the depths of her throat. It was just as much Inosuke’s turn to suck in a breath and hiss out in pleasure, the boar-headed warrior keeping his face buried into the junction of her thighs as those sounds poured into her. He nearly went cross eyed as his entire length seemed to disappear down her throat, grunting into her sex even as his hips rocked upwards towards her lips, but still his tongue continued to lap at her insides at a frenetic pace, growing faster the more she devoured his dick. They each fed off of the pleasure the other provided, endlessly pouring it all back into one another.

While she had begun to learn and realize just how deep Inosuke could go and take her when they were in coitus, she hadn't realized just how detailed and reactive her muscles and inner walls were. He drew and mapped her with his tongue, highlighting every nerve and niche, making her hips squirm in his grasp while simultaneously burying his face further to feel that dexterous reach. He ate her as voraciously as she had seen him devour any meal that she had ever made. Perhaps even more so. And what surprised her further was how much more she was able to take of him in turn when that desperate need to suck and have more of him led to that thick meat dropping into her throat. 

Clearly, he felt the shift and change no matter how impromptu or clumsy for her first-time deep throating a cock was. Much less a huge, girthy one as his. He stretched and strained the rings of her slender neck, cutting off all air and yet her sound still hummed around him as his hot breath blew sharply against her pussy. She was swallowing rapidly and tightly on that thickness, drooling all over his balls. With the shifting of his hips she had been able to wrap an arm beneath him, her palm gently clutching to squeeze and massage at his sac even as she began to draw out and give herself another breath before going down again. 

Much like before, without him to stare at her there was no possibility she could be self-conscious and was given free reign to experiment and test his reactions as she wished. Even if she couldn't watch his face this time, his sound and vibrations rippling through her body were clear. Granted, he did the same on her other end, distracting her in turn as they learned how to pleasure one another.

More and more potent groans poured into Aoi's sex in response to her voracious attentions to his dick, the suction of her throat and those rings of muscle around his length nearly enough to make him erupt into her yet again. It was shocking just how wild and unreserved she could be, how much she hungered for his dick to the point where she'd devour practically every single inch of him. Even just the other night, Aoi had been so innocent, blushing to even kiss and hold him, but a transformation had come over her, love becoming lust. At the Kocho Estate, they had been reserved, but traveling together, they had only one another to care for, the two of them freely able to give themselves to one another without worry.

Inosuke could feel the heat of those pink folds growing more intense, her soft flesh pulsing with the rapid pumping of her heart. She was flush with blood, every inch of her womanhood pliant and sensitive to his fluttering tongue. Some spots provoked Aoi more than others, her responses ranging from smooth hums to loud, muffled gasps around his cock, but following the flow of her heat led Inosuke to the swelling of her pink pearl. He began to drag the tip of his tongue against that small nub at the culmination of his long, hungry licks deep inside, a tiny bit of punctuation to close out each one, but as it grew supremely obvious how good it made Aoi feel, he began to focus more heavily upon it. The moist, textured touch of his tongue engulfed her clitoris, licking, rubbing, and pressing over it, lavishing all of his attention on that sensitive peak.

"Aoi tastes...mmmmmnnn... so good!" he managed to speak between flutters of his tongue, a masculine growl rolling out of him when she began to comfort and play with his testicles, smearing her saliva and his precum all over those heavy orbs. The way she deepthroated his massive cock, it was only a matter of time before he came for her, but the Beast Pillar could feel that she was near as well. The tiers of his lips parted for but a moment, clamping down over that sensitive pearl and tugging gently.

By now the tell-tale pulse of that powerful cock was quite good at telling her when he was close to cumming. At the same time, she couldn't help but to feel the same vibe through her own body with his mouth and how instinctively he had found and discovered that singular sensitive spot. There was a distinct pressure that made her hips roll and perk up each time he placed it upon that nub, settling back against his face with a flutter of those petals. The way he twirled and twisted on the same area was driving her into a frenzy of squirming and lashing against his cock with her own tongue, huffing and moaning too heavily to focus on deep throating him anymore. She was resorting to those clumsy kisses as she smeared him against her face, groaning at his enthusiastic regard for her even as he returned to teasing and tugging, hitting a high note in her moan when he used his teeth. 

"Ah!! Inosuke!" She could feel herself starting to climax, the throes of that clenching grip in her lower abdomen and a shudder down her spine resulting in a heavy, clear honey that dribbled onto his mouth and tongue. Before he could be treated to more of that nectar, however, Aoi was pushing herself up, breasts brushing over his shaft and dragging that wetness of her down a line upon his entire torso.

"Nngh....!! I-I need you...Inosuke… This...this cock...!" She could barely form the words with her shivering, her head a haze of need and love and lust.

As Aoi began to writhe and spasm atop his face, Inosuke gripped the cushion of her rear more firmly, doing his best to hold her in place while he slaked his thirst on the hot burst of honey that gushed out from her center, slurping away as she climaxed into his mouth and all over his face. That sweet, heady nectar suffused his senses, the taste and smell of her omnipresent, but even more satisfying than that was the chorus of gasping moans that rose from her lips, such musical expressions of her ecstasy thrilling him to no end. He loved her, and the fact that he could make Aoi cum so fiercely with nothing but his tongue and lips couldn't have made him more proud. His flurry of licks continued as long as it could, stretching out her pleasure and tasting her until she couldn't bear it any longer. Aoi's slight frame didn't lend itself to great feats of strength, but despite his strong grip on her hips, she managed to easily tear herself from his grasp, moving with a singular force of will in spite of his efforts to hold her still.

Blinking in surprise, Inosuke leaned his head up and watched the departing shape of her rear, feeling the wetness of her sex gliding down his chest and abdomen, smearing him with her juices even as she continued to cum. It quickly became obvious what her destination was, her weight grinding over his erect length and soaking it with her sexual fluids, and as she started to shift backwards, he could only marvel at the sight of his swollen girth disappearing into her juicy cunt in a single smooth motion.

She would have never fathomed or imagined herself so hungry and in need of cock, never a lewd or immodest woman in a million years, but in those moments of climbing down his thighs and gripping his knees she could only think of him. When she had managed to tug forward, her sex rubbed all over the top of his length, curving him downward. And as soon as she began to smear back his tip caught right against her sex where it needed to be and sank home in a smooth but purposeful push. Her sigh of immense relief breathed out with a long, airy moan as she bottomed out upon him, the spasms of her climaxing cunt cinching and squeezing him in pulsing intervals. And just when it seemed to be done and subside, she began to move and ride him, just as she had learned.

"Nnnmmmm... Aoi... Aoi...!" he moaned in a low, breathy voice as she began to ride him much as she had the previous night, the roll and bounce of her hips working him in and out of that tight pink portal. Their room filled with the sounds of her wetness clapping against his pelvis as she settled into a swift rhythm, far more confident and needy in her movements than the experimentation of the night before. More and more forcefully, she rocked her body backwards, impaling herself on his dick with wild abandon, the final ripples of her climax causing the squeeze around his length to be more pronounced than normal. His hands settled on the bouncing peach before his eyes, gripping her softness anew and helping to guide her movements, aiding her as she rode his cock so wantonly.

"A-aoi... I'm... soon... so good~!" he moaned almost deliriously, struggling to string together sentences as he swiftly neared his own release.

Aoi had somehow managed to continue moving and riding on him even when her muscles all felt like they were being pulled and distracted to their limit with her orgasm. Perhaps she was more capable than she would have thought or given herself credit for. It just took all of that lust and need to provoke and push her to extend over her supposed limits. Lengthening her own orgasm with that friction she so missed inside of her body, the woman leaned forward and worked just her hips, bouncing that ass upon his hips with a learned fluidity, punctuating every wet clap. Eventually his hands settled upon that pert and bubbly rear, aiding her angle and keeping her tempo steady. 

"Cum..! Cum inside of me," Aoi managed to answer his groaning caution, gritting her teeth to keep that burning in her lower belly driving on. Heat flushed through her head, face, and breasts. Her breaths were heavy as she panted with the energy and power it took to keep up such a frenzy as she fucked him. Her pacing and that squeezing, almost forceful, tightness did not relent in the slightest amount, determined to milk out yet another orgasm from that ever-giving manhood. And despite the strain it didn’t take too much longer before he finally did feed her, bouncing her with the force of his orgasm as heat exploded into her belly. 

Inosuke couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of that plump rear bouncing on him faster and faster, that sopping wet snatch devouring his tumescent spire again and again. Aoi rode him like a woman possessed, and he could do little other than savor the vigor with which she made love to him. Beads of sweat rolled down the alabaster skin of her back, her shoulders flexing as she gripped at his thighs and used her strength to undulate atop him, grinding herself over the hardness of his cock each and every time she impaled herself upon it. She had always been beautiful, but she seemed to have blossomed so much beyond her sweet, girlish beauty now. Just like the hairpins she wore, Aoi had metamorphosed as a butterfly would, her beauty transcendent as she freely gave Inosuke all her love.

The orgasm was inevitable, but it still shook the Beast Pillar more intensely than perhaps any other had before, the need with which she called for his seed to fill her spurring him to erupt straight inside her womb even as she slammed her hips down one final time. His knuckles grew white as his fingers squeezed and tensed, helping to pin her hips down upon him as spurt after spurt of white hot cum fired into her depths, filling her womb to the brim with his semen. He kept cumming and cumming until even their wet seal couldn't keep every drop inside, and even then he came some more, spilling out of her sex and smearing between their trembling forms.

Aoi bore down on him just as quickly, locking her legs around his waist and firmly seating into his hips to squeeze and take in the full extent of his load. Sighing and moaning with another great relief as that heat filled her, she wondered how she had managed to hold out for so long without his cock inside again. The seal they made was slippery and messy as he oozed around her taut and stretching hole, but it only aided her grinding on him in the aftermath, stirring all of that cum inside of her as she hummed and moaned softly in contentment.

It took a few moments for Inosuke's head to clear, the white heat of his orgasm having blanked his mind for a few moments, only the physical sensations coursing through his brain. His chest heaved, those heavy, bestial breaths pulling in oxygen to rejuvenate his stamina, all of his natural instincts and training giving him the strength to continue even after such a titanic release. She had craved him so much in those moments that she could hardly control herself, and now a similar wild lust had overtaken him as well. Sitting upright, Inosuke wrapped his muscular arms around Aoi from behind, cupping her luscious breasts and squeezing them even as he rained kisses and small bites over her shoulders. His weight shifted forward, legs moving from underneath as he began to press Aoi down onto her hands and knees. 

His cock had flexed and dragged against her insides, but even as she was repositioned, he never once slipped out of her cunt, keeping as much of his cum sealed up inside her even as he readied to continue. "Inosuke... Inosuke needs more..." he growled lustily into her ear, announcing his intent and kissing at the center of her back before rising upright and grasping onto her shoulders, holding her steady as he started to pound away. She had grown more forceful in their last round than she had ever before, and now it was his turn to up the ante, drilling the dark-haired beauty from behind, taking her like a wild animal. Hard, firm thrusts slammed into her sex, making her drool more of his semen each time he hilted himself completely inside her.


	20. Chapter 20

Aoi breathed deeply and fully when they had finally stopped moving for a few moments in the heat of those orgasms. She hadn't fully grasped how much she had exerted herself until she paused for that space of time. All of her muscles were feeling as if they were burning and shivering with momentary fatigue. It was the best exhaustion she could have experienced, even beyond his first training session with her under the sakura trees. That first real kiss between them beneath the pink petals still felt like a dream. Even now the night could have been similarly dreamy, but they fully indulged and shared in the safe, private space together as the world slumbered on. 

Had he not come up behind her Aoi would have eventually gathered herself and continued, albeit at a more sedate pace. Or at least twisted on his cock to keep him inside as she faced him to ride and kiss in one of the favorite positions they had found and enjoyed together the night prior. Even after cumming so powerfully three times already that night, Aoi had fully expected and intended to continue spoiling him with all of her affection, energy, and attention. Instead, the powerful warrior still had more energy to spare. It seemed that everything she had done to him only fueled that beast within. 

His legs tensed beneath her palms as he sat up, the girl sighing with relief as his heat permeated through the cool sheen of her perspiration against her back. She leaned against the cupping of his palms as they fondled and squeezed her breasts, sighing at the touch and how she had missed it, along with the kisses peppering over her skin. The nipping of his teeth made her tingle, blossoming small pink petals over her smooth canvas. 

When he pulled his legs from beneath to kneel, her hands pressed into the futon while she fully realized that he was repositioning her once again, finding a new and exciting method to practice their intimate affection. Her sex clung and squeezed on him with his need being communicated through his kiss, words, and body. On her hands and knees, with his cock claiming her, he was able to move with an entirely new strength and command. Her eyes widened, gasping as the air was pressed from her with every thrust. The way he gripped and moved her was so powerful that she couldn’t move or think of anything else but how deep, hard, and fast he was taking her. Her breasts swung and jerked with the momentum, her muscles roiling and clenching with that rapid friction as her nerves surged with sensation. The sounds she made also became more audible, moaning and mewling as he made her his so completely in his claim of her body.

Inosuke could feel the air being driven from Aoi, leaving her lips in a lewd gasp as he pressed his tip into her deepest point, and as she began to whimper and moan with his repeated thrusts, he made certain to keep feeding her every inch of his length. Each firm thrust slammed into her with enough force to shake her body, the clapping that had begun when she had ridden him moments ago growing louder as he hammered away from behind. His nostrils flared with each heavy breath he took, grunting through creased lips as he pummeled away at her sex, sounding like the beast he often appeared to be, those heavy thrusts causing his sperm to spill out of her all over the futon. 

"Inosuke... can't get... enough!" he grunted as his hips slowed for a few moments, hilting himself more deliberately and sawing against her inner walls even more than earlier. Those longer thrusts didn't lose a single ounce of impact, hitting against the entrance to her womb and grinding into her G-spot. Experimenting with this new position, Inosuke slid his hands down Aoi's slender arms, lifting her hands from the mattress and drawing them back towards him. Her shoulders rolled back as he hauled her up with his impressive upper body strength, keeping her suspended in the air, his hands around her wrists as he resumed his more frenetic pace.

Low snorts and growls accompanied the wet, frenzied smacks of his hips to her rear and thighs, each penetration deep enough that his testes clapped against her clitoris, her wetness increasing the harder he claimed her. Held up as she was, Inosuke could see the sides of her breasts as they bounced in rhythm with his movements, those swaying globes only making him want her even more. He could move so freely in this position, leveraging his strength to drill as deeply into her tightness as he could ever hope, and from the desperate sounds flying from her mouth, it seemed that she loved it to. 

All of her body and mind was filled with the exhilaration of the ride he was giving her, bouncing rapidly against his hips, the breaths she was gasping in controlled by that same momentum and pressure that jerked her back and forth over that rampant shaft. Clearly, it took him quite a bit of effort, from the way he breathed and grunted overhead. But at the same time it felt like it was the most natural and fluid motion in the world. All Aoi could do was moan in response to his expressive words, the sound escalating as he seemed to grow even more deliberate in how he took her. If she thought he was deep before, it felt as if he were drilling and piercing into her very womb again and again, having pummeled right into her very core with his direction and force. 

While his broad hands on her shoulders had made sure that she was impaled right back where she belonged each time his hips surged, the angle had shifted as he bore the weight of her upper body, suspending her torso. Her hand and fingers curled back from her captive wrists, neck arcing as a throaty moan spilled from her throat. While she would have been as helpful as possible, grasping back in turn to share the tension, he was more than capable of handling it all. In fact, it was easiest to let go and let her muscles relax, experiencing the cathartic bliss of losing herself and belonging completely to her husband. 

There was no way he could keep up that pace without erupting inside her again, but he fought desperately to hold on, biting at his lower lip enough to draw a slight trickle of blood as he kept driving every inch of his fat cock into her hungry, drooling cunt. So overwhelmed by his lust for her, he couldn't say a single word moments before his climax, merely letting out a snarling howl as his throbbing cock buried into her center, a tidal wave of semen blasting inside her and flowing out around his thickness.

When he came she shuddered and groaned with him, the curve of her back pushing her breasts out and feeling that heat like a hot gust billowing over her skin along the front of her body and down the curve of her spine. She squeezed and convulsed against that erupting gust, writhing with pleasure before him as her own climax muddled her vision from that clear beam of night light streaming through the window over both their glistening, flushed forms. 

The harmony of their gasping voices filled the room as Inosuke emptied himself into Aoi, replacing every ounce of his sperm that had been forced out earlier and feeding her plenty more than just that. It took a moment to realize that he had thrown his head back, eyes clamped shut while he had basked in the incredible euphoria that filled his body, but as his head cleared, his arms began to slack and allow Aoi to lower to the futon. She was hardly moving, the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she panted for air the only signs of activity for several seconds, but gradually she began to stir and hum as if waking from her sleep. 

It took several long moments before she had drawn in enough breath to see and think clearly, and by then she realized that she had lowered downward, drooling onto the sheets with her cheek and shoulders sinking into the softness of the futon while her rear remained straight up in the air and ever anchored to his hips.

Rather than get her upright, Inosuke joined her on the soft cushion, lying down on his side and drawing her to recline against him, his length still firmly nestled inside her sex. The comforter that had covered them earlier were well and truly scattered about, all the shifts in position and wild lovemaking having knocked them clear of the mattress. 

"Did Aoi enjoy Inosuke?" he whispered in her ear, his voice warm even as it was tinged with his lust, the cravings he had for her body proving more intense than he had imagined. His ballsac felt well and truly drained, his core having been emptied inside her so much already, and yet his manhood hadn't lost any of its vigor. 

Aoi felt so full of cum and cock that it only felt right. She could hardly imagine a time without being so full now that she had him so completely. The more aware she gradually became out of that orgasmic haze, the more she could fully appreciate that feeling still fully present. She sighed deeply as they pivoted to lay down together again upon their bed, snuggled against his broad chest and feeling completely surrounded, encompassed, and safe. It was a mild and clear night, with no need for the flurry of covers as they had each other. Cold couldn't seem to touch them as their bodies radiated with warmth. 

"You feel incredible." Aoi told him, closing her eyes to savor the tone of his husky whisper. 

"Inosuke just wants Aoi to feel good... to give her the best sex.. the best everything," he continued even as one arm slipped beneath her, wrapping up over her chest to cup one of her supple breasts. 

"I want to give you the best of everything, too. All of me. I'll take care of all of you." Shifting as he reached around and beneath, one of her hands came up to grasp over his wrist and knuckles while he squeezed her breast. She felt so happy to be with him and enjoying that intimate time so fully that she could hardly fathom it ever ending or being any different.

"The best..." he repeated, his hips beginning to roll again, stirring up his seed and her insides with his turgid rod. 

Sure enough, he was grinding against her, and her hips were responding in kind. Soft, sedate pacing and quiet hums preceded the growing intensity, a louder moan already leaking out when he lifted her leg to open her up further for that thick and powerful cock. Gradually, he began to pull back and press forward again, getting used to the new position, even lifting one leg of his own legs higher into the air so he could generate more strength. Squeezing at her breast, Inosuke worked her mound in firm circles, capturing her nipple between thumb and forefinger to tease and tug at it. Her hand slipped down to his wrist in its deft work, rousing and flaring that fire in her body all over again. Her other arm laid over her hip, steadying her lower half as he grew faster with his pace, his fingers soon finding her clitoris and rubbing it directly even as his girth stabbed in and out of her womanhood. 

"I love Aoi..." he breathed out, continuing to repeat the phrase whenever he could, broken up by his groans of delight and grunts of effort, making sure that she could never forget how much he cared for her. How much he wanted her.

"A-aah--Ohh...! Mmff!!" That pitch escalated with that pressure on her clitoris combined with his shaft driving in and out, but no matter how powerfully he surged to drive her forward, her back was pinned to his chest and her hips always returned to hilt him as best she could. A deep shudder ran through her with his sounds of love, her pussy suckling fiercely as her body trembled with his manipulation of her clitoris. 

"I love you, too... I love you! Inosuke!" She gasped, cried out, and proclaimed, hardly heeding her volume and exuberance.

Aoi's voice grew louder and more desperate as Inosuke continued to fill her completely, keeping her pinned against him as his hips hit firmly against her rear, and each thrust of his swollen cock made her passionate cries fill the room, no doubt bleeding through the thin walls. They were lost in the throes of making love to one another endlessly just like the night they spent in their small cave, neither seeming to think about the fact that they were undoubtedly audible to the others residing in the inn. Much like the previous night, the world around them seemed to have shrunk to include only themselves, and so Inosuke worked to earn even more gasps of delight from his lover's lips, drilling as deeply into her as he could manage.

Churning against him, there was no way she could hold out for long when he touched her the way he was, his angle grinding on another new sweet spot. Her body writhed and jerked when she suddenly came, gasping and crying out, clutching his arm and his hip behind her as she squeezed her eyes shut. The steady clap of his flesh hitting hers continued unabated, though the rhythm grew somewhat erratic as Aoi began to writhe and shudder in his grasp, her climax causing her to squirt messily over herself, him, and their futon. Those rilled, pink folds coiled so much more snugly around Insouke's cock, but he fought through her tightness, continuing to feed his dick to her throughout her orgasm, stretching it as long as he could manage. Hot, fiery kisses rained along her shoulders and neck as he pleasured every inch of her, a slight shift of his head and upper torso bringing Aoi's unattended breast within range of his lips, the Beast Pillar voraciously consuming her pert flesh and sucking on her nipple as his lips drew back to catch it.

The sounds of those fevered gasps and shouts that rose from her lips fueled Inosuke, encouraging him to throw himself into making love to her, experimenting and astutely applying the lessons he had learned in new ways. He had learned so much of her body over the course of the last days, and he put all of that knowledge to good use, sending Aoi to new, increasing heights of pleasure, feeling her climaxing on his thick shaft more and more. 

He had learned how to touch and ply her body to various pitches and heights of pleasure in a matter of a night or two, a natural instrument beneath his touch and singing songs that only they could produce, melodies that were only for him. Granted, while it was likely that any light, and even a heavier sleeper might hear them, or a wanderer at night through the partially open balcony window, their world existed only where they were. Even more so in the throes of orgasm. No matter how hard her body pulled and squirmed, purely by its own volition, he held her fast and continued to stimulate her. Reaming through that clutching tightness, peppering her skin with kisses and tugging at her breast with his mouth, there wasn't an inch upon her that was untouched or unattended to. 

Her gasping, groaning cries were desperate with complete ecstasy and exhilaration. The feeling of his thick cock was even more pronounced when she was squeezing on him so tightly, as if she were grasping and feeling his every detail from the inside with as much acuity as her fingers. 

Catching her chin in his hand, he pulled her into a needy kiss, moaning into her mouth even as he began to unleash another torrent of semen within her. Those sounds she made were finally muffled when his mouth was upon her, humming and murmuring incoherently as she felt him cumming inside once again, another wave flowing upwards and also down to spray over her open thighs while her raised leg strained against his arm. His fingers continued to roll over her clitoris until he finally ceased cumming into her womb. Her pussy splaying around that cock twitched as if swallowing as much as she possible could, shuddering at his constant pressure upon her increasingly sensitive clit. When he finally relented, pulling his hand back to rest over the warm swell of her stomach, her entire body finally slackened. 

"Hah....ahh...." Aoi panted as her head swam following the aftermath of how expertly he had ravished her.

It took a few moments for him to recover, his breathing technique returning his stamina to him swiftly even after that exertion, gradually becoming more used to sex. Brushing back the messy bangs that splayed across her forehead, Inosuke gave Aoi a softer, more sensual kiss, letting her come down a little from that wild series of orgasms. A mischievous grin met her when he finally pulled back a few inches. 

"Now that's Aoi's lower mouth is full, do you want more in this one," his fingertips touching to her lips, rubbing them gently.

The breathing techniques that she had been taught before were also automatic, but also slow to recover fully when her head was swimming so much. Before she had fully or consciously realized it, her lips were kissing his fingertips, the blurry vision of his handsome face slowly growing clearer to make out his grin. The corner of her own lips twitched at his question, her tongue flickering against his fingers to answer him. 

"Feed me."

Inosuke watched as Aoi parted her lips, catching his fingertip and sucking hungrily upon it, his jade eyes gleaming bright and clear as she spoke those two words. She didn't need to say anything else. Slowly, he started to pull back his finger from her mouth, gently caressing along the inside of her soft tiers briefly, and once it had been freed, he slipped out from behind her and guided Aoi onto her back. Bathed in the pale silver of the moon, she looked almost ethereal, a beauty almost too perfect to exist, and his eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her as she laid sprawled out beneath him, the white of his sperm leaking from between her thighs. Inosuke had fed her so well down there, but now, his wife needed even more of him in her mouth.

No longer tucked against the hollow of his chest and arms behind her, Aoi had rolled to lay back with his guidance, staring at the vaulted roof of the ceiling above. But it was he that drew her attention, mutually fixated upon his powerful form towering over her. Unlike the first time she no longer blushed or felt at all self-conscious. In fact, she proudly basked in all that he had given her and those markings, from her lips to her breasts and down between her thighs.

She looked so lovely lying there on the futon that it felt wrong to move her from the spot, and her body was visibly trembling still from those many orgasms, still weak after his vigorous thrusts. So Inosuke turned and shifted to feed her in a new position. Those powerful thighs settled on either side of her head, knees pressing into the mattress as he kept his hips elevated. The heavy thickness of his manhood bobbed in the air above her face, gradually descending as his weight shifted to angle himself towards her lips. His testes dangled down as well, coming to rest on Aoi's forehead and sliding down over the bridge of her nose, filling her nostrils with his musky, masculine scent.

Given a good minute or two, Aoi would have mustered enough strength back in her to get up and bow between his legs again, tending with utmost reverence and devotion to her lover and husband. He was able to move sooner than she could though, climbing over and upward to allow her to lay and remain just as she was. Those powerful pillars of his legs framed her head, the vantage point from below making him appear even larger than ever. Ever gravitating together, she was already trying to lift her head to meet him as he settled that warm, throbbing meat and rested his sac upon her, the velvety skin drawing down her face with his shaft to follow. Her lips pursed to kiss at the weight of his balls, inhaling deeply, as her hands smoothed upwards to rub behind his thighs. 

As the tip of his cock tapped against her lips, Inosuke pressed his fingers on her chin, guiding her up and helping to open her mouth even as he started to sink his crown past her pink tiers. She was sighing in contentment with her eyes closed. As her lips nestled around the contours of his head she hummed in acknowledgement to his care, her exhale billowing slowly over his glistening shaft as his hand reached back to squeeze her breast. There was no way that he could have ever hurt her. 

"Tell Inosuke if it's uncomfortable," he said, allowing her a moment to suckle on his head, his hands moving to her bosom to gently caress and handle her luscious breasts, enjoying her springy flesh once more. The chill of the night air had pebbled her skin slightly, but his warm touch soothed her and kept her from growing cold. More and more of his length disappeared past the seal of her lips, a low hum rising from Inosuke as she sucked on him, and as he felt his tip press to the back of her throat, he realized that she was taking all of him inside, deepthroating him at this new, exotic angle. The Beast Pillar gave her a few moments to adjust, his manhood sheathed so deep inside, before his hips began to roll slowly, careful to not go too rough while making love to her mouth.

One of her knees drew upward when he began to slide in deeper with the pace of her suckling, sliding back with no intention of stopping. Her gulping was somewhat audible as her throat accommodated him in that new angle, those rings tightening and binding against his girth. It was a whole new level of breath control to be able to take and pleasure him so deeply, especially when he began to move and use her throat. Between those gulps and grunts of effort, saliva drooling from the corner of her mouth with his churning, a hand climbed up to sink her fingers and nails into a rear cheek, encouraging him on.

Each roll of Inosuke's hips caused his hard length to glide in and out of those rings of muscle, a low groan floating into the air as her throat sucked and pulled at his cock. The heaviness of his testicles lifted from her face only to lightly clap back down again, his silky smooth scrotum dragging over her nose every time he sheathed himself fully into her hungry mouth. The earlier fellatio he had received had been incredible, but there was a different scale of pleasure radiating throughout his muscular form to have himself buried entirely inside her, the new angle stimulating him in different ways than she had before, that eager tongue swirling and dancing along the upper portion of his shaft even as he kept up his steady rhythm. When he wasn't groaning or growling beneath his breath, Inosuke clenched his jaw and pursed his lips, air leaking through in soft, masculine hums, his hand clenching reflexively upon her breast while the other moved to grab hold of her raised knee and keep himself steady. 

This position, this act never would have seemed conceivable before tonight, but the love he felt for Aoi and his desire to satisfy her every want and need brought about more sexual experimentation than he could ever imagined. Each sigh that left her lips tingled over his shaft, her huffed breaths tickling at his balls when she could manage them, but those wet gulps made him shiver from head to toe, the wetness of her saliva making his pumps produce slick sounds the more he took her. It was different than her pussy, but the way it made him feel matched that delight, and gradually, his pace began to increase, carefully ensuring she could handle him whenever he shifted into a higher gear.

For how hard, thick, and heavy his shaft and balls were, her throat took him with a relative ease, swallowing and clenching in time with his penetrations once she had caught on to his movements. Her eyes on his balls and backside fluttered at first with the oncoming descent, but soon she was following his movements since the eyeful was just as good as the sounds he made. With her tongue drawing back and forth along both the pull and push, Aoi's muffled grunts of effort kept up with Inosuke, her body occasionally adjusting to the grasp of his hands over her form while he began to fuck her throat. 

Between the humming and an occasionally gasp and slurp when he pulled out further, Aoi squeezed and grasped his rear and hips, encouraging his movements. Steadily, that bobbing increased, until he barely left her throat at all, sawing along the tight constrictions. She squeezed him when she gulped instinctively, beginning to squirm and tighten as the time wore on. Just as she began to groan more pointedly around him for air, he fed her his cum instead. The thick, heady fluid was just as good if not better. Her back arched with the burning in her chest as her swallows squelched around him and his thrusts, until he pulled out just enough to let her taste him again too. 

Inosuke had begun this act to feed her more of his semen, and he fulfilled that promise after a couple minutes of claiming her throat. His fingers dug into her knee and the hand on her breast squeezed roughly upon that soft flesh, molding it in his grasp even as he began to release his seed straight into her belly. Each thrust of his hips brought another burst of semen, growing more shallow so that his incredible load began firing more into her mouth than straight down into her core, puffing her cheeks with his sperm until the mess of white cream spilled from her lips to slather over her chin. 

Despite trying to keep up with taking him all and not making a mess, he filled her mouth so quickly and rapidly that she could already feel the cum spilling from her seal, down her jaw and trickling around her neck into her hair. It was warm and made her tingle all over, another trickle and ooze also escaping her twitching pussy at the arousing position she was in. 

The sounds he made weren't as fierce as earlier, but his pleased groans made it clear how good it felt to feed her his cum. When it seemed she could handle no more in her mouth, Inosuke pulled out and stroked himself in his hand, shooting those remaining bursts of cum all over her belly and breasts. 

Shifting his weight backwards, Inosuke continued gently stroking his hardness in his hand, his testes resting on her forehead and against the silky strands of hair, casting his gaze down at her. His chest heaved steadily, huffed breaths replenishing him further as he admired his handiwork and the exquisite expression on her face. "Inosuke... will feed Aoi whenever... however... in every way..."

A puff of a sigh finally gasped when he pulled free, warm when he was splattering and painting her body in his remaining seed before he sat back. She gazed up at him with one adoring indigo orb while the other was covered by his manhood, smiling as a hand reached up to touch and caress his cheek. The other likewise came to rest and pet over his cock with his hand. 

“Mm.” She agreed. “We’ll never be hungry again.” Even so, she continued to have a rather big appetite for his cock. 

There seemed to be no limit to the number of times that Inosuke could be struck dumb by the radiant beauty of his mate, and the moment that she rolled over and began to kiss and nuzzle along the inside of his thigh and against his messy, cum-slicked member was the latest on that rather long list. The smile that spread across his face was wide enough that she could have seen it from miles away, a warm, fuzzy sensation rising up from his center and spreading to the tips of his toes and fingers. He truly was the luckiest man in the world, the sight of Aoi covered in his semen and her look of absolute satisfaction all the proof he needed.

The trail her lips took from his shaft was tantalizing to behold, her soft words kissing against his skin between those sensual touches, and when she'd finally crawled high enough, his lips were right there to meet hers once more. Slowly, his weight sagged back fully onto the futon, the cushion of his pillow resting underneath as he settled back with her atop him, but those sweet, loving kisses continued for long after they had nestled back onto the spot where they had begun the night. The potent taste of his seed lingered and suffused their kiss along with the vestiges of his earlier efforts feasting on the honey of her flower, but the most important thing was that he could taste her, feel her, and melt into her the longer they kissed one another. He was well and thoroughly spent, but Inosuke had enough prescience and energy to reach down and guide his manhood back to Aoi's entrance, one final push through those petals bringing his member to rest deep within her.

"This is where Inosuke belongs..." he said softly, kissing at her forehead, nose, cheeks, and lips once again, those powerful arms laying across her back and holding her to him tightly. "I love you, Aoi..." he breathed even as he began to succumb to the fatigue and enervation from expending all of his seed into her. Their covers lay scattered about the bedroom, but the chill of the night hardly seemed to matter when they shared each other's warmth through the rest of the night.

Laying upon him and enjoying that endless kiss, enjoying their flavors, scent, heat, everything... Aoi had never known such deep peace even before the loss of her parents. She felt that sense of completeness to her core, literally and figuratively, when he returned to the space between her legs. Nodding at his claim, her eyes were half lidded as he adorned her with his kisses over her face, snuggling against his chest and into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you, too, Inosuke,” she murmured back, holding him with all of her remaining strength even as they began to doze off with exhaustion. She couldn’t know if she had actually whispered the words or if they echoed in her mind, but she knew he would receive them. “I love you so much…”


	21. Chapter 21

While Inosuke had rolled about in his sleep during the earlier portions of the night, there was nary a toss nor a turn to be found in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Inosuke lying still upon the futon, forever clinging to his beloved and keeping himself nestled inside of her. His powerful arms kept her pillowed against his broad chest, each long breath raising her head before his exhalations lowered her once more. Occasionally, his fingers would slide along her smooth skin, coming to rest on the small of her back, her rump, or to enmesh in her hair, but Inosuke never let her slip away even once for the remainder of the night.

It was only when the first rays of the morning sun began to creep into their room that Inosuke began to stir, a low grumble unconsciously leaving his lips as he rolled his love to the side, sleepily grabbing at their discarded covers and pulling them over them both to delay the arrival of the day. No longer in a deep slumber, he hovered at the threshold of waking and sleeping, dozing while feeling the peaceful beating of Aoi's heart within her chest, the warmth of every breath she took playing across his skin. It was serene and perfect. If he had his druthers, the sun would have ceased rising at that instant, that single moment freezing in time and stretching on for eternity.

Aoi was so exhausted following their busy day and long night that she couldn't have budged or moved an inch even if she had wanted to, waking or sleeping. The woman was perfectly content bound against her lover, and no dreams or nightmares came to mind in that deep, heavy slumber. Even with the beam of sunlight slanting into their room and over their prone forms, replacing the moonlight, Aoi was hardly aware nor alert. The addition of the blanket being pulled over them only served to pull her deeper. 

Gradually, Inosuke became more aware of his surroundings, activity within the small inn increasing. The staff was quiet and observant of their guests, but Inosuke could feel the impact of their footfalls on the floor whenever one passed by their room, the sensations gradually stirring him more awake. Resisting, he buried his face into Aoi's hair, breathing deeply of that familiar scent and attempting to drift off once again, but as the next set of footsteps passed by, they came to a stop at the entrance to their room. The door slid openly slowly even as Inosuke opened one eye, seeing the elderly innkeeper kneeling in the doorway.

"Breakfast will be brought soon," she stated simply, but in addition to that information, the old woman slid a small wooden basin into the room, water sloshing about inside. Laying a pair of folded washcloths beside the basin, she gave Inosuke a wide grin before wordlessly shutting the door, departing to leave the two alone for a spell longer. Clearly, she had anticipated their need to clean themselves after the amorous activities late in the night.

Inosuke looked down at his beloved, admiring the tranquil look of satisfaction and comfort she wore on her face and noting the first signs of her stirring from her slumber. His arms pulled her closer as she started to shift some, guiding his lips to Aoi's forehead and then her own, welcoming her to this new day with a long, sweet kiss. "Good morning, Aoi..." he whispered, his lips close enough still to brush against hers.

It seemed nothing short of his kiss massaging against her lips could wake her and even then it was a heavy effort to pull her groggy mind from that comfortable dark. His voice drifted on the edge of her mind. It could have very well been imagined, but once she finally did realize that she was supposed to wake up, the pieces came together bit by bit. 

"Inosuke..." Her lips instinctively kissed back at his in a short and sweet touch, her limbs coming back and feeling heavier than usual. She stretched her arms and legs in an effort to wake them up, her ankles clasping around his, before simply sighing and melding back around him. Their journey, the purpose for being there, and the inn room all seemed far away and fairly insignificant compared to lounging and lingering right where they were. They had only barely talked about what it meant to be married the day before, and already it felt like they were on their honeymoon. 

There may have been a bit more drifting in and out, before she gradually remembered that they had come there for an important purpose and were already supposed to be on their way back to the Butterfly Estate that morning. 

"We need to hurry and get those herbs," A groan grumbled from her as she attempted to actually wake up, humming in a soft whimper when she felt him slide from within her body. She couldn't believe how long they had stayed intertwined, or how wet it was. But just like always, she missed the way he filled her almost immediately.

As soon as Aoi made to rise, Inosuke pulled her back against him. "No hurry..." he said softly, his nose rubbing over hers as he clung firmly to her slender form, "There is all day. Aoi must recover. Eat. Then we can get herbs." Any thought of their previous schedule was of no true concern to the young man, his thoughts occupied entirely with his mate and their time together, already keenly aware of her physical capabilities and stamina. She was tough and capable of pushing herself beyond her limits, but Inosuke knew that the past few days and their many copulations had taxed her body. Fingers trailing slowly over her back and the ridges of her shoulder blades, his low voice flowed into her ear, "Old Lady said breakfast is soon. And she left water too. Aoi can rest."

His tug back downwards when Aoi tried to get up was an easy one. Her body seemed to simply collapse in a soft heap, a huff accompanying her exhale as her form melted back over his. Maybe she really was more fatigued than she had realized. He seemed to know her body better now than anyone else. Maybe even herself. 

With her hastiness to rise and return to their task halted, Inosuke loosened his grip on Aoi, his lips pressing gently just beneath her ear and trailing softly along her cheek. "Inosuke doesn't want to hurry either..." he whispered, the oddity of that statement coming from his own mouth not striking him in that instant. 

The way he saw their day laid out before them, time stretching out in a leisurely way, was a very different perspective than the usual demanding schedule she kept. Even so, her mind divided against itself, considering her patients and the girls looking after the estate, and the feeling of Inosuke's rough fingers tracing and doting over her bare skin while his deep voice resonated in her ear. 

Rising at a leisurely pace, he sat up along with his beloved, keeping her close even as the warm blankets fell away from their torsos and covered only their lower bodies. The light that had begun as a single ray entering through the window had grown more voluminous, warmer and brighter as the sun rose higher into the sky, and as that golden glow washed more fully over Aoi, Inosuke couldn't help but gawk at her, naked and still wearing the vestiges of his seed on her pale flesh. "Beautiful..." he intoned, lost in that moment. There was no helping the kiss that followed, his head moving on instinct as his eyes drew him towards her.

As they sat up together, Aoi stared at him for how different he was that morning. Not looking for food, or jumping up to seek out and do this, that, or the other thing, he was quiet and soft. It was a different side of the wild boar man that she was still getting to know those past few days they had been reunited. Likewise, she stared back at him, suddenly blushing at his quiet awe before he was kissing her. 

"Mm... Inosuke.. We need to go home eventually." Aoi murmured against his lips, one kiss seeming to join sweetly with another and more. Her hands eventually pressed against his chest so that she could go to retrieve the water basin that he spoke of, but not before another kiss or two, or three.

The perfection of those sweet kisses and the softness of her body against his was only mildly diminished by her reminder that they had to return at some point. Obstinate as he could be, Inosuke knew that, and he knew, too, that he would have to depart once more shortly after their return. A low grunt of acknowledgement sounded even as the two of them shared in a few more kisses, Inosuke allowing Aoi to slip from his grasp when she made the effort. 

Inosuke's gaze moved to follow after his mate, unable to tear away from the sight of her rounded hips and her perfectly plump rear, and as she knelt down to retrieve the washbasin and the rags, he pushed the covers off of his legs entirely, shifting to face her. "Just like when Inosuke gets hurt, Aoi washes," he snorted with some amusement, the scene strangely reminiscent of how she would tend to him under normal circumstances. Beaming up at her from the floor, his bright eyes seemed to sparkle as he said, "But now, Inosuke can wash back~!" Certainly, he was due for a wash after the night prior, and it was plainly clear that that was true for Aoi as well once she turned back towards him.

Aoi was somewhat surprised that she had been able to go to retrieve the water at all. His musings accompanied her all the while, and when she returned with the weighty basin in her arms standing over him Inosuke was beaming up to her rather cutely. He seemed as though he had a full night's recovery with sleep. No matter what hours or energy they might have lost, it certainly had helped along with the hearty dinner for herself, too. 

"Okay, okay, you can wash back. Like yesterday. But let me do it first." Aoi told him as she knelt and began to soak the towels. It wasn't until she was actually beginning to scrub him that she noticed how messy he had really gotten. His face was slick where her essence had since dried on him as she started from the top, down. Their bodily fluids were flecked over his chest and covered his loins and upper thighs more generously. For as much of their sex as he wore, she displayed still more. 

"Like yesterday," Inosuke repeated with a curt nod, remaining seated and still while Aoi began to wet the washcloths. His green eyes followed her hands as she worked, watching her wring the water from one rag before beginning to run it over his skin. Many times in the past, he had fidgeted or fussed, particularly when she washed his face, resisting her efforts to clean him while awake, but this time, he simply took in the subtle confidence and deftness of her movements. He may have been the Boss Inosuke, the Beast Pillar, but as he had mastered his sword style, Aoi had mastered how to care for others and tend to them.

His breathing remained steady as the stickiness was washed away from his chest, Aoi pausing occasionally to cleanse the towel before returning to her task. Though it wasn't as direct as her other lessons or the training session he had held for her, she was demonstrating the care he should apply himself, teaching him how to properly clean himself and her in turn. "Aoi is strongest at cleaning. No matter how messy Inosuke is, Aoi always makes clean," he stated in a warm, proud voice, offering heartfelt praise even as she finished tending to the spot between his legs.

“I’ve gotten pretty strong at cooking, too, I would think.” Aoi grinned a bit, willing to show a little bit less modesty in her teasing considering his compliments. While it wasn’t the same as swordsmanship, she had certainly made a place for herself over the years. Each person naturally gravitated to what they were good at if given the chance. Aoi could wield a sword unlike a regular nurse, but she certainly wasn’t about to be called on for any serious missions against stray demons. 

Her established technique for washing him still applied when he was conscious. She was finished before long, trying not to overstimulate him when it came to clean his manhood, which was the main area that was more difficult while awake. 

Picking up the other towel, his muscles flexed as Inosuke easily wrung the water from it, applying his usual overabundance of strength to the task, but before proceeding to wash her off, he took a deep breath and steadied his hands. Like she had, he began with her face, running the towel down one cheek and then the other before doubling back to wipe around her lips and nose. It took longer than it had for her to cleanse his face, and looking down her naked body, Inosuke couldn't help but comment, "This time, Aoi is the one who is much messier." His touch wasn't quite as delicate or practiced as hers, but he took great care in tending to her, doing his best to wipe away the remnants of their passionate night.

Aoi had to hold back the nervous smile at first at the strength he displayed in just wringing out a towel, but even as she braced herself for a scrubbing, Inosuke controlled his strength very well. She relaxed with the tension flowing out from her muscles as soon as the warm terry cloth touched her. After he washed her face, his remark made her look down over her cum stained chest, the sheer amount coating her enough to make her blush a bit. “Y-You’ll have to do a good job cleaning, then.” She encouraged him, grasping one of his shoulders to steady herself and leaving him to it. Even when she did let Inosuke help wash her back in turn with the extra towel, given how excited he had been to do so, she also made quick work of her own hygiene out of habit. The water had still been nice and warm, and breakfast was still forthcoming.

"There! Aoi clean!" he snorted triumphantly, nodding in approval of his own work, ignoring that she had seen to her own hygiene between her thighs. 

“Good job, Boss Inosuke. That was a good cleaning training to start with for the day.” She praised him with a soft laugh and patted him on the head with a ruffle of his hair. Even her breasts were feeling flush and warm, but very clean, after all his attention. She was just starting to do a final wash in the cloudy water and set the items away when the next knock came at the sliding door, announcing their breakfast. 

The smile that adorned Inosuke's face was anything but small, gleefully basking in Aoi's praise. Nodding enthusiastically, he finally seconded her earlier suggestion, having been too focused on cleaning her off before, "Aoi is the strongest cook too! Always makes sure Inosuke has largest portion!" The taste of her food was enough on its own to earn his recognition, but the fact that she always made sure he had plenty to eat was perhaps even more important. His fist pressed against his broad chest as he stated, "Boss Aoi recognizes strength of Boss Inosuke, and Boss Inosuke recognizes strength of Boss Aoi."

Caught up in praising Aoi and drinking in the sight of her beautiful, nude flesh in the golden light of dawn, Inosuke only noticed the approach of someone outside their room just a moment before they rapped at the sliding door. Immediately, he reached for the blanket they had eschewed for much of the night, pulling Aoi back onto his lap and wrapping the both of them up snugly. Aoi had always seemed distressed at the possibility that others would see her without her clothes, so he acted quickly to conceal her from the eyes of others.

The door slid open without waiting on response, the same elderly woman that had delivered the wash basin present in the hall. "Hopefully, this humble breakfast is enough to replenish you," she said with an obsequious bow, nearly pressing her forehead to the floor, a small smile visible curving her lips. Sitting upright, the old woman pushed a pair of trays into the room, multiple bowls of food on each. "I shall leave you to enjoy."

Throughout their entire exchange, Inosuke had continued to hug Aoi to him, keeping them both wrapped up in the blankets. There was no helping the natural reaction that occurred while her supple rump pressed down upon him, blood flowing through his body even as he began to stiffen against her softness. Nonetheless, he sat still while the elderly woman spoke, nodding silently as she made her exit, leaving them with breakfast. The meal left to them was fairly simple: Pickled turnip, a salad of cabbage and shaved daikon, miso soup, and a bowl of white rice with the raw, golden yolk of an egg atop. 

"Old lady is smart too. Gives both Bosses lots of breakfast." For how simple the breakfast was, it was clear that the portions were quite sizeable— perhaps out of consideration for their amorous night. There was a temptation to remain as they were, him cradling her against his body, swaddled in blankets, but his belly took the opportunity to urge him to eat.

Aoi wasn't sure if she was feeling warmer because she was swaddled in close against Inosuke's body heat, or because the door had been unlocked the whole time and the inn keep had obviously known what they were up to and gone out of her way to serve them with utmost hospitality. Either way, after a bit of squirming upon her lover, and that growing arousal, breakfast was both shared and enjoyed by the pair in bed within the nest of blankets furling around them.


	22. Chapter 22

Their pleasant, peaceful morning continued through breakfast and the rest of their morning routine, Inosuke and Aoi remaining close together while they ate, touching one another while assisting each other dress, Aoi even taking a few moments to pin up his hair in a ponytail with the same butterfly pin she had given before. Only after she had finished with his and her hair did they finally part, time coming for them to go about their original mission. Upon venturing out of the privacy of their room, Aoi had returned to her usual spirited self, focused on the task at hand and eager to get it accomplished. 

While Aoi certainly was still a little bit tired, and quite a bit more achy from the waist down, she was much more stern in keeping closer to their schedule. First of all she had to thank the innkeeper properly and settle the bill for their stay, leaving a bit extra for cleaning. To his credit, Inosuke didn't wander off or get distracted, boisterously thanking the innkeeper for the hearty breakfast before following Aoi out. Even the rowdy calls of children he had played with the day before didn't lure him away, several of the older villagers chuckling among themselves as they watched Inosuke follow so closely on Aoi's heels, smiling while making quiet comment about their matching ponytails and hairpins.

Their next order of business was to actually do the mission that they had set out for, going into the fields to acquire the herbs that the Butterfly Estate and their laboratory were waiting on restocking. Difficult as it was not to pause and give in to constant distractions as far as their obvious attraction went, it was nothing short of a miracle that they had made it out into the hills bordering the town at all.

With the little village in the valley behind them, the day was lightly breezy but warm, golden green grasses rustling over the softly rounding hills. Fortunately, the skies were clear and calm, only the occasional white cloud passing overhead briefly. Even after they had left the village, Inosuke predominantly tailed after Aoi. She was familiar with the area more than he and knew the best place for them to collect herbs. Still, he did occasionally bound ahead a short distance, his overabundance of energy remaining obvious even after their travels and nights together, never straying too far before returning like a devoted hound. It felt as if hardly any time had passed when they arrived at their destination, though ever diligent, Aoi was quick to ensure Inosuke didn't wander off too quickly, sitting him down and taking time to show him which particular herbs they were to collect. Aoi held a brief instructional session with her bodyguard on how to identify and pick vetiver, couch grass, knotgrass, dandelions, and coltsfoot, showing examples of each, before slipping on her apron and setting to her task.

His bright green eyes watched her intently, nodding and grunting along whenever she pointed out a particular plant and stated its purpose. Not all of the information remained within his head, but Inosuke didn't get bored as she went over the full list, recalling which plants were the ones they sought if nothing else from her lesson. Even after they began to hunt down the various herbs, Inosuke frequently paused to look in Aoi's direction, finding it engrossing to watch her when her full focus was devoted to her work. Naturally, he was far less organized than her, the various plants he plucked or uprooted being stashed in the hollow of his boar's head, causing Aoi some mild consternation when he presented the bulk of his efforts in a large mixed mass of miscellaneous plant life. At the very least, there was nary an incorrect herb to be found among that haphazard pile.

It must have taken a few hours before enough was gathered to fill out one backpack's worth satisfactorily, their stock spread out upon parchment paper beneath a shady tree at lunchtime, and Aoi had to debate whether or not it was enough or more was needed considering the time and journey ahead.

"Ahh I'm so tired already." Aoi sighed, falling back upon their familiar picnic blanket to lay down and stretch. A set of sandwiches for their meal was at hand, but her fingers were tired from picking and stripping thorns and debris all morning. Not to mention sorting out the pile Inosuke brought back. "If we leave soon we may be able to make it home before dark..." She muttered to herself, still working through the logistics in her working mode.

Once called to lunch, Inosuke wasted little time in demolishing his portion of the sandwiches, listening to Aoi speak even as he stuffed more food into his mouth. "Aohwee wuhhrk hawwd, scho tyerd," he spoke through a mouthful of food, small flecks of bread flying from his lips, but he did manage to swallow down those bites before continuing, "Aoi can rest. Inosuke will protect." There were crumbs clinging around his lips as he flashed her that broad, earnest smile of his, beaming happily as she laid there beside him. While she pondered the logistics of planning a return trip, Inosuke picked up a sandwich and held it over her lips, offering it to her since she had yet to take a bite.

It wasn’t too surprising that Inosuke had finished off his entire portion of sandwiches for lunch before she had even sat up again. While Aoi also wouldn’t have minded if he ate some of hers, the fact that he was now considerate enough to offer to feed her and ensure she was taken care of in turn was a nice change of pace. As a lover the impulsive, brash man was surprisingly doting and protective. 

The rustling canopy of the oak overhead was suddenly obscured with the closeup of the sandwich wedge he dangled above her. Blinking to uncross her eyes from the surprise, she ended up touching his hand to measure the distance so that she could better orient herself to eat as he bid her to. She took a small bite laying down before taking it from him to continue the rest. Once she did the taste of the spicy curry and katsu finally got her appetite going so that she could catch up with emptying her tray. She still didn’t quite want to get up, however, feeling better stretching her back after being hunched over the ground and grass all morning.

"If Aoi wants to go back to Buttefly Estate now, we'll have to runs lots," he pointed out. The original plan had called for them to travel to the village in a single day, albeit at a more casual pace, so it wasn't inconceivable that they could make it back if they left swiftly and hustled the entire way. Flopping down beside her once she'd taken the food from his hand, Inosuke turned his head to meet her eyes directly, on the same level as her, "We can go in morning too. Less hard on Aoi..." a faint tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks as he voiced another reason to take a little more time, "... and Inosuke can make Aoi feel good again tonight."

She was considering how much she was really up for running all the way back home when he laid down in a soft puff of air beside her. Ruminating over her plans and her sandwich, Aoi glanced to the side to meet his bright emerald eyes next to her, considering his suggestion. When he got to the reason for it, she had to remember to deliberately swallow. Her face took on and matched the same shade of pink, and she had to quickly turn back to face upwards as she rapidly finished the rest of her sandwich. 

“Ah—Ahem. Well, we can always set out when we’re done preparing here. And then stop midway if we need to.” Aoi began to think out loud, passing a few furtive glances to the surprisingly endearing, and arousing, man beside her. “Like last time…” 

Aoi may have diverted her gaze, but Inosuke didn't in the slightest, his big eyes watching and locking onto hers whenever she happened to quickly glance back in his direction. Silently, he observed as she uncharacteristically gobbled down her lunch, a warm smile meeting her once she finished it. "Aoi eating like Inosuke now. Getting more powerful every day." She certainly wasn't anywhere near as messy as he often could be, but in her haste, a small dab of curry remained just at the corner of her lips.

Aoi had to attempt suppressing her impulse to hug him, his remarks and how he watched her growing increasingly adorable. Had he always been so... cute? To think that back then he had been loud, overbearing, and even irritating at times felt like an entirely different era. And honestly he had never been that difficult... Just very lively and energetic, to the point that she was afraid that he'd hurt himself when they pushed so hard during their training. It was the same with all of the devoted Demon Slayers, though, and she could remember the days when she was no different. Trying to fight back against the losses she had endured. 

"Okay! We start back today like Aoi says," Inosuke nodded, seeing no real reason to resist it. After all, they would have to return at some point anyways, and it wasn't as if they would be apart should they stop for the night before making it back. He could still make Aoi feel good and hold her in his arms through the night regardless of where they slept. Leaning in closer, his nose pressed against her temple, burying into her hair as he breathed in her scent. The smile on his face grew more relaxed, that familiar smell held within him until, finally, a slow exhalation of air flowed into her ear. His fingertips glided through the silky stands of her dark hair, briefly teasing over the butterfly pin she wore. It was different to see her without her standard twintails still, but no matter how she wore her hair, Aoi was always beautiful to him.

Aoi laid still as Inosuke came closer to take in her scent. It seemed like just another very natural, Inosuke thing to do. His exhale billowing warmth down her ear and neck made her skin tingle all the way down her back, however, a measured inhale to calm herself further assuaged by the comforting stroke of his fingers through her hair. It did feel different to wear her hair in one low ponytail over her shoulder, and reminded her a bit of Kanao. 

Slipping his hand underneath the back of her head, Inosuke reached over with his other, rolling onto his back and bringing Aoi with him, leaving him looking up at her. "We can stay here a short time though?" he asked, looking into her eyes before lifting his head upwards. His breathing quickened slightly as Inosuke rubbed his nose against the side of her own, nuzzling with her even as he cleaned the curry from her lip with his mouth, kissing that spot and feeling the spicy flavor tingle on his tongue. The food had filled his belly, but holding Aoi recharged him even more after their morning's labor, drinking her in with every one of his senses. "That okay?"

Just touching and smelling her soon progressed to pulling her over him, and Aoi's field of vision did a one-eighty from the canopy sky to Inosuke's face surrounding by the blanket and grass. She couldn't help but to smile as Inosuke rubbed his nose affectionately against hers, nuzzling back before he kissed away the spot of food from the corner of her lips. His heat flowed upwards against her chest and her heart felt warmer by the moment. 

"Okay, fine.." She conceded without too much convincing. "Just a little bit longer." Getting comfortable, she wrapped her arms beneath him around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly as she tucked her head against the side of his, kissing the join of his neck to shoulder and smiling wide with their basking all the while.

Inosuke beamed brightly as Aoi acquiesced to his request, hardly putting up any resistance to the idea. He hadn't necessarily expected her to fight against it, but she certainly had a stubborn streak in her that could rear up time to time. Regardless, he had been confident that he would win out in the end. "A little longer..." his words echoed hers, kissing her cheek once more as she slipped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She was pleasantly warm atop him, and close as they were, Inosuke could feel her heart beating inside her chest, that rhythm nearly mirroring his own. The fabric of her uniform wrinkled in his hands as his grasp grew more firm, one hand sliding down to the small of her back. Being with Aoi like this felt so comfortable.

With her lips kissing along his neck and the ridge of his shoulder, a low hum rose up from within the Beast Pillar, even those small, tender gestures making him swell with joy. His nose nuzzled into the side of her head as she continued to sweetly peck at his shoulder, drinking in the scent of those raven strands. Soon, his lips pressed against her ear, taking advantage of her pulled-back hair to kiss it from top to bottom, catching her dainty lobe and tugging at it gently.

A gentle breezed rolled through the valley, carrying the scent of soil and flowers, and as it passed over the pair of lovers, the leaves overhead began to rustle as branches swayed slightly. The light of the midday sun bathed their surroundings in its bright hue, filtering through the canopy above in a shifting pattern of gold and emerald. A few leaves fell to settle on the blanket beside them, one even landing on the dark fabric of Aoi's uniform, though Inosuke brushed it aside moments later. 

"Aoi is very soft," he spoke gently into her ear, holding her tight to his body all the while as if he'd never let her go. Nuzzling into the side of her head, Inosuke nipped lightly at her ear before whispering in his low voice, "When we get back to Aoi's home, we can do even more. Inosuke can make Aoi feel very good again." He paused a moment, silently envisioning how the days ahead my go, his smile diminishing some as he added, "Before Inosuke must go..."

The late morning passed easily with their work, and somehow even faster through the height of the afternoon when it was spent just holding one another, enjoying touch and present. It was incredible how quickly time seemed to evaporate within the arms of that profoundly realized love. The small touches, nips, and kisses were mutual and made certain that she didn’t doze off so that she could consciously enjoy every moment. The importance of doing so came as a somber reminder that Inosuke was due, if not overdue, to refer back to headquarters. 

Occasionally, she thought she had noted the presence of a crow flying overhead along their walk, or as they worked in the field gathering herbs. It could have been just any untrained bird, but she would be remiss if she didn’t think that at least Inosuke’s crow would come retrieve him if he was needed. Perhaps it had already reported back as well. 

“My home is your home, too, Inosuke.” She made certain to tell him, raising up a bit to kiss briefly upon his lips. “But if we’re going to… at the estate, then we probably need to try to be quiet.” It seemed like a difficult, if not moot point, even as she said it. She just hoped they could manage not to disturb the patients or that the other girls wouldn’t make too big a deal of it all, knowing they were growing up. “I hope you can stay at least a little bit longer when we get back though... Ah--We should probably be getting back.” As she became more aware of it, a couple hours at the least had passed since they began to take their lunch time just cuddling and holding one another. 

It hadn't been Inosuke's intent to spend so long lying there on the blanket with Aoi, rolling about and holding one another, and yet he certainly wasn't about to complain that they had lingered through the middle of the day. Both he and Aoi could hardly separate from one another, soaking in the essence of one another and sating their need for intimate contact. The looming fact of Inosuke's impending departure only made that need more palpable, neither showing a willingness to rise and return back to the Kocho Estate for quite some time. Naturally, it was Aoi that was able to pull them both back to reality.

Her words were as welcome as the touch of her lips to his was, Inosuke visibly puffing up as she made him a part of her home. The Kocho Estate had long been a place of rest and healing, one of the few places where life slowed down for the wild warrior, and while he had always been welcomed there, Aoi telling him that hers was his home as well made him profoundly happy. A wide smile split his face as he beamed down at her, hardly registering her worries about being too loud amid the swirling joy he felt. 

With considerable effort she began to push herself to sit up and start focusing on rolling, packing, and finishing their restock of the necessary herbs. Their progress would be hard pressed to be back at the estate by nightfall, and yet Aoi couldn’t help but to wonder if the stop in the woods for one last night alone together wasn’t something intentional. 

When she made to rise and ready to head back, Inosuke tackled her back down onto the blanket before she could get far, lovingly nuzzling into the crook of her neck and along her cheek. "Inosuke will stay as long as Inosuke can, and then Inosuke will stay longer," he spoke firmly, the turquoise of his eyes practically sparkling with every word, "Others can get mad and madder, and only then will Inosuke go back! But Inosuke won't stay away for long! Aoi won't be alone for long!" His exuberant speech finished, he sealed his lips over hers once more, sharing in a deep, abiding kiss, stealing another minute of their time.

Aoi felt the air being pressed from her lungs as she flopped back down against the blanketed ground with Inosuke’s tackle, his hair tickling over her neck with his affectionate nuzzle. At his profession and reassurances, there was not even a moment that she could feel sad or like she was about to miss him. His earnestness simply reinforced the fact that he had taken her breath away. And it wasn’t until his lips had finally released hers that she was able to catch up with her happy laughter, hugging him tightly and thankful that of all the people in the world, he was the one that she had fallen in love with. 

Though it seemed almost impossible, the two were finally able to pull away from one another long enough to start packing up their belongings and the fruits of the morning's harvest, making ready to finally begin their trek back home. Home. The word still was lodged in the back of Inosuke's mind, a fluffy sensation filling him every time he thought of it. He had a home now. With Aoi. Distracted, he worked more slowly than Aoi, but he didn't purposefully dally. Even after they started to walk, his head was up in the clouds, his body feeling almost as if it were levitating with the airy feeling permeating throughout.

The long lunchtime delay had certainly cost any chance that the two of them would reach the Kocho Estate that day unless they were to travel deep into the night, and even then, they would need to set a quick pace. Instead, the pair traveled at a pace somewhere between swift and leisurely, neither rushing nor tarrying. The colors of the forest seemed even more bright and beautiful than they had only days prior. More and more, the flowers of spring were blooming, the weather pleasant and warm after the rainstorm that had passed through before. Everything brimmed with life and possibility, and as they walked along, Inosuke made sure to hold Aoi's hand the whole way.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your patience in waiting for these final chapters!! We are so happy you have been able to enjoy Inosuke/Aoi with us. Hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. The next chapter will be the final one combined with the epilogue. Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!

For once in his life, Inosuke was in no hurry, content to walk hand-in-hand with his beloved as they made their way back towards the Kocho Estate, and yet against his wishes, those blissful hours seemed to rush on by. Sometimes they chatted with one another as they walked, and others they simply relished in the silent company of the other, Aoi's small hand was held firmly in his nearly every step of the way. Soon, he had mapped every contour of her hand in his mind, gently grazing over each crease and digit. Her fingertips were callused like his, and yet her skin still felt so soft and pleasantly warm. Every time she looked his way, Inosuke could feel her pulse quicken, his own heart matching hers in excitement, the two lost in each other's company until night was nearly upon them.

Similarly, the night passed too quickly for his liking, though it was even more pleasing despite its seeming brevity. With the weather remaining fair and mild, there was less need to find such cramped shelter as before, but their activities were much the same as on that stormy night. Intoxicated by his feelings for Aoi, it seemed as if there might never be a night that they would share without indulging in one another, and as passionately as she joined with him, it seemed that she was of similar mind. No matter how many times they made love, the pleasure and warmth that Inosuke felt never diminished in the slightest, each occasion just as satisfying as the last.

It wasn’t until the next late morning that they finally arrived back at home to the Butterfly Estate. The new couple had taken their sweet time in travelling. Another night of camping in the forest was as comfortable as a night in the inn when they were wrapped up with one another and a cozy fire. And the great outdoors was surprisingly much more private with only trees and animals to hear them. Just as the day and night prior had flown by, the trek down the mountain seemed over in the blink of an eye, the sight of the Kocho Estate causing Inosuke to grip Aoi's hand even more tightly.

Naho was the first to spot them when they turned from the main gates, the two still walking hand in hand and looking happier than she had ever seen either. With a loud squeal, she dropped her load of fresh laundry over the dry grass and shouted for Kiyo to come out from inside of the estate. Unfortunately, Sumi had already departed the previous day to take a mission. The excitement from the two was more than enough to make up for it, however. 

“Finally!! I knew a little bit of time alone was all that you both would need!” Naho sighed with relief, helping with the packs and herbs that they had set out for to begin with. It had been quite a delay getting them back home, but she had somehow made do with what they had left. And seemed to understand just what was taking so long. 

The high-pitched squeal that initially greeted them was soon joined by a second as Kiyo joined, the two young girls practically running in circles excitedly around the pair. Such a pure outburst of happiness couldn't help but cause a faint blush to spread to Inosuke's cheeks and a fire in Aoi’s, and as he glanced towards Aoi, he could see that her cheeks were even more colored than his. Snorting pridefully, Inosuke puffed out his chest as they remained the center of attention, others within the manor poking their heads out the windows to witness the joyful commotion.

"Inosuke needed less time than others! No one can make Aoi love them as fast as Inosuke!" he proclaimed in his usual boisterous manner, any lingering worries about having to depart soon discarded as the others celebrated. Rearing back his head as he stood with arms akimbo, he called out at the top of his lungs, "And if any try, then Boss Inosuke is going to show you he is strongest at love!!" It was a challenge to the world itself, a declaration he didn't hesitate to make, Inosuke brimming with confidence that none could defeat him.

Clutching her chest, Kiyo fell back onto the grass, swooning as all the surprising news and bold emotions overwhelmed her. Naho held it together a little better — her delighted screams aside. Precocious and curious, she couldn't help but tease, "I'll bet you two are so late coming back because you couldn't stop being all kissy with one another~"

A vigorous nod answered her query, Inosuke not hesitating to proclaim, "Inosuke and Aoi did kisses and hugs and all the mate stuff that husband and wife do!"

Naho and Kiyo let loose a surprised gasp, the latter even kipping back up onto her feet in an instant as their eyes turned to Aoi. The expression on Aoi’s ompletely scarlet face despite her being completely frozen while trembling with embarrassment immediately confirmed Inosuke's statement. This time, the ecstatic scream could almost break glass, the two excitedly tugging at Aoi's sleeves and looking up at her with wide eyes at the news.

“When is the wedding?” Kiyo teased, grinning even more widely when Aoi was at first refusing to answer at all, only to mutter that it may be next spring. The resulting chorus of excited screaming was just as ear splitting as all the others. 

With patients starting to look and lean out into the yard, Aoi finally darted inside with the girls hot on her heels, their questions edging on the side of becoming more and more inappropriate the more private their setting became. A flurry of emotions was whirling through her. She could hardly tell Inosuke to be less obvious or more modest about their relationship, as every proclamation filled her with pride and happiness. But she also couldn’t help but to feel completely exposed. 

By the time Aoi was finally able to flop face down in her own bed again at the end of the day, she was utterly exhausted. More so from her day long interrogation than any of the travel the nights before. Knowing how forthcoming Inosuke was going to be if asked clear questions, she had tried to keep him close or constantly interjected to keep things appropriate, trying to keep everyone on task and getting the estate back in top order after the days she had been away. It wasn’t as if she could be with him the entire time over the following days, however. Nor could she stop the girls from talking to him. And she just knew by the way Naho grinned smugly at her from down the hall at times that she must have learned something new worth embarrassing her with, or something she could use to get out of some work later. 

With no immediate directive to return or sortie out on another mission, Inosuke took full advantage of the opportunity to linger around the Kocho Estate, spending his days following Aoi around and watching her work, training and exercising out in the courtyard, and gleefully gobbling down every feast that his beloved prepared for him. Sometimes, Naho or Kiyo would start to pepper him with questions about the trip, and he did his best to answer when he could parse out what particularly they were asking, but often, their discussions were cut short, Aoi appearing out of nowhere to shoo them back to work or stealing Inosuke away. He was grateful that he could spend even a little more time with her and the others, both as part of their daily routine and at night with Aoi in their room. Still, a time would come when he would be called off once more, though it was fortunate that a week passed before his summons arrived.

It was Kiyo that wrote to Sumi about the happy news, and who also brought Aoi a medicinal tea in the successive days following their return that made her think once again on the potential future she had with the Beast Pillar and its possibilities. Aoi could hardly push Inosuke away or sleep in a separate room from him at all anymore, if ever. And she couldn’t seem to convince herself to make love to him any other way than how they received one another so completely. Aoi had counted her days to feel fairly certain that their time spent traveling was during a low point in her cycle with little risk of pregnancy. But taking a medicine that hoped to deliberately prevent it felt different. Combined with the fact that the letter summoning him for his next mission arrived before the end of the week, Aoi decided that it was time to speak with Inosuke about the idea.

“Piglets.” 

Aoi suddenly spoke up one night as the couple was settling down within her personal room. In the end they had moved to stay in the bedroom deeper into the estate because all the noise they had been making in Inosuke’s guest room was disturbing the patients. It was also fair enough to disturb Naho instead, whose bedroom was closest in proximity, as punishment for all her teasing. The cheeky girl was much less enthused with embarrassing Aoi when she was losing sleep over it. 

For a time that evening, Inosuke made an attempt to practice his reading, Aoi focused on her own tome beside him, but his mind began to wander, his impending departure in the morning weighing upon him. Instead of reading, he leaned back against the pillow and stared up at the ceiling for a moment, soon rolling over to watch Aoi's eyes dart back and forth while she studied her text. A peaceful silence permeated the room, filled only with the gentle sound of her breathing and the occasional rustle of pages being turned. Lying beside her, Inosuke found himself lost in watching Aoi, her words taking a moment to register once she began to speak.

“Is… that what they’re called? This book says that a shoat is a newly weaned one… And a litter of them is called a farrow.” Aoi’s nose was stuck in the text as she sat up in bed next to her oil lamp to read it. The title was simply Baby Animals. Apparently, it seemed to be the best resource she could come up with when approaching the subject with Inosuke. 

"...Piglets?" he repeated, eyes blinking in mild bewilderment. It had seemed to come out of nowhere, but he listened patiently as Aoi continued to speak. He was familiar with the first term, but the others were completely foreign to him, some her other terminology a little too clinical for him to immediately grasp. His knowledge of hogs was far less technical. "Pig babies? Does Aoi want pig babies?" Abruptly sitting upright, Inosuke placed his hand upon her shoulder, bright green eyes meeting hers directly, "Inosuke will get Aoi piglets if Aoi wants!" His enthusiasm wasn't at all diminished by the fact that he didn't immediately know where he could procure a piglet or several.

His excitement was, at first, very surprising and enthused on the idea of children until it became apparent that he had not exactly understood her subtle nuances in breaching the subject. For how eager he was to please her as always, Aoi couldn’t help but to laugh and be heartened for all her nervousness. She ought to have known better that the approach was not all that likely to work, but at least it helped to relax her a bit. Taking his hand from her shoulder, she held it in both of her own between them. 

“I wasn’t… actually thinking about getting piglets.” Aoi admitted, meeting his gaze after briefly glancing away. Despite how comfortable they had become with one another she was still surprised that there were still things to be shy or embarrassed over. “I was actually wondering about…human babies.” To use his term of phrasing. “I’ve been taking some medicine so that we wouldn’t have to worry about them right now. But I’ve been thinking about it and thought it would be fairer to ask you what you think about it, too.” 

The touch of her fingers to his hand drew his eyes briefly away from hers, watching for a moment as she moved him from her shoulder to more fully clasp him in both of her hands. Even that simple gesture and the beautifully sheepish look Aoi gave him was sufficient to make the hair on his arms rise, a tingle of anticipation shooting through him. It was obvious that Aoi had been thinking about this topic, her brow furrowing slightly the way it did when she focused on a task before her, and as her gaze moved to meet his once more, his green eyes were even wider than before.

"Human babies..." he repeated the phrase in the small pause she afforded him, the words rolling about in his head even as she began to explain about the medicinal precautions she had been taking. From those words emerged images and visions, Inosuke picturing himself and Aoi surrounded by young, boisterous children that wrestled and rolled about. Lacking a proper family in his childhood, the images his mind conjured were here in the Kocho Manor, the boys all miniature versions of himself and the girls of Aoi. In the center of the bustle, there was nothing but smiles on the face of himself and his beautiful mate, the warmth that already had begun to well up within him surging in an instant. His entire body tingled, feeling as if he might even start to float off towards the ceiling were it not for Aoi keeping him close.

Moving his hand and arm to follow over her shoulder, Aoi nestled in against his side and pillowed her head against his shoulder while continuing to glance up at him. “Is it too soon to ask? How we would feel about being a father and mother in the future…And have a family together.” 

Lost in that dreamy sensation, visions of a blissful, energetic future dancing in his mind, it took several seconds before Inosuke realized that he hadn't answered Aoi, blinking as his eyes stopped staring off into the distance and focused back on her. "I-Inosuke... Inosuke is happy to have family with Aoi... and Kiyo, Naho, and Sumi. Tanjiro and Kanao too. Nezuko. Even Zenitsu sometimes..." Though he wandered off on tangents of the others that had given him a family among the Demon Slayers, he soon returned to the matter at hand. "I-- Inosuke wants to make even more family with Aoi. Lots and lots of family!" His arm drew her in snugly against his side even as he began to boast, "Inosuke will give you ten babies! No, twenty! Fifty! One-- no, t-two hundred!" bidding himself higher and higher. "We will have the biggest, strongest family with the bestest fighters and the biggest oppais!"

After the pauses it took, Inosuke’s face visibly processing the imagination and information he had just been asked to consider, his outburst only escalated. Aoi had to hang on to hug him more tightly as she chuckled along instead of stopping him. By the end of it all she had to wipe the moisture from the corner of her eyes, whether it was from the laughter or how his reaction somehow managed to touch her so deeply. She had never seriously considered ever marrying or starting a family of her own in lieu of her dedication to the Butterfly Estate before those few precious days together. Now anything seemed possible in a world being freed from demons. 

“J-just one at a time…!” Aoi finally interjected when she had a moment, pressing a kiss up against the angle of his jaw and nuzzling into his neck a as she squeezed him. She didn’t want to damper his enthusiasm by informing him that two hundred children were likely impossible, but she trusted that he would figure the math on his own eventually. She didn’t yet know what it was like to go through pregnancy herself yet, either. Intimidating though it may have been, it was also a bit exciting just thinking about it with Inosuke. 

Aoi's response earned a raise of the eyebrows, Inosuke looking down towards his beloved as she nuzzled into his side, "Normal people make one, but Boss Inosuke and Boss Aoi can make more! Four or five! Maybe six!" Even having acclimated to human society a little more over the years, some of that wild boar upbringing still lingered within him, the numbers in his head correlating to the litters of hogs. The soft touch of Aoi's lips against the underside of his jaw and along his throat sent a tingle running through him, a pleased sigh leaving his lips. "Even one at a time can be fine I guess..." he acquiesced somewhat, melting under those tender touches.

“They can learn how to fight, if they want to. Or cook. Do art. Or science, or anything else. They can even have small oppai and we’ll love and raise them all the same.” Aoi continued with a more reasonable line of speculations. Turning to lay upon him, pinning her chest and resting her forehead against his, she grinned a bit as she asked him, “You’d still love Aoi if I wasn’t oppai boss, too, wouldn’t you?”

His weight shifted as Aoi began to move on top of him, his back flat on the mattress as her body pressed down upon him. Her forehead against his, Inosuke could look nowhere other than the large, limpid blue of her eyes, the two close enough that the warmth of her breath kissed against his skin. Just as satisfying was the press of her bosom to him, the pleasant softness of the Oppai Boss never failing to excite him — a fact made more evident as he began to swell against her rear. 

"Aoi is Aoi. No need to worry about oppai or no oppai. Inosuke loves Aoi more than anything," he stated with certainty, reassuring her while affirming his deep, unwavering love for her. Both of his arms wrapped around her body, hugging her down even more snugly atop him as he lifted his head, indulging in a long, loving kiss. No matter how many times they had done it before, each new touch of their lips together or caress of their tongues filled Inosuke with such joy, his body warming up beneath hers. 

"Oppai does feel very nice though," he added with a mischievous grin before diving in for another kiss. That second kiss soon had become a seventh, Inosuke's hands caressing her back all the while, gradually sliding down to cup her plump rear. 

Aoi surely must have known what she was doing when she pressed against him, stretching out over his chest. Nevertheless, his reaction hardening between against her body and his contented purring and praising didn’t fail to make her melt and sigh into their successive kisses after grinning at his support of her bosom. “You feel very nice, too,” Aoi returned the compliment, her hands rubbing up over his arms before running her fingers and palms down his chiseled chest and muscled waist. For how impervious to the elements he was, and how often he outright refused to wear anything up top and how quickly he tore anything off, he was rather receptive to the trailing of her nails upon his skin. 

A pleased snort answered her praise, a low groan rising up from his throat as Aoi's nails grazed over his hardened chest. Transfixed, Inosuke's eyes followed the trajectory of her fingertips, watching until the view was obscured by the fullness of her bosom, but even then, he was well aware of what she was doing.

"Nnnmmm... Inosuke and Aoi can make babies now, yes?" he asked, the swell of his erection making it abundantly clear that he was more than ready to do so. Even the weight of building a family together didn't seem to faze him. As far as he was concerned, everything would be perfect if he and Aoi were together.

“Yes, of course,” Aoi giggled softly picking her legs up to settle between his on the bed. It took just a little bit of shifting and a push of his waistband down, and soon that erection was cradled up between her plush thighs to squeeze around through her own thin pajamas. “Er—That is, I was trying to tell you that babies would possibly be later... But we can still ‘practice’ for now.” The brief lapse of her clarification was swiftly resumed, starting with sealing her lips around his and suckling sweetly around his tongue as she ground her center with an increasing eagerness against that thick shaft. Maybe talking about babies had affected her more than she had expected after all. 

As he felt the thin cotton pajama bottoms being pushed down his thighs, his hips raised upwards, eagerly making it easier to slip them lower and free his constrained member. Already, he stood fully at attention, engorged and twitching in the cool air, but his manhood wasn't deprived of warmth for long, the squeeze of Aoi's thighs enveloping him within seconds. The fabric of her pajamas was thin enough that he could easily feel the sensual heat of her sex through the cotton, his cock pulsing against her center even as she began to rub her thighs up and down.

A long, low breath made it even more abundantly clear how good even the press of her thighs felt around his manhood. His eyes closed to focus even more fully upon the sensation. As she made her clarification, his hips rose and fell slowly, rubbing his length over her pink pajamas, the fabric starting to moisten the more he pressed to her center. 

"Practice is good..." Inosuke murred gruffly, his voice far less boisterous as his dick was being caressed sensually between her thighs, her kiss soothing him even more. The bond between the two of them had become even more solid than before, their future together seeming so bright and real, the happiness they both would feel seemingly endless. If tonight was to be there last night together for some time, then they were going to make the most of it.

Now, it was his turn to slip his fingers beneath her sleepwear, Inosuke starting to peel Aoi's top upwards, lifting it until her luscious breasts were exposed to him. Those supple mounds swayed with the movement of her hips, and even as their kiss continued, his hands cupped both from underneath, squeezing her soft flesh and feeling his fingers sinking into those perfect tits. When the pair finally came up for air from their kisses, Inosuke began to assert himself more, his hips grinding even more firmly against the motion of her hips, the moisture of his precum combining with her own arousal to dampen her pajamas further. 

No matter how much her knees dug into the softness of their elevated futon, Inosuke’s power easily dictated the firmness and momentum with which he drove his hardness up against her. Bracing her hips on his, she had lifted her torso just enough for him to be able to help her shed the upper garment before resting back into his palms where her full breasts fit perfectly into his broad hands. Her flesh had never felt more sensitive than when it was his rough fingers caressing and squeezing her, and the soft, deep breaths of growing pleasure were already beginning to swell in her lungs. 

"Inosuke and Aoi have practiced lots..." he stated, pausing in his thought to lean in and capture one breast with his mouth, devouring as much as he could fit before gradually drawing his lips back to tug more directly at her nipple. As the first escaped from his lips, he turned his attentions to the other, giving it a light nip with his teeth before meeting her sapphire blue eyes once more. "...Getting very good at practicing making babies." Holding her gaze, his thumbs pressed upon her nipples, rubbing in circles while he pondered aloud. "Maybe Aoi already has Inosuke's baby inside." 

Taking the brief moments that he spoke and mused to himself to even her breathing technique, watching the way he sucked upon that softness, practically devouring her plump breast, would nonetheless draw the air right out from her lungs with her breathy moan. It seemed that the Beast Pillar’s appetite was every bit as large and voracious for her flesh as it was for her cooking. Shivering with the nipping and grazing of his teeth on those sensitive pink buds, Aoi had to squint back at him to focus on his words, the last note taking longer to register in its implications. 

She had mentioned she had been taking precautions, but their first times had been away from the Kocho Manor and any medicines, and he had cum inside her so very much. The specifics of the tea she had been taking were unknown to him, but his usual supreme confidence in himself led him to believe that his seed was too potent to be stopped by medicine.

Aoi, on the other hand, had been optimistic that the likelihood was low and thus unlikely to happen. At least so soon. Mentally, she had also not considered that everything could suddenly change. Not just in her love life, but with the portent of a family. The counting and calendar had confirmed her cycle, but it was never an absolute certainly. “Ah—ah ha ha… Maybe later…” She quipped, still on the same vein as her future pondering, though the laughter was rather stilted. “A-after all, people need marry first, and then have a baby.” Her legs suddenly squeezed around him more tightly, the hardness of his member mashing into her plush lips and against the sensitive bud therein making her squeak. 

A nod of agreement met her answer, a broad smile plastered across Inosuke's face. Aoi always seemed to know about this sort of thing, so he readily trusted her. After all, she was boss of the manor and all of its medical operations, taking charge every day. Whether it was this day or in the future, Inosuke knew for a fact that they would form their own family, that Aoi would carry his children, and that they could share the rest of their lives with one another. Though he certainly did look forward to continuing practicing until after their marriage.

It seemed he wasn't the only one excited at the prospect, Aoi's hips pressing down even more firmly upon his erection, the heat of her center even more apparent as he ground against her. Inosuke couldn't help but grunt as his length rubbed between her thighs, his breaths growing heavier as that familiar tension began to build within him. His face buried into the swell of her chest, squeezing her full mounds against the sides of his head while kissing up the valley between them, occasionally biting down a little on her alabaster skin. Buried in that softness, he looked up towards her face, watching as she moaned sweetly and cooed under his attention. Nothing excited him as much as the sight of Aoi losing herself together with him.

It was easier for Aoi to hug his head against her, burying his face in her bosom while her own took in the scent of his hair. When he did look up, however, she couldn’t help but to let him, meeting his attentive gaze. Her face felt more flushed which each passing glance. “Nnn…Inosuke…” Soon it became a familiar feeling that all she really could do was to hold on. 

His hips urged the pace faster, rocking her body more and more. The tapered head of his manhood poked up from between her thighs as he thrust through that small gap, every motion angled to bring her even more delight. Groans seeped from his lips even as he pressed her breasts together, his tongue feverishly lapping at each of her peaks before simply capturing both in his mouth at the same time. The more they rubbed together, the more her pajamas soaked through, barely even seeming a barrier between the two of them anymore. A growl rose up from inside Inosuke, starting low and gradually growing louder, culminating in a fierce grunt as the Beast Pillar began to ejaculate, shooting high into the air. His every thrust helped propel his seed upward, his cum splashing down onto the small of Aoi's back, a few spurts even reaching the spot between her shoulder blades. Plenty more coated her pajamas, both around her thighs and all over her rear.

The power that surged up from beneath her as Inosuke began to bounce her on top of him had Aoi squirming and trying to squeeze around him more tightly, her knees digging deeper into the futon between his thighs. The pressure was directly translating into pleasure, deepening her breaths, and his attention to consuming her breasts had her palms also setting into the mattress to hold her torso up for his attention. When he started to growl, she knew that he was already edging on climax, that final grunt preceding the heat that splattered up over her back before she could even look over her shoulder at the glistening cockhead peeking up from beneath her. 

As the final spurts of semen leaked out of his tip, a long sigh flowed out from Inosuke, the heat of his breath filling the valley between Aoi's breasts and warming his own face as well. Ever since his return, practically every night had been filled with the satisfaction of release, he and Aoi making love so many times. It was going to be difficult to lack for her touch and tenderness now that he had gotten so used to it. He was going to drink in as much of her presence —her taste, her smell, and her touch— as he could. This night would be a night that would have to satisfy him for some time. 

“T-There’s so much again…” Aoi blinked, already feeling how hotly he had doused her pajama bottoms. Pushing herself up to kneel, she inspected them more closely, the pretty pink of her linen dampened and dark. “If we’re trying not to get pregnant and I don’t have the medicine, then you’ll have to cum outside all, or at least most, of the time like this.” That being said, it seemed somewhat of a shame. 

He didn't halt Aoi when she sat up, her head turning to look down the messy trail he had marked across her back, but his hands did follow after, her breasts pressing flat against his palms while his fingers sank into that supple flesh. "Aoi makes Inosuke feel so good. Inosuke wants to do the same for Aoi," his tender voice intoned, still basking in the aftermath of his release, that heavy cock once again starting to rub against her center, smearing his seed into her pajama bottoms. She had come close before, but Inosuke could tell that she had yet to climax. The thought of flipping her over and peeling those soiled pants off of her and finishing the job came to mind, but before he could enact it, Aoi started speaking about the need to take precautions in the future, the two having largely avoided them in the first days of their relationship.

"Inosuke likes it inside best. Aoi does too," he spoke up, proving perceptive enough to have realized that fact, "Your voice goes loudest then." That easy, worry-free grin spread across his face as he laughed a little, adding, "Inosuke feels good doing it outside too. Aoi always makes me feel the best." It was clear that she enjoyed that as well, but it didn't quite match up to whenever he released all of his cum inside her and filled her to the brim. Pinching her nipples between his fingers, his head turned a little, his smile taking on a mischievous gleam as he said, "... but you have medicine now, yes?"

“It should be okay for now…” Aoi nodded. After all, once he departed on his mission it would be some time before they could spend their nights together like this, and Aoi didn’t want to regret anything. Pushing the rest of her pants down to climb out of them, and then tugging Inosuke’s free from the rest of his legs, Aoi stepped back over her lover looking at his prone form and offering him a fairly generous view of herself at the same time. She could feel his thick essence rolling down her back and rear by the time she was squatting over his hips, cupping and guiding his cock to her sex. 

“I’ll study—Ah—What positions are best for making piglets,” she hummed as she began to settle and take him in, her fingers balancing upon his chest while she began to work her tightness down on his still firm member. 

His answer was her soft comment and the sight of her pushing down what remained of her pajamas, even taking a moment to tug his all the way off. There was always a certain thrill to watching Aoi take the lead, his own aggressive urges subsiding when she exercised that side of herself, so he was content lying there in bed, watching the sway of her body intently as she moved to mount him once more. Her hand felt warm as it gripped his member, but that paled compared to the heat of her juices running down over his crown as she guided him to her entrance. Soon, that warmth was starting to envelop him, her petals parting with familiarity around his thick crown. Her fingernails dragged over his chest, tensing as her weight pressed down onto his towering cock, his hands moving to her hips to help guide her steadily downward. A long groan floated up to accompany her hums, her insides pulsing over his manhood even as she squeezed him with need. "Inosuke will study—Nrgh— which positions make Aoi moan loudest," he responded, his cock thrusting upwards until every last inch was sheathed snugly inside her.

“But...every position is already too loud…Eek!” Aoi barely managed to respond before his swift hilting jolted her. A familiar surge of heat shot through the top of her head with a bounce of her breasts. The sensitive flesh of her nipples was still feeling hot and tingly from where he had just pinched her earlier. As she tried to pull up from her vantage point, able to control more of her movements with the new position, she could feel the true extent that her own sex suckled down to pull on that thick shaft when she tried to raise her hips up again. As if her own body didn’t want to let go and dragged as tightly as she could. It certainly helped her to appreciate how powerfully Inosuke was able to thrust and pull from her when he was exerting his strength. 

Bracing further upon his chest as Aoi leaned forward, her breathing was able to level once she got accommodated to the position and her pacing, at the same time accounting for the fact that Inosuke was likely to buck up from beneath her. He wasn’t particularly patient, especially if she was edging or teasing too slowly. And the desire for more friction seemed to well up with each interval. 

There would be plenty of time to plan for the idea of a wedding, as well as how to inform their friends and comrades. But for now, the meaningfulness of so much sex, along with how to best pleasure her lover, was at the forefront. Eventually she settled on her knees into a more familiar position, grasping his shoulders as she began to work her hips in an almost expert motion provided all their practice. Even without the breathy moans and huffs of breath, the sound of her rear and sex clapping rhythmically down upon his thighs and hips were a familiar, pleasantly repetitive, music. 

"Loud Aoi is best Aoi," Inosuke grunted, his hips rising to meet every downbeat of her rhythm, his tip kissing to her womb's entrance each and every time her body came down upon his. One hand shifted to her rear, squeezing her possessively and aiding the movement of her hips while the other brushed aside her dark hair, allowing him to look deeply into her eyes, "Inosuke loves listening to Aoi like this." He drew her in, capturing her lips with his own in a loving kiss, his tongue tracing a path just inside before rubbing along hers and coaxing it into his own mouth. As they were, his mouth muffled the sounds leaving hers, Inosuke continuing to kiss his mate even as she shifted her legs, the new position only seeming to intensify their lovemaking.

The bed creaked with their continued movements, though its sound couldn't match the staccato smack of her ass against his thighs, the occasional note of Aoi's delight slipping out of their kisses to rise over the top. The mattress wasn't as firm a surface as the ground or the futon at the inn where they had stayed, and Inosuke had learned to take advantage of its yield, pressing his hips down into it so he could thrust up more forcefully. It was only a couple inches, but the impact was much larger than that small distance. His thickness sawed against her inner muscles, rubbing against her lower walls, stirring her up with each deep penetration, and making her rilled flesh quake the longer their rhythm was maintained.

As if his encouragement eased it out of her, Aoi moaned more freely into his mouth as they kissed deeply, every breath becoming audible as she worked over him. She could tell that he was letting her guide their speed even as he supported her. Countering his return thrusts, their intimate sparring chipped away at her resolve even as her many adjustments allowed her to prolong the moment and the waves of pleasure that rolled through her. By now Inosuke had learned how to strike and rub at her most sensitive spots, and even how to use the bed to his advantage with his thrusts. The result was more sensational jolts and orgasms, even as she attempted to build her breathing technique and endurance through their many nightly, and sometimes daytime, rendezvous. 

The way her inner flesh clenched around him and trembled, Inosuke could tell that Aoi was close. He had cum once, and she hadn't yet. It was a score that he wanted to even. He wanted her to be just as satisfied as him by the end of this night, to have received enough of his seed and pleasure that she would think of him and this night everyday until his return. The kisses that had dragged on for minutes finally ceased, Inosuke affording Aoi a chance to breathe more freely. 

"Aoi can be loud... Aoi can feel good..." he murred, licking her throat and suckling at her shoulder. He wanted her to cum. He wanted to make her cum. 

And she knew it. 

“I—I already feel really, really good…” She started a bit feebly, anticipating. 

Both of his hands gripped at her hips, halting her movements and holding her fast, his eyes looking straight into hers and giving her a moment to brace herself for him. 

By that, and how his lips skillfully pressed and simulated her skin, Aoi hurried to adjust her grasp upon his shoulders and upper arms. The riding of her hips abruptly stopped from their momentum by his broad grasp. “Inosuk---Eee!!” 

Their rhythm earlier had been steady and brisk, but as he started to take control from beneath Aoi, his pace was far quicker, his cock slamming upwards at a blazing speed. Each thrust was short, but the rapid fire gave her little room to resist her urges, Inosuke willing her towards orgasm.

From just the first few jabs she was gasping, the reach and his power seeming to slam up into her and grind relentlessly into her deepest body. However, as the speed only seemed to increase, the heat became hotter and hotter, rubbing her clit feverishly with the girth of his cock stretching her along with everything that he stroked inside. Soon any restraint she might have had in her volume melted away, Aoi keening from the explosive sensation as her back arched with the flare of nerves, contracting and tightening until all she could do was take him. It was hardly long before she was crying out, head thrown back with her climax, bucking and twisting against his cock and the grasp of his hands while her own clutched over his. 

“Ahh!! Ohhmm!! Oh…Uuhnn-!!” Her enthusiastic cries reverberated against the arched wooden ceiling, each one emphasized with another tight squeeze and involuntary jump of her hips. 

Those fast, feverish thrusts continued until Inosuke felt the muscles in Aoi's body contract, spasms shaking her from head to toe as she reached her climax, and only then did his tempo abate. However, his movements did not cease, the Beast Pillar swapping from his rapid piston to slower, deeper movements, driving himself as deeply as he could go and stretching out Aoi's orgasm even longer. The sight of her face contorting in ecstasy made his heart race even faster, her cries filling him with such pride and joy. Even soaked in her nectar, his cock had to fight to pull back on every penetration, her sex clinging to him with even more ferocity, her muscles rippling over him as if attempting to milk out his sperm. It wouldn't be long before he would give it to her, but for the moment, he held back that urge, continuing to focus on feeding Aoi all of the pleasure she could ever dream of.

It was simple to roll his hips, Inosuke's powerful arms guiding Aoi onto her back while he assumed the position on top of her. Slipping a hand beneath her neck and cupping the back of her head, he lifted the dazed beauty and pressed his lips upon hers for a long, dreamy kiss. It was but a brief respite from their vigorous lovemaking, but Inosuke knew that Aoi wasn't quite as inexhaustible as him. "Inosuke wants tonight to last forever..." he breathed out against her lips, catching her lower tier between his teeth and tugging lightly for a moment, his hands finding hers and interlocking their fingers, "I want as much of you as I can have." Pressing her hands backwards, Inosuke pinned her wrists to the bed, holding them in place as his hips began to roll once more, his entire body working to drive his length into her sex.

That familiar, weightless feeling fluttered over her as her orgasm seemed to take her over the edge and flat onto her back, the strength of her lover making an easy transition from one position to the other. Humming into their kiss as Inosuke descended over her, she could feel the tips of his dark navy hair tickling against her ears and cheeks. She groaned as he so eloquently voiced his desires, lip dragging in his teeth while her hands squeezed around his. “I want all of you, too… Always.” Aoi managed to answer, breathlessly, while her arms were guided and pinned upwards below. Her body stretching out beneath him felt the full extent of his thrusts in a profound way as he began to rut into her anew. 

In this new angle, Inosuke could control how much his steely hardness sawed against Aoi's walls, able to shift the points he was rubbing over with much greater ease than before. Some times, he ground extra low so stimulate the lower portions of her sex further, and others, he would flex his hips to drag his length along her uppermost folds and her clitoris. There was nary a moment where Inosuke wasn't feeding Aoi his length, working both her and himself swiftly towards climax. Depending on which angle and nerve he struck, Aoi made a different tone and noise. Some that she hadn’t even heard or known herself to vocalize before. 

"Nn-- Nngh! Nngh! Nnnmmm... Aoi feels so good... Inosuke doesn't want to go... I want to stay just like this forever." He had often wondered why Uzui and others retired from the Demon Slayer Corps before their skills had left them, the strength-obsessed Beast Pillar having never truly contemplated leaving that lifestyle behind, but now, he began to understand why they would leave: they had someone they wanted to spend every single day and night with.

“Ah—Ahhh…I-Inosuke…!” Aoi could barely form words, much less a coherent thought, as she took in and processed the overwhelming pleasure and joy that he was giving and professing to her. Her sex was still sensitive from her orgasm only moments ago, and each time he carved against a bright flash of pleasure within her it felt like she was coming to climax all over again. Heavy, ragged breaths panted from her chest, breasts jolting with each hilt as her vision blurred. “F-forever…” Another long, throaty moan and her back rose off the bed, contorting with pleasure as her muscles spasmed and contracted, unknown strength flowing through and possessing her of their own accord. He already knew her body so well that driving her to climax in moments would not have been difficult, but it was always a new and incredible experience when he did. 

"Forever..." he repeated, Inosuke's husky voice a low rumble, his eyes glued to her as she writhed underneath him. Each and every thrust into her center made Aoi squirm and moan out, her beautiful breasts jolting the beat after each penetration, and as her back arched and raised them closer, Inosuke rewarded her with a shower of kisses upon those glorious mounds. "Forever..." he echoed once more as his lips moved nearer to hers, one hand leaving her wrists to cup her cheek as he drew her into another deep kiss, losing himself in the act. The bed shook, the occasional groan of the frame sounding as Inosuke continued his tempo, and every so often, it butted against the wall with a light thud. It hardly even registered, all of Inosuke's focus fixed upon Aoi as he drank in every ounce of her essence, not wanting to forget a single facet of her presence in his absence. If they were to part, he would burn himself into her and she into him.

Their seemingly endless kiss stretched on until neither could control themselves any longer, the throaty moans and growls that had poured into one another growing too loud and intense for their lips to remain connected. "Hrnng——Close... Very close!" Inosuke spoke, teeth gritting through the exertion. His muscles flexed powerfully each time his length withdrew from her sex, Aoi's muscles clinging to him even more tightly than usual, the suction enough to make him grimace. More and more, his cock _throbbed_ inside her, bottoming out again and again, his thrusts becoming more forceful as the tension in his loins continued to build. The sounds of his hips smacking wetly against her thighs and rear grew louder, joined by a deep, guttural growl that rose up from his depths, culminating in strained groan as Inosuke let loose his seed inside her.

"Haa——Aahhrr..! A-Aoiii~!" he growled out as his toes curled, his testes growing tight, gouts of semen shooting into Aoi and filling her to the brim. Her womanhood clenched even more tightly around his rod, seeming to gleefully milk out every drop he could offer her, and Inosuke gave all of his seed to her quite readily. "Haa——Haa——Haaa..! Ngg.. More..." a single word accompanying the heavy pants for air that followed on the heels of his orgasm, and it wasn't more than a moment after his sperm ceased to flow into Aoi that he renewed his efforts, his entire body surging forward as his cock stirred her up inside. Hooking her legs over his broad shoulders, Inosuke leaned forward and raised Aoi's rump off of the mattress, his thrusts driving downwards into her as she laid on her back and shoulders against the mattress, the entire bed quaking with each vigorous pump. "Nrrgh—More!" he growled with more determination, intoxicated with lust for Aoi and binging on all she could give him.

His body was responding to their imminent separation, the energetic Inosuke's stamina stretching even beyond his normal limits as they made love to one another. Seemingly indefatigable, minutes melted into hours as he fed every inch of his manhood into his beloved, rolling her about to whichever positions he desired, every thought clouded in a haze of lust and love. On her back, pressed against the headboard, on her hands and knees, he gave her his length and his seed time and time again. Held aloft in his arms, laid on her side, pushed against the wall, Inosuke gave himself to her and made her voice soar. From time to time, his lust abated for a spell, content to lie with Aoi and claim nothing but her lips, but inevitably, his thick cock would sheath inside her. Again and again, he gave her his seed inside, Inosuke losing track of the number of times he had shot his sperm into her womb. His cream seeped out through the seal her petals made around him, and whenever he pulled out, a thick flow of white would pour out of her.

The two of them were laid on their side in bed as the first rays of light began to creep in through the windows, a single golden shaft piercing into the bedroom and going unnoticed at first by the pair. The sounds of their bodies colliding were more wet than ever, Aoi absolutely drenched with her juices and his semen, his testes clapping against her freely while he held her leg aloft in one hand. Kisses rained all over her neck, shoulders and lips, his mouth often moving to suckle on one breast while his arm laid beneath her, cupping the other from underneath. "Nnf... Nnf... Nnf... Hrnng~!!" he groaned, thrusting forward one final time, his ejaculation far less forceful after all those hours, but his warmth still flowed into her womb. "A-aoi..." he breathed out, her name having been on his lips many times throughout the night, nuzzling into her as his arms began to wrap snugly about her waist. Finally short of breath, Inosuke laid there, spent and exhausted, managing one bleary glance towards the window before squeezing his love more tightly to him. "I love Aoi..." he breathed out by her ear, unsure if she was even fully conscious, sleep finally overtaking him the moment the sentence was finished.

Aoi had no idea if it was minutes, hours, or more before her hazy vertigo and the involuntary twitches and spasms subsided enough for her to see and function, or even truly rest. But her first impulse was to wrap around him with all of herself, seeking out his lips with no intention of letting go again. The night’s pleasure had stretched into a mirage of pleasure and love, everything before it summing up into one eternal night. Whatever day in the future she had set to promise themselves to one another for rest of the world to see, it was already much too far away. But in those moments, they already belonged only to each other.


	24. Chapter 24

When Aoi had first mentioned piglets at the beginning of that long night, she had attempted to veer more towards the side of caution in all their intimacy and the fanciful idea of a future family. A happy and long lived one, very different from what the age of demons had been. Little had she known that the notion had helped to inspire and fuel that very long, heavenly night where it was made entirely certain that not a moment would be wasted before they had to part.

Inosuke's vigor had been thrilling and completely exhausting all the while that the Beast Pillar was virtually indefatigable. Even with Aoi's breathing technique and past training, she could barely keep up with his exercises, much less when he wore her entire body on inside and out. New heights of pleasure and her own body's ability to be plied, ravished, and loved were exerted over and over again, every orgasm blending and transitioning to the next. At several points over the night she might have even believed she truly had died and gone to the otherworld.

Likewise, the hours of exertion had taken their toll, having worn down Inosuke until he had rendered himself into a deep slumber. Normally prone to tossing and turning, he had remained mostly still since sleep had overtaken him, his arms wrapped snugly around Aoi to hold her close. Every iota of energy had been squeezed from him over the course of that final night together, and even were he less exhausted, Inosuke would have lingered in bed for as long as he could, his tardiness be damned.

Before they knew it, at least in a vague, offhanded sense of notice, daylight was warming the other side of the rice paper windows in her room and the sound of morning birds were chirping. Aoi’s body was floating, numb, raw, and felt wonderful all at once. Her room smelled of their sex, and would for a long time to come. His voice, those primal grunts, and professions of love lingered in her head and ears after they had actually been spoken. Even after he had finally allowed them both to rest, Aoi could still feel the undulations, waves, and haze of pleasure in her. She was still drifting upon that cloud when the edges of her consciousness began to register the loud, persistent rapping at her door.

“It’s already past lunch! Honestly!! It’s rude! They’ve been waiting forever at this rate.” The voice of Naho ranted loudly, huffing with annoyance as she spoke with the other girl trying to retrieve them with her.

“Let’s give them a little bit more time. I think I heard someone moving.” Kiyo attempted in placating the sleep deprived girl, who only growled irritably in response. As the two pairs of footsteps left the hall, Naho could be heart ranting on about how she could hardly sleep at all anymore and couldn’t wait until things were quiet again.

Occasionally, the outside world managed to creep into the edges of his perception, the distant sounds of voices causing him to stir, but each time, he was reclaimed by sleep without ever truly waking. The efforts of Kiyo and Naho to rouse him persisted, slowly chipping away at the depth of his slumber, Inosuke hovering near the border of waking without ever truly crossing it. A barely perceptible groan leaked from his lips even as he nuzzled in more closely with his beloved, burying his face into the crook of her neck. The scent of her hair, accented by sweat, flowed into his nostrils with every breath he took, a smile spreading slowly across his sleeping face the more he breathed her in.

“Mm. Nngh… What time is it…” Aoi attempted to rise, her body heavy and head still feeling as though she was in a stupor. She couldn’t tell if she had slept at all, but she must have given that she was able to get a grasp of her senses again. Everything was sticky and sore, but in a very good and familiar way. It wasn’t until she had managed to blearily make out that the time on the wooden analog clock was after noon that suddenly she was suddenly alert, jolting up to sit.

Only to groan at how sore she actually was, flopping back to the side over Inosuke’s abdomen. “U-ugh… Inosuke…We have to get up. Everyone’s waiting!”

A longer breath flowed from Inosuke at the latest sounds of rapping at the bedroom door, the insistent knocks dragging him closer to awakening, the sheets shifting around him as his body stirred. The voices beyond the doorway were audible, but his mind wasn't clear enough to grasp their meaning, the noise just adding to the chorus and making his ears twitch. Far more keen than his hearing, it was his sense of touch that began to sharpen first, soaking in Aoi's warmth and feeling the curves of her body against his. His hand moved slowly across the swell of her bosom, palm resting over her left breast, gravitating towards the beating of her heart and remaining there for several seconds. That steady rhythm was one he had grown quite used to, every inch of Aoi's body now quite familiar to Inosuke. As Aoi started to stir more, his palm drew lower down her form, grazing over her stomach and navel and seemingly destined to nestle between her thighs, but something caused his hand to linger as it settled upon her pelvis.

Something felt... different. Nothing large or immediately noticeable, but some minute difference registered. Inosuke knit his brows, the strange, subconscious notion finally causing his eyelids to start fluttering open; however, it was only moments later that Aoi shot upward and out of his grasp. The waking threshold was crossed as she collapsed back onto him, making a noise halfway between mumble and growl as his green eyes opened to languidly look up at her.

"Waiting...?" the word took a moment to process, Inosuke indulging in a protracted yawn before meeting Aoi's gaze, feeling little of the urgency that she exhibited, "Can wait... bed now." He was plenty tired enough to drift back off to sleep if given the opportunity, and as his arms moved to enfold Aoi, it seemed that was precisely his intention. Perhaps he would have succeeded in that endeavor were it not for him partially recalling the thought that had crossed his mind before his awakening, his eyes blinking and his hands pausing as he sought to recall what it was that he had noticed.

While Inosuke hadn’t managed to quickly ensnare her back into their indulgent repose, almost as soon as they had finally regained consciousness, Aoi would have persisted in dragging herself out of bed regardless. Just like every morning, she obviously would have liked to stay longer, but her responsibilities were ever at her heels. To have special guests waiting for them in addition to that, Aoi was somehow able to push through and move at a speed that her body did not want to function at considering their long night.

A long trickle of pure spring water was transferred from a clay pitcher to a wooden basin at her solid wooden vanity, and a long white terry cloth went quickly to work with washing her face and the main parts of her body. As with most nights, they had made a mess of one another, but this one in particular took some additional time.

Inosuke laid still for a few moments after Aoi had escaped his grasp, listening to the soft sounds of her feet padding across the floor. The fleeting thought that had distracted him proved elusive, seeming tantalizingly close but never quite returning. Letting out a grumble, he rubbed his hand over his face before flopping over to lay across the bed, one arm dangling down off the side while the other rested at the very edge. His nose protruded over the top of his forearm, the blurriness in his eyes fading away after a few more blinks, his vision beginning to focus on the shape of Aoi as she tended to herself. He moved no further immediately, enjoying the sight of her from behind, his bright green eyes following every simple movement. It hadn't been long since such an act would have been invasive and voyeuristic, but they had come rather far in a short amount of time.

By the time that she had finished cleansing her own body, Inosuke had found the will to drag himself out of bed, meeting Aoi as she turned back to tend to him. His hands came to rest upon her slender shoulders, looking down into her eyes without saying a word while she made quick work of his entire body with how well she had memorized and known him by that point. After a full week, it was going to take some getting used to a morning routine that did not involve Aoi. The touch of her fingertips tracing over the definition of his muscles, the dutiful care she showed in washing him clean, and that joyful glint she got in her eye when he smiled at her. He was going to miss these quiet, intimate moments.

Her pajama bottoms would need another wash, but everything else, save the sheets, were clean and ready to go. Neither of them seemed to rush too much, the knowledge that this was to be their final morning together for a while clearly present in their minds. Inosuke readily sat down so that Aoi could brush out his hair, quite happy with doing so as another way of doting on him. It was quicker and neater to do her own hair, but when Inosuke eagerly wanted to brush and help her she couldn't help but to remember to slow down from her usual rush through her days and let him. That being said, he was a quick learner, more precise than one would credit him for at first glance and compared to the first haphazard time in the cave his ability to replicate her style was impressive. So when the time came, he guided her to sit while he did the same for her. He had also come a long way since their lesson in the cave in how to fix her hair, even if it came out somewhat lopsided on occasion. Brushing Aoi's hair was a task that he had taken swiftly to, and though his exuberance would occasionally get the better of him, his skill with the brush had progressed quite well over that one week. That didn't mean that he would focus entirely on the task at hand, pausing periodically to lift her hair and give her a gentle kiss or two to the nape of her neck.

His arms wrapped around her midsection once he had finished, hugging her from behind. "Inosuke will miss this..." he spoke in his low voice, his lips right beside her ear, "... Inosuke will miss you."

Her eyes had slipped to close, enjoying and basking in the feeling of his fingers running through her hair. When it was over and signaled with his hug, she gasped softly in a wavering inhale, feeling the back of her eyes prickling at his note of honesty against her ear. It was silly to be emotional when he was leaving to do his job, just like he had always done innumerable times before. He had always come back, sometimes worse for wear but most other times perfectly fine.

They had already made the others wait on them, but there was no helping taking a few more moments to indulge in this closeness, Inosuke breathing her in. One hand started to trail lower down her belly, perhaps guided by his subconscious realization before, and suddenly, there it was. His fingers pressed upon her skin, the beating of her heart, the slow exhalations of her lungs, every part of her visible through his touch, and there, beneath that fingertip, he could feel that single mote of life inside her. "Aoi..." he started to say, but she slipped from his grasp, returning to her efforts to finish their morning routine, Inosuke simply trying to ponder if what he had felt was what he thought it was.

So that his own pause didn't cause that lingering longing to dwell, Aoi had swiftly persisted that they go on with their day as planned despite the major delay. Once they were ready and properly presentable, she checked over Inosuke one last time to make sure everything was in place and placed his boar’s mask over his head, kissing the snout.

“There we go. If we hurry they might still be finishing up lunch waiting for you, so that you can eat before your trip, too.” Aoi reasoned, hoping that some promise of food might help to motivate and take their minds off of the inevitable departure.

Uncharacteristically, Inosuke had been lost in thought for the next minute, only snapping from that once Aoi deposited his boar mask over his head. The cute way she kissed his snout never failed to bring a smile to his face, his aura of happiness obvious even with that fixed visage covering his face. "Yes! Hurry! Hurry for lunch!" he exclaimed, his voice back to its normal boisterous quality. Turning around, Inosuke squatted down and reached back, hauling Aoi onto his back, "Inosuke will help Aoi hurry!" Once her arms were nestled around his neck, he shot off out the door, racing through the halls, giving everybody plenty of notice that the Beast Pillar was fast approaching.

While she was feeling well enough to walk on her own despite the deep-seated soreness and the clear mark of his shape between her legs, his assistance was impossible to refuse. One moment she was trying to step out of her bedroom door and in the next she was flying down the wooden foyer on his strong back, arms hanging on around his neck lest half of her be trailing after in flight in his wake. The closer they approached the dining hall the more the fragrance of food and quiet conversation chattered, familiar voices warm and coming to a pause as the thunderous approach came upon them.

"Oh, it seems like he's finally up."

Tanjiro wasn't the only one to hear the thunderous footsteps of Inosuke from afar, discreet being the adjective furthest from apt to describe his approach, but he was the first to comment. Even though they had tarried longer than intended, the Sun Pillar couldn't help but let a warm smile spread across his face. The louder the racket became, the more clearly he could identify the scent of the approaching figures. His mouth opened a fraction to speak, but no words came out. Even before the pair came skidding noisily into the dining hall, he could sense Aoi with Inosuke, but from more than just their proximity, their scents intermingled, blending together.

"BEAST PILLAR INOSUKE IS HERE!!" Inosuke's voice boomed as his feet slid across the hardwood floor, thrusting his arms upwards as he announced his presence. Shamelessly, he seemed to flaunt his late rise, announcing, "Food can start now!"

Standing upright from his seat, Zenitsu stomped his foot and shouted back at a rapid clip, "Start now? You've made us wait around for you all morning, and now you show up and say that we can--" It was only then that he noticed Aoi clinging onto Inosuke with all her might, the Thunder Pillar staring in shock at the sight. "Wha-Aa.. A-and you're... you're dragging Aoi around while you charge about like... like a maniac too!! P-put her down! You have to be more careful with--!"

A hand on his shoulder halted Zenitsu's outburst, Tanjiro shaking his head as he looked from one to the other, "Zenitsu... I think you misunderstand..." It was even more pronounced now. Even more clear. The two of them smelled distinctly of one another.

Of course, Zenitsu wasn't the only one to have an outburst. "Sit down and stop being so loud if you want any food!" Naho's voice cut through the air, Inosuke even being mildly startled as she spoke at a much louder volume than normal. Thrusting her finger towards the place she had set for him and Aoi, a deadly aura radiated from her diminutive figure, the dark circles under her eyes only enhancing that menace. Thoroughly caught off guard, Inosuke set Aoi down and followed her command, taking a seat by the table like a good little boy.

Aoi hadn’t given very much thought or planning about how she was going to greet their guests from astride Inosuke’s back, but everything passed in such a flurry that she didn’t have to. At least not right away. It was somewhat rare that the commanding estate proprietor wasn’t the loudest at giving orders that morning, but Naho had taken over quite splendidly despite her terseness and obvious lack of sleep. As Aoi finally stood on her own two feet, Inosuke scuttling quietly to his place beneath Naho’s glare, the twin tailed girl bowed with a small greeting to their guests before sitting down as well. By the warm look on Tanjiro’s face, he already knew without them having to say anything. If there were any room for doubt, Zenitsu caught up just after.

Confusion had taken over Zenitsu, his eyes looking back and forth from Inosuke to Aoi, occasionally turning towards Tanjiro as if searching for an answer. "W-wait... so... are... wait... the two...." he stammered in small bursts, his eyes suddenly going wide as he exclaimed, "WAA-HHAAAATTT! A-ARE YOU-NONONONONONONO! NO IT CAN'T... YOU CAN'T!! AA-AAA-AAAH!" The realization sunk in: Inosuke had beaten him to getting a girlfriend.

'Naho has gotten strong.' That was the thought in Inosuke's head as he took his seat, the young girl clearly having learned quite a bit under the stern tutelage of Aoi. Concealed beneath his mask, a smile spread across his face, and it only grew wider as Zenitsu began to freak out to an excessive degree, the distraught Thunder Pillar swiftly earning the ire of Aoi for his outburst. He couldn't help but snort in amusement.

“Shh—QUIET! You’re being too loud!” Aoi finally snapped at the Thunder Pillar, clearing her throat as she tried to settle back upon her cushion and ignore him as much as possible. “Y-yes… It’s fairly recent, even though it’s been several months since…I… Um… We’re… Well, anyway we weren’t really planning on anything until next spring—!”

“Oh? Aoi is getting married?” A pretty, calm voice cut through the warm room before Naho’s obvious outburst could shriek into existence, Kanao having opened the opposite sliding door coming from the kitchens with a tray of barley tea to serve. Behind her Nezuko’s ribbon was silhouetted with the noon shadows stretching across the estate as Tanjiro’s younger sister also followed into the room.

“Wow, getting married! Congratulations! To who?” Nezuko blinked, bright eyed and smiling as she set down the snacks they had carried in to eat while waiting for them. Once her hands were free, she patted Inosuke’s head, ruffling the coarse boar’s fur between his ears.

"But... but..." Zenitsu whimpered, snot running down his nose and tears in his eyes. His eyes darted from Inosuke to Aoi and back again. Staring in dismay at his fellow Pillar, his mouth hung open, weak half-formed words on the cusp of being spoken. That was until his keen hearing caught that chortle from underneath the boar head. "D-DO YOU THINK THA-!" his next outburst was cut off suddenly as a hand grabbed at the back of his head and turned it, pressing him face first into an over-sized gourd.

"Breathing practice~Breathing practice," Kiyo intoned, keeping Zenitsu's lips sealed over the gourd, his voice disappearing inside. Naturally, it was only a short while before cracks formed and the gourd burst open. "Good practice!" she applauded him, patting him on the back while quietly readying another gourd in case the noisy Thunder Pillar couldn't control himself.

Unlike his companion, Tanjiro calmly listened to what Aoi had to say and nodded along, his effulgent smile only seeming to grow bright. "That's wonderful! I am truly happy for the both of you!" His right hand came to rest on Inosuke's shoulder, giving his friend a proud squeeze. The return of the others caught his attention, Kanao and Nezuko having come partway into some rather important news with tea and snacks.

A warm, fluffy sensation rose up inside of Inosuke as Tanjiro congratulated the two of them, looking to Aoi and taking her hand in his own. He had never expressly kept his interest in Aoi a secret, but Tanjiro was one of the only people he had spoke of it with before, so even the mighty Beast Pillar couldn't help but feel a small tingle run through him as the others all began to gather around. "Inosuke is marrying Aoi. Aoi is Inosuke's wife, and Inosuke is Aoi's husband," he stated in a firm voice, any apprehension he may have felt melting away as the expressions of those around him showed nothing but joy for the pair. Aside from Zenitsu.

Kiyo smiled proudly with Inosuke’s clear proclamation, even Naho’s tired irritation softening, while Aoi turned successive shades of scarlet and tried to keep her gaze averted with the increasing crowd in the room. Still, her hand squeezed Inosuke’s grasp back from beneath the edge of the table. Harmless, Zenitsu wriggled away from Kiyo’s grasp and towards the girl in the new pink kimono.

"N-N-N-Nezuko-cha~aaan...?" the blonde swordsman sniffled, crawling across the floor to tug at the arm of her kimono, "Y-you can't let me be the only one who is single, can you? I-in fact, you totally want to marry me too, right?"

“You have all of us, Zenitsu!” Nezuko reassured the drippy, dramatic boy, pulling him up to sit properly and wiping at his messy face with one of the cloth napkins at the table. “Let’s be happy for the newly wedded couple! Don’t they make a wonderful pair?”

Nezuko's casual rejection of his off-the-cuff proposal caused the color to drain from Zenitsu's face, his skin growing chalk white as his head lolled backwards, leaving him looking up towards the ceiling. Somewhere in the distance, a bell sounded, seeming to draw his soul out of his body and to the afterlife. In the back of his mind, a haiku formed.

_'New love in springtime_   
_The most handsomest Pillar_   
_Forever alone'_

“You seem happy, Aoi.” Kanao spoke up from beside her where she had come to kneel and congratulate her butterfly sister properly. Helping to draw the normally straight forward girl back out from her nervousness, Kanao took her free hand and clasped it warmly, exchanging glances with Tanjiro on the other side. “I’m sorry that I’ve been away for a while helping the others, but I will help you with whatever I can so that you don’t have to worry about anything.”

“Kanao…” Aoi couldn’t help but to be touched with her sincerity, beginning to grow more and more overwhelmed with the reality of her engagement and the fact that her happiness was shared among them all. “Thank you… everyone! I’ll do everything I can to continue taking care of everyone and…especially Inosuke!” The happy tears shone from the corners of her eyes as she suddenly hugged Kanao, Kiyo and Naho also piling on with their giggles. Had Sumi also not been away on a mission, the third not-so-small girl would have definitely joined in. All the same she could feel the entirety of her family there, including the Kocho sisters who had rescued them all and enabled them to see and experience their present.

The pile of Kocho sisters hugging onto Aoi made it difficult for Inosuke to hold onto her hand, but he didn't mind relinquishing it with how happy his beloved looked buried in their embrace. His own joy felt as if it were magnified as the girls all excitedly giggled and smiled at the prospect of their marriage. Looking about at the others, Tanjiro and Nezuko both seemed just as pleased, though the latter still was dabbing a napkin at Zenitsu's face all the while.

"Next spring..." Tanjiro spoke in a wistful voice, giving Inosuke a few more gentle pats on the shoulder, "One year. I'm sure it will go by swiftly. There will be so much to do before then." With how animated the women of the Kocho Manor had become at the news, it seemed rather likely that they would throw themselves into preparing a ceremony for Inosuke and Aoi. Certainly, he would do all that he could to stand beside his good friend on that day and bear witness to their union. A tear welled up in the corners of his eyes at the thought, "One year... then you and Aoi will be husband and wife."

The glassy blue eyes of the boar head turned and fixed squarely on Tanjiro, "Aoi is already Inosuke's wife."

Blinking in mild surprise, Tanjiro replied, "W-well, no. That will happen after you two are married at the wedding."

"Aoi said she was my wife, and Inosuke said he was her husband," he pushed back.

"Yes, but a wedding is wh-..."

Inosuke thumped his fist against his bare chest, cutting of Tanjiro mid-sentence and asserting, "We said so and then did lots of mating, so Inosuke and Aoi are husband and wife!"

This time, it was Tanjiro and Zenitsu who raised their voices in surprise, shocked expressions plastered on both their faces, "M-MATING!?"

The happy, excited twittering of the women conversing about future plans surrounding Aoi suddenly halted to silence with the outburst, all eyes turning back towards the boar head and his friends at their astonishment. Kanao simply stared unblinking, a small bead of sweat forming at her temple. Nezuko turned a soft shade of pink to match her kimono.

“K-kyaa!” Nezuko squeaked to break the silence as her hands went to cover her eyes. She teetered to the side, stopping against her brother’s back in the topple. Her fingers parted to peek through, even so.

This time it was Aoi’s turn to go pale as her head tipped forward, twin tails nearly brushing the ground. A sigh billowed out with her spirit at the frank and candid way Inosuke had made himself clear concerning their intimacy, surprising even his closest comrades. While she had certainly come to love how open and direct he was in private, he still stood out significantly in a crowd. Ironically enough, the two youngest in the group, now teenage girls no older than the new Pillars when they had first arrived at the estate, seemed unperturbed.

Puffing out his chest with pride, Inosuke didn't shirk away from suddenly being the center of attention to a number of bewildered stares, only Kiyo and Naho seeming to take his statement in stride. There was some extra gratification at having stunned Tanjiro so significantly, seeming to have advanced beyond what the Sun Pillar had managed to accomplish himself. "I have taken the lead in romance, Gonpachiro! HA-HAHAHA-HAHAHA-HAHA!"

"I... I see..." Tanjiro muttered, suddenly realizing the full extent of why the scent of Aoi and Inosuke had blended together so thoroughly. Only the touch of his sister kept him from turning into a lifeless pile of white ash like Zenitsu, the other Pillar rendered speechless and immobile once again. The additional information provided by Kiyo and Naho only seemed to worsen Zenitsu's condition, Tanjiro finding himself only capable of weakly chuckling to himself as no words seemed able to form in his mind.

“Well, yeah. This was probably going on since last year.” Kiyo noted flatly.

“…All night…every night…” Naho’s voice wavered a bit, trembling with fatigue before wiping at her tired tears with the back of her forearm.

“Naho’s room is close by…” Kiyo clarified, her fingers going thoughtfully to her chin while Naho slammed her fist onto the side of the table, causing the dishes to jump, Aoi jumping up along with them.

“W-Well, let’s hurry and eat now!!” Aoi suddenly spoke up in her loud, formidable manner as she was on feet. On closer observation she was trembling slightly as she stalked away to the kitchen, though whether it was nerves, embarrassment, euphoria, or more was difficult to pinpoint. Kiyo got up to go with her to help while Naho seemed to slump against the table to rest after her outburst.

While he was anything but embarrassed, Inosuke gave a full-throated seconding of Aoi's blunt attempt to steer the topic of conversation away from their sexual relation. "Yes! Food! Inosuke is starving!" he boomed, the volume of his voice earning a beleaguered groan from Naho. That was certainly the truth, all of the energy he had expended over the course of the night having led to quite the appetite.

“Congratulations on finding your perfect mate, Inosuke,” Nezuko told Inosuke, beaming. Skipping the tea that had been brought out, he began to wolf down some of the snacks, giving Nezuko a muffled sound of approval through his full mouth.

A sigh left Tanjiro's lips as he watched Inosuke gobble down food, his boar mask tipped back just enough to reveal his mouth. He was always one to simply charge straight ahead, but he couldn't help but be surprised that Aoi had fallen so swiftly for him and that things had progressed as far as they had in such a short frame of time.

“They seem very happy together.” Kanao mused as she went back to sit next to Tanjiro and sip serenely at her tea. “They’ve moved…very quickly.”

As the gentle voice of Kanao sounded beside him, Tanjiro looked back towards her as she spoke, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead as he couldn't help but feel that her comment subtly needled him on their slow progress. "Eh-hehe... Indeed. Very quickly..." he nervously smiled, internally noting that it seemed that some of Shinobu's personality had rubbed off on her.

The dining room was soon filled with more excited chatter once Aoi and Kiyo returned with the midday meal. It wasn't often that they all could spend time together like this, and even if it was a brief gathering for them, the tone of conversation was quite animated, the news of Aoi and Inosuke's marriage only adding to the excitement. Though he did his fair share of shoveling food into his own face, Inosuke made certain that Aoi got her fill of lunch, putting plenty of food onto her plate and even attempting to feed her himself. He knew that his departure was fast approaching, but with his beloved at his side and surrounded by all of his dearest friends and family, there was no way that he could feel sad.

**

  
The original plan to leave the Kocho Manor by midday had been thwarted by Inosuke and Aoi's late rise, but preparations had been made to allow them to depart without too much more of a delay once lunch was finished. It was still early in the afternoon, plenty of time to travel and make progress before night fell, and with their belongings gathered, it was time to set off. Tanjiro said his goodbyes to Kanao and his sister, and Zenitsu had regained his usual vigor after Nezuko had fed him a little bit of food, hovering about her and fishing for a goodbye as well.

Kiyo and Naho were enfolded in Inosuke's broad arms at the same time, sharing a deep group hug with the two. Even though there were still bags under her eyes, Naho couldn't remain grumpy now that Inosuke was about to leave again, hugging him just as tightly as Kiyo did — though she was silently thankful to get a full night's sleep again. Once they had gotten their fill of hugs, the pair made sure to shuffle away, allowing the two lovebirds a final moment together to say their goodbyes.

His hands came to rest upon Aoi's shoulders, Inosuke staring at her face for a few seconds before peeling the boar mask off of his head. Aoi had blinked back at the glassy, protruding eyes of the boar wondering if he would take off his mask at all when he finally did, releasing a small sigh of relief in the back of her mind.

"I... I will come back soon. As soon as I can," he stated, his voice wavering for a single moment, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His grip tightened, squeezing her slender shoulders with his fingers as he gazed into the azure pools of her eyes, suddenly finding himself incapable of holding back any longer and pulling her into the tightest, warmest hug he could give her. With his strength, it was easy to draw her up so that her feet barely touched the ground, Inosuke burying himself into the crook of her neck, his arms crossing behind her back to support her. "When Inosuke is done, I will run back as fast as I can... I won't stop until I come back to you."

While she was starting to feel rather somber about Inosuke taking his leave after all their time together, it was Inosuke who wore his emotions outwardly. It seemed to give her more strength as she smiled reassuringly, but right as she drew breath to speak, she was yanked into his broad chest in his full-bodied embrace, her surprise muffled. It took a bit of wriggling to get her arms free enough to wrap upwards around the back of his shoulders. And then another moment or two after her soft sigh against the side of his head to gather her words. He smelled like her home and room after all their time at the estate, faintly of cloves and cedarwood mingling with his earthen musk.

“I’ll be waiting,” she answered, her words warm and full of affection.

The strength of their embrace could have lasted all day, but in gradual degrees it relaxed enough that her sandals could touch the ground, allowing her to lean back to look at him again and showing him a bright, earnest smile. “I’ll cook you a big meal when you come back home. So, take care and come home soon!”

As their embrace stretched on, the others quietly watched from a respectable distance — save for Zenitsu, whose mouth Tanjiro kept covered in the meantime — allowing Aoi and Inosuke to stretch those final moments out for more than a minute. Eventually, the Sun Pillar gently cleared his throat, glancing off towards the road as he noted, "The road awaits. It's time for us to set off."

A small nod of assent showed that Inosuke had heard the words, but he continued to nuzzle his beloved for several seconds longer. His hand slid down to the small of Aoi's back, those keen fingertips finding the precise spot he had noticed earlier, hovering there and feeling that mote of life within her. Finally, he released his hold on her, letting her fully settle back onto her feet. "Inosuke..." he started to speak, pausing briefly as he couldn't help but sniffle, "... Inosuke thinks that sounds perfect." Even if there was to be no feast, he still would have been just as excited. Her presence here was all that was necessary to satisfy him.

Bringing his fingers beneath her chin, Inosuke leaned in for one final kiss, his lips pressing gently to hers, caring not one bit that the others all were there to witness it. While Aoi was about to pat and ruffle Inosuke’s hair bangs to comfort him, along with herself, his initiative to give her a parting kiss was met with a willful melting against his warm body as she returned the kiss with equal fervor. For all his brash, youthful honesty, there had been plenty of times that he showed himself capable and mature. Their good-bye was a mixture of all of those facets. Aoi simply had to rely on the fact that he would be back soon to keep herself from feeling too emotional so that she could send him off well.

He drank in the taste of her, stealing a few more seconds of time away before finally gathering his belongings and turning to leave, the warmth of her lips still lingering. Once his boar head was secured once more, Inosuke planted his feet firmly on the ground and took a deep, massive breath before breaking into a sprint, dashing out down the path. Aoi couldn’t even say goodbye before Tanjiro was yelling after him.

"Ah-Inosuke! Wa-" Tanjiro started to run after, spinning about to wave back at Kanao and the rest even as he chased after the Beast Pillar.

An exasperated groan left Zenitsu's lips. "Why do you have to start running now, you maniac!!" he shouted, racing after the others a few seconds later. Even departing, he continued to grumble about how things weren't fair.

“Inosuke!! Tanjiro! Zenitsu! Take care!” Aoi shouted after the trio once she caught up to the group of girls looking on after them, Nezuko and the two youngest waving wide with their arms in the air.

There was ample opportunity for Tanjiro and Zenitsu to catch up with their spirited companion as Inosuke came to a halt before disappearing from sight. Bellowing at the top of his lungs, his voice traveled on the wind, ringing out clearly despite the distance, "BE SURE TO EAT LOTS AND BE HEALTHY! AND DON'T OVERWORK AND GET SICK! WHEN INOSUKE COMES BACK, WE CAN MAKE _MORE_ BABIES!!"

Even at the distance, it was clear that both Tanjiro and Zenitsu faceplanted, dust rising into the air as they skidded along the dirt road. "M-MORE!?!?" Zenitsu's voice rang out just as clearly, but the only sound that was audible after was Inosuke's boisterous laugh as he started to race ahead, sounding particularly triumphant as the pair resumed chasing him.

In light of Inosuke’s fading, somewhat maniacal, laughter, the Butterfly Estate was swept with a still, deafening, quiet. All heads turned to surround Aoi, who was looking on the empty road with a blank expression and glassy eyes, senses having suddenly departed along with the Demon Slayers.

“MORE?!?” The young girls echoed after the pause, Nezuko grasping Aoi’s hand to congratulate her as well while Kiyo went into a flurry of planning. Naho shook her head, saying something about how anyone could have seen it from a mile away and it would have been impossible to be anything otherwise. Kanao didn’t say a thing, though she did place one hand on Aoi’s shoulder, the other on her stomach to gaze down with an eerie, observative calm.

As for Aoi, the world tipped upside down as it felt like her spirit, or at least her senses, departed her with a breath and a wisp. Maybe Inosuke had simply implied more mating. Maybe he didn’t know what he was talking about. Maybe… All she could see was soon the clear blue spring sky as Nezuko and Kanao caught her from behind, ushering her back inside while chatting excitedly about new butterflies, Kiyo rambling knowledgeably about how a bit of fainting was perfectly normal in those beginning stages.


End file.
